The Petrova Twins
by thecullenyounevermet
Summary: What if Elena and Katherine were twins? How would the story we all know so well change? A story of love, heartbreak, friendship and drama. Delena, with co-stars Klaroline and Steferine, slightly Stelena.
1. Of Meetings and New Beginnings

The Petrova Twins Chapter 1

Summary: what if Elena and Katherine were twins? What if they both turned and both went to Mystic Falls together in 1864? What if they both stayed with the Salvatore's? Who would fall in love with who? How would the story change?

Chapter 1:

Elena P.O.V

This is going to be better than I expected. I thought to myself as we passed the sign saying 'welcome to Mystic Falls' I was excited to be moving, plus I would no longer have my old Bulgarian name, I would start over new with Katherine, my sister, my twin. Katherine and I's new names were Katherine and Elena Pierce, of course being born in Bulgaria on the 1400's they were not our real names. I was born Eleniana Petrova, and Katherine was born Katerina Petrova. Of course we both love our birth names, but it is not safe to have those precious names anymore. Anyway, we will fit in better with these.

After all we are supposed to be from Atlanta. Apparently Katherine had found out we were not the only vampires, not to mention a werewolf breed, apart From Pearl and Annabel who were moving with us. Hmm, they named the little town very well, I laughed to myself. We were on the coach with Emily Bennett, an extremely powerful witch. I had once saved Emily's life and she felt in debt to me, she had promised to serve me even when I had declined the offer. But I had given in due to Katherine telling me it would be wise to accept and I realised that it would be better for us to have a witch on our side, due to all that has happened to us.

"We are almost here!" I giggled excitedly,

"Calm child. Though I do believe we will enjoy it here." Emily said to be smiling fondly and giving me a little pat on the knee while Katherine giggled and threw her arm around my shoulder. Emily was very pretty, she had coffee coloured skin and jet black hair, and she was quite tiny and curvy. She was dressed plainly though, probably because she was posing as Katherine and I's hand-maid. Even though Emily was very pretty, Katherine and I were beautiful, and I am not the vain one out of my sister and I.

We have big chocolate brown doe eyes, with the same chocolate toned hair that fell to our waists we are very slim with even tinier waists, medium height and our skin was tanned with olive tones. Well let's face it, all Petrova girls beautiful. We are heart breakers too, but then again there is nothing we could do about that.

The dresses that Katherine and I wore were very pretty, they were nearly exactly the same though, and there was simply just a difference of colour. Our dresses were very fitted, pulled in around our tiny waists, all thanks to the corset of course, with a thick silk ribbon around it tied at the back in a bow, our skirts were full and reached down, naturally, to our ankles, we had little hats that tipped down on top of our foreheads and we had silk gloves that reached to our wrists. Katherine's colours were navy, red and black, her gloves were black and the silk around her waist was red. Mine were pink, violet and white, my gloves were white and the silk around my waist was pink. Katherine's hair was in a tight bun with a few curls escaping and framing her face beautifully.

While mine fell over my shoulders to my waist like a waterfall. We were looking very beautiful, as we were going to be for the remainder of our existence, I knew it. I had a strange little feeling that we were going to have a very good time staying with the Salvatore's.

The carriage stopped and I turned to Katherine to find her staring at me with happiness shining in her eyes; something I hadn't seen for a while. Say what you want about Katherine but she would do anything for her family, as would I, and we are the only thing each other really has left. I smiled brightly back at her before we both put slightly smug smiles on our lips, we both knew that Mr Salvatore's wife was dead and he head two sons. There were no women in the family. Well, the Salvatore brothers were going to get more than they bargained for. I heard Emily laugh lightly and knew that she knew the same thing. The carriage door opened and Emily got out first so she could help us out, Katherine went out after and eventually me.

Katherine and I looked at the two young men in front of us, they were obviously the two Salvatore brothers by the way they were dressed, and they were both exceptionally handsome. The older looking one took my hand the second my feet were on the ground and the younger were on took my sisters.

"You must be Miss Pierce," The two brothers said at the same time looking at each other and smiling. God they had beautiful smiles. Katherine and I placed our hands out to them at an angle were a kiss had to be placed on them.

"Please, call me Elena." I said as Katherine said the same thing only, obviously, changing the name. The man in front of me only smiled wider and placed a kiss on my hand.

He was extremely handsome, maybe even more so than his brother. He had jet black curls and gorgeous electric blue eyes, he was taller than me, though not by a big amount and he had a sort of smirk that probably made human girls weak. But I was not human, and he would not make _me,_ a five hundred year old vampire, _weak_.

"Come Miss Pierce's. I will show you to your rooms," The older brother said to Katherine and I. I watched as a servant grabbed our bags and trailed along behind us.

"God, their gorgeous," I heard Katherine say in a voice that only I would hear,

"Contain yourself sister, but it is true. I wonder what they taste like." I said back, gaining a smile from her.

"Here you are Miss Pierce," The older Salvatore said to Katherine,

"Please Mr Salvatore, call me Katherine," she said quite seductively,

"As you wish Miss Katherine," he laughed, I shared a look with her to make sure I had her attention, and then said, extra quietly so only she would hear,

"My turn".

"Well, I will see you this evening Mr Salvatore. Oh, and Elena? After Emily helps you unpack would you come to me please?" Katherine said looking innocent. Too innocent if you ask me.

"Of course Katherine, I might be a while though," I said back smiling smugly.

"Of course," she said and then closed the door once the servant had left her bags inside.

"Here's yours, Miss Pierce, we thought you might like a room close to your sisters," he said smiling at me,

"Thank you. And what did I say earlier? Please call me Elena." I said to him equally as seductive as my sister.

"Only if you call me Damon." Hmm, Damon, that was a nice name. It suited him.

"Of course Damon. I will see you at dinner." And with that I started to walk away as I noticed the servant had already placed my bags inside my room.

"Yes you will Elena," Damon said laughing.

He grabbed my hand then, turning me around. Of course if I wanted to I could have stayed exactly where I was but since I was acting human I did not really have a choice,plus I really didn't mind being pulled around by _him_.

"What are you-"I started to ask but he placed another kiss on my hand.

"I look forward to seeing you at dinner Damon," I said looking him in the eye and then smiling looking away from his beautiful cobalt irises.

I swiftly removed my hand from his, immediately missing the small contact. What was wrong with me?

"As do I Elena," he said with his signature smirk.

And with a giggle I went into my room and gave him one last smile before I closed the door. I was starting to like it here already and it was all thanks to Damon Salvatore.

"Elena, dear I heard _all _of that and I need to talk to you. NOW." Katherine called out in our, 'special vampire voice' as Katherine had once called it.

"Yes Miss Katherine," I said sarcastically, smirking. I knew it pissed her off. I went in and sat on the edge of her bed, laughing quietly to myself at the glare I was met with.

"Did you see those Salvatore boys!? Ugh, their gorgeous! And they smell amazing!" I laughed at the dreamy quality my twins voice had taken on.

"Hmm, which one do you want?"I giggled and pulled Katerina down beside me,

"Very good question… hmm, I'd say both but I'm leaning towards the younger brother, his name is Stefan, but I know that you definitely want the older Salvatore brother. Damon isn't it? I gathered as much from your little conversation." She winked as I gave a little moan,

"I should have known you would listen, I can't help it Katerina. There is just something about him, something I like."

I said smiling down at the last part, but sighing at the same time.

"Well dear sister, I won't touch him. But if he makes a move," She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Then he's all yours Kat." I said smiling.

"Now come here. I haven't been able to give you a hug since before we got in the carriage," Katherine said opening her arms widely, and her smile was even brighter. I put my arms around her waist and pulled he down on the bed with me, her arms wrapped around my back.

"Katerina? I'm scared," My voice gave a slight tremble which I wasn't proud of.

"Shh, Eleniana, I won't let anything happen to us. You know that don't you?" She said smoothing down my hair,

"I know that you will do anything and everything, but Klaus is an Original Kat. We have been running for a long time, but I like it here already, I don't want to have to leave because we are putting people in danger that we have brought with us." I said scaring myself a little,

"Shh, Eleniana. I promise you, I want to stay here too it feels like a place we could call home, and if we hear that Klaus is here we will get out of here and make sure no one comes to harm okay?" She whispered frantically in my ear, and gave me a little kiss on top of my head,

"Okay, I'll be fine. We'll be fine. We will do this Katerina, we will put on a brave face and we will get through this. We are stronger than this Katerina, since when have we let men rule our lives?" I said laughing into my sister's shoulder.

"Yes, we are stronger, and we will be free for a little while shall we?" She said to me,

"Yes, we shall. Come sister! Help me freshen up; after all I want to look out best for Mr Salvatore." I giggled hopping off the bed.

"Which one?" She said laughing as well as getting up to follow me.

"Get your head out of the father of course Katerina dear, I want him to like us." I said back, starting off teasingly, but quite serious at the end.

"Of course he'll like us! Everyone does!" she said smiling,

"Now come here, let me fix your hair." Katherine took off my hat and hers and set them on her dressing table, grabbed a brush and pushed me down on the bed again. I sat crossed legged as she pulled the brush over my hair.

I said fiddling with a stray curl that had rested on her collarbone. My eyes then drifted over to Katherine's necklace, it was a cameo lapis lazuli necklace, ours were nearly identical but mine had a silver chain and white diamonds while Katherine's was a gold chain and onyx diamonds. They both had sapphires though. Apart from when our hair was sometimes different it was the only way to tell us apart physically.

"Come on little sister," Katherine said to me, even though she was only five minutes older she insisted on calling me 'little sister'.

"We would need to make an appearance at dinner," Slid off the bed then and made sure my hair was over my shoulders and took my sister's hand.

"Let us go then," I said pulling her to the door. We paused a little down the stairs as we heard the Salvatore men talk about us,

"They are extremely beautiful father, and they look exactly alike." The young man's voice didn't sound like Damon's so I knew it must have been Stefan.

"They are Miss Pierce's am I right? What are their first names?" The voice sounded older than the young Salvatore's, it was almost strained, but I heard a faint Italian accent in his voice and I knew that it must have belonged to Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Katherine and Elena father."Damon replied, God his voice was like velvet.

"And I think we should wait until they come down to start talking all about them." He added. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I smiled a little at that and nodded to Katherine signalling that I wanted to go in. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We strolled in then and I immediately saw smiles on Stefan and Damon's faces.

"I hope we're not too late Mr Salvatore, we didn't realise the time." I said smiling right at him, and I found him smiling right back at me,

"Of course you are not late at all Miss Pierce, now, what is your first name dear? I don't want to have to call you and your sister by the same name," he said smiling at Katherine as well, who was mimicking my expression exactly. Smart girl.

"I'm Elena,"

"And I'm Katherine," Katherine said straight after me, smiling sweetly. Good thing that girl caught on fast.

"Well Elena and Katherine, come and sit down," I smiled at Giuseppe Salvatore one last time, and then at Katherine, we had won him over with a minute long conversation. We both walked towards the table and Giuseppe took his place at the head of it. When we were close enough Damon held out a chair,

"Elena?" He said to me signalling that he wanted me to take the place beside him,

"Thank you Damon,"My voice was seductive but I was smiling at the ground.

"Would you mind if I sat here Stefan?" Katherine said in her usual seductive purr. She was batting her eyelashes too. Poor Stefan was going to be just in love with her as everyone else soon enough.

"Of course not Miss Katherine," He said smiling politely. Hmm, I thought that smile would have been bigger, like the one he wore when we walked in. Strange.

"Poor Damon, he's already half way in love with you. Did you see how he pulled out your chair!" She said in our 'special vampire voice'. I just smiled and looked down again.

"I think we'll have a lot of fun with the Salvatore boys," I told her with a very discreet wink.

"So Elena, what brings you and your sister to Mystic Falls?" Damon turned in his seat towards me to ask me the question.

"Well, Katherine and I lived in Atlanta when there was a fire at our house, I don't even know how we managed to get out but we did. But the rest of our family were not so lucky. So I guess we are orphans now." I said flicking my gaze from Damon to Katherine.

This was not what happened to our family but I was right about the orphan part.

"I am sorry, I should not have asked." Damon said, looking as sorry as he sounded,

"No, don't apologise Damon. It's alright. Katherine and I need to start living again, and your father was kind enough to let us stay here," I said looking at Giuseppe at the end with a small smile.

Of course I was having lots of fun. I was much more innocent than my sister, but I was playing it up a little.

"Now, now Elena. It is an honour to have you and Katherine staying with us, never believe otherwise." Giuseppe said smiling kindly at me and then Katherine in turn.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore. That means a lot to Elena and I." Katherine answered smiling just as sweetly as I was; she clearly enjoyed being innocent for once in her life I thought with a giggle.

No one could ever doubt we were twins, we were too much alike both inside and out. The rest of the dinner past with laughter and stories as Katherine and I ate as much as we could of the human food placed in front of us.

"I think I will retire to bed now, I will see you all in the morning," I said, starting to get out of my seat. It was the truth though. Well, it was mostly the truth, I was tired but I was thirsty too and the Salvatore brother smelled _so_ good…

"Of course Elena, it would be best for you to rest after your journey." Damon said to me with a big smile on his face.

"I think I will go soon too Elena, but I want Stefan to take me to the library first," Katherine said smiling deviously, I'm pretty sure I was the only person who saw it.

"Let me walk you over Elena, it is dark after all," Damon said with his little smirk, how could I say no?

"Of course Damon," After I said my goodnight's to Giuseppe and Stefan, who seemed very sweet, and kissed Katherine on the cheek, Damon took my arm and led me out of the house, we laughed and talked until we had reached my room,

"Sweet dreams Elena," Damon whispered to me and then took my hand, probably intending to place yet another kiss on it.

But I swiftly removed my hand and Damon looked more than a little hurt and shocked. But I pulled myself closer to him and kissed his cheek,

"Good night Damon," I whispered in his ear and with that I went inside and closed the door, hearing a faintly shocked,

"Good night Elena" From outside. I thought how his big, beautiful ice blue eyes looked at me and there was a part of me that knew that it was only the beginning for us.

Damon P.O.V

I walked away from Elena Pierce's room filled with emotion, lust, passion, confusion and shock to name but a few. I was falling fast for her. There was no denying how beautiful she was, I found that the whole way through dinner my eyes would subconsciously find my way to her.

There was something different about Elena though and I was determined to figure it out. Even saying that there was something so whole and pure about her, well, Elena did mean light. But then I remembered the she looked at me with her big, beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes and there was a part of me that knew it was just the beginning for us.

**A/N Hey guys! I had the idea for us and couldn't help but write it! What do you think of it so far? Oh, Eleniana is pronounced like EL-AYN-EEANA! Review please! It would mean the world xxx.**


	2. Of Games and Humanity

The Petrova Twins Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena P.O.V

I woke up feeling happy and well rested, not to mention fed, Emily had brought Katherine and I two willing men last night and we took as much blood as we could without killing them, and then compelled them to forget all about it.

"I see your awake little one; I just helped Katherine get ready, get out of bed so I can help you too."

Emily walked into my room with a big smile on her face. Emily loved Katherine like her own, but I would always be her favourite. I got out of bed immediately and rushed forward and vampire speed to hug her.

"Good morning Emily,"

I said eventually pulling back.

"What colour today dear?"

Emily asked affectionately.

"Hmm, dark blue please,"

I knew blue looked good with my olive skin tone and I was showing off just a little for Damon. Ah, Damon Salvatore, he was no doubt the most gorgeous man, and that was saying something compared to how long I've lived and the hot original men. But I _wanted _him. And us Petrova girls _always_ get what we want.

"Now Miss Elena, seductive or sweet?"

She asked me with a wink,

"seductive, please, Emily,"

I said raising my right shoulder forward suggestively.

"I take it for one of the Mr Salvatore's? Damon, isn't it?"

She said smiling, damn her witchy senses!

"Partly, I want to make an impression on all the Mr Salvatore's. I like it here already,"

I winked at her, making it perfectly clear that, even though I said otherwise, I was going through this specific effort for him. Emily paused for a second looking at a particular dress and pulled it out for me to look at; I only took me one glance to make smile and my eyes light up with the Petrova fire. There was no way in hell that Damon Salvatore wouldn't fall for me in _that_. It was practically a corset at the top, dark blue silk with black lace at the top and sleeves that were cut so they fell quite close to my elbows, a black silk ribbon was tied around my waist, accentuating just how tiny my waist really was, and from my hips it flares out into a hoop skirt the same dark blue as the top with the black lace resting in my hips and at the very bottom of the dress. Emily waved my hair and took two front pieces and pinned them back with a sapphire clip. I looked stunning. The fact that I couldn't breathe didn't faze me at all. Emily kissed my cheek and left me to get breakfast with the rest of the servants.

"Katherine!"

I called entering her room, where she was placing an earring into the lobe of her ear and I could see her smile in the reflection of her vanity mirror.

"My, my, Eleniana. Damon Salvatore has no hope,"

she teased, raising her eyebrows and then quickly rushing forward at vampire speed to hug me. Katherine's dress was just as seductive as mine. But hers was a deep purple.

"I could say the same for you 'сестра'. Poor, innocent Stefan Salvatore. At least Damon's not a virgin!"

I teased back, while she sarcastically glared at me. I had to watch the slip of the tongue when I called Kat sister in Bulgarian.

"Come on,"

I said looking outside her window at the two young men throwing a ball between each other.

"Let's show the Salvatore brothers how we play ball,"

I said winking as Katerina glanced out the window to see the same sight as I saw and then turned back to smile at me.

"Lets,"

she said grabbing my hand. Katherine and I walked out, side by side through the front door.

"Now, now boys, shouldn't you invite your guests to play?"

I asked seductively, purring ever so slightly.

"My brother and I play rough Miss Elena, I wouldn't want you or your sister to get hurt,"

Damon replied to me adding the 'or your sister' like an afterthought. He had the ball now and was looking right at me with those piercing cobalt eyes. I was standing so close to him now, our bodies were almost touching.

"Somehow, Damon, I think you play rougher,"

And with that I grabbed the ball out of his hands, turned on my heel and grabbed Katherine's hand before we set off running lightly towards the maze in the garden. We could Hear Damon and Stefan bickering ever so slightly over something I couldn't quite make out and then they set off running after us and we both giggled. We were in the maze now and Katherine and I were laughing even harder now, I could feel Damon behind me, it was like I could sense him, and I threw the ball to Katherine who was still a good bit in front of Stefan. Then I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist, lifting me up and twirling me around. I giggled again and he finally put me down.

"I love the sound of your laugh,"

he said placing a stray wave behind my ear. I looked at him doing it and then looked into his eyes.

"There is something about you Damon Salvatore."

I said touching his cheek,

"and I like it very much."

I whispered in his ear before turning away from him and walking back to the house. But before I could get two steps he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him again.

"Come see me tonight Damon, I'll be waiting in my room."

I purred. I know that vampires can, 'flip the switch' so to say, and I know that it often takes a lot of time and commitment for them to turn it back on. But I have always had a big heart, I always care even when I don't want to. I think that's why I can turn my humanity on and off easily; I have complete control over it. But, even in this short space of time, I was sick of feeling this sort of thing for Damon Salvatore. So that's why I turned it off. That is why I said what I did. That is why I was going to do what I was going to do. This time he let me walk away.

"Don't worry Miss Pierce, I will be there."

I heard him say and I had a very satisfied smirk on my face, I looked every inch of the cat that had got the cream; all thanks to the humanity switch being flipped off. That night I was in the sort of thing that I wore to bed, the lingerie of our time, it was a red and black lacy corset and a skirt that was slim fitted for once. The clip in my hair was taken out and my hair was in loose curls around my face. The non-human part of me was telling me that I was beautiful and that Damon would fall on his knee's begging me to kiss him. That part of me was such a bitch! And then there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to find a very gorgeous Damon Salvatore with a smirk on his face as he unashamedly let his eyes roam over my body.

"Come in Damon,"

I said biting my lip seductively. He walked in and closed the door shut. He slowly pressed his lips to mine, and firstly I was a little shocked the he would just, you know, _go for it. _But, even despite the fact my humanity was off, the feel of his lips on mine sent unfamiliar shivers up my spine. I didn't know why I felt like this at all. But if felt so damn right! I kissed him back forcefully as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other was tangled in my hair. He pulled away for breath then, oh yes; I reminded myself that he needed to breathe.

"Mm, hello to you too Elena,"

he growled in my ear before nibbling on it.

"Oh you are bad Mr Salvatore,"

I purred in his ear, before placing a light kiss on his lips knowing it would not satisfy him.

"Somehow, Miss Pierce, I think you are worse."

He said to me, smirking in a way that only Damon Salvatore can. He kissed me again, deeper than he did before and then he moved to my neck, nibbling, kissing and sucking his way down to my collarbone. I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed him onto the bed.

"Mm, don't you like my kissing Elena?"

he said smirking while rising up a little so he was propped up on his elbows. I couldn't have that now, could I? So I walked quite slowly towards him, swinging my hips ever so slightly and I pushed him down so he was lying again. I folded my legs on either side of him and sat down on his stomach. I bent down then so I could kiss him.

"Oh, Damon I do. But this is a much better position don't you think?"

I purred in his ear and then moved my lips to his cheek, across his jaw and back again.

"Elena? Why did you call me here and not Stefan?"

What? This confused me. I thought Stefan clearly liked Katerina.

"I don't understand. I thought Stefan liked Katherine?"

I said breaking my kissing to look at him.

"No, he told me himself that he would prefer you. Just as I would."

I sighed slightly, my twin would not be happy to hear that.

"Damon, there's something about you that makes me feel,"

I left out the part that I hated it,

"and I want you. Not Stefan."

I said to him slowly. He pulled me down so he could kiss me and I forgot about our previous conversation as soon as his lips touched mine. I did feel something for Damon. And it scared me like hell. Because the last time I fell for a man I nearly died. The only people I allow myself to completely feel for are Katherine and Emily, that way I can't get hurt ever again. I had planned on getting Damon Salvatore here, kiss him and then bite him, because then, hopefully, I would stop feeling for him. _That's _why I turned my humanity off; there would have been no way I could have been such a bitch with it on. Of course I wouldn't take enough to kill him; even with the switch flipped I wasn't _that _mean, I hadn't killed someone in a very long time, but I just didn't want to feel those things for him anymore. It was too dangerous. For the both of us. So I kissed my way down to his throat, I was just about to let my fangs pop out when,

"Elena? I need to tell you something."

Damon's velvety voice called to me,

"What is it wrong Damon?"

I asked with genuine concern. Damn it! My non – humanity was slipping.

"Elena, I know I have known you for the shortest amount of time, but you are so different from any other woman that I have ever met."

Well, he had that part right.

"Every time I touch you it sparks a fire in my body. Every time I kiss you I feel like my life could not get any more perfect. I look at you, and how absurdly beautiful you are and I see an angel. And now I know that I'm falling for you."

And that right there was the thing that flipped my humanity switch.

"No, no you can't feel that way Damon. Not about me. Not ever."

I was pleading with him now.

"No, Elena. I do. And I can't stop, even if I wanted to."

Damon was on his feet now taking my face in both of his hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

I was trying to convince myself now. But he looked at me and I melted.

"I'm falling in love with you Elena, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it."

Oh, damn those blue eyes!

"No Damon, there is so much that you don't know about me."

He was stroking my cheek now with one of his fingers trying to calm me down.

"To learn and to love."

He said softly.

"Damon stop. I'm dangerous. I'm no good for you."

I could feel tears in my eyes now. Why was I crying?

"Elena, I wouldn't care if you were a serial killer. Hell, I'd help you run!"

I do not think he realises how close he was to the mark. But the tears were falling now.

"Shh, Elena. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I was crying into his shirt and I hated being this vulnerable. And then I blurted it out, the thing I was so desperately trying to keep a secret.

"I'm a vampire."

I said looking into his eyes, biting my lip.

"What?"

Damon asked as he took one step away from me.

"No, please Damon, I don't mean to scare you. But I'm a vampire, and there is nothing I can do about it! But please, you can't tell anyone about this! They would kill me _and _Katherine! Please Damon. Please."

I was whispering at the end and more tears were streaming down my face. I was on the ground now, and before I knew it I was kneeling in front of me and taking both of my hands in his.

"This doesn't change anything for me Elena. I will do anything you need. I care about you Elena, and I know that it isn't one sided."

"Damon, I can't. Not right now. I just… can't."

I did not care how I felt about him; all that I knew was that I could not drag him into my life. My _dangerous_ life. And he did not love me; not yet anyway.

"No Elena, I will not allow you to push me away."

"Damon you don't understand. I can't let you be a part of this life. _My _life."

I tried to stand up, but he just pulled me down again.

"Elena, I can't let you go."

He pleaded, his own eyes swimming with tears now. Once I saw _that_ I couldn't help but melt. He cared. For once in my life a man actually _cared_ about me.

"Damon… How about we be friends? I haven't had a friend apart from Katherine and Emily in a very long time."

I could tell this hurt him, and it hurt me too, but I would not let myself feel love. Because I do not deserve love. I am a soulless monster. I am a vampire.

"As long as there are no more secrets."

I had to laugh and I hugged him tightly. Friends could do that, right?

"No more secrets."

I whispered in his ear. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. And for once, even though I knew it was not true, I felt completely and utterly safe.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Elena."

He kissed my forehead. And for some reason, though I would not admit it, the thought of him leaving pained me to no end.

"You don't have to leave you know. Stay."

I smiled a small smile at him, looking up at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"If you do not want me to leave then I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled him to the bed and I got in it. He just looked at me and I winked.

"I did not think you would be so shy Damon."

I teased.

"Oh, only when a beautiful woman asks me into her bed and it is _not _to sleep with her."

He teased me right back.

"Well, technically we _will_ be sleeping together."

I giggled as he got in beside me and pulled off his shirt. Oh God he was beautiful.

"Mm, goodnight Miss Pierce."

He kissed my hair as I snuggled in against his chest.

"Goodnight Mr Salvatore."

And I fell asleep that night feeling warm, safe and completely happy for the first time in years. I knew that I was falling, but I would not let him know. I would protect him, from everything. Even myself. But the point was that I was falling, and I _loved _it.

Damon P.O.V

I fell asleep that night with an angel in my arms. I did not care that she was a vampire; I did not care that she could kill me, or anybody else for that matter, in a blink of an eye. All that matter was that Elena was with me, the most beautiful woman that had ever graced herself on this earth was with me. Stefan had told me last night after I had returned to my room after leaving Elena off at hers, that he wanted to court Elena Pierce. I hit him. Not hard, just a little punch. I had no choice! As soon as I set eyes on the amazing thing that is Elena Pierce I _wanted _her. And I know that she has a twin who looks exactly like her, but, I can see _goodness_ in Elena. I can see light. Funnily enough that is what her name means, _light_. And even during today when she took the ball from my hands and run, practically begging to be chased, I had argued with Stefan that if he went after Elena I would hit him again. He tried to say he didn't care but after I told him that she would not be happy if it was him who went after her, he got that lost puppy dog look on his face that kills me. Hey, he's still my baby brother. So I told him that Katherine had her eyes on him and that he should go after her. And he begrudgingly went after her. But right now I didn't even care that I had something that Stefan wanted, hopefully he would get over it. Maybe even move onto Katherine. But none of it mattered if I was with her. I didn't even care if she said we would just be friends, I _know _she cares about me; all I need to do is make her admit it. But the point was that I was falling, and I _loved_ it.

**A/N Hiya! Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews! I edited it again for use (thank you it was REALLY helpful :D), I think I will try and make a little love triangle but I totally Delena so you don't have to worry! Oh, BTW 'сестра' means sister! Let me know what you think of this one! REVIEW! Thanks xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Of Towns and Different Friendships

The Petrova Twins Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elena P.O.V

I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and I snuggled into them, knowing Damon was the one who owned them. I know we were just friends now, and I would not let him see anything more, but even I couldn't deny how good it felt to have him hold me.

"Mm, you finally awake sunshine?"

Damon whispered in my ear and I turned around to face him.

"Good morning Damon."

I smiled.

"Elena, I have a question for you?"

Did I imagine the nervousness in his voice?

"What is it Damon?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the founder's ball?"

he sounded so sweet and hesitant like he would be seriously hurt if I refused him. But I could not give him what he wanted.

"Damon…"

I moaned.

"Please Elena, only as friends then. But at least let me escort you."

Well, if it was only as friends. That is what I tried to convince myself.

"Of course Damon, only as friends though okay?"

I looked him in the eye, making sure he knew where I stood. Well, where I _wanted _to stand.

"Of course milady."

He teased as I hit his shoulder.

"Come, I do not think you should be caught in my bed Mr Salvatore, what would your father think?"

I teased him back getting out of the bed; I immediately missed the warmth of his body.

"Oh, who cares what they think? I did not think that vampires had such high morals."

He said pulling on his shirt. I wondered how he could be so calm about what I was.

"Shh! If anyone hears that I am a vampire I'll be dead fast than you can say 'wooden stake'! Promise me again you will not tell anyone; not even Stefan."

I was so worried that he would reconsider telling no one, I know the bond of a sibling and how hard it is to keep secrets.

"Elena. Elena look at me. I care about you more than anyone; I will do whatever you need me to do."

He said those words looking so sincere that I could not doubt him.

"Thank you Damon."

I said hugging him tightly to me. I ignored the part where he told me how much he cared about me.

"Anytime Elena."

He whispered into my hair before kissing it. It took me a while before I could pull away.

"I think it is time for you to go Mr Salvatore, I need to get ready."

I smiled at him.

"I will see you at breakfast."

He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and then he left the room. Just like that. As if he had never been there in the first place.

"Emily?"

I called; I knew she would hear me. She was never far away.

"Elena dear. I heard Mr Salvatore leave this room a few minutes ago. I take it you slept with him young one."

She teased as she undid my corset strings and handed me a beautiful pale pink one; I sipped it on and she begin to pull at the strings. Breathing is a luxury let me tell you. Between my gasps I tried to talk to her.

"It depends on how you mean 'slept with.'"

I said right before I had to start gripping my full length mirror for support.

"However do you mean Elena?"

she asked clearly confused.

"I did sleep with him. But it was not sex Emily. We just slept in the same bed and there was cuddling but that was all."

I said with a smile,

"We are just friends Emily."

I said almost inaudibly. But she caught it. She catches everything.

"But do you want it to be more? He clearly does. He came out glowing."

She said patting my shoulder once she was done with the damn corset.

"No, of course not. But even if I did, it is not safe for him Emily. I would damn him to this life."

I said with my head held high, giving her a small smile. But Emily could always see right through me, it made me wonder if it was a witch thing or a Bennett thing.

"Child, I know how self-righteous you are. But let yourself be happy for once."

She said and she kissed my cheek handing me a beautiful green dress. It was slim fitted around the bodice and flared out at my hips; it was layered beautifully at the skirt as it was a mixture of light green lace and a darker crinoline. It was one long strap that went from shoulder to shoulder and hung there, and the light green lace peaked down there. Emily took the whole front section and pinned it back with a brown clip and then perfected waves that went down my back, then she placed brown diamond earrings in my ears. I was, yet again, stunning.

"Thank you Emily, I will go wake Katherine and help her get ready. You may go to breakfast."

Emily thanked me and left the room. I crept into Katherine adjoining room and looked at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, all the traces of worry or planning were gone, and instead it was the look she had worn when we were little in Bulgaria. When we did not have a care in the world. It pained me to wake her up when she looked like this, but breakfast would be served soon and I knew she would not want to miss it like we both did yesterday. I gently shook her,

"Katerina? Time to get up Kat."

I said gently and she looked up at me with the big brown eyes that we shared.

"Mm, fine. At least it is you waking me Eleniana, Emily just throws cold water over me!" she accused with fake annoyance, I knew people thought of Katherine as selfish and mean, but if there was one thing about her it was her family. She loved them more than anything, and Emily was practically family. I giggled and took both of her hands, pulling her out of the bed.

"Out of that corset Kat, you need a new one."

I teased as I went through her closet and finally picked out a dark blue on.

"Thank you 'Lena."

She teased as I went back trying to pick out a dress for her. She loved calling me 'Lena as much I loved calling her Kat, because they could be nicknames for both Elena and Eleniana and Katherine and Katerina. I finally picked out a dark blue dress to match her corset. I pulled her hair back into a bun and let a few curls escape around the side of her face, just like the hairstyle she had had when we first arrived. She turned around and hugged me close,

"It's times like these when I realise how lost I would be without you 'Lena."

She sighed into my shoulder.

"It's okay Kat, I'm here. I will never leave your side."

I promise her, and we both know it is true because we have been inseparable since the day we were born; we would crack if we ever had to live without the other. Because we are one, we are twins, if one goes so does the other; it is as simple as that.

"Now come Katherine, we must go to breakfast!"

I said taking her hand and leading her to the door. We linked arms and made our way to the dining room.

"Sorry boys, I hope we are not too late again."

I apologised to Damon and Stefan; Giuseppe was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Giuseppe?"

Katherine asked her eyebrows furrowing just like mine were.

"He is out at business, but he will return for dinner."

Damon said smiling directly at me. When I smiled back he pulled out the chair next to him once again.

"Elena?"

he asked.

"Of course Damon."

I smiled at him and sat next to him as Katherine sat opposite me, which just happened to be next to Stefan.

"So girls have you been into town yet?"

Stefan asked and flicked his gaze to me and I gave him a warm smile. He was very sweet. Not sweet like my Damon, but still he was sweet. Wait! Where did _my _Damon come from! I needed to get a grip on myself!

"No actually we have not had a chance to yet, we actually have not seen much of Mystic Falls apart from your house and gardens. Though I am not complaining, it is very beautiful here."

I smiled at both Damon and Stefan.

"Well I could take the two of you today if you wish?"

Stefan asked I was about to reply but Damon beat me to it.

"I think we should both go Stefan. That is if you girls don't mind the two of us escorting you?"

Damon looked directly at me and I forced myself to turn to Katherine, she smirked at me and I smirked right back, I knew exactly what she wanted and it was the same for me.

"Of course we wouldn't mind would we Katherine?"

I smiled coyly.

"No I think it is a wonderful idea. Well, I will go tell Emily were we are she will fret. You know how she gets,"

she looked at me and I giggled, Emily always did worry about us,

"Anyway, how about we leave in an hour?"

Katherine asked seductively.

"Of course Miss Katherine. That will do well."

Stefan answered smiling politely. Katherine kissed my cheek and then left the room with every inch of grace that we shared.

"Elena, would you do me the honour of taking a walk with me through the gardens?"

Stefan asked me smiling brightly. I could feel Damon tense up beside me and I am sure it is to with him thinking that Stefan would like to court me.

"Of course Stefan."

I said smiling at him. When I got up to go Damon grabbed my hand and kissed it,

"I look forward to seeing you later today,"

he got up and went to walk past me but paused and whispered in my ear,

"don't have too much fun with my baby brother. Wouldn't want you making another _friend _now do we."

And he placed a curl behind me ear. But I stopped him and walked around him and whispered in _his _ear,

"Now, now Damon. One might think you were jealous,"

I winked at him and took Stefan's outstretched arm and smiled coyly behind me to see a shocked looking expression on his face. Stefan and I walked out onto the Salvatore's beautiful gardens,

"So Miss Pierce how are you enjoying your stay here in Mystic Falls so far?"

he asked and his emerald eyes were shining,

"Please, Stefan, call me Elena. But I am enjoying it here very much, I have been greatly entertained."

I said smiling at him my eyes dancing with Petrova fire as I thought about Damon keeping me entertained.

"Of course, Elena, I want you to know Elena that you are a very beautiful woman."

He said looking me right in the eyes and I felt guilty, because Damon had said something along the same lines to me.

"Thank you Stefan,"

I said but I was looking down and lightly blushing.

"And I was wondering if, you would do me the pleasure of letting me escort you to the Founders Ball at the Lockwood Mansion tomorrow evening."

Oh no, this could _not _be happening.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Stefan, but I promised Damon I would accompany him."

I said with sympathy in my voice.

"I am sorry Stefan, maybe you should ask Katherine? I do not think she has an escort yet, and I am sure she would be delighted if you asked her."

I said smiling a small smile at him. He was so innocent; I did not want to hurt him.

"Oh. Of course, well if you wish I will ask Miss Katherine."

"Now Stefan, I do not _wish _for you to ask Katherine. But you should if you want to Stefan."

I said resting my hand on his arm.

"I am sorry for being rude. I have no intention to do that. But you captivate me Miss Elena, I just wish that I could show you how."

Oh no, I could not handle two Salvatore Brothers after my affections.

"You barely know me Stefan. I know Katherine can be a bit difficult at the start but get to know her. She is the most wonderful person."

I smiled at him warmly thinking of my twin. He smiled down at me in awe.

"I owe it to the both of you to get to know Miss Katherine better, but never forget Elena, that it is you who I want."

And with that he took my arm and we walked back to the house, just in time to see Katherine coming down the stairs.

"Ah, sister, always the one to make an entrance," I teased her when she reached the bottom of the staircase,

"Oh, sister, always the one to show off."

She was one of the only people who could keep on par with my teasing.

"Katherine, you wound me."

I said putting my hand to my heart in mock pain.

"Come, come, 'Lena. I want to see the rest of Mystic Falls!"

Katherine exclaimed. It was just then that I noticed the two Salvatore Brothers staring at us in awe.

"What is it?"

I turned to them with a confused smile.

"Nothing."

They answered in unison. Strange, I could not help but think.

"We had best be going then, if you do not mind Miss Elena and Miss Katherine?"

Damon said smiling brightly.

"Of Course not Damon,"

Katherine smiled as him. We all went out the door and Kat grabbed my arm linking it with hers, and then Damon _ran_ to get my other arm and Stefan was forced to take Katherine's, but he smiled anyway. We all set of together into the town square of Mystic Fall, the beautiful Pierce twins and the handsome Salvatore brothers, side by side. It was quite a sight. Stefan and Damon introduced us to their friends, all of the boys looked over Katherine and I with appreciation, and Damon hated every moment of it, and all of the girls looked at us with severe jealousy; both for our looks and the two Salvatore Brothers on our arms. There was one girl, Rosalyn, who looked like she would have strangled Katherine; she must have wanted Stefan. Katherine and I revelled in the boy's attention and the girl's jealousy; we always had. Of course Katerina enjoyed it _so _much more than I did, but still, I did get some kick out of it.

"Oh, could we go to the apothecary? Katherine and I have friends there that we would like you to meet."

I winked at Katherine and she knew that I was talking about Pearl and Anna.

"Of course Elena, any friends of yours are a friend of ours." Damon smiled at me and I smiled brightly back.

"Come on then!"

I squealed. I skipped into the apothecary and I could hear Katherine, Damon and Stefan's laughter behind me.

"Pearl! Anna!"

I shouted.

"Elena? You're here!"

Annabel screamed and hugged me to her,

"Oh, I've missed you Elena. It is not the same without you."

She said into my shoulder, I was faintly aware of Katherine, Damon and Stefan behind me.

"I know Anna! I have missed you too! I keep thinking I will hear your little high pitched laugh every time I go to my room and find you hiding in my closest!"

I giggled,

"Oh, I will never forget that day!"

we laughed for a while and then I pulled away.

"Where is Pearl?"

I asked Anna.

"Oh, I will go get mama now."

She giggled and went off to find Pearl.

I went back to Katherine's side and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I leaned my head on hers.

"I miss Annabel."

I sighed, and I did.

"I know Elena, so do I."

she said to me patting my hair.

"Well, well, I thought I would never see my little Pierce twins again."

I heard Pearls voice.

"Pearl!"

Katherine and I called out at the same time; it was like listening to an echo. We both ran to hug Pearl and she hugged the two of us to her. She was like a second mother to the two of us. Well at least me. She was a little wary of Katerina.

"Now aren't you going to introduce us to your two friends here girls?"

Pearl scolded us. I giggled and ran back to grab Stefan and Damon's arms and pulled them forward.

"Sorry Pearl. This is Stefan,"

I said smiling to him and he took Pearls hand and kissed it,

"And _this _is Damon,"

I said smiling even brighter at Damon. Damon did the same as Stefan did with Pearls hand and she looked at me questionably when I talked about Damon. I shrugged and smiled slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Pearl and Miss Anna. Any friends of Elena and Katherine are a friend of ours."

Damon said smiling at both Pearl and Anna, I could not help but notice how charming he was.

"Oh, it is our pleasure Damon, Elena and Katherine are like family to us. And we thank you greatly for taking them in."

Pearl said smiling back at Damon.

"Please, who could _not _take in such charming, beautiful young women? It is a pleasure to have them with us."

Damon replied but as he said he looked at me, I smiled at him once and then turned back to Pearl when she called me.

"Yes Pearl?"

"Could I have a word with you and Katherine in private please?"

this confused me, Pearl would never ask that unless it was something to do with vampirism.

"Of course,"

Katherine replied,

"You wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes would you boys?"

I asked smiling at the two of them,

"Of course not."

They answered in unison both smiling at me. We walked around to the back of the shop when Pearl handed a bottle of perfume to both Katherine and I,

"Jonathon Gilbert brought this over this morning, and he insisted that it be sold immediately. Try it."

Pearl said, concern lacing her voice. Kat and I sprayed it on our writs at the same time. It burned. I pulled my wrist away quickly, a small shriek had escaped my mouth and I breathed deeply looking at Pearl with my eyebrows pulled down, frown lines appearing on both mine and Katherine's foreheads.

"What in hell?"

Katherine said looking to Pearl also.

"There is vervain in it."

She said looking at us.

"What! That means they know."

I looked at Katherine and she looked at me both with identical looks on our faces.

"Jonathon told me they have secret Founder's council. They know about vampires. And since the killings they have known exactly what is going on. We should leave now before they catch on to us."

Pearl sighed, I looked at Katherine is desperation; I could not leave, not yet.

"No. We shall not leave Pearl. This is our home now. We are the respectful ladies of Mystic Falls, and thanks to Emily, we walk in the sun. They will never suspect anything."

Katherine said defiantly. I know Katherine scared Pearl, I was the one that everyone loved, and Katherine was the one that everyone thought twice before crossing her. We were the perfect team.

"Katherine…"

Pearl warned,

"No, Pearl. We will not leave."

Katherine said with her head held high.

"Now, we must get back to the Salvatore estate if you do not mind Pearl."

Pearl sighed; she understood when there was no arguing with Katerina. We walked out, Katherine and I, arm in arm with smiles on our faces. We could not look off for Damon and Stefan.

"Is everything all right?"

Stefan asked,

"Of course. Come on, we must get going before it gets dark."

Katherine said taking Stefan's arm.

"Elena?"

Damon asked me, arm outstretched.

"Of course, Damon."

I smiled and took his arm.

"Bye Anna!"

I called behind my shoulder.

"Bye Elena! Bye Katherine!"

She called out; she was such an energetic little thing. We walked back to the beautiful mansion that was the Salvatore Estate, Katherine on Stefan's arm and I on Damon's. Damon flirted with me the whole way back and I casually flirted back. My gaze flicked to the couple in front of me when I noticed Stefan looking at Damon and I flirting, he smiled sheepishly when he realised he had been caught spying. He nodded once to me and then turned back to Katherine. I knew what the nod was for.

"Katherine would you allow me to escort you to the Founder's Ball tomorrow evening?"

he asked tentatively. I smiled, this would work out perfectly.

"Of course Stefan, it would be my pleasure."

Kat replied seductively and I rolled my eyes sarcastically. When we had reached the house Katherine and I complained about being tired and that we would miss dinner to get some rest for tomorrow's events. The fact was Emily was bringing us _our _type of dinner, and we would not want to be hungry tomorrow. Damon, as usual, insisted to escort me to my room. When we had reached my door and out of earshot of everyone Damon whispered to me,

"What did Miss Pearl want to talk to you about?"

he asked me looking deep into my eyes.

"Vampire problems Damon. Nothing you need to worry about. We just need to be more careful now. Did you know there is a secret Founder's council?"

I asked him, smiling slightly as to not make such a big deal out of it. But he could see through everything, he could see how this bothered me. He grabbed both my wrists and pulled me closer to him,

"Yes, father is part of it. Though I have no interest in it what so ever. Elena you need to keep safe. Promise me Elena!"

he is so panicked, more so than one should be about a friend, but then again I know that I mean more than that to him.

"Damon of course I will! I do not have a death wish! I promise you. Anyway Katherine and I will not be suspected, we walk in the sun. For all they know we are the poor little orphan twins from Atlanta."

I laughed slightly looking up at him again. He was smiling at me again,

"What?"

I asked confused,

"Nothing. You are just amazing."

He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"I will see you tomorrow evening Miss Pierce."

He winked at me.

"I look forward to it Mr Salvatore."

I laughed. He kissed my forehead and I relished in the feeling of it for the prolonged moment he made it last.

"Goodnight Elena."

He whispered against my face, still holding my hands.

"Goodnight Damon."

I said pulling my hands out of his and walking towards the door I walked inside and took one last look behind me, I smiled at him for the last time and when he smiled back I closed the door. I sat on my bed and Emily came in to help me out of my dress. After I had finished with my 'meal', I was in bed and all I could think about was tomorrow evening, I had this strange feeling that it would change Damon and I's relationship forever. Whatever way the table turned, I was anxious for it to happen.

Damon POV

I lay in bed, thinking of today, I wanted Elena so badly that it hurt. I promised myself that I would make her mine; I would do anything. She was a perfect little angel, just for me. I thought of how much fun I had had, introducing her to everyone I knew; I had loved showing her off. The only downside was the looks that every single man gave her, I was jealous and I knew it. I also that Stefan had asked Elena to accompany him to the Founder's Ball, I had been standing just outside and I heard every word. I was over joyed that she had turned him down, but I could not help but think that it was just because I had asked her first. But whenever I thought of my brother and my angels conversation all I could think about was how _I _would be the one to have her on my arm, but I had this strange feeling that it would change Elena and I's relationship forever. Whatever way the table turned, I was anxious for it to happen.

**A/N HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! SPECIAL THANKS TO CDAYE8184 FOR HER REVIEWS! NEXT UP IS THE FOUNDERS BALL! ANY QUESTIONS OR SUJESTIONS? LOVE YOU GUYS! HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE PLEASE! XOXOX **


	4. Of Balls and Undeniable Passion

The Petrova Twins Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Elena POV

I woke up smiling. Tonight was the Founder's Ball. The only bad thing was that I would not see Damon until then. Damn. I skipped into Katerina's room and shook her awake.

"Katerina! Wake up!"

I giggled in her ear.

"Eleniana! Jesus!"

Katerina sat up in her bed giggling at the excited look on my face.

"Tonight we have the Founder's Ball."

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her, smiling brightly.

"Well then we had better start preparing now then, shouldn't we 'Lena? I mean, we slept till noon!"

Kat exclaimed.

"Fine. I call bathing first!"

I said giggling.

"Fine. See little sister, how good am I to you?"

she said ruffling my hair.

"Emily!"

I called, but still could not control my giggles as Kat started to tickle me.

"The two of you are over five hundred years old and you act like two young children."

Emily scolded us as she came in and saw Katerina and I, a jumbled heap on her bed, both laughing hysterically and our hair completely tangled.

"Well, technically speaking Emily we are both only seventeen."

I giggled as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Do not take _too _long little one! I need to bathe to Eleniana!"

Kat teased just before Emily shut the door and walked out of my twins room. I slipped out of my corset, I mentally thanked Kat for undoing the strings before I Emily came into her room. I moved my fingers across the edge of the bath and realised that it was already full of hot water, I reminded myself to thank Emily as soon as she had had her breakfast. I slid myself into the water and sighed happily, the water probably would have burned a human, but since my body temperature was mush colder it was perfect against my skin. I washed my skin first, rubbing a chamomile and rose petal moisturiser on afterwards, I was carefully washing out the conditioner out of my hair when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Eleniana! You have been in there nearly an hour!"

Kat's voice turned almost whiny.

"Do not whine Katerina. It promotes wrinkles."

I teased while rising out of the bath, I had not realised how long I had been in the hot water. I wrapped the cotton towel underneath my collarbone and let me wet hair slide over one shoulder. I opened the bathroom door to see Katerina with an impatient look on her face and her hands folded across her chest.

"Finally 'Lena! It took you an hour! Emily is wating for you, to help you into your corset."

Katherine said with mock sarcasm, but it all faded away with the next line,

"And then, I am going to do your hair!"

she squealed excitedly, ah my sister was so easily distracted. I just giggled as I undid my sisters corset strings and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Come here child, it is custom to wear underwear my dear."

Emily smiled at me kindly, her smile was full of warmth, it was a Bennett thing. It had to be. I had met her children, her bloodline, they had taken an instant like me, disclosing my nature of vampirism and welcoming me into their family. They accepted me, for who I was.

"Of course."

I smiled back at Emily, contemplating what would do when Emily grew old and died. I twas right there and then that I swore I would protect her herratige, the precious Bennett bloodline. I would care for them and make sure no harm came.

"Emily?"

I asked her as she rifled through my closet in search for a corset.

"What is it my child?"

Emily asked in her soft voice.

"I was just thinking. You know I love you Emily, and when you die, I promise that I will protect and love your family, your bloodline."

I rushed forward at vampire speed to hug her.

"I swear."

I whispered in her ear. Emily pulled back from me then, with a smile on her face but a serious look in her eyes.

"And in return, my dearest Elena, I swear to you that my family, my bloodline, will do everything in our power to protect you. Now give me your hands. We will seal this."

Emily took out a small knife and sliced her and and then mine, she placed our hands together and muttered some Latin words, I watched as our blood truned into a family tree with my full name and the Bennett witches side by side. Linking us for the rest of eternity. And then we broke away, my hand healed instantly and Emily said some words and her palm did also.

"Now we are forever linked,"

Emily smiled at me and then picked out a midnight black lacy corset I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her,

"Now Emily, this seems like something one would wear if they were trying to seduce another. What would I be doing in something like that?"

I teased.

"Well, I heard you were being acompannied by a certain Mr Damon Slavatore."

Emily teased back as I slipped the towel off and pulled up the corset, I tilted my head in a sign for Emily to do up my corset strings. I held onto the beautiful gilded mirror as Emily literally sucked the breath out of me, not that I needed it. But still.

"I have no reply."

I said with a smirk. Emily dried my hair, but did not style it, she knew that Katerina would rip her throat out if she even tried. Emily had just got up when Katerina sauntered in from the bathroom, then our own personal witch closed the door and left us, the precious Petrova twins, be. I dried Katherine's hair and handed her a pale blue corset with white lace.

"Be gentle."

She almost pleaded with me as I grabbed the strings.

"Now, now Katerina, you know I cannot go gentle."

I teased and pulled hard for good measure.

"Ah!"

Katherine hissed at me teasingly. We continued that way for about five minutes, Katherine hissing and saying every name in the book while I laughed at her. God we were complicated little things.

"Now Elena, com here, sit down and let me curl your hair."

Katerina demanded and pushed my shoulders down so I was sat on her bed. She took her time elaboratly curling my hair and then putting it over to one sidead then pinning diamond drop earings to my ears. I then pulled hers into a bun and curled the strands at the side of her face and carefully placed the brown and gold earings into her ears.

"And now, it is time for the ballgowns."

Katherine smirked at me and brought two of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen in my existence, which happens to be quite long. Katherine's was a beautiful sky blue dress with white lace cover the drop in her cleavage, one thing both of our corsets were doing was pushing up our _assests_, with brown beads and diamonds danglingof the thin strap of a sleave, the white lace went around a strip across her waist and trailed down her back in layers. She looked beautiful, as usual. Mine on the other hand was stappless, black and gold diamonds covered every inch of the silk, I slipped on my black gloves that went up to my elbows and put a diamond bracelet across it, there were a few lapis lazuli stones scattered across it so I could remove my necklace so my neck was bare. I slid a clip into my hair to make sure that my hair stayed in place.

"You look stunning Elena, Damon will not be able to resist."

Katherine teased as she linked our arms.

"I can the heartbeats of the Salvatore Brothers down there can't you?"

my sister asked smirking I smirked back at her just before Emily entered the room.

"The Salvatore's are waiting for you both, I have left them waiting for ten minutes."

Emily smiled at us, she knew what we were like.

"Well then we should not make them wait much longer should we sister?"

I turned to my sister.

"No, we should not."

Emily smiled and we could hear her telling our boys that we would be right down. We walked down the staircase, arm in arm. I saw both Damon and Stefan look at me like I was the most beautiful thing they had ever saw, I smiled softly to catch Stefan's attention and then tilted my head towards Katherine. The boy caught on quick. He immediately switched his gaze to her, but the look of admiration had dulled ever so slightly. I sighed mentally why couldn't Stefan want Katherine as much as he seemed to want me?

"Good evening Elena."

Damon whispered in my ear as he took my arm from my sisters.

"Good evening Damon."

I smiled back.

"I do not know how I made it through the day without you."

He smirked at me and kissed my hand.

"Oh, I am sure you could live."

I teased while curtsying slightly. He wrapped my arm around his and walked me out the door towards the three carriages that were waiting. One for Stefan and Katherine. One for Damon and I. And one for Giuseppe.

"Ah. Good evening lovely Elena and Katherine. You both look beautiful."

Giuseppe said coming out from the front door,

"I agree."

Both brothers said in unison.

"Thank you Giuseppe. It is an honour to attend."

I said smiling brightly at him with a slight rise of my shoulders.

"Please, it is the towns pleasure to have such lovely young women attending."

Giuseppe smiled at the both of us, we really did have him fooled.

"Well my sister and I are honoured either way."

Katherine mimicked my expression and we looked like two you angels, not mentioning that we were in fact demons.

"I look forward to seeing the both of you there. Stefan."

Giuseppe said, completely ignoring Damon, before he got in his carriage and set off to the Lockwood Mansion. I do not know why but this hurt me, maybe it was the fact that my own papa exiled me to England because I sided with my twin. My father had always prefered me to Katerina, I was the one he planned to leave our estate to, little did he know I would share it with my twin. But as soon as I heard his plans to banish Katerina from Bulgaria I pleaded with him not to, I guess he never expected that I would ever leave him. But I would never leave my sister. Never. We were two parts of a whole, we could not live without the other. But I knew the damage of family, Katerina being my only remaining tie, I knew how much it could hurt. So I squeezed Damons free hand and smiled softly at him. He could not help but smile back. He helped me into the carriage before he entered himself. He was a true gentelman. He sat beside me and took my hand and rested it in my lap. He must have stared at for about half the journey,

"You are staring Damon."

I teased,

"I am gazing Elena."

He teased back,

"It is strange."

I smirked,

"It is romantic."

He replied.

"And who said that we were going to be romantic?"

I said cocking my head.

"You may have said otherwise Elena but I can see right through you."

He whispered in my ear and I pursed my lips, I could tell he was about to say something but then the carriage stopped and the door opened. Damon got out first so he could help me out.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore."

I said as he pressed his lips, once again, to my hand.

"Any time Miss Pierce."

He did his signature smirk at me. I looked to my right and saw Katherine and Stefan, arm in arm to my delight, walked towards us. Damon saw Stefan and instantly got possesive and wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his free one. I saw a quick flicker of jealousy in Stefans eyes, but he quickely got rid of it.

"Are we ready to make our grand entrance?"

Katherine asked with Petrova fire in her eyes which immediately sparked the same in mine.

"Of course."

I answered smirking ever so slightly. And then the door to the Lockwood Mansion opened and we quickely signed the guest registary before making our way to the ballroom. And every head in the room turned, after all it was the handsome Salvatore Brothers with the mysterious beautiful Pierce Twins. We said hello to everyone and Katherine as I watched as everyman goggled over us and every girl sneer. And then the first dance of the night was announced.

"Would you do me the honour Elena?"

Damon asked grabbing my hand,

"Of course Damon, it would be my pleasure."

I smiled and let him pull me towards the dance floor. I saw Katherine and Stefan walk towards the dance floor as well. We stood opposite each other, the girls in one rown and the men in the other. We bowed and I placed my right hand out as Damon placed his left and we circled each other; I could feel the electricity between us. And it scared me like hell. We did the same with the opposite hands and then both and then, finally, I was in his arms. I could not stand the spark between us for much longer and when we finally touched. Ugh, I sounded like a disgusting romance novel. We broke apart then and bowed once more and he grabbed my waist again and pulled me as close to him as he could.

"In case it is not obvious, you look stunning."

He whispered in my ear and played with one of my curls. We were wrapped in our own little intense bubble jus looking at each other; I had no choice, I couldn't look away. And then everyone one started to gather around George Lockwood, the Mayor's son. Damon had told me previously that he had served in the war with George, and I had no idea why, but I was weary of him.

"I will be back in a moment, do not stray too far beautiful."

Damon whispered in my ear before embracing George, and then in a toast everyone grabbed a glass of champaine, I happened to enjoy the drink, apart from bourbon, it was my favourite. I stood beside Stefan and Katherine as Damon proposed a toast to George for, 'bravely defending the south' and the the music started again.

"Would you give me a dance Elena? Just one I promise."

Stefan asked me, I took a deep breath out ad smiled at him.

"Just one."

I teased and he took my arm I looked back at Katherine and she smirked at me, we were used to sharing toys. Stefan pulled me into his arms and we began to twirl. Dancing with Stefan was nice, it made me feel light and happy; but I didn't have the spark or the passion I had with Damon. I looked over Stefan's shoulder to see Damon mingling and being his charming self and Katherine talking to… George Lockwood? I strained to hear what they were talking about,

"Why should I be afraid to contact you? Because you and your twin are the rope in the Salvatore brother tug of war?"

George said,

"No because I'm a vampire that could kill you in your sleep."

My twin answered sweetly. I figured how this conversation would go and I didn't want to particularly listen to the flirting, so I tuned out. Stefan and I broke apart then and he kissed my hand,

"you look beautiful tonight you know?"

Stefan asked before I turned away.

"Thank you Stefan. I really think we will be close friends."

I said to him and pulled away. I smiled sweetly at him before seeing Damon standing on the side of the dancefloor looking like he could murder Stefan. Oops. But I smiled at him and let him grab my hands and pull me close.

"Come walk with me outside. Please?"

he asked in my ear, he sounded almost desperate.

"Of course."

I took once last glance behinde me to see Katherine still engrossed In her conversation with George Lockwood and Stefan looking at Damon and I with longing. Damn. I did not want Stefan to be sad, I wanted him to be happy; preferably with Katherine.

"I really do not like the way my brother looks at you."

Damon commented as he linked his arm with mine and led me out the back doors of the Lockwood estate into their beautiful gardens.

"But he is here with Katherine and I am here with you."

I stated and removed my arm from his so I could take both of his hands in mine.

"That does not stop his feelings for you though Elena. And watching you dance with him was hell. It made me feel so may thing Elena. Things that I have to tell you."

He removed one of his hands from mine so he could softly stroke my cheek. No, I could not let Damon Salvatore go there. Because I had feelings of my own, that were Damon was concerned, I could not admit to myself; never mind the man himself.

"Damon do not go there."

I warned him, as I started to pull away.

"Elena just because you are a damn vampire does not change anything for me. Elena I am falling for you and there is nothing you or I can do to stop it. I want to be with you Elena, you know I would never tell anyone about you. But I know that you feel for me too, don't even try to deny it Elena Pierce."

After his little speech I could do nothing but stare at him as he slowly leaned towrds me and placed a kiss on my cheek and when he finally leaned away I could not look away from his eyes, those damn ocean blue eyes that got me every time. He could not seem to look away from my eyes either. Then he started to lean forward again, and this time I did not stop him. He stopped when he was a fraction away from my lips, he tested me to see if I would pull away and deny him the thing he wanted. I would not. I _could_ not. I smiled ever so slightly and closed the gap between our lips. Fireworks. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me as tight as he could against him and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. I melted, I could not do anything was right, I did feel for him, more than I cared to admit. He moaned into my mouth and then slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance; which in turn I granted him easy access. I opened my mouth and as sonn as his tongue swept over mine I moaned and he gripped my waist tighter as I knotted my fingers in his jet black hair.

"Let's leave. Now"

Damon said pulling away, slipping his arm around my waist as I giggled and he pressed his lips to my ear,

"you look amazing tonight, but I would love to see what you are wearing underneath."

He teased as he ran his hands over my hips and pulling me closer to him.

"Well, take me home and you might just find out."

I teased back running a finger across his chest and down his arm before he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest.

"Hmm, the sooner we leave the better I think sweetheart."

I giggled and let him lead me towrds our carriage,

"make sure to tell Stefan and Giuseppe Slavatore and Miss Katherine Pierce that Miss Elena Pierce and I have left the celebrations."

Damon told one of the men waiting beside the carriage, he nodded once and then set off to find our family members. Damon lifted me into the carriage and sat beside me as the door closed. He kissed me the whole journey, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck, my ears, my hair; everywhere but my lips. He knew it was killing me. And then, mercifully, the carriage stopped and the door opened and Damon pulled me out by my waist as I giggled. I took both of his hands in mine and I ran at human speed to my room, with Damon never letting me go once. I closed my bedroom door behind us and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I cannot deny you any longer Damon."

I whispered as he started to slide off my dress. And then it landed on a heap on the floor.

"So beatiful."

Damon whispered in my ear as he removed the clip holding my hair in its place. I shook my head so my perfect curls were splayed across both my shoulders, Damon maoned as I turned around at vampiric speed and had his shirt on the ground at the same time; he had already flung his jacket and tie beside my dress and both of our feet were bare. Soon enough he was in nothing but his underwear; well, it was only fair, as was I. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Hard. Needless to say I loved it. He kissed his way down to my neck and bit down. Oh god it felt good. I grabbed his throat and flipped us so he was pushed against the wall and he stared at me with wide eyes. I smirked at him and he smirked back at me, I let my hand release the grip on his throat and let it trail down his chest beforei pushed him onto the bed and kissed his chest, taking my sweet time going up his throat and finally to his lips and… oh god they were good.

"Elena where the hell did you learn to do that to a man? I'm kind of worried about that you have multiple little men slaves all over the place ready to bend to your every will and desire."

He teased before he kissed me again.

"Oh Mr Salvatore you will never know."

I teased back before his tongue slid into my mouth, his hands travelled down my back making my spine tingle and finally he started to untie my corset strings and once they were completely undone he put his hands on my hips and started to pull down.

"Ah ah ah Damon! You first."

I teased as I nipped at his ear.

"As you wish Miss Perce, I can never deny you anything. Consider me one of you little man slaves."

I giggled as I moved my hands down his body and then pulled his underwear off,

"Now you can get me out of this thing."

I teased as I rana finger up and down his chest, proud of myself when I left a trail of goosedbumps where my fingers touched. Without another second I was completely naked and pinned under him. Little Damon was standing fully to attention, well he was not so little _at all. _If I was human I might have worried about it a little bit. But then I could not take the desire or the heat between my legs anymore and I spread my legs,

"Damon I need you,"

I moaned and kissed his throat. And with that he was inside of me, god it felt good, within seconds I was grinding on him and my nails weredragging across his spine,

"God Elena, your so tight."

He moaned as I put both my long legs around his waist, he kept thrusting and my moans quickely turned into screams,

"Damon!"

I screamed as we both came, he kissed me once softly and distangled himslef from me,

"just when I thought you could not get anymore perfect, my little angel."

I giggled and he just held me close, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. We spent the rest of the night tangled together in my bed, making love. And it was the best night of my life, and it was all down to the fact that it was with him. Later on I had put back on my corset and Damon his trousers. I was kissing his neck when my nose trailed just underneath his jaw and I smelt his blood and my veins grew dark under my eyes.

"if your hungry sweetheart take a little,"

Damon said soothingly stroking my now normal chocolate brown eyes.

"I cannot Damon, imight hurt you. I would never be able to live with myself."

He kissed me softly and kept stroking my hair.

"I promise it will only be a little. I'm just so hungry…"

I trailed off and kissed his neck once before letting my fangs extract and I bit down into his soft skin. God he tasted so good. I heard him moan but I knew it was not in pain, I was making sure of that. I stopped then to make sure I would not take too much, I could not harm him. He was already sleeping when I lay down beside him I just lay there stroking his hair and watching how peaceful he was when he slept.

"Sleep my love. I will be here in the morning. I promise you I will never leave you. Even if it kills me."

I whispered once in his ear before kissing his lips lightly and snuggling into his bare chest. It wasn't until then when I realised what I said.

"My love," I had really said it. And I meant it too. I love him. I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

Damon POV

She looked stunning tonight, the most beautiful thing that had, and would ever, live. Even if technically speaking she was dead. I saw Stefan looking at her too, I knew that he wanted her as well, but not as much as I did. I would die before I let anybody else have her, let alone my own baby brother. I know that she and Katherine are twins, but I could pick her out if they were both in the same clothes, with the same hair and the same everything. I would always know her better than anyone, well apart from her twin, but you get the point. But I knew that she would not admit her feeling for me, and I had almost accepted that fact… Until I saw her dancing with Stefan. He looked so damn smug with her in his arms and she looked like she was having fun. And now, when I lay in her bed, I knew I made the right choice in telling her. I had the most amazing night of my life making love to her, it was like she was made for me. But my heart leaped out of my chest when she thought I was asleep, and well, I was, almost. But when she said, 'my love,' and that she would stay with me even if it killed her, it made me realise how strongly I felt for her. I would die for her. Hell, I would gladly let her suck me dry if it made her happy. I loved her. I was in love with Elena Pierce.

**A/N Heys guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! My computer completely messed up on me ! but I hope this makes up for it ;) the dresses that Elena and Katherine wear are the same one that Katherine wore to the founders ball in the show and the same dress Elena wore to the Original Ball. The whole 'binding' thing with Emily will come in in much later chapters and you will see why I did it then! Thanks again to cdaye8184 for her amazing reviews KEEP THEM COMING GIRL ! Reviews are what keep my going guys please! REVIEW! xoxoxo**


	5. Of Explanations and Unsaid Love

The Petrova Twins Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elena POV

I woke up snuggled into Damon's chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I slid out of the bed and placed on my lapis lazuli necklace, I was lucky the blinds were closed, I had taken my bracelet off along with gloves last night so I had no protection. It sat there in the hollow of my neck, like it was supposed too, and like it would for a _very _long time. If I was lucky. I was just about to go call for Emily when she appeared by my side; taking in Damon's sleeping form.

"Well, I would ask how last night went; but obviously it went well."

Emily laughed softly; keeping her voice low for Damon's benefit.

"_very _well, Emily."

I said giggling. Emily handed me a corset and I took it without looking at her, I was transfixed on watching Damon's chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply in his sleep. The corset Emily had handed me was white and completely covered in lace and silk. Beautiful. Thank you Emily. I slipped out of my black one quickely, and Emily immediately started pulling hard on the strings. I hissed a little on the first pull as I felt the air leaving my lungs.

"I must ask Elena, why is he still here? I know you and Katherine; you both usually like to have them gone at night when you are finished playing."

I could not help but giggle a little at Emily's remark. It was mostly true, more so to Katerina than I.

"It is different with him Emily. He knows you know; about me. He know that I am a vampire and he does not care."

Emily was finished with my corset to find a dress. Emily kept relatively calm as she handed me a dress. It wasa dusty pink colour and cream dress with pearls along the bodice.

"What? Why did you tell him Elena? What good will it do."

Emily looked at me pitifully as she brushed through my hair to make it straight again.

"I am in love with him Emily,"

I said my voice barely a whisper. I looked dow at the floor, I could not bear to see the judgement in her eyes. Of course I should have known better by now.

"You love him? Oh, Elena, I am happy. You my dear need someone to love, you haven't in too long. Does he know?"

She asked as she made a beautiful braid that hung over my right shoulder. I sighed a little,

"No, not yet. I will have to soon though, I care about him too much."

Again with the sighes.

"He loves you too. Any person with eyes can see that, the way he looks at you, the way he acts. But as a witch I can sense it, I can feel his love for you. It is almost like an aura, but projected onto one person. And it is very clear that it is pointed towards you."

Emily soothed me with those words. I trusted her and her judgement and if she said those things then I would, at least partly, believe them.

"I will go now, leave you and your _lover _to be."

And with a wink Emily was gone. I looked at Damon's peaceful face once more before I climbed on top of him and sat on his lap, placing one hand on his bare chest and the other on his cheek. I stroked his black curls and watched as his eyes flickered and looked up at me.

"Good morning princess."

He smiled grabbing my hand and kissing it,

"you got dressed without me I see."

He pouted and I kissed it away smirking at the affect I had on him,

"I could not bear to wake you. You look adorable when you sleep."

I replied stroking his face again.

"Oh no, Miss Pierce. I am _not _adorable, charming; yes, sexy; yes, devilishly handsom; yes. _Adorable_? I think not beautiful, that onee saved for you."

He smirked pulling me down beside him, so that _he _was leaning over_ me_ as he stroked my hair. I purred ever so slightly,

"Do you like that kitten?"

He asked me laughing as I nuzzled into his hand.

"See? You are being adorable!"

I giggled as he kissed my cheeks. And then he started tickling me.

"Stop Damon!"

I squeaked, breathless from laughing.

"Take it back Elena."

He said calmly with an amused expression on his face.

"No!"

I managed somehow to get out. After about another minute of insistent tickling I cracked. I may be a vampire, but tickles I was not yet immune to.

"Fine! Damon Salvatore is not adorable! He is devilishly handsome and sexy but not adorable!"

I said sighing as he stopped the tickling and kissed my neck,

"much better kitten."

I sighed happily when he finally reached my lips. I flipped us over using my vampire 'skills' and hovered over him with a smirk on my lips and my eyebrow cocked.

"You are amazing you know that?"

he asked in awe, softly cradling my face. Those words brought me back to a time when a very different man had said those exact words to a vary different me. Back in a time when I had a pulse.

"So I have been told."

I winked at him before sliding off; he groaned at that.

"_you _need to go into your own bedroom quickely, it is still early so everyone apart from the servants will be asleep. We cannot have anyone finding out about us yet."

I said grinning as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Promise me one thing though."

Damon said to me, the desperation already so clear in his eyes.

"Anything."

I smiled softly at him, and watched as the desperation faded in his blue irises.

"That you will spend the day with me, and only me. And I will show you my favourite part of the gardens."

He smirked like he had the whole thing planned out. How could I say no to a deal like that?

"Yes, I would be honoured Mr Salvatore."

I said teasingly running my hand along his chest before pushing him away,

"Now go."

I said in a commanding tone.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

He teased back before giving me one last sweet kiss.

"Because you only take notice when it is me who says it to you. Now get out."

I kissed him again before pushing him away. I really never could make up my mind with him.

"I look forward to seeing you later."

He smiled.

"As do I. Goodbye Damon."

I smiled back softly,

"Goodbye Elena."

And then he left. I could not understand how I felt when I could no longer hear his heartbeat, or see the light in those beautiful blue eyes when he was with me. I felt empty. Alone. Like he had taken apart of me with him. Then I realised, Damon Salvatore truly held my heart. Damn I was screwed. I really should let him go, let him fall in love with a pretty _human_ girl, let them get married and have children and grow old. And die. It was what a selfless person would do, a true martyr. And as much as Katerina had teased me for being one, I was as equally as selfish as I was selfless, I could not stand the thought of Damon holding anyone else the way he had held me last night. The very thought of him loving someone else made me want to rip the girls heart out. I took deep breaths to calm myself, but only one thought kept creeping back to my mind. I had to tell him. All about my past. _Everything. _And it scared me, the thought of opening up that much to someone so fragile, a non-vampire or non completely human thing, that could do nothing to protect me or themselves from the history I carried. Because it was most diffently a dangerous one. What would he think of me when I told him, he would probably inform his father of the evil creature of the night charing their household and I would be dead by nightfall; would he really do that to me? A man who had willingly suggested I feed from him, knowing I would do him no harm? It hurt to think I meant so very little to him. Uh, what was he _doing_ to my head? I needed to see Katerina. Now.

"Kat… Katherine… KATERINA!"

I shouted/whispered in her ear. But to her I know it would sound just like a shout.

"'Lena… why are you waking me? Why!"

Kat moaned trying to pull her silk covers back over her tiny body; needless to say it was not working.

"Katerina it is ten o'clock, you need to be at breakfast in thirty minutes!"

I giggled.

"What! Damn."

Kat grumbled as she removed the covers completely and started to call for Emily.

"No, you do not have to. I will help. I have not seen you since last night."

I smiled softly at my sister before she melted and smiled back, I was pretty proud of the feat I had accomplished at an early age. Melting the ice queen.

"I see you snuck out with Damon. We were informed by that little servant boy."

Katherine winked at me,

"I take it my little sister loosened up last night to a certain Damon Salvatore?"

I couldn't help but giggle at my twins remark,

"a lady does not kiss and tell Katerina."

I teased,

"Well Eleniana I am taking that you did a _lot _more than kissing so you have to resume being a lady for now. Anyway 'Lena, your not human. Therefore, you are not a lady. You are one better, you are a vampire."

Katherine could not help the genuine smile that spread across her face, one that did not appear often. "

Fine. I had sex with him."

I sighed, but could not help the smile that brightened up my face.

"Oh… Eleniana. I am sorry for teasing. You care for him don't you? Oh sweetheart, have you told him?"

Kat was immediately holding me tightly in her arms like she did when we were little girls in Bulgaria, softly stroking my hair. One thing that would never change, the bond between my sister and I and the way she would always understand me as I understood her.

"I have, Katerina he knows, and he still wants me. He know before last night too, and he still wanted me to accompany him to the Lockwood Founders Ball. He even let me feed on him last night."

I sighed happily at the memory of last night. Katerina sighed happily,

"Oh. I am so happy. Oh.."

Katerina suddenly became very quiet; a thing that was not so often with my sister. I was quite confused until I looked into my sisters eyes; they were teary.

"You need someone like him Elena, someone who will care for you. Oh god, I am happy."

Kat pulled me to her and would not let me go for the life of her. Tears were streaming down her face which automatically triggered mine.

"Katerina he has not even told me he loves me yet."

I was laugh/crying into her shoulder as she did the same.

"But Elena I am not blind. I have seen the way he looks at you. And he is not afraid of you; do you understand how big of a step that is?"

Kat continued stroking my cheek. We stood there for a while, just holding each other before I pulled away.

"We have to get you ready Kat."

I threw a midnight blue corset her way,

"So, how was the other brother last night?"

I asked laughing, as I rifled through her closet.

"Stefan is so very sweet. But I think we have a problem."

She looked at me with concern and love,

"I think he would rather have the other Pierce twin."

She looked at me with soft eyes.

"Katerina…"

I whisper trying to will her to understand how I felt about this particular subject. Of course she always understood.

"No Eleniana stop… of course I do not blame you. How could I. I do not know maybe I could try to be friends with him."

She sighed.

"Kat… please understand that I do not want him like that… I will not have both Salvatore brothers."

I sighed back as I tied up her corset stings.

"No, I know 'Lena. You are much too good little angel."

She smiled as she hugged me. No matter whatever man we loved; the epic love story would always be the one of the Petrova Twins.

"I will always love you 'Kat. More than anything, you know that right? We are all that the other needs."

I gave her the deep emerald green dress and did up the strings yet again on the dress.

"I know. Men have tried to come between us before and that difently backfired. We came out sronger. Literally."

Kat laughed as she flicked her impecable curls over her shoulder.

"Come on Kat."

I teased as she grabbed my arm and we laced them. We walked through the doors, arms linked, full of grace and poise and every ounce of charm that the Petrova Doppelgänger's were born with. Identical smiles on our faces as we looked into the faces of the three Salvatores. Which all smiled brightly at us.

"Goodmorning Miss Elena and Miss Katherine. Please, sit."

Giuseppe welcomed us.

"Good morning Elena."

Damon smirked and pulled out my now usual chair by his side.

"Good Morning Miss Katherine."

Damon smiled politely at my sister; that was my boy.

"You too Damon."

She smiled as she took the remaining seat beside Stefan.

"Good morning Elena, I hope you enjoyed yourself last night,"

Stefan smiled at me,

"Good morning Stefan. And yes, I had a wonderful time."

I would have sworn I could have felt Damon smirk beside me.

"I noticed you left early, were you alright?"

Stefan asked, his voice laced with concern, maybe a little too much concern.

"Oh, I was just a little tired. Damon escorted me out so I was perfectly fine. Thank you for enquiring Stefan."

I smiled warmily at the young man with the emerald green eyes, that matched my twins dress funnily enough, that sat opposite me.

"Oh she was with me Stefan, you should have known she would be perfectly happy."

Damon stared down his brother and Stefan stared back, I felt bad; I knew it was about me.

"Did you have a good time Mr Slavatore?"

I asked sweetly, the honey dripping from my voice.

"Oh, I had a wonderful time Miss Elena, it is important to celebrate the founders of this town."

I could see Damon role his eyes at his fathers remark and I smirked slightly but other wise I ignored him.

"Of course, after all it was quite wonderful. Someone needs to make sure Mystic Falls is preserved."

I smiled sweetly and watched as the maids carried away our breakfast. Giuseppe smiled at me, thinking I was the angel I was perceived as. Of course I knew that if he knew what I really was he would be the one to drive a stake through my heart. Once I had excused myself from breakfast, Damon came close to me, extremely close,

"Meet me in the maze in ten minutes. I just need to gather a few things."

He breathed in my ear.

"Hmm… See you soon then Mr Salvatore."

I purred and winked at him and skipped out of the room; without a second glance. I could hear his heart speed up when I touched him and I giggled. I adored the affect I had on him. I skipped through the maze like a child touching everything and taking in the beauty of the Salvatore garden. Emily had once told me that witches could feel nature, I always envied that, the chance to feel life. The only life I felt was when I was sucking it out of someone else. I sighed as I smelt the roses, Dark red ones, my favourite.

"I see my princess like the roses."

Damon smirked at me handing me one of the roses. "

Hmm.."

I sighed as I leaned as I leaned in to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the rose too, as his went around me waist. When we finally broke apart he took my hand and pulled me close,

"Come on,"

he whispered. Damon lead me around the gardens and down a cute little pathway which lead to a beautiful cherry tree which provided shade in the surprisingly warm day. Damon pulled out the little basket I had not even realised he was carrying, and set out a blanket just below the tree.

"Thank you for bringing me here, it really is beautiful."

I whispered after he sat down beside me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, it is. Though not nearly as beautiful as you."

He whispered in my ear and kissed just under it.

"Do you want to hear about me? I know I have not exactly told you how a vampire lives."

"I want to know more about you, even the vampire parts."

He says soothingly in my ear, and I know I have to tell him everything. Not just about the ins and outs of a vampire, but my history, of how I turned, where I came from, why I am running.

"Well ask me questions then."

I tease and sit up crossing my legs as he does the same, he takes my hands in his and I let him, they fit perfectly.

"Okay then, my father as talked about _demons _before, I was never a believer though, and now I am espicially, not _demons _anyway, I prefer the word angel."

I flinched at the word demon but smiled soflty when he mentioned angel,

"But I do remember the stories. I thought vampires could not walk in the sun."

he was stroking my cheek at the same time, as if to show how I was not dead yet.

"We cannot. Vampires are burned by the sun, it is one of nature's rules."

He looked confused at that,

"then how do you walk in the sun?"

"Some vampires, the lucky ones, like Katherine and I, we have a stone that protects us. Lapis Lazuli. The stone is not that rare, but it has to be spelled by a witch. And most witches really do not want to help vampires. We have them in jewellery, the boys usually have rings, but girls usually have it it anything, be it rings bracelets or necklaces."

I smile at him again, and he smiled back, his hand goes up to my throat and rests on my necklace,

"I have notices that you and Katherine both have these. Is this you protection?"

his hands never leave my throat, playing with my braid and my collarbone,

"Yes, it is."

"But you were not wearing your necklace last night."

He looks so confused again, a little like a puppy. God he was handsome.

"My bracelet last night, it had a few stones. Katherine and I, we like to be prepared."

I sighed softly.

"I'm glad. I do not like the thought of you getting hurt."

He stroked my cheek again, but the light in his eyes shone right through me, his beautiful gentle eyes that understood and cared for me.

"What about holy water? Mirrors? Crucifixs? And stakes? Is there anything that can harm you? Because I need to know so I can protect you from it."

I laughed without humour at that and then took his face in my hands,

"Damon you cannot protect me. You are human, I am dangerous Damon.I am a threat to humanity. And if the people here found out about me and Katherine they would kill us and you would die with us for being branded a sympathiser. And there would be no way that you could protect me against a vampire."

I sighed as I pulled me into his chest.

"I do not care, I would rather die than let anyone hurt you."

"Well, in that case I promise that I will try and not get into any trouble to make sure you are safe."

I teased and kissed him lightly.

"Oh, and no; holy water is drinkable, I can see a reflection in mirrors,crucifixs are nothing more than decoration. But stakes if one goes to my heart then I am dead. It has to be wooden though. But put anywhere in my body it hurts."

"Remind me not to chase you in the woods then. We would not want any accidents."

He winks at me and I laugh.

"How do you feed? And how can you eat proper food?"

"Well, as long as I keep a healthy amount of blood in my system my body works pretty normaly. And Emily brings us men , mostly there quite willing actually once they see Katherine and I, we never kill the though. We take enough then compel them to go home and forget."

I say softly as he strokes me hair.

"What do you mean compel?"

"Well, us vampires have this trick, we can make bend a humans will, make them to what we want them to do. I have never compelled you though,"

"Why not?"

"Because I want it to be real."

"I'm glad."

He was kissing me again and soon enough we were both lying down his hand threaded through mine.

"Oh, and by the way if your father ever tries to give you vervain, never really take it. Vervain harms us. It makes us very weak."

I sighed into his chest.

"I promise you, I will _never _do anything to hurt you. But why is that vervain makes you weak and that wooden stakes can kill you? I thought vampires were invincible."

He teases me,

"Nothing in this world can be completely industructable, it goes against the balance of nature. Everything must have a way to be destroyed."

He laughed at that and pulled me closer,

"so tell me, what other supernatural beings are there? Are there anymore here in Mystic Falls?"

"Well, there are werewolves, us vampires have to be careful around them on a full moon one bite and they can kill us, witches, Emily happens to be a witch acctually, and from what I know ghosts can live on 'the other side' there is simething to do with pushes and pulls. I do not understand it. But Katherine and I think there is a family of Werewolves in Mystic Falls here somewhere, you see the thing about werewolves the turn by a bloodline so there is always a family."

"So how do you become a vampire then?"

"Well it really is a whole process, first you have to feed on a vampire's blood then die with it in your system andthen finally feed on a human to complete the transformation. If you do not feed you die."

"Well I am very glad somone died to save you."

He whispered kissing my hair.

"Damon I have killed a lot more than one person, Katherine and I, we went through a phase. Nearly all vampires do. But I am not like that anymore, I have not been for a while."

I was desperate for him not to judge me, I could not stand it if he would decide not to trust me and care for me.

"Look at me Elena, I do not care about how you were, I know who you are know and I like this person so much."

I kissed him once more, quickely and sweetly, because I knew know was the time.

"I think I should tell you my story."

Damon POV

I was in love with her. Elena Pierce had me wrapped around those precious little fingers of hers. And here she was, telling me all about the ins and outs of a vampire and I knew she trusted me not to tell. How could I? I would sooner kill myself than be the one responsible for her death. But I was so interested in her life. I made note about all the things that could harm her, made sure that i could protect her. God she was amazing. I was a little surprised to hear that Emily was a witch and there were werewolves already living here. I did not ask her about other vampires though, there would be time for that later. But then, finally, the thing I had most wanted to hear came out of her mouth,

"I think I should tell you my story."

**A/N Okay hey guys! I'm so sorry but my laptop is just not playing ball at the moment! Thank you cdaye8184 for yor reviews! Sorry about the cliffy :S I just couldn't help myself! Please review! They mean the world to me? Have you guys got any ideas about Elena's mystery guy in her past? If anybody gets it right I'll mention them in the next chappy! LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ;) !**


	6. Of History and Living In The Moment

The Petrova Twins Chapter 6.

**A/N just a quicky ;) . The italics are when Elena is having a flashback. Enjoy :).**

_Previosly on 'The Petrova Twins.' :_

_I kissed him once more, quickely and sweetly, because I knew know was the time._

"_I think I should tell you my story."_

Chapter 6

Elena POV

"Katherine and I were born in Bulgaria in the 1400's."

Damon looked at me in shock.

"You are old then. I like an older woman."

Damon winked at me and I wondered how he took it so calmly. But I took a deep breath and continued on with my story.

"Being from that time our names are clearly not Elena and Katherine Pierce. I was born Eleniana Kathleena Petrova, and Katherine, Katerina Arabella Petrova. We had another sister, a younger one, her name was Isabella. We had a mother and father of course and we were happy, we were seventeen and beautiful and someday we were going to get married and have children. It did not turn out that way though. A lot of men in the area werequite captivated by us. A few were obsessed. One night Katerina and I were at a ball but I left early I was not feeling quite well. That night a man grabbed Katerina thinking she was me, and raped her. A few weeks later we found out that Katerina was pregnant. Father was furious, she was bringing down the Petrova name by having a baby out of wedlock. When Katerina gave birth to her baby girl I was right beside her holding her hand."

"_Push Katerina! You are almost there! Come one Katerina one more push!" _

"_I cannot! It hurts Eleniana!"_

_The room was then filled with a piercing baby scream._

"_It is a girl." _

_I whispered into Katerina's ear as I pushed the hair off of her sweaty head,it was then that Katerina started crying,_

"_Please let me hold her! Mother please!" Katerina cried into my shoulder as she reached for her child._

"_You will do no such thing Woman!"_

_Our father suddenly appeared in the room, suddenly a maid appeared and took Kat's baby out of the room._

"_No! Father please! Let me just hold her! At least once!" _

_Katerina was now verging on hysterical._

"_You have brought shame to this family Katerina! You are no daughter of mine! You will leave in the morning for England, your bags are already packed."_

"_No! You can not banish Katerina! Where she goes I will follow." _

_I said solemnley,_

"_If you go with her Eleniana, you are no daughter of mine either. You should stick besidde your family,"_

_My father was a cruel man clearly, thinking I would abandon my twin, the thought repulsed me._

"_Katerina is my family. She is my twin and over my dead body will I ever leave her side. Espicially over something that she had no control over."_

_I snarled at him, refusing to back down like the perfect daughter would._

"_Very well. You will both be banished to England. Try to learn some manners while there."_

_That night I slipped in with Katerina and I held her while she cried over the loss of her baby girl, I found myself crying with her over the loss of a niece and the fact that my sister was completely heartbroken. We got up early in the morning so we could say goodbye to Isabella, our ten year old sister was too young to understand and stood crying while we hugged her, telling her we loved her. Mother cried too, "Please, my girls, look after each other," mother pleaded with us, tears streaming down her face. "Of course mama." We said in unison and jumped in the carriage and rode away. Away from Bulgaria. Away from home. Towards England. Towards danger._

"Father banished Katerina and would not even let her hold her baby once. I would not allow my own twin to be left alone in England. I went with her. I guess that is where it all started. Everything that would lead Kat and I to become a vampire."

"God, I am sorry Elena. For the record I think that Eleniana is a very cute name."

Damon said tuckeing my hair behind my ear, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly. I giggle and leaned into his touch. Bulgaria would no longer be where I called home. He would be.

"When we got to England we acclimatised quickely, we picked up the English language and the acccent. The dress code was no problem and we enjoyed that the style was long curls, we were known in Bulgaria for that. Well, that and our eyes. Because of our beauty and charm we were quickely accepted. We were invited to the most amazing balls and the most extravagant parties. One day one of the friends we had, Trevor, invited us to on of the lords balls. It was his birthday. It was then we were introduced to Lord Elijah and Lord Niklaus. Well, he told us to call him Klaus."

_Trevor had brought a man over to us. Oh lord he was handsome. He stood staring at Katerina and I, looking absoloutley mesmerized._

"_Lord Elijah this is Lady Katerina and Lady Eleniana." _

_He kissed Katerina's hand and then mine, lingering ever so slightly on mine. _

"_I am so very sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know." _

_He apoligised to me as I curtsied. It was necessary in the presence of a Lord. _

"_So is it your birthday Lord Elijah that we are celebrating tonight?" _

_Katerina interupted his staring. _

"_Please Katerina just call me Elijah. And no, it is my brothers birthday celebrations tonight, he is not here yet though. He likes to make a fashionable entrance." _

_Elijah sighed laughing. I giggled as did Katerina, _

"_I am sure if your brother is as half as amusing as you are it will be worth the wait." _

_I smiled softly at Elijah. A man appeared and all eyes were suddenly on him. He had sandy blond wavy hair that fell to his shoulders and was quite well built too. He was quite handsome. I immediately figured that this was the Lord Niklaus. There was an air of danger around him though, one that I was wary of immediately. We had already been talking to Elijah for a while before Lord Niklaus approached us. _

"_Niklaus, may I introduce you to the ladies Katerina and Eleniana." _

_The Lord Niklaus stared at us the same way Elijah had, quite amazed. _

"_Pleasure to meet you lord Niklaus." _

_I curtsied and Katerina followed suit. _

"_Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus. So Elijah, were are these young ladies from?"_

"_Eleniana and Katerina are from Bulgaria brother."_

"_Ah, желан Katerina and Eleniana." _

"_Very good."_

_Katerina and I giggled and smiled brightly, oozing the Petrova charm we were born with._

"The thing about the vampire history is that we have a group, well they are a family, of the most powerful vampires. They are the oldest. The Originals . They consist of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Klaus. They were created by their mother who was a witch, she did this to protect them from the werewolves, they already lost one son to it they would lose no more children. She made them drink human blood, convincing them it was wine and then their father killed them. Once they awoke they were made to feed on human blood again. Their mother performed a spell that made them vampires. Were the werewolves were fast they had to be faster, were the werewolves could bite they had to bite harder. But no being can be industructable, the servants of nature would not allow it. She used the sun for life, and because of this the sun burned. She used the White Oak tree, very rare by the way, to give them eternal life, and because of this the wood moulded into a stake could take their life away, also the flowers from it curt hurt them. Vervain. Their mother, Esther, knew this of course, but she did not expect one thing to be so bad. The bood lust. The witches were going to make them suffer. But why Elijah and Klaus were so dangerous to us was because Klaus had a curse placed upon him. There mother had had an affair with a werewolf which made Klaus of werewolf blood line. But because of him turning, the witches placed a curse on him to stop the werewolf side from manifesting. If this happened he would become a true hybrid, indestructable."

"How did you become a part of this Elena? I really do not understand what this curse has to do with you and Katherine?"

"Well…"

_I giggled running through the perfect gardens turning around to see Elijah walking towards me a smirk on his face._

"_You are supposed to catch me." _

_I laughed sitting down,_

"_Well then the game would be over and there would be no fun in that."_

"_Eli, if you are not going to play with me then why am I out here away from my sister?"_

_I quetioned Elijah giving him the nickname I had give him._

"_Remember when I told you you were in danger my dear Eleniana?"_

_My heart rate spead up at that, Elijah had told me what he was, what he and Klaus both were. I was not afraid, I loved Eli, he was gentle and soft and the sweetest a man had ever been to me. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Remember I told you we could not talk about it then in case anyone heard us?"_

"_Yes Elijah I do. Please tell me what is wrong."_

_I was scared now, I was young, only seventeen, I was away from home and my sister might be in trouble. Scrap scared, I was , soon sensing my distress immediately, came and sat beside me; wrapping his arms around my tiny frame. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed calming circles on my back._

"_Shh Eleniana, I will protect you. I will always protect you. Till the end of time. But remember how I told you about the curse placed on Klaus?"_

"_Of course."_

"_My dear, to break the spell, he needs a witch, which he has. A vampire, which he has. A werewolf, which he has. A precious moonstone, which he found about a year ago. And the Petrova doppelgänger."_

_He looked at me sincerely then. Wait, Petrova?_

"_I know Katerina and I are twins, but you cannot call us doppelgängers."_

_I was sincerely cofused now._

"_No Eleniana, around five hundred years ago Klaus and I met Tatia Petrova. She was extremely beautiful. My brother and I both had feelings for her. The witches decided it would be a torment of Niklause's for around every five hundred years to see an exact copy of the woman he once loved and if he truly wanted to break the curse he would have to drink her dry."_

_The complete look of horror toke over my face and felt tears in my eyes. But it was not for my own life. It was for Katerina's._

"_No. I will not let Katerina die, I will go to Klaus, offer myself to him. Kat will be left free."_

"_No Eleniana. No way in hell. Listen, I will get you out of here, Katerina too. I will let no harm come to you or yor twin. I give you my word." _

_And just like that I trusted him. For even for a vampire, Elijah Mikealson was, and would ever be, a man of his word._

"Oh god, oh god. Elena… you could have died! Oh Elena…"

he sighed into my hair as he pulled me close into him, as if to reasure himself that I really was okay. But still, he was like a tiny child with a bed time story, no matter how scary it was he wanted to hear it out to the end.

"I am fine Damon. I am right here. I am fine."

I whispered in his ear as he stroked my hair. God I did love him.

"Tell me. What happened to you Elena."

I sighed, it was only really dawning on me that I had to tell him.

_I was tired, I usually was after the extravagent parties the Michaeksons had. Katerina was already in her room. My room, all thanks to Elijah, was much closer to Elijah and Klaus's chambers. Elijah had taken a serious liking to her since he revealed eerything to her, he had gaven her extravagent gifts and spent all the time he had with her. She remebered the most important she had with him._

"_Eleniana?"_

_He whispered in her hair as they lay on his bed, sweaty from the love-making they had just had._

"_Yes?"_

_She sighed happily into his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her spine._

"_I am in love with you. Even though I know you could not love someone like me, you deserve so much better."_

_I could not help but look into his eyes, mine already widened in shock._

"_I love you too Eli. How could I not? It does not matter to me what you are. You are protecting me and Katerina and you make feel special. I love you Elijah Mikealson."_

_Suddenly, using his vampire speed, he was hovering over her; one hand beside her head and the other slid teasingly down her waist to her hips and just stopped short of where she wanted him._

"_You are amazing you know that?"_

_She giggled and he could not help but think it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. She teasingly kissed his throat and licked her way to the lobe of his ear, nibbling ever so slightly._

"_How about you show me just how amazing you think I am…"_

_She whispered and grabbed his hand pushing it lower until he reached her warmth. He sighed at just how ready she was for him and slipped a finger inside of her. Her loud moan pushed him even further and before another minute could pass he was inside of her again. _

_She sighed happily as she thought of that night, not that long ago when the first time they shared an 'I love you'. But tomorrow was the day. The day that he would take her and Katerina away, away from Klaus, away from the sacrifice, away from danger. He was going to run with them, make sure they were completely safe. He wanted to be with her and she him; so they would run together._

_She stopped suddenly when she heard voices coming from Klaus's chamber._

"_I am __still quite amazed at the fact I have __**two**____beautiful Petrova doppelgängers. Twins. I wonder if I could drink from the two of them."_

"_No brother, the spell will only work if you drink from one of the Petrova doppelgängers."_

"_Hmm. I think that will have to be Katerina, the girl is quite talkative, too much for my liking. Eleniana on the other hand, beautiful mind as well as body. I would not mind to keep her around. I think we must turn her Elijah, I quite enjoy her company and I do have to admit for a human, she is quite talented in the bedroom."_

_She remembered that, she had slept with Klaus too, he was charming, very handsome too. She had not been easy, but Klaus enjoyed a chase and after about a month or two she gave in. Elijah knew about this of course, he knew about everything. She occasionally did still share a bed with Klaus, well, they fooled around and then she left. She teased him and he loved it. With klaus it was passionate and rough and wild. But with Elijah it was still passionate, but it was slow and sensual love-making. She knew it was wrong to have both brothers but they were vampires, originals at that, they did not play by the rules so either did she. Of course they both knew about the she knew Elijah would save her sister, he would do it for her._

"_Hmm, yes she is. I will not let Eleniana die, you see I made a promise with her. That I would get both her and Katerina out. That I can not do and you know that brother, I will let no harm come to her and you know that. But you must break the curse, so you must use Katerina. But we will keep Eleniana around, I do very much like her. Adore her even." _

"_Oh I know brother, I am no stranger to the Petrova charm that she posses."_

_I turned away before that grabbing my cloak and running to Elijah's room. I knew where he kept his precious moonstone. I took it and ran to my sisters room quietley slipping in and shaking her awake._

"_What is it 'Lena?" _

"_We have to go. Now Kat." _

"_Why?" _

"_Please Kat! We need to go now, I promise I will tell you everything on the way but please!" _

"_Okay! Of course, I trust you Eleniana."_

_She threw her cloak on and we ran outside._

"So you ran? You and Katherine ran away from vampires?"

Damon questioned almost in awe.

"I was smart. Well, I thought I was."

"What do you mean?"

"_Eleniana. I cannot run anymore."_

_I took my sister in my arms and pulled her close,_

"_Shh, I promise you Katerina, I will not let anything happen to you."_

"_I know, I love you 'Lena. So much. Promise me, we shall never leave the others side."_

"_I promise you. For the rest of eternity."_

"_And the rest of eternity it shall be."_

_Elijah's voice came from behind her and before they knew it vampire blood was being forced down Eleniana's throat. Katerina immedialty tried to push the man off her sister but he immediately did the same to her. And then he snapped both their necks._

"_I am sorry Eleniana. So sorry that you will never understand. But I did this to keep you safe beautiful. I will always watch over you, protect you from even my brother if it comes down to it. But I had to do it, you will most likely hate me for it but I needed to. Someday, Someday Eleniana we will be together again. I love you." _

_All of the things that Elijah said, he had meant them all. But Eleniana had never heard, and she probably would learn he had said it either._

"So this man, one of the original vampires, Elijah changed you?"

"Yes. But my story is not finished yet."

_We had been running for a week now, maybe just over. We had fed immediatley and I explained everything I knew to Katerina. She forgave me, of course, as soon as she heard how I had done everything I could to get them out of there. We were now on horseback, travelling through Bulgaria. Just wanting to go back home. We finally arrived on the lane that lead to our house and we both jumped off our horses and Katerina nearly tripped over a body. It was one of our servants. Katerina and I shared a panicked glance, picked up our skirts and ran passed all the other maids and servants and inside our childhood home. We smelt the blood and rushed at vampire speed to the source of it. I screamed as I reached the room, Katerina a fraction of a second behind me. _

"_Mama!"_

_Katerina and I both moved to our mother lying dead on the floor. I cradled her head as I saw Kat bite her wrist, trying to force blood down our mothers throat. She was crying hysterically now as our mother remained unresponsive. I pulled at her waist until she flung her arms around me and cried her pretty little eyes out._

"_She is gone. She is really gone."_

_I hushed her and cradled her close. That was until I saw the body of a tiny ten year old. No heartbeat for miles._

"_No! Isabella! No, no, no, no, no….."_

_I screamed as I looked into the face of my baby sister, so young and so fragile. All life take away from her. It was now Katerina's turn to hold me. We sat and cried over the loss of our family for hours before we discovered the note lying on the bedroom vanity table._

"_My Dear Eleniana and Katerina Petrova,_

_Now now girls did you really think that you could run from me without the consequences? This is far from over my lovelies. I will hunt you two down and I will kill you both, I will not stop until I have found you. But I am most disappointed in you Eleniana, you will have to suffer. _

_I look forward to seeing you soon my beautiful doppelgängers,_

_Klaus x."_

"He killed your whole family just because you disobeyed his orders."

Damon asked her scooting closer to me and playing with the braid on my collarbone.

"Yes. Klaus will never rest. Kat and I are still running, we have been ever since. But you need to understand that when Katerina and I stayed in England, I was only seventeen, I did not know the difference between right and wrong. I slept around with Klaus and Elijah both. For years after I was turned into a vampire Katerina and I wrecked havoc on hearts as well as towns. We could wipe out a village if we were in any way a mood. The male attention we got only fueled our desire to be loved more. So we played, we have destroyed relationships and familys, all for own twisted selfish gain. I cannot take back the past Damon I know that. But I can try to change the future. I would never do anything to hurt you or to put you in harms way. I promise you that."

My eyes were swimming with tears.

"Elena, I do not care for what mistakes you have made in your passed. I know who you are now, and all that I see is this beautiful, selfless, caring angel that was given the chance to have an eternity. And Elena? I love you."

I sat there, shocked. He loved me? He acctually loved me? Someone loved me…

"I… Damon… I love you too."

And before I could say anythiing else his lips were on mine. Damn his lips.

"God, why are you so perfect?"

By now Damon had pushed against the base of the tree, already working on getting off my dress. His shirt lying on the grass beside us and his belt not soon after. Soon enough we were in our underwear. He had already pulled my hair out of its braid.

"Hmm, this is the second time in the past 24 hours that you have made me crazy for you. How do you do that?"

Damon asked running his fingers through my hair.

"Hmm, how about you show me exactly how crazy you are about me?"

We spent the next few hours like that, being the teaser and teasee in equal measure. Until it started to get dark.

"You have no idea how much I love you Elena."

Damon whispered in my ear. Tenderly stroking my arms.

"Oh I think I do. Why else would you be here right now?"

I teased and felt him vibrate beneath me with silent laughter. I slipped back on my dress as he threw on his shirt and trousers.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

Damon pouted, I could not help but laugh at the innocence of it, espicially after the not so innocent things we had just done.

"Because it is getting dark and you will be expected at dinner. Will you please tell Giuseppe that I am not feeling well and have retired to my room?"

"Of course my love."

He would never know how much of a thrill went through me when he said that.

"I will see you in the morning Damon. I love you."

I kiss him passionatly one last time.

"I love you too. Even more after you told me everything about you. And I will always stay with you."

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."

I loved Damon Slavatore. I loved him so much that I told him the story that I had never told anyone before. It hit me hard to know that I would never be able to leave him. But I did not want to think about the future, for now, we could just be.

Damon POV

She had told me everything. Everything about vampires and how she lived, but most importantly her history. Something I would say she would not usually tell a lot of people. And by God I loved her for it. She was beautiful, so beautiful that some times it hurts. And she was special. Not just because she was a vampire, she had a heart of gold and even I could see that her soul, though damaged, was pure. No matter how much she would try to deny it. She was more of an angel than the demon some people would dare call her. No matter what though, I would stay by her side through everything. Even if Klaus came to Mystic Falls tomorrow I would never leave her. It would be impossible. It scared me a little to know that I had fallen so hard for a girl in such a short space of time, a girl I knew that I would never be worthy of. But I loved her, and sometimes in love you have to be selfish. So no matter how better off she would be with a vampire, I could not stand the though of her being with anyone but me. So no, even if it meant changing for her, I would never leave her. But I did not want to think about the future, for now, we could just be.

**A/N Hey guys! I hope the wait wasn't too long this time! I do love you guys and I'm a little sad that I only got one review last chapter! BIG THANKS TO CDAYE8184 FOR WITHOUT HER REVIEWS I WOULD HAVE NO INSPIRATION! Hit that button even if its just to tell me you read it! Hope you enjoyed a little of Elena's history! Ciao! Xoxoxoxo.**


	7. Of Relationships and Teasing

The Petrova Twins Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena POV

"'Lena. Elena. ELENIANA!"

I woke up to the sound of Katerina's voice in my ear and her tiny figure looming over me and shaking my shoulders.

"Kat? Uh, why are you waking me?"

I moan throwing my arm over my eyes trying, and failing miserably, to block out the light that was even more painful for a vampire's sensitive eyesight.

"Because I saw you go out with Damon yesterday, and you were with him all day. Even skipped dinner and went straight to bed! So now I have come to collect the details that a sister deserves to hear!"

One thing about my sister was that she never gave up. Ever. I remember one time in the 1600's when she met a man on vervain and would not stop until she fed on him while he was willing….. and still on vervain. Needless to say Katerina always got what she wanted. As did I, but that was not the point.

"I told him Katerina. I told him everything. From start to finish, all of our past and all about vampires. And I have no idea how, but he loves me… through everything. And I love him too."

I was whispering the last part, afraid my sister would shout or judge me at tellng a human our darkest secrets, secrets we kept for a reason. Of course, I was always surprised by my sister.

"Oh… He loves you? You love him? He does not care? Oh…"

Kat was teary and wistfull now, completely out of her usual cool demeanor.

"Kat? What is wrong? Katerina please…"

She sniffled once and I wiped my thumbs under eyes to catch the tears that did not fall that often from ny sisters eyes.

"It is nothing really 'Lena. I just do not want to be alone any more. I have you, and I thought that was all I would ever need. But then I look at you with Damon and how hapy you two are, it is like no one else could ever matter as long as you had eachother, like the world could end and you would not even notice you were with eachother, and… I just want someone to love me like that. But no one ever would. Because, Eleniana, compared to you, no girl would ever get noticed. You are perfect. Beautiful, well obviously, we _are_ twins. Incerdibly smart, always the one with the plan. A heart of pure gold. And a pure spirit with a soul to match, you are completely selfless, espicially for a vampire. You have saved my life too many times to count, and helped me through every stupid mistake I made. You loved me when nobody else could. And boys always fall for your charm. I just think that, I will never be you, I will end up spending eternity alone."

I was crying along with Katerina by the end of her little speech.

"Kat what you need to understand is that you are perfect in your own right. You are beautiful, because, well… you know the answer to that particular reason. You would never back down from anything. You have the Petrova fire in bucket loads. My little firecracker. You are the one I rely on to make sure the plan runs smoothly. And oneday, _Katherine_, someone is going to take the time to get to know those parts of you, the sensitive parts that even I have to break thorugh walls to see. And your going to let him. And he will love you for your bad parts as much as your good. And you will love him too. And wether he happens to be a vampire or a human or hell even a werewolf, it will not matter because you will do anyhting for him. And it will work out. And wether this happens tomorrow, or next week, or next year, or next decade, you will find someone to share all of that with."

Kat launched herself into my arms. Her big brown eyes already full of tears and a few leaked out.

"You always were good with words Eleniana. I believe you, I do not know why, but I do. But for now, I guess I will just have to put up with you."

I felt better that she managed to joke at the end. People may call my twin an ice queen, incapable of feelings, but when she loved she did it right, and she would always love her family.

"How about you and I spend the day together, just you and I, no one else. We will go out to the gardens and we will just sit there and sit in the sun that we should not even be able to enjoy. How does that sound?"

I said soothingly rubbing circles on my sister back as she whimpered into my neck.

"That would be nice, we have not had bonding time on a long time."

Kat managed to choke out.

"Come now Katerina, we must get dressed."

I pulled Kat up by her fragile wrists and she gladly hopped off the bed, the usual spring back in her step. God, sometimes I really did think my sister was bi-polar. Still, I loved her.

"I really cannot be bothered to go back to my room so could I please wear something of yours? It is not like we are different sizes."

Kat teased lightly, her personality back in top form.

"Of course Kat, could not have you wasting a minute of your precious time."

I teased back, we always did enjoy our banter sessions.

"Well it is precious if my sister can tear herself away from her lover to spend the day with her sister."

I pretended to be wounded by Kat's words.

"Ouch sister, that one hurt."

"Pain was intended with the insult."

I rolled my eyes and threw her out a pale blue and white lace corset.

"Put it on."

I commanded. She obeyed. She knew what I was like when it came to clothing.

"Always so pushy."

I heard Kat comment but I made no move to respond to it.

I rifled through my closet to find a dress for Kat, taking my time for the perfect one,

"Here."

I said handing her the beautiful light blue silk dress, the bodice was made only out of the most delicate white lace, with the same trimming on the off the shoulder sleeves and the bottom of her skirt. Her bust of course was still covered with the beautiful blue silk. It really was beautiful on her.

"Do I look pretty?"

I heard Kat tease as she twirled around looking like a young child.

"Of course you do."

I said motherly. I always was very protective of her.

"My turn!"

Damn, I almost thought that Katerina would forget to dress me, but no, obviously she had told Emily not to call on us this morning as she had not made much of an appearnance.

"Put it on."

My sister happened to be just as bossy as me when it came to fashion. She had handed me a delicate rosey pink corset, nearly identicale to hers but in a different colour. She tied my corset strings quickely saying that I should be slightly spared since I had done hers so quickely this morning. She kept muttering to herself and humming slightly as she took her sweet time looking for the perfect dress.

"Found it! Try it."

Katerina squeled as she handed me the dress she had decided on. It was the same rosey pink as my corset, it was low cut around my chest, but was not all of our dresses? And gatherd in ruffles at the centre until my hips, a creamy white sash rested on my hip bones and the skirt then flowed down in layers that carefully represented a waterfall. My sister did have amazing taste.

"Stunning… My work is done."

Kat squeled delighted with herself, she suddenly reminded me of a friend we had once been very close with. But that would be a story for another time.

"Eh, Kat are not you for getting about out hair?"

She pouted at me and started to pull my hand out of the door. But no before she grabbed a bag full of multiple clips with her free hand.

"I want to enjoy the sunshine! We can do it out there!"

"Fine, fine! Just please stop screaming, I do not think my poor ears can take anymore!"

I teased but it did not affect her as she pulled my arm, linking our arms and we skipped outside. We went to the gardens therefore passing the dining room window were the Slavatore men were currently enjoying their breakfast.

"Where are Miss Elena and Miss Katherine this morning Stefan?"

We heard Giuseppe ask before we were even close the dining room window,

"I do not know father."

"Well father you should not immediately ask Stefan the whereabouts of both the Pierce girls. Why should he know where even one of them would be?"

Damon sneered at his father. Even when his voice was dripping with venom it still made me melt.

"And how should you be any different Damon?"

Giuseppe said quite condensendingly.

"Because I am courting Miss Elena."

Giuseppe looked at Damon with diebelief and Stefan looked like he could murder his brother.

"And why would she choose you Damon?"

Giuseppe asked clearly not expecting it to be true. But in fact it was.

"Exactly. Elena is everything you are not Damon, even you could not charm her. She has a lot of men under her wing Damon you may have forgotten that."

Clearly Stefan did not like the idea of his brother being with me. That needed to change fast.

"Well you will see at dinner tonight. She _is_ mine. In fact, you might not even have to wait that long, I think that is both Miss Pierce's now."

I could hear Damon's laugh as they all watched Katherine and I saunter past, both of us turing around giving coy smiles and sultry waves, if there ever could be. Damon blew me a kiss and I rolled my eyes but caught it anway and put it to my heart, winked and the walked away with Kat. Leaving the other two Salvatore men astounded.

"I have no idea how you got her Damon. But never let her go."

I heard Giuseppe say in a voice that sounded like he was in another place.

"I plan on keeping her for eternity."

Was the last thing I heard before Katerina and I were out of earshot and just below a beautiful cherry tree that was blowing ever so slightly in the wind. We both sat down below and Katherine squeled, again with the squeling, excitedly again.

"Did you hear that? He said eternity 'Lena! He knows what you are therefore he wants to turn for you!"

Kat had a sparkle in her eyes that I had not seen for a long time.

"He probably did not mean it like that Kat."

I said looking down, I desperatly wanted it to be true. To be with him forever. But I would not do that to him unless he was sure.

"Yes he did! I heard the double meaning in his voice. The wistfullness in it. I knew it! He would turn for you in a heartbeat."

Katherine was going all mellow on me and I did not want a repeat of this morning so I quickely distracted her.

"Could I do your hair now sister? I have been dieing to since you woke me up."

I teased as she crossed her legs and sat in front of me as I lent on my knee's so I could get a good angle.

I took two fine pieces of her hair the closest to her forehead and twisted them intricatly to make a slight braid that went to the back of her head and pinned it there with one of the temporary clips. We sat in companiable silence that whole while, that you can only get when you are so close to one person and have known them for such an extensive amount of time.

"Elena?

Katherine's quiet voice drifted up to me.

"Yes Kitty Kat?"

I teased, but sighed immediately as I thought of who used to say that.

"You are thinking of Caroline aren't you?"

Bingo.

"I was thinking about her earlier too when you started screaming."

I tried to laugh but it sounded strangled so I went back to doing the other side of Kat's hair.

"I miss her too, she was the only friend we ever really had. Caroline Forbes was one amazing girl."

Kat sighed as she thought of our friend who had probably died a nice happy death with plenty of grandchildren and a husband and a big house with nice gardens. Everything she had ever wanted.

"It is hard not to miss someone like Caroline. Sometimes I wish we had grabbed her from that damn party when we ran that night and just turned her with us so we would have always had her. But that would have been so selfish and Caroline would never have wanted it. Her main ambition in life was to get married to the wealthiest suiter who promised to take care of her. She deserved that at least."

Caroline Forbes had been the social butterfly of England when we met Klaus and Elijah, the one who showed us the ropes, taught who to mingle with and who not to. She gave us friendship without asking for anything in return. Klaus had enjoyed her company too. They had shared a bed once or twice but Caroline had stopped it at that saying that she wanted to marry and she knew Klaus could not give her that. I also knew that Klaus had not been happy to that but he let her go, not liking to show weakness. Hopefully, he met someone like Caroline, blonde hair and all, and acctually let himself care for her. Maybe that would distract him from his obsession with killing and tormenting my sister and I.

"Knowing Caroline she probably held auditions."

Kat laughed grimly, and I chuckled too. I was done braiding the front parts of her hair and I took out the temporary clips and slid in a diamond one.

"All done. Beautiful, as always."

I heard Kat giggle as she pulled me down and then switched our positions.

"My turn."

I heard her say softly before her hands worked their magic on my hair. She pulled all my hair to the side and tied it so it hung like a ponytail of ringlets down my left shoulder, a couple of stray curls framed my face.

"All done. Beautiful, as always."

Kat copied my words and then lay down beside me.

"I really do not know what I would do without you 'Lena."

Kat whispered softly into the crook of my neck, and I let my head rest ontop of hers.

"I know Kat, I know. I love you sister, more than anything. You know what I would do for you."

"Yes, I do. And you know that I would do the same for you in heartbeat."

If anyone heard Kat and I's conversation they would probably think that we were talking about letting the other borrow a dress or something of the sort. But our bond went deeper than that. She would die for me like I would die for her. It was as simple as breathing. The Petrova Twins would always be there for eachother, I guess that is why fate made us vampire's. So we could be there for eternity.

"I like this. We have not just had 'twin' time in a while."

I giggled at that.

"I know. We need to have more times like this. You only live once."

I laughed and suddenly Katerina was dying laughing.

"Do you know ironic that is?"

She managed to get out between fits of giggles. Suddenly I was joining her at the sound of her infectous laughter. In the next couple of moments I was on top of Katerina my knee's on either side and I was tickling her while she was laughing hysterically, of course I was too, and trying, yet failing to get me off her. I would swear that if anything killed Katerina it would be tickles.

"Well well well I should have known you would have left me for a girl. Only you could manage that Elena."

I felt Damon's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off my sister.

"Why do you have to spoil my fun?"

I teased as I spun around and put my arms around my neck.

"Well, I'm sure we could make a lot of other _fun_ mi'lady. After all I _do _belong to you."

Damon winked, and I could not help but kiss him quickely.

"Just remember that _I _am the only one who you belong to."

I tease.

"Hmm."

And with that he went back to kissing me.

"You know I love you 'Lena, but there are two other people here who need you talk to them instead of making out with your new toy."

Kat laughed at us.

I teared myself away from Damon giggling and he chuckled but would still not let go of my waist. I did not realise till then that Stefan was watching us with an extremely strained smile on his face. Damon was very possesive of me, espicially when it came to his brother.

"Sorry. Damon cannot keep his hands to himself most of the time."

"Can you blame me? Well, it is not like she does not enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes but let him rest his head on my shoulder.

"How are you Stefan?"

I asked acctually concerned about my friends mood. I may not feel what I would want me to feel for him but I still cared for him.

"I am fine Elena. I am feeling better now though."

Stefan smiled. And I smiled back. I looked back at Damon and tilted my head to my sister and winked.

"Your hair is beautiful today love."

Damn he caught on fast. And as for the love part…

"Katherine did it. She always was very good with her hands,"

I immediately saw Stefan blush at the double meaning and my smile grew brighter.

"Don't you think Katherine looks pretty this morning Stefan?"

Damon was lightly chuckling into my shoulder at my match making.

"You look stunning Miss Katherine. You always do."

I saw my sister smile coyly and I knew that I need to get her alone time with him. Once she got that, he would be as hopeless as any other man to my sisters charm.

"Stefan would you show Katherine around the gardens? She has not seem much of them because Damon showed me around personally. Then maybe in an hour you would like to accompany us into town? The carriage can hold two more people after all."

I smiled sweetly. All purity and innocence. Well, unles you looked hard enough and saw the spark in my eyes and the slight traces of a smug smirk threatening to brake through.

"I would love to. Would you like me to escort you Miss Katherine?"

"I would love to Stefan."

my sister smiled and winked at Damon and I before taking Stefan's arm and walking away from us.

"You are a little vixen you know that?"

Damon smirked at me.

"I like to use my talents."

I laughed before Damon pressed his lips against mine.

"So I take it we are going into town then? Hmm, do I get to show you off as mine then?"

I giggled as he pulled me down and placed me between his legs with my back resting against his chest.

"Yes you may."

"That's my girl."

We just sat there, kissing and laughing and teasing with no one else on our minds but each other. I loved him, that part was undeniable.

"I love you Elena, so much. I would do anything for you you know that?"

Damon said the kissing my neck as I moaned slightly and tipped my head back.

"I love you too, and I know that you would do anything for me. I would do the same for you in a heartbeat. Forever."

"Forever."

We kissed again. The kiss promising a future for us, wherever it may lead us.

"Elena I have to hand it to you, you have reduced my brother to a whipped lover."

Stefan laughed and I could hear Kat's giggle beside him.

"I will take being whipped as long as I have her."

Damon laughed as he pulled me up with him.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yes we shall."

Kat laughed and pulled Stefan along with her to the carriage, the two of them flirting with their arms linked the whole way.

"I think my plan worked."

I giggled to Damon.

"I think you did sweetheart."

Damon laughed beside me lifting me up by my waist to hoist me up into the carriage that Katherine and Stefan were already waiting in, I was about to thank Damon when he cheekily hit my bottom.

"I know you love my body Damon but can you at least try to keep it in your pants?"

I teased as he got in beside me and Katherine and Stefan dying of laughter in front of us.

"Hmm but when I spent yesterday doin the opposite of that with you why should I start now."

I think that Kat and Stefan were acctually crying now.

"Because you will not get anymore."

Katherine was now holding onto Stefan and he gladly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Well, Damon had no witty reply back to that.

We were joking and laughing and soon enough we had arrived in the centre of Mystic Falls.

Damon and Stefan stepped out first and then each individually helped Kat and I out, they both affectionally grabbed our waists and held on, claiming us as theirs. I smiled at Kat brightly when Stefan pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. Damon kissed me once on the lips, sweetly, but still, it showed that I belonged to him.

It was only then that I noticed nearly the whole young population, and some of the older, staring at us.

And it was then that I guessed this is how it would be, the Salvatore Brothers and the Petrova Twins. Together. For eternity.

This was going to be fun.

Damon POV

Damn she was good, she single handedly got my brother under her twins wing. Well, it would not be that hard, Stefan was young and gullible and Katherine and Elena thrived on that. But they were beautiful and most men would love for them to use them.

But they were not using us. I knew it. I could see the light in Katherine's eyes when she looked at my brother and I wondered if they would end up like Elena and I. I hoped they did, then Stefan would not go after Elena and I could have the brotherly relationship that I secretly craved to have with him.

But I wanted to be with Elena for eternity, and as I watched her relationship with Katherine today and knowing everything they had been through I could not take her away from her sister. And now it looked like I would not have to.

I looked at the envious looks at both the male and female population of Mystic Falls, both young and old, and I knew it was some sight. The four of us together.

And it was then I guessed this is how it would be, the Salvatore Brothers and the Pierce/Petrova Twins. Together. For eternity.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Hey my beautiful people! I am soooo sorry that I a soo late up-dating but I've been away for THREE DAMN WEEKS without getting to write :'(. Hope you guys forgive me ;). Wanted to introduce Caroline a little, do you really think I would just let the girl die? Please! Wanted to do a little Katherine/Elena fluff too because their relationship is really important. AND WE ARE DEVELOPING KEFAN! I know some of you wanted a love interest for Katherine and I couldn't let the poor girl be alone with a certain Salvatore going unused ;). Little warning though, Stefan is going to have to get passed a lot of things especially about Elena. We might not get the relationship we want with Katherine and Stefan. Okay enough rambling! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ESPICIALLY MISS CDAYE8184 WHO I ADORE! KEEP THE REVIEWS GOING GUYS THEY ARE MY LIFE! Untill next time amigos TheCullenYouNeverMet (yes I went through a twilight faze. Who didn't? ;) ) xoxoxoxox .**


	8. Of Councils and Comfort

The Petrova Twins Chapter 8.

Chapter 8.

Elena POV

"I do love how people are staring at us."

Kat commented holding onto Stefan's arm as we walked through Mystic Falls. I had to giggle at that.

"You always did enjoy the attention Katherine."

I teased, as Katherine glared at me sarcastically and let go of Stefan's arm to round up on me, though Damon moved infront to protect me, though I knew he was only part of the banter.

"Now now sister. I seem to remember you were the one who was sleeping with two brothers at the same time."

I stepped out from behind Damon as both brothers stared at us, Stefan a little in shock as he must of thought I was such a good girl.

"Hmm.. but Katherine, dear, weren't you the one who proposed the idea of a threesome to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl at that."

Both brothers now stared at Kat in shock as they both tried very hard not to laugh.

"I am not going to insult you any more Elena, we both know you have more dirt on me than I do of you."

Katherine sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I always knew you were smart Katherine."

I laughed as I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked towards the apothacary. I looked back as I could not hear Stefan's nor Damon's footsteps.

"Well come on boys. It is bad manners to keep ladies waiting and I always thought you both were gentlemen."

I teased as they both stared at me and laughed.

"We should not keep you waiting any longer then should we Elena?"

Stefan teased and I laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Stefan! Do not wreck my hair! Why are you so annoying?"

Stefan laughed as he picked me up by my waist and started carrying me away from Katherine and Damon.

"Stefan put me down!"

I giggled uncontrollablly as he started to run. When he finally put me down we were far enough away that even Katherine would not be able to hear us.

"I am glad you have started to pay Katherine attention."

I said softly to Stefan and he sighed.

"She is a lovely girl Elena. But she is not you. I _want_ you. But, I know, that I cannot have you. Because you are in love with Damon and my brother is clearly in love with you. And I will not take that away from him, he deserves someone like you. I just, I cannot be with Katherine the way she wants to be right now. Maybe someday I will be able to give her that but right now I'm still pining for you."

I stared at him sympathetically, my heart breaking a little at the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I just don't feel that way, I really hope we can be friends, it would mean a lot to me. Just try, for me."

I said as I reached out with my right hand to stroke his hair.

"I will. I promise."

He whispered and took my hand that was currently placed in his hair. He smiled but I saw the pain, and it hurt me to know that I was apart of the reason it was there.

"We will be great friends Stefan. I can promise you that."

And with that I gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"I hope you and Katherine work it out."

I whispered to him and began to pull on his hand to go back to Kat and Damon.

"Maybe someday."

I smiled and we walked arm in arm back to my sister and his brother.

"Well what were you two up to?"

I could hear the jealousy dripping from Damon's voice.

"Stefan and I had some talking to do. But we worked it out didn't we Stefan?"

"Yes. We did. And do not worry Damon I am not stealing your girl, she only had eyes for you brother."

Stefan clapped his brother on the back and the light returned in Damon's eyes.

"I would not let her be stolen from in the first place."

Damon laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and I replied with a quick kiss to his lips as he played with my hair.

I heard Katherine and Stefan walk off to the spot were we just were with Stefan's words, 'could we talk?'

"Do you know how insanaly jealous I was when Stefan picked you up and took you away while you were laughing like that? It was torture."

"Damon I love _you_. No one else. But I want Stefan and I to be friends, and I want him to love Katherine. We had to talk about that and get all of our air cleared. It worked Damon."

I pleaded with him, I did not want him to be angry or jealous of his brother. It was only him.

"What exactly worked?"

He was still skeptical but less jealous now.

"He said he would try. To work it out with Katherine I mean. He said that he could not be with her right now, that it would not be right on him or on her because he apparently is still pining for me."

I looked down but Damon placed a finger under my chin and raised my head the love shining in those blue eyes that I loved so much.

"It is easy to love you Elena. Do not be ashamed for being irresistable. I love you and that is all that matters."

"I love you too, no one else. For eternity."

"For eternity."

He echoed and tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me towards him.

"Turn me?"

"What?"

I asked shocked by his outburst. But so damn happy.

"Turn me. I want to be a vampire. I want to be with you for eternity."

"Damon. You have no idea what you are asking."

I whispered, I would not do this to him because of my own selfish needs.

"Yes Elena, yes I do. And I want it. I want _you_. More than anything; and if it means being a vampire than so be it. At least I would have you forever."

"I just don't want you to ever regret it. Regret me."

"I won't Elena, I will love you for forever."

"I will think about it."

I sighed, I loved him more than anything but I did not want him to rush into turning for me, he was still so young…

"That is all I'm asking beautiful."

I looked into his eyes and kissed him, all of my frustration immediately fading.

We stood there kissing for god knows how long when I heard the footsteps of Katherine and Stefan and I pulled away smiling before Damon grabbed my hands and pulled me tightly against his chest. There was a little tension between the two of them, Stefan looked slightly guilty and the light in Katherine's eyes was faded ever so slightly, but I doubted anyone noticed apart from me.

"Come. I want to see Anna and Pearl before we leave."

I smiled and grabbed Katherine's arm and skipped towards the apothacary, I could hear Damon and Stefan both laugh at my childish behaviour.

"Annabelle? I would advise you to come out now before I wreck your mothers shop.."

I heard Katerina laugh beside me and I knew she would be okay.

"Fine! Please do not wreck mama's shop you know she would kill me! She would not blame you Elena!"

I heard Anna's voice first before I saw her tiny body in front of me.

"That is because I am loved Anna. Now give me a hug."

I commanded and she jumped into my arms and I spun her around while she giggled like mad. Sometimes she reminded me so much of my little sister.

"You do not come by nearly enough Elena."

Anna said against my shoulder while I rubbed her back.

"I know sweetheart. I will come by more soon I promise okay? Now go give go Kat a hug."

Anna nodded and launched her self into Katherine's arms which she gladly accpeted. I knew Anna reminded Kat of our little sister as well.

"Good to see you have come back Elena and Katherine."

"It is good to be back Pearl."

I said as I went to hug her.

"I see you brought your boys back."

I giggled and walked back towards the Salvatore's who had not moved an inch since we all walked thro the door.

"Now now Pearl only one of them belongs to me."

And with that Damon met me half way and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Pearl. You remember Damon Salvatore?"

I smilled as Damon moved beside me, one arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Pearl."

Damon said and kissed her hand. I saw Pearl smile and I knew she approved.

"You too Damon. It is good to see Elena finally with someone."

"Then you will be happy to hear that I do not plan on letting her go. Ever."

"Forever is a very long time child."

Pearl commented, clearly not yet sure if he knew our secret.

"I am fully aware of that."

Damon smiled and I knew then that she knew.

"Anna. Would go show Mr Stefan around the gardens where we grow everything dear?"

Pearl said calmly, but I knew if she was getting rid of Stefan something was to be discussed.

"Of course Mama. Mr Salvatore?"

Stefan took little Anna's arm and she led him outside.

"So I take it you know our little secret?"

Pearl asked Damon.

"Yes. I do."

Pearl sighed and looked at me.

"Elena, how could you be this stupid? He is a Salvatore, a founding family member, I would not be surprised if he had already told his father and he has been planning to kill you himself!"

I looked a little shocked and hurt and Damon immediately jumped to my defense.

"I am sorry Miss Pearl if this causes you any discomfort, but I love Elena. I would not tell anyone. I'd sooner die."

I smiled and turned his head with my fingers so I could kiss him.

"Maybe someday you will."

I teased as he smiled down at me before he kissed me again.

"Oh. Elena. You are in love, aren't you?"

Pearl sighed the look on her face was soft and I could tell she felt guilty about her earlier outburst.

"I love him Pearl. And nothing will keep me away from him."

"We might have a problem with that."

Both Kat and I shared the same look of confusion and fear at that and Kat walked towards both Damon and I and stood beside me, placing a hand in mine and I squeezed hard.

"What do you mean Pearl."

Katherine asked coldly. When she went into bitch mode I always knew either she felt threatened or worse… scared.

"The founders council are getting closer. Johnathon told me, he made devices too, to help them find us out. They are too close girls, they will fins us out. We need to get out before they do."

"No. We are not leaving Pearl. Elena and I have a home here. We have not had a home in centuries. She has Damon. I have not seen her so happy since we were human. And Pearl if you think for one second that I will cause pain to the one thing in my life that I love then you clearly do not know me very well. You know I am older Pearl, therefore I am stronger; you also know what I am capable of. You do _not _want in my bad side."

Kat was clearly angry, I held my sisters hand and gently pulled her back. Knowing she could explode at any second.

"Kat, look at me, calm down. We are not going to leave. None of us."

And then I turned to Pearl.

"This is our home Pearl, and I will not run. Pride might be a great part of it but so be it. They will not catch us, we are smarter than that. And Johnathon Gilbert is no threat his little inventions will not work Pearl."

Pearl sighed as she looked at us, the was bearly I match for one Petrova never mind two.

"Pride comes before a fall, remember that girls. But the two od you are more powerfull than probably the whole of Mystic Falls put together. I suppose there may be a way to get through this."

I could feel Damon relax against me, I knew he was worried about me.

"There are plenty of other vampires in Mystic Falls they might find them but they will _not _find us."

Kat said determined to keep her promise that she would let no harm come to me.

"I will have the horses tied up by the gardens in case of anything."

Pearl said before going to fetch Stefan and Anna.

"I will not let anything happen to you."

Damon said looking my in the eye, and then turning to Kat,

"Either of you."

Kat looked a little touched, I suppose it meant something to hear that the man who her twin was in love with liked her.

"Thank you Damon. That means a lot. To both of us."

Katerina said softly looking at him.

"I will do anything to protect her Katherine, and your not the worst person in the world anyway so…"

Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Hopefully you will not have too."

Kat sighed and I left Damon's arms to give her a reasurring hug.

"You both know that I can take care of myself right?"

I asked with one hand on my cocked hip. Looking every inch of a petulant child. Well, at least they both laughed.

"I know Elena, but we would perfer it if you would just let us take care of that."

Kat said trying, and failing may I add, to contain her laughter.

"Well Kat you know exactly how stubborn I can be and if it comes down to it I will not let any of you get hurt by protecting me."

"It will not come down to that Elena. I promise."

Kat said and rested her hand on my cheek.

"Let's hope not."

I whispered before wrapping my arms around Kat's waist and resting my head on her shoulder. We stayed like that until I saw Stefan with Pearl and Anna walking towards us and I flitted back to Damon as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How are you doing princess?"

Damon whispered so Stefan wouldn't hear our conversation.

"I'll be fine. I always am. I just do not want anyone to get hurt."

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest.

"No one will. Everything will be fine."

I knew Damon was trying to be soothing but I had the feeling he was soothing himself just as much as me.

"Right. I think it is time for us to return back to the Salvatore Estate wouldn't you think?"

Katherine said trying to get us out before Stefan realised something was wrong.

"Of course. It is getting late."

I said softly and made my way over to Anna.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I will see you soon Anna."

I said as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"I love you Elena."

Anna sighed into my shoulder.

"I love you too Anna. I always will."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

I promised. And I would keep it, I loved Anna like my own.

"Goodbye Katherine."

Anna said as she hugged Kat, while kat wrapped her arms around her.

"Goodbye Annabell you will be a good girl now won't you?"

"Of course."

Anna answered and smiled at us as Damon took my arm and kissed my cheek, needing the comfort as much as I did right now.

We walked back to the carriage silently, I do not think Stefan understood our silence but he did not comment on it. Thank god. I was really not in the mood to lie to him today. Today we were meant to just have fun, to go into town and have fun, show everyone the new golden couple of Mystic Falls. But I should know by now that my life will always have bumps, attacks from every corner. I will always be running. But I refuse to run from this, it feels like home here. I have not had a home since I became a vampire. Shouldn't monsters get to be happy too? But people do not see it like that, no, they see a heartless souless demon ready to massacre the whole town. They want to kill us. It will _not _happen; Kat and I have been running from the most powerful vampire in the world for nearly 400 years and we would _not _be destoryed by some overprotective humans.

But the fact that they had a planned attack scared me, underestimation can be a vampire's greatest weakness; and I would be damned if it were mine. But I knew how crafty people could be, and if they knew that means they were going to do this carefully. We just had to wait, to be careful; but most important be ready to run.

I sat there with my head rested on the crook of Damon's neck with his fingers playing with my hair. We were calmed by each others presence, I knew with him by my side everything would be okay.

Once Damon and Stefan had helped me and Katherine out I quickely gave Katherine a hug and then a light kiss to Stefan's cheek.

"I am tired. I think I will have to retire to bed. I will see you both in the morning."

"Good night Elena."

Both Katherine and Stefan said in unison before they headed for the library, with the faint murmers of Mystic Falls' past.

"Walk with me?"

I asked looking up from under my eyelashes at Damon.

"Of course my love."

I swooned just a little at the 'my love' I could not help the affect he had on me.

We walked slowly back to my room, reveling in eachothers company. Damon led me to my door and kissed me like it was our last time, hands knotted in my hair and tugging at my waist as mine grasped his neck and shoulders.

"Stay with me tonight. I need you."

Right now I knew we both needed the physical comfort we could give eachother.

"I need you too. After hearing all that today… I just cannot stand the thought of you leaving me. Promise me you never will?"

Damon's voice was desperate, pleading with me to love him forever.

"I promise. I will love you forever."

I whispered as he pushed me through the door and closed it quickely, kissing my neck the whole time.

"I love you too. I have since the moment I set eyes on you. I will love you for eternity, wether you decide it should be a human eternity or a vampire one with you, either way; I will never stop loving you."

He breathed against my ear as I threw his shirt across the room.

We proceded like that, practically ripping the clothes from the other, when we were kissing neither of us willing to give up the dominance, always fighting for the upper hand. I finally pushed im on the bed as he pulledmy corset from my body, leaving my as naked as he was. The fight for dominace continued all night, neither one of us winning for a long period of time.

Tonight was not about taking our time, revelling in our emotions, no, it was about comfort and need. The need to feel like everything was going to be okay. And that is how it worked, he made me feel like everything would be okay.

Damon POV

When I heard about the council getting closer today I lost it inside, the thought of losing her hurt more than anything else.

I would not lose her. Never.

I knew she was strong, I knew she could protect herself, but I could not help wanting to pick her up and get her out of here.

Tonight we needed each other. Comforted each other. Because no matter what crazy things went on around us, she would always make me alright, make me shine again. And that is how it worked, she made me feel like everything would be okay.

**A/N: Hiya my amazing people! Enjoy? Sorry about my Katherine/Stefan blockage but we need time with those two and we need to sort out Stefan's feeling for Elena. Hope you liked the mini Stefan/Elena frienship bonding, Promise that Stef's feeling's will be sorted out in the next chappie ;). The founders are closing in on our favourite vampires but what will happen in the end up…. I have it all planned my lovelies! As always thank you to the AMAZING CDAYE8184 without her I don't know what my little story would do! Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes a faster update ;) I know its bribery but ah weellll! LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE THE BEST. REVIEW! xoxox**


	9. Of Explaining Again and Changing Lives

The Petrova Twins Chapter 9.

Chapter 9.

Elena POV

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window and Damon's fingers running up and down my spine, relaxing me immediately.

"Goodmorning princess."

Damon's velvety voice purred in my ear.

"Goodmorning to you too."

I whispered back and started to get out of the bed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"And where do you think you are going?"

He asked as I sat on his lower stomach.

"We need to get up love… And I need to have a talk with your brother today."

I saw the jealousy and anger cross over his features quickely at the mention of Stefan.

"Why?"

His question was short and terse and I knew the jealousy was eating at him.

"Damon would you stop worrying over Stefan and I. I love _you_, not him. It will always be you. And I need to talk to him about what we are. I need to tell him Damon. It will be better for all of us."

"Wait, you are going to tell him that you and Katherine are vampires? Knowing Stefan he will run to father and have you both staked!"

Damon panicked and looked at me like I was insane for coming up with the plan to tell Stefan about the nature of what we really were.

"I think Katherine is falling in love with him Damon. And there is a chance in the future that they could be together, Kat needs someone like him and I will not let the chance for her to be happy slip through my fingers."

I was desperate for him to understand my reasoning.

"But then let Katherine tell him!"

I sighed and I knew where he was coming from, but I had to do this my way.

"But he will not listen to Katherine. Not yet. He will, however, listen to me. He trusts me Damon, we are friends at least. He knows that. And Katherine can be very tempermental, she would most likely drop it on him and he would not take it well. I can do this the right way, so that we have another person on our side Damon."

He sighed because he knew, however much it hurt, that I was right.

"I trust you Elena I do, I just do not trust him. He is my baby brother and I love him but when it comes to you I do not trust many people."

I smiled down at him and moved his curls from his face.

"We can trust Stefan. I know it. I just have to convince him that I am not a danger to him. Then everything will work out. I promise."

He kissed me softly and I knew I had won.

"Fine. Just…. Don't kiss him to shut him up if he starts screaming."

He teased but I heard the slight warning beneath it. I could not help but roll my eyes.

"I would not dream of it."

I teased as I slid off him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Now go. It would be improper for you to be in my room while I am changing."

I teased as I ran my fingers over his chest teasingly.

"Hmm. So very improper… but do you really care what people think my love?"

He teased as he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"I do not. But I have a busy day today and Emily could probably give me an extremely painfull migrane if she catches you in here with me."

I whispered and kissed the shell of his ear before pushing him towards the door, a coy smile creeping its way to my mouth.

"Fine. I will see you at breakfast then beautiful. I love you."

He whispered softly, captivating me with those big silver-blue eyes.

"You will. I love you too Damon, forever."

I smiled slightly and moved a curl out of my face and brusing it behind my ear.

He was about to close the door behind him when he stopped and poked his head around again.

"When you are talking to Stefan today, think about _our _future. Think about turning me."

He said and swiftly left, leaving me dumbfounded in my room and moving back to sit on the edge of my bed. I wanted to turn him. I did. But he was not meant for this life, I was, he was a founding family of Mystic Falls, he should have babies and grow up and stay in this big house for the rest of his life. He was not meant to be a vampire, especially not with me; to be damned to an eternity of running.

But god damn it I loved him. Could I really live without him? I did not want to even think about the answer.

My train of thought was broken with Emily arriving in my room and immediately hugging me.

"I know you do not want this for him child. But when love is real you cannot walk away."

Emily soothed before going to find a corset and a dress. I knew Emily was right, she always was. But I just needed a little time to think about it. Maybe talking with Stefan and being away from Damon would be good to clear my head and to make a decision.

She handed me a deep purple corset and I slipped it on. Soon enough she was pulling the breath out of me, well, you have to suffer to be beautiful. God how ironic _that_ sentence was.

When Emily was finally done with my corset she handed me my dress. As per usual it was gorgeous. It was a deep purple and the sleeves, side and the whole back of the bodice was black lace, scattered with black diamonds. The other part of the bodice the same deep as the skirt. The side of the skirt gathered in at the side a little and gace the effect of a ruffle. I could not help but wonder if I owned a dress that was not beautiful.

"Stunning. As always Elena."

Emily complemented as she put my bouncy curls over my shoulders.

"If you wish to see you sister then she is in her room. She woke up earlier than normal this morning dear."

Emily said in her soft tone and the left my room quietly. Like the lady she was.

I sighed softly and went next door to Kat's room.

"Hey you."

I tease as I enter her room, I already know what is going through her head right now.

Stefan.

"'Morning 'Lena."

I sit down beside her and immediately pull her into my arms as she dry sobs, no tears escaping just yet.

"I take it you know?"

She says gently into my shoulder, threading her hand through mine.

"Stefan had a talk with me before hand. I had a pretty good idea."

I whisper squeezing her hand gently.

"He told me that he cared about me. But he did not love me. He did not want me, not yet. He wants you. He told me that he knew that he could not have you but he needed some time to get over it."

The tears finally fell and I held her while she cried, saying soft words of comfort to calm her down, it was unusual to see Katerina Petrova cry. Like seeing a lion in the arctic. But it happened. And I knew, in some way, that it was my fault.

"Kat I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I am so sorry!"

I was crying now myself, not sobbing like my twin but a few tears escaped down my cheeks. Kat immediately looked up from my shoulder and smiled ever so slightly and she wiped my tears away.

"No 'Lena. Never."

She said softly and kissed cheek before hugging me and drying away her tears. The Petrova fire sparking in her eyes again.

"Besides. He cares about me, and he did not say never, give it a few decades and he might be wrapped around my fingers."

Kat winked and pulled us both off of her bed.

"Come on. You have a love that you need to get back to."

Kat laughed and I pulled her back, deciding it would be best to tell her about my plan for today.

"About that decades plan of yours… how would you mind if I told Stefan. About what we are."

I looked up timidly at my sister, wary of her reaction.

"It is about time we tell him. And it would be better coming from you than me. Just… do not make it too hard on him okay 'Lena?"

Kat knew it had to come eventually and I guess she was relieved that I was the one putting myself on the line.

"I promise."

I tease and we went down to breakfast.

We were giggling and laughing and I knew that this setback in Kat's love life would not affect her much, she knew what she wanted and sooner, or rather later, she will probably get it.

As always, the boys were always there before us.

"Goodmorning boys."

I smiled at Damon and Stefan, gaining a bright smile back from both brothers.

I looked around the room and noticed that Giuseppe was not with us… again.

"I take it Giuseppe is out at buisness again this morning?"

I asked politely, only really for Stefan as I knew he valued his father.

"Yes. A Council meeting acctually."

Damon said forcefully, the double meaning clear in his voice. We were just lucky Stefan did not pick up on it.

"Well how is everyone this morning?"

Kat asked sitting down to her now usual seat beside Stefan as Damon threaded his fingers through mine, giving me a wink.

"Very well thank you Katherine."

Stefan said smiling at her, but the way he smiled I knew there would be hope for them.

"Extremely good now that Elena is here."

Damon said placing a kiss on my cheek and I pushed him away playfully, rolling my eyes.

"You are getting _so_ needy _darling_."

I smirked at me and I knew I had only just started it.

"And who was the one who dragged me into her room last night princess?"

He teased back, probably one of the few people in this world who could acctually challenge me.

"And I seem to remember you being a vey eager participent love."

"Maybe. But I was not the one screaming beautiful."

He stroked my cheek softly, but the look in his eyes was anything but soft. The light shining brightly in his blue irises.

"I was not the only one making noises dear."

He chuckled and he knew he could not beat me.

"Fine, you win Kitten."

Damon managed to get out and I smirked, feeling very smug with myself.

"You really do have my brother whipped Elena."

Stefan laughed as his brother just continued to eat, smiling himself.

"I know."

I giggled as Katherine rolled her eyes at Damon's behaviour, but I knew deep inside she liked that he cared so much about me.

Katherine and I picked at our food, eating little as usual.

"My little bird."

Damon whispered in my ear when the maid came to lift our plates and I could not help the smile that spread on my face as I shook my head, I could not help but love his little nicknames for me.

"Well, what are going to do today?"

Stefan asked brightly, god he was so young and innocent. Did I really have to bring him into this? Yes I did, I had too. It would be better for everyone… even Stefan.

"How would you like to show me the gardens today Stefan? Damon says you know them much better than he does."

I said sweetly. It was a good excuse and I knew it.

"Of course Elena."

Stefan smiled, and I knew despite of his feelings we would be great friends.

"Well then Damon you can have some quality time with me, since we have no men in our family I will have to be the deciding if you are worthy of my twin's love."

Kat smirked, with a very dangerous look in her eye. But Damon was not scared of her, something I found very impressive.

Stefan stood up and Damon quickely kissed me.

"I love you 'Lena."

He said kissing my hand as I stood up.

"I love you too."

I smiled and then turned my attention to Katherine.

"Go easy on him Kat, he is not that bad."

I winked and took Stefan's arm as we walked out.

We walked for a while in the sort of silence that came with a comfortable friendship, until we reached the maze and we both could not pass up the chance of a chase.

"Ha! I won!"

I giggled as I reached the little statue in the middle of the maze first.

"You always do."

Stefan teased and I slapped his arm. I sat down on the grass and Stefan sat in front of my smiling brightly.

"I have never seen Damon so happy. Your good for him."

Stefan said warmly.

"I love him Stefan. But I am far from good for him."

I looked down, I could not even meet his eyes.

"Of course you are Elena. You are beautiful, and smart and witty…. You are perfect Elena."

He said and I knew with all my heart that Stefan meant it.

"Stefan if I was dangerous, a monster, would you run from me?"

I had finally managed to look into his eyes now.

"No matter what Elena you will always be a friend to me, I would never run from you."

Stefan said taking my hand in his, I think he was finally getting over his little crush on me. Thank the lord.

"Stefan I am sure your father has told you about vampires, souless Demon's who pray on innocent humans…"

I trailed off,

"Yes, Damon and I have been told those stories since father thought we were old enough to understand them."

"Do you believe that all vampire's could be evil?"

A look of confusion flashed across his face.

"I believe that there is good and bad in everything, so no, I do not think all vampire's are evil."

"Stefan… I'm a vampire."

I said holding onto his hand for dear life. He did not say anything…. And then the panick began. He stared at me in horror and then tried to stand up.

"Please. Stefan do not be afraid of me. I would never hurt you!"

I said calmly but he was still struggling, damn.

"What? No, Elena you cannot be a vampire. No."

He had finally stopped struggling but I knew he was still scared.

"Stefan? Stefan. Stefan!"

He finally looked at me and I hated the panic in his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that I would hurt you Stefan?"

He let me take his hand again and I rubbed little circles on his palm. He looked deep into my eyes and saw the honesty there, I could see him calm immediately when he saw how warm my brown eyes were.

"No. No I do not think you would hurt me. Would you?"

"Of course not Stefan. You are a very good friend to me and I protect my friends."

I said calmly still stroking his hand as the panic slowly left him, nearly all of it gone now.

"Does Damon know?"

I smiled softly,

"Yes Damon knows. He has known for a while acctually."

A look of shock past through Stefan's features, probably for the fact that his brother had kept something from him.

"He never told me."

"Do not worry over that Stefan, he was just trying to protect me, he knows the dangers that come with knowing this secret."

"What do you mean the dangers?"

"Stefan… I could die."

I squeezed my hands and shook his head.

"No Elena, I would not let you die, I care for you like a sister. No. You _cannot _ die. Damon would not live through it."

I sighed deeply.

"Thank you Stefan for that, and I care for you too, that is why I am telling you this. But you cannot tell anyone else you know, you can only talk about it with me, Damon, Katherine and Emily."

I nodded and the stopped, clearly puzzled.

"Wait… Katherine and Emily? How do they know?"

I chuckled a little, I did not expect Stefan to be so slow on recognising that fact.

"Katherine is my twin Stef. Do you honestly think that she is not a vampire either?"

He lookeda little taken aback for a moment and then laughed along with me.

"I always knew the two of you were special. But how about Emily? Is she a vampire too?"

I giggled a little at the thought of Emily being a vampire. Impossible.

"No, Emily is a Bennet. She is a witch, she has been with Katherine and I for a while now I suppose, since she was eighteen."

"So witches age then?"

Thank god he was taking it in now, not having a heart attack at every new piece of information.

"Yes, they are just like humans but, well, they have witchy powers."

Stefan laughed at that.

"So how old are you and Katherine then?"

"We were born in Bulgaria in the 1400's Stef."

A little gasp of shock went through him.

"Wow. The two of you are old then."

"Very old. And the older a vampire is, the stronger they are. Kat and I are pretty strong by now."

I laughed lightly.

"So what all about vampire lore is true then? The last time Father told us stories I clearly remember the burning in the sun part."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, it was good to know that I still had my friend. The man I loved's brother. My twin sister's slight obbsesion. I knew everything would be okay.

"Naturally all vampire's burn in the sun. Kat and I would too, but we have these."

I held out my necklace as Stefan touched it in wonder.

"It has a special stone, Lapis Lazuli, when a witch spells it, it can be worn as jewellery to protect a vampire from burning in the sun. Not many vampire's have them, witches are not usually friendly with our kind."

"Well I am glad that you can. Anything else?"

I told him everything about vampire's after that, about vervain, blood lust and wooden stakes. I told him all the myths that were not true and all the ones that were. I told him how we got veins under our eyes and had how our canine's popped out.

But I did not tell him about Kat and I's history. No, if and when that happened it would be Katerina's choice.

But he never asked, it was all down to Stefan's immpecible good manners though I was sure.

"So now I know the mechanics of a vampire."

Stefan joked.

"Yes you do. Promise me Stef that you will not tell anyone, especially your father, about Katherine and I. They are already looking for the vampire's here in Mystic Falls. If they catch drift of Katherine and I we will surely be dead. Anna and Pearl too. Not a peep please Stef."

I begged and he moved a curl away from my face,

"I could never hurt you or Katherine like that Elena."

He said softly.

"Thank you."

I whispered looking down.

"How does Damon feel about his girlfriend being a vampire?"

I chuckled a little at that, it was a light question but I knew Stefan wanted to know.

"He was so calm about it. I mean, he was the holding me when I was crying for him not to be afraid of me. And he never was, not for one second. I love him so much Stef. I never thought someone would be able to love me the way he does, never mind for me to be able to love them back. But he does, despite everything. I could never leave him now…"

Stefan looked at me smiling,

"Then why does it sound like you wish you could?"

I sighed a little, Stefan felt emotions very well. That was a problem indeed.

"He wants me to turn him Stef."

"Then why don't you?"

I turned to him with desperation in my eyes,

"Because I do not want to take away a future from him. He could get married and have children and a big house. I cannot give him that Stef."

"Do you think that matters to him? Besides, it is Damon, he was never going to do things the normal way Elena. He loves you so much, never in my life have I seen my brother so happy. You need to get it into your pretty little head that he would not survive without you, and I do not think you could live without him either."

"Thank you Stefan for that. I needed it."

"Anytime Elena."

He rubbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, we stayed like that for a while and I knew he was thinking. I could practically hear the cogs turning in his head.

"Elena?"

"Yes Stefan?"

I asked as I pulled away.

"Would you turn me?"

"What?"

"Would you turn me?"

Why would he want that?

"Why would you want me to turn you Stef?"

"Because I might need time but I have this feeling that eventually I am going to end up with her. And I need my brother Elena. But you and Katherine have managed to get under our skin and I cannot imagine my life now without you or Katherine in it. I want to be a vampire with the three of you Elena."

"I… I… talk to Kat about it okay Stef? I'll be the one to do it if she agrees but just ask her about it."

I looked at him smiling, I knew what I had to do.

"Of course Elena."

He said smiling brightly, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, it is nearly dark. And we still have dinner to get through."

Stefan teased as we walked arm in arm back to the house, mansion really, laughing and teasing like old friends. And I knew we would be forever, if Katherine agreed to Stefan's suggestion.

I saw Damon and Katherine waiting for us at the back door, smiles on their faces as they saw the people they love walk towards them I smiled once at Stefan and then pulled my arm away from his and ran to Damon who picked me up and twirled me around, both of us laughing like mad.

I slid down his body and he kissed my slowly.

"I missed you today."

" I missed you too."

Our lips may not have been connected at this stage but both of our hands and our foreheads still were.

"Really? It has been a few hours and already the two of you are acting like you have not seen each other in years!"

Kat laughed as Damon refused to let me go.

"Ah well you see Katherine dear, when you love someone as much as I love her you are never going to want to let them go."

Damon said as he wrapped hia arms around my waist so he could kiss my neck. God, if we were seen doing this we would completely shamed. But, really, what did I care? It was not like I ever played by the rules anyway, and what a stupid rule this particular one is.

Dinner went by smoothly, still with no appearnace by Giuseppe.

I nodded at Stefan at then end when we were all about to return to our rooms, to signal now was the time to talk with Katerina and I decided it was best to give them privacy to do it.

"Coming?"

I asked Damon and he took my hand leading us back to my bedroom.

"Does Stefan know everything now?"

Damon asked softly as he sat down on the edge of my bed as I closed the door behind us.

"Mostly. I did not tell hom me and Kat's history, if he hears it, it should be from Kat."

I sat down beside him slowly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I take it you had to take a while to calm my baby brother down?"

I sighed as he started stroking my hair, the feeling of calm washing over me.

"He definetly did not take it as well as you. Eventually he got over it of course, promising me not to tell anyone about us."

"What else? I know when you are thinking about something else, and right now it's clear."

"He asked me to change him."

I said quietly.

"He what!"

"I told him to talk to Katherine about it. If she agreed with it and he still wanted to I told him I would do it, and well, he was talking to me beforehand and I made me decision about another thing.

Damon was calm now and was kissing my neck, sat behind me slowly caressing my back.

"And what is that kitten?"

He purred in my ear and I let out a deep breath. And said the four words that would change both of our lives forever.

"I will turn you."

Damon POV

I missed her today while she was explaining everything to Stefan. Katherine had started off by threatening me, if I ever hurt her sister I, along with everyone I ever knew, would be dead before I could blink. And I did not doubt her one tiny bit. Katherine could be scary when she wanted to be. But 'Lena loved her more than anything, maybe even a little more than she loved me.

But Katherine told me thing Elena did not know, how Klaus was so close to catching them. How she had a plan to keep her sister safe. When she first told me it I wanted to kill her, but when she continued to explain I could not help but go along. I would help her with it iit meant my angel would be kept safe.

We had it planned exactly right, nothing could really go wrong. Katherine had tears in her eyes as she told me what would happen, so did I for that fact, but we had to do it. To protect her. To protect the one we loved.

So when she told me Stefan wanted to turn I was shocked and a little angry, Katherine and I had not planned on that. I was sure Katherine would find some way to make it work knowing her devious little mind.

And then she said the four words that would change both our lives forever.

"I will change you."

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! OMG I HAVE 60 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much right now I think I might have cried a little when I saw it! What do we think of Katherine and Damon's little plan? I have it all planned my darlings! Ashley who gave me a review saying about adding another male character who loves Elena (but Elena does not love back-Just to make our little Damon jealous for a tiny while) and I have it all planned… If anybody guesses correctly I'll give them a little mention in the next A/N! ;)! Again thank you so much to CDAYE8184 my one little person who has been there for me from the start (I highly recommend you read her stories- THEY ARE AMAZING!) and I want to thank you all! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPYYYYY! It's like virtual chocolate! Lots of love xoxoxoxox.**


	10. Of Making Plans and Old Flames

The Petrova Twins Chapter 10.

Chapter 10.

Elena POV

"Wait. You will? You acctually will change me?"

He asked a little shocked, but I could see the happiness in his features, especially in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I will. I cannot live without you Damon, it is just not worth thinking about."

I peeked at him from under my eye lashes. I had no idea why I was nervous, he was the one who asked me to change him. And then he picked me off the bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started spinning us around my bedroom.

I was giggling uncontrolably and I could tell he was enjoying my laughter. When he finally got tired we both collapsed on my bed, his arms still around my waist; pulling me close to his chest.

"God I love you."

He whispered against my hair, as his chin rested on the top of my head.

"I love you too."

I whispered back. We did not need to say anything else. We stayed like that for about a half an hour, just sitting there, relishing in each others company, the occaisonal kissing.

"When was the last time you fed sweetheart?"

He asked. Oh god, I had never thought how long it was.

"Since the last time I had your blood. It really had been too long, I might have to go out tonight."

"No. No, you do not have to. Just have mine again."

I looked up then, there was a finallity in his voice. I did not want to take too much and I was _very_ hungry at this stage.

"Why are you so insistent on it being you who I feed from?"

I asked teasingly. And I saw the sly smirk creep up on his face.

"Because love, despite what you think, I like you feeding from me."

I smiled up at him when an an idea struck me.

"Well, how about we start giving you my blood now? That way I will not have to worry about taking too much, and I suppose it will be blood bonding."

"Blood bonding?"

He asked with a quirked eye brow.

"It only happens when people have a connection. Vampire's usually do not do it, I mean they give humans their blood all the time, but the blood bonding does not happen often. For the amount of time that happens and a short while after you can feel everything the other is feeling; even hear their thoughts. It is quite intimate."

I whispered the last part looking into his eyes as he looked deep into mine.

"Do it Elena. I love you more than anything, and if I die in the morning I will be yours forever."

He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"No death just quite yet Salvatore."

"As you wish _Petrova_."

He teased back.

I lay him back on the bed and sat in the lower part of his stomach, a leg on each side, and reached into the little chest of drawers pulling out a small pocket knife.

"Since I cannot exactly bite my own neck, this will have to do."

I explained as I nicked a spot on my neck. I nodded to him as he looked to me to make sure he should drink.

"Take a little."

And I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my throat as both of his hands gripped my hips. He brought his lips to my neck and started to suck gently, he and I both moaned as the blood started to flow down his throat. I leaned forward then placed a gentle kiss to the side of his throat before I let my fangs come down and the veins beneath my eyes became prominent and bit down. We both moaned again once more. The feeling was euphoric, I had never even done this with Elijah. I could feel everything that he was feeling; love, lust, passion, fear, shock, feelings I did not even understand mixed in with mine. Our thoughts were too jumbled to make out proper words or sentences yet.

And then I pulled away, and he followed soon after, kissing me once before I fell on the bed beside him, the feelings and thoughts still rushing through me.

"That was…."

_Wow._

"Wait, did you just think 'wow'?"

"Yes."

"I heard it."

I was surprised and thought I might as well try it out.

_So you can hear right now when I'm thinking that that was amazing?_

Suddenly he smirked.

_Oh yes sweetheart._

I smirked back, all so smug.

_So you did not enjoy it then?_

I winked.

_Oh, I enjoyed it alright Elena. _

And then i came up with an idea. And before I knew both of our clothes were on the ground and we did not think of anybody but each other untill the sun came up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mmm, good morning sunshine. The mind communication is not working any more I see."

I sat up on my elbow and kissed him once soflty on the lips.

"No it is not. I still feel pretty good though."

I kissed his neck softly and got up quickely finding a corset and pulling it up, I did not even notice Damon coming up behind meand wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Let me get this for you."

He whispered and started to pull on my corset strings expertly. I sucked in a breath and grabbed onto the gilt-frammed mirror as I watched the two of us in the reflection.

"How do you know how to do that?"

I asked as he tied a bow with the pale green silk.

"Before my mother died I used to spend a lot of time with her, she tought me how to do it once. Told me it might come in handy some day."

He whispered against my bare shoulder, now looking at us in the mirror too.

"What was your mother like? You or Stefan never talk about her."

I asked gently as we stayed in that same position, watching each other through the mirror.

"She was amazing. I look like her, she had these blue eyes and jet black curls, she was so beautiful. She could have done so much better than my father. But for some reason I will never know she fell in love with him, and he loved her too. He was acctually not that bad when she was alive."

Damon had loved his mother, that much was clear.

"So how did she die?"

I asked softly.

"Complications during childbirth are quite often. She was fine with me, but when she had Stefan she lost a lot of blood. By the time Stef was born she only got to hold him once and begged her maids to call him Stefan before her heart gave out."

"I turned around to kiss him once as I knew it was hard for him to talk about this.

"So if she died when she gave birth to Stefan why does your father hate you?"

"You picked up on that?"

He asked smiling slightly.

"Hard not to."

And he chuckled a little.

"It's because I look like her. Everytime he sees me he only really sees her. Stefan is the golden child anyway, he always does everything right. I, apparently am the rebel child. I have only ever done two things right in my life in his eyes. One was going off to war, and well I would not go back so I made it almost worse. The other was somehow getting you. He happens to like you, told me to never let you go acctually."

I sighed into his arms.

"He would not like me very much if he found out what I am."

"He will never know Elena, I promise you that I will _never _let anything hurt you."

He had took my face in his hands now, and despite his comforting words I could not believe them. Because not even Damon could protect me from Klaus.

"You are the only person Elena that I feel like this for. You always will be."

He whispered softly.

"I do love you, you know that?"

"I know. And I love you too, more than anything Elena."

I kissed him once softly.

"Now go! If Giuseppe found you in here or coming out of here we would both be dead!"

I giggled giving him his shirt and pushing him out the door.

"Fine. Fine! I'm going do not be so pushy darling!"

He teased and I kissed him once quickely shutting the door.

I sighed against the door and laughed. The biggest smile on my face. My un-dead life could not get any better. Of course later that day I would be proven so _very _wrong to think that my life could acctually have no bumps for more than a day.

I found a beautiful pale green dress with darker green and white lace put through it. I let my curly hair lie naturally over my shoulders without any styling done to it today. I smiled and just finished putting in my earrings when Kat appeared on my bed.

"Stefan wants to turn."

Katherine's smiled was develish. I knew she was excited about this.

"He told me."

I smiled back,

"He told me he wants you to do it. And even if he did not I would ask you, your much better at it than I am."

She grinned even brighter at me and pulled me off my seat in front of the vanity mirror.

"I will do it, but I think I should do it the same time I turn Damon."

Kat's eyes lit up in even more excitement.

"You are going to turn him too? Oh thank god, I thought for a moment your guilt would decide it for you."

She sighed hugging me tight.

"I really had no choice. I love him too much, and, after all he was the one who asked me to turn him."

Kat smirked at me then,

"So it really will be like this, the four of us, forever."

"Yes, yes it will."

I saw Kat's smirk falter for just a milisecond, pain in her eyes only there for a flash. I could not help but wonder what caused it, but I let it go when she smiled again. I would not push it out of her if she did not bring it up. And she did not.

"Come. We must discuss all this with our boys."

I laughed at that, but it really was true, they were 'ours', just as much as we were 'theirs'. Even if they did not know it yet, then again, that might only apply to Stefan.

We appeared at the dining room door just as a servant was taking away their empty plates. They smiled when the saw us and immediately stood up, Damon came straight to me and lifted me p in the air twirling me around.

"You have been away from me for not even an hour!"

I giggled when he put me down.

"So? I am still allowed to miss my girl."

I rolled my eyes but my smile was still there.

"Come one. We have plans to discuss."

Katherine called out breaking Damon and I's little bubble.

"Of course 'oh wise one'."

I teased and pulled Damon's hand as I skipped out of the house. We walked to the spot where Damon had taken me before, a place we knew we could talk without being heard.

"So what is our plan to get out of this?"

I asked Kat. She and Damon shared a look and a nod that I nearly missed.

"We'll just have to wait it out. There is nothing else we can do 'Lena."

I sighed, I knew she was right. But I had a that feeling that she was hiding something from me, she and Damon both were. But I did not ask, I knew I would not find out anyway.

"I know. I just, I do not want anyone hurt."

I let my head rest on Damon's shoulder, I knew people were going to get hurt no matter what.

"You know that they are going to find out the other vampire's Elena. Maybe not Anna and Pearl but everyone else."

I sighed deeply.

"I know, I know."

"So what will we do after the vampire massacre."

Damon tried to lighten the mood, getting both me and Kat to laugh, the chuckle escaping Stefan too.

"Well, 'Lena will turn the both of you and then we will leave Mystic Falls and go anywhere we want."

They both smiled.

"Anywhere? Really?"

Stefan asked looking between Kat and I quickely and I had to giggle. I smiled brightly at him.

"Really. Any ideas?"

I answered turning back between the two brothers to see where the would like to go first.

"I do not know. Maybe Chicago? I have always wanted to go there."

Stefan said.

"Anywhere. Hell, we'll go everywhere!"

I giggled with Kat chiming in.

"We have already been everywhere 'Lena."

Kat laughed at how excited I was getting.

"Well places change with time Kat!"

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"I will go anywhere as long as it keeps this little one happy."

Damon joked and I leaned into him.

"Where did you find that? It's like a lapdog! I want one…"

Katherine pouted and it was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Kat he is not a lapdog. When was the last time anyone would sleep with a lapdog?"

I giggled and Damon chuckled behind me.

"So use two have slept together then?"

Stefan asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes little brother. I would have thought you would have figured that out by now with me leaving her off late at at night and not returning to my room."

Stefan looked down and just continued to smile. Katherine looked at Stefan and I could see something in her eyes, something that was so very close to love.

"At least you do not have to hear them Stefan. All I hear at night is 'Oh, Damon!' and 'God Elena!". It makes you a little sick."

I blushed but Damon just laughed.

"Well Katherine at least I am getting some."

Damon teased her and she narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Damon, dear, I would rather not be getting any than being completely and utterly whipped."

Kat had that spark in her eyes, the Petrova fire lighting her eyes. But Damon had a fire too, a fire that I doubted was easily put out.

"Katherine I am quite fine with being whipped if it is to as someone as special as your sister."

Katherine shook her head.

"You know I cannot comment on that. You are incredibly lucky that you happen to be the object of my sister's affections. There are a lot of men competing for that particular prize."

My sister turned her head to me her smile as bright as anything.

"Please Kat, you happen to have quite your own little entourage. Anyway, I am not an object, I cannot be won sister."

I teased.

"So I think we need a change of topic. What are the perks of being a vampire?"

Stefan asked politely. He was always so sweet, I hated to think of him as a vampire.

Kat looked at me and I smiled back, the two of us immediately standing up.

"We could tell you…"

Kat said suggestively.

"But I think it would be better to show you."

I giggled and Kat and I switched places at vampiric speed. Both boys looked on in shock at the speed in which we had switched places. We slowly walked to a different end of the little clearing. And I watched as Katherine mouthed,

"One, two, three."

And then we switched again.

"The speed, is one of the best things."

I said coming back to the brothers, Kat and I sitting down beside each other.

"Another is that you can be anyone who you want to be, go anywhere that you want to go. You are completely free. No rules."

Kat put in.

"She means for most vampires. Has Katherine told you our history Stefan?"

If she did not she would need to know. I would not condemn him to this life if he did not know what he was in for.

"I know Elena. Katherine told me eveything, I know what I am getting into. I will not back out of this Elena. It is what I want."

I smiled at him softly.

"Good."

"So what are the worst parts?"

Damon asked. Here came the heavy stuff.

"The bloodlust."

Kat and I said at the same time.

"It takes time. To get it under control, to rule it instead of it ruling you. But you get used to it, but you both will have me and Katherine to help you. That is a lot more than most vampire's."

I smiled sweetly at the two of them, knowing that I would do whatever I could to help them through it.

"Another is the emotions. As a vampire everything is heightened, anger can become rage, when you are sad you are in despair. And there will always be the switch…."

Kat trailed off and seeing the confused look on both of their faces I finished off for Kat.

"There is going to be a part of you that is going to want to turn off all of your emotions. The dark side of us. And I supose it does make it easier for a while, no guilt or pain; but at some point you are going to have to turn it back on. And then all that pain and guilt that you had is going to be even worse. But happiness, love, lust all of it is magnified too. It is not all that bad."

We were all sitting in a kind of square now, so I took Damon and Katherine's hands as they joined up with Stefan.

"We can do this."

I said smiling, as my smile was now mirrored on everyone's face.

"You know this place is really not that good a hiding place, I could hear you from a mile away."

I stood up immediately turning round and meeting the brown eyes of the man I had once loved.

"Elijah?"

"Hello Eleniana, miss me?"

Damon POV

We had spent the day together. The four of us, as we would for the rest of eternity. It was strange how well we worked, our strange little group dynamic. Katherine and Elena explaining to us the best and worst parts of being a vampire, how the would help us. And I knew it could work, it _would _work, if it were not for Katherine and I's plan. And no matter how much it pained me to do it I knew we had to, it was the only way to keep her safe. But we would always be in love, I truly believed nothing could break that. And the night before I had experienced blood bonding, and I realised how powerful Elena and I's connection was. But here stood the man that had once held her heart, the only one that I was afraid that could break our love.

"Elijah?"

She asks, afraid and shocked in all one tone.

"Hello Eleniana, miss me?"

**A/N: Hi honey-pie's (to quote the great Ian Somerhalder)! Do you realise how much I love you all? 14 reviews on 1 chapter! You guys just continue to amaze me! Sooo.. congrats to Friends4ever55 for guessing that it was Elijah! As always my biggest supporter cdaye8184 she is just pure talent and one of my main muses! Soo, how about the blood bonding my dears? Likey? How do you all feel about Elijah returning to us? And I will be off on a 2 week hiatus as im on holiday my sweets! Your reviews mean the world to me sooo PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WAAANT 222222 ;)! Until next time! xoxoxox**


	11. Of Anger and Closure

The Petrova Twins Chapter 11.

_Previously on, 'The Petrova Twins.'_

"_Elijah?"_

"_Hello, Eleniana."_

Chapter 11.

Elena POV.

I could not speak. It was impossible to. _Why _was he here? Why _now_? When I had finally fallen in love again.

I could only look at him. Him and those handsome looks of his that had made me fall at my knee's before. But it was different now, I was not the innocent, pretty, _human_ seventeen year old girl anymore. No, I was far from from innocent, more beautiful, a _vampire_ and more than 400 years old. I was stronger. I would not be caught in his web again.

"I have no idea how, but you have grown even more beautiful Eleniana."

Elijah's soft voice floated to me as he stepped closer. He had certainly changed looks wise over the years. His hair was shorter and his eyes brighter. But god he was still handsome.

"I do not want your flattery Elijah. Why are you even here?"

A brief look of pain flashed across his face as he stepped even closer. If I reached out I would come in contact with his chest.

"I know you hate me Eleniana. And I wish it was not that way. But I have always loved you, I never stopped. Please, I beg of you, let me love you again Eleniana."

He was begging, trying to take my hands in his but I turned away from him and went to stand beside my newly formed family. Kat, Stefan and Damon.

"I do not hate you Elijah. I am above that at least. I forgave you a long time ago acctually. But I am not the little girl you knew in England. I am stronger now. You may love me Elijah, but I stopped loving you the minute I found out about what you and Klaus were going to do to us. And besides, I fell in love again, and this time it's real. I love Damon, Elijah, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

But even as I said it I knew it was partly not true. I did still love Elijah. I, like him, had never really stopped. But I loved Damon too, and my love for Damon was like none I had ever felt. More powerful than anything.

Was this what they call a love triangle? I had always looked down on the girls who got caught up in them, I had always thought it was impossible to love two people at the same time. God how wrong I was.

"I know that is not true Eleniana. Apart of you still loves me. And while you may love your Salvatore brother he cannot protect you from Klaus. I can Eleniana."

He looked at me softly and moved forward to the four of us.

"What do you know about Klaus Elijah?"

I clung to Damon as he wrapped an arm around my waist and Katerina threaded her hand through mine as Stefan rested a hand on both Kat and I's shoulder.

"He is close Eleniana. Closer than you think."

"How do you know this?"

Katerina asked him stepping forward. Probably wanting to kill him right now.

"Now now Katerina, I know your temper. Listen patiently. Whenever I turned the two of you it was for your own protection, to make sure you would at least have a chance against my brother. But I have been following him ever since. Just to make sure no harm came to you and your sister Eleniana. But I found out that besides wanting revenge from the two of you, he is waiting. Waiting for the next doppelgänger. She would have came some time in the 21'st century."

Elijah went to continue but I stopped him.

"What do you mean, _would _have came?"

I was a little scared to find out the answer. I thought I knew it but was afraid to be right.

"Because I stopped the Petrova line. I arrived at the Petrova mansion a day or two after the two of you had left. I realised what Klaus had done and was about to leave when a young woman came by with a small baby and asked for Mr. Petrova. Saying that she was coming to discuss with him the concern of changing the baby's last name to her own. I said that he was unavailable and asked how the baby was connected to the Petrova family. She was very kind, saying that the child was born out of wedlock to Katerina Petrova. I then realised why the two of you had come to England. And then I snapped the child's neck."

Kat fell against me then, shaking and tears dripping down her perfect cheeks. The news that, even after all these years, her only baby had been murdered.

"I compelled the woman to forget about the baby and everything that had happened and return back home. You have to understand that I did this to protect everyone, if another doppelgänger had occurred then Klaus would have maked sure to succeed this time around. He would have been undisdructable. But Klaus does not know this yet and I plan on him never finding out; of course eventually he will probabaly realise."

Katerina had regained some compuser and then she got that look in her eyes that she got when she was about to go in for the kill.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her back, keeping a tight grip to make sure she could not get away. But I could not stop the screaming that came from her lips.

"You bastard! You killed my baby! I swear to god I will kill you!"

Kat leaned into my again, stopping her resistance. Sobbing loudly now as I whispered soothing words into her ear that only she could hear.

"He is not worth it Katerina. Let me handle this okay?"

I said louder so the Salvatore's and Elijah would hear. Kat nodded in reply, partly because she was unable to speak. I sauntered up to Elijah and quickly broke a part off a branch of one of the many tree's surrounding us. And before even the Original could react I staked him in the gut.

"_That _is for killing my niece."

I said loudly, the venom dripping from my voice before I retracted the stake and threw it away.

"Now tell us more abut Klaus and why you are here."

I demanded.

"You certainly have gotten meaner Eleniana. I like it."

I sighed at Elijah as Damon wrapped an arm around my waist. And I leaned into the crook of his neck as he kissed my hair. And whimpered as he rubbed my back.

"Shh, darling it's going to be okay. Everythings going to be okay. I promise. I love you Elena."

Damon said to me and I kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

I said as I stroked his cheek.

"Please Eleniana, you are honestly saying that you love _him _more than you love me?"

Elijah scoffed. He may have been one of the most polite men I knew but he got awfully possesive and would say anything then.

I shoud have known that Damon would not stand for it.

"Well I have something of Elena's that you will never get back Elijah."

Damon stepped forward with his signature smirk.

"And wat that be _Damon_? If you are talking about her underwear I got more of her than you ever will."

Elijah said condescendingly.

"Her respect."

Damon growled at him. In response Elijah growled back, and grabbed Damon by the throat. The veins underneath his eyes showing along with his fangs.

"Do not talk to me like that."

Elijah snarled at Damon increasing the pressure on his throat. I was about to grab Elijah and throw him off Damon. I guess I missed when Damon had picked up my make-shift stake and stabbed Elijah in the exact place that I had.

Elijah stumbled back in shock but then pulled it back out throwing it on the floor. Elijah went to grab Damon again as Damon growled insults at him. I stepped in between them, throwing each of my arms out to hold them back from each other.

"Enough! I mean it boys that is it!"

I shouted, turning my head between the two of them so rapidly that my brown curls we're flying everywhere. I could see Stefan looking on in a kind of shock while his arms were wrapped around Katerina, trying desperatly to comfort her. But Kat was almost past it; well, she was almost past being unable to cover up her feelings. She looked between Elijah, Damon and I with a sort of smirk on her face and a swift wink to me that said that she was proud of me that I had these to men so tightly wrapped around my finger. But I wished I did not, I hated the fact that they were both in love with me; even worse that I loved them both back.

"Elijah you and I need to have a talk. Privately. And I promise not to attack you. It is not like I can kill you anyway."

Katherine commented dryly.

"As you wish Katerina."

Elijah said simply, never taking his eyes off me. I wondered why Kat wanted to talk to Elijah but I did not question. Kat was well known for doing strange things. I watched Katherine and Elijah walk away so I would not hear their conversation, not that I would have listened anyway. And then I looked at Damon, he looked so fragile. So easily broken. I rushed to him and took his face in my hand and with the other ran it soothingly through his raven black hair.

"Listen to me Damon. I love you okay? There is nothing Elijah can do that can change that!"

My voice was strong but when he looked into my eyes he could see how weak and desperate I was right now.

"I know Elena, believe me I know. But use have history together."

Damon said dejectedly.

"And that is what it is. History. It is in the past now. And you, Damon, you are my future."

I kept my hold on his face so he was forced to look my in the eyes. To feel wat I felt. Well, not all if it.

"Do you still love him Elena?"

Was all he asked me sighing and looking like someone had just died. He thought he was losing me.

"A part of my will always love Elijah, Damon. I cannot lie about that. But I _need _you Damon. Okay? You are stuck with me for eternity wether you like it or not."

I was silently crying now and so was he. Together we were a wildfire, so passionate but could so easily get out of control. My emotions were everywhere with him. But I had never felt more alive than when I was with him, he was my everything and I would not let anything take that away from me. Not even the prospect of having Elijah by my side again. I knew I had made my choice.

"I chose you."

I whispered through my soft sobs. And those simple three words were all it took for him to calm down and believe me.

"God I love you."

He whispered back before he kissed me. It was more full of need than any of our kisses had been before; and that was saying something. We put everything into that kiss, every emotion that we were feeling. All the pain, desperation, need, lust and love. Absoloutly everything. And I loved it.

Katherine POV.

"So you agree to be apart of our plan?"

I asked Elijah coyly. After seeing his reaction to 'Lena today I knew that he would help us.

"So who all is apart of your little plan Katerina?"

"Only Damon and I. And do not get in a bad mood because Damon is envolved Elijah. He loves her too and I know that he will do anything to keep her safe. And that is what this plan is about. Protecting 'Lena."

Elijah's expression immediately softened at the mention of my sister. And I could not blame him, I did too. I was willing to do anything to protect my sister. And that is why I contacted Elijah. To make sure she knew what she wanted and to make sure our plan would run smoothly. I knew he would come if I mentioned Eleniana.

"I will do anything to protect Eleniana even if she does not want me anymore. You do know she will probably be incredibly frustrated and angry with you after all of this is over."

Elijah made sure to state. But I already knew this of course. I knew my twin better than anyone.

"I know. But it has to be done. You and I both know that. Damon does too, no matter how much he hated the thought of it. So will you stay close to Mystic Falls to help us then?"

I asked the fire in my eyes burning bright. I knew what I wanted and what I needed done. Even Elijah would be a fool to mess with me.

"Yes, anything to protect Eleniana."

I smiled brightly, I had to do this. It was the only way.

"Perfect."

I purrred. Everything was falling into place.

Elena POV.

We stood like that for a while, just wrapped around each other, talking and laughing with Stefan. There was bearly any pain or jealousy in Stefan's eyes now. Bearly. But with time I knew it would be completely gone, and then he would realise how much he needed Katherine. When I say Kat and Elijah walking towards us I froze momentarily. But then I calmed down and smiled slightly at Elijah. Trying to be soft with him, he did not really deserve my coldness. He needed to be forgived, then maybe we could both have our piece of closer.

"Elijah? Could we talk, please?"

I asked softly, but I knew I would not deny me even if I said it with hatred.

"Of course Eleniana."

He took my arm and started to lead us away, I looked back to Damon one last time. He looked slightly worried bot not as much as he was before. I smiled reassuringly and I saw him soften up a small amount. He knew my choice. And now Elijah needed to know.

When we were far enough away so that no one would hear us I turned to Elijah, taking both of his hands in mine and smiling warmly.

"Elijah. I loved you, I loved you so god damn much. But I never thought you would lie to me. And I know that it was only some way to save me, but I cannot accept it. I have fallen in love again Eli, after all of these years I found someone who loves me no matter who or what I am. And I have told him everything Eli, and he does not even care. I still love you Elijah, that small part of me that is still seventeen and human always will. But I had to grow up, get stronger and know how to look after I did it. But I need him Elijah. I would die for him. I am so sorry Eli."

I was crying again. God I never knew that vampire's could cry so much. Elijah smiled softly and wiped away my tears.

"Listen to me Eleniana. You will always be the most special person to me. No other girl is ever going to compare to you. But I love you so much that I will be whatever you need me to be, wether that is a lover or a friend. Alright? I will always be there for you, and if your little _Salvatore _ever screws up you know how to find me. But you cannot completely shut me out again. I do not think I could handle it."

It was such a shock to see Elijah, so completely in control, calm and collected, to see small tears fall down his cheeks.

"Please Eli do not cry."

I begged and pulled him in for a hug. We stayed like that until I heard his breathing return to normal and the tears stopped falling on my shoulder.

"I know we could be could be great friends Eli."

I said softly wiping the last of his tears.

"We will Eleniana. We will. I promise you that."

I laughed lightly and leaned my head on Elijah's shoulder.

"Well we have eternity to try it out right?"

I asked teasingly. All traces that I had been crying gone. And skipped away from him, offering my arm with a seductive quirk of my eyebrow. Elijah smiled brightly and took my arm and we went back to my family. I loved how that word sounded, _family_, and that is what we are. A crazy, disfunctional, _extremely _sexy family.

I left Elijah's arm and ran to Damon, I saw him smile bigger than ever- he completely knew now that I was his- and lifted me by my waist and twirled me around. I giggled insanely until he let me down. I smiled and kissed him. The whole world fell away then, all the worries about Elijah and the stress about Klaus. None of it mattered when I was with him.

"Hello beautiful."

Damon teased when I finally pulled away, reminding myself that he still needed to breath. I just rolled my eyes and tugged his hand towards Kat, Stefan and Elijah.

"I think I better leave girls. I have to see if I can deal with this Klaus situation. Goodbye Katerina."

He gave Kat a meaningful look which she nodded to. Strange.

"Goodbye Eleniana. And I meant what I said. We will meet again my dear."

Elijah softened and kissed my cheek.

"I know. Bye Eli."

I said softly and snuggled back into Damon's arms.

"It was nice to meet you Damon and Stefan."

Elijah said, ever the polite one.

"You too Elijah."

I was not surprised that Stefan was the only one who answered. Damon just glared daggers at him. Hell, if he had a dagger it probably would be going through Elijah's heart at this moment.

"Calm."

I whispered in his ear as Elijah started to turn around, to go back to where ever he came here from. It was still so hard to believe that after all these years he just appeared, and now he was leaving. I thought if I ever met Eli again I would have either killed him or kissed him, but I did not need to. I had finally gotten my closure. I could really and finally move on, move on with Damon.

Damon POV.

I could not believe him. He just popped up after god knows how long and just believed he got sweep her off her feet and get her back. Over my dead body. I wanted to kill him, but I learnt from Elena that the Original's could not be killed with a normal wooden stake. I probably could not have killed him anyway, Elena probably would have killed _me _first. But I could not stand the thought of her leaving me for him. For that bastard who was part of the reason her life was derailed. But I trusted her when she said she was mine, because I needed her, and I had to accept that Elijah was apart of her past.

So when she left for a talk with Elijah and Katherine took me aside so Stefan would not hear. She told me that Elijah would be apart of our plan. Our plan to keep our girl safe. And for that I was in debt to him. I did not care who it was, if they were keeping my beautiful Elena safe I would be grateful. But when she ran to me after having her talk with Elijah I knew that she was mine forever. But thinking about forever right now hurt a little. I thought that if she ever met Elijah again she would either kill him or kiss him, but she did not need to. She had finally got her closure. She could really and finally move on, move on with me.

**A/N: Hey there my guys! I've missed you! So sorry for the delay but a holiday was in order ;)! I was dyng to get to this chappie, to finally let Elena to get a little closure, I mean, she needed it right? You guys getting excited about Damon, Katherine (and now Elijah's) plan? You all might hate me a little for it but it need to be done! Not long until it happens my dears! I have to thank my amazing super-girl, Cdaye8184, because she has been there for me since the beginning! As always REVIEW MY SWEETS! DO IT IN THE NAME OF TVD! I mean we all need to do something until october right ;)? Until next time! Xoxoxoxoxoxox.**


	12. Of Rushing and Little Bennetts

The Petrova Twins Chapter 12.

Chapter 12.

Elena POV.

I leaned into Damon, still slightly shocked at what had just happened. I breathed heavily and Damon tilted his head down to me, a sly smile on his perfect face.

"Come on sweetheart."

Damon whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Elena and I are going to go to bed. Goodnight Stefan. Katherine."

Damon said with a slight smile on his face for his brother and a nod for Kat. I pulled away from Damon and hugged my sister.

"I know this was hard for you sister. I am so proud of you."

She whispered in my ear and stroked my cheek.

"I know."

I whispered and gave her one more quick squeeze.

"Goodnight Kat."

I said softly and moved to Stefan with a small smile, he smiled back brightly and wrapped his arms around me.

"You could do so much better than Elijah, Elena. But I guess my brother will just have to do."

Stefan teased in my ear, succesfully making me laugh.

"You are one of the good ones Stefan. You are going to make some girl very happy."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise."

I said coyly and tilted my head ever so slightly towards Katerina. Praying to god that he would take the hint. Stefan rolled his eyes and I knew he understood, ah, as long as he got it.

"Goodnight Stefan."

I drawled and skipped back into Damon's arms. I smiled up at him and he gently kissed my temple.

"Time to go."

He said softly and lifted me up, starting to carry me bridal style. I giggled as he continued to walk towards my bedroom. He kicked the door closed and kissed me passionatly. Still holding me in his arms.

"I thought that I might lose you today."

Damon said softly, not yet able to look into my eyes. He had finally let me down now, too shaky himself to support me.

"You should not have been."

I said back, using my finger to tilt up his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I could not help it 'Lena. You were not truly over him and he is still in love with you. You have a history together…"

He trailed off taking my hand in his. Needing comfort.

"Elijah and I may have history. But that is all that it is, history, it is in the past. You and I, we have destiny. I never knew in all my years of being a vampire and a human what love really was. You showed me Damon, and I would not have it any other way."

I had both of his hands now, with no intention of letting go. Ever.

"How could I ever chose _anyone _over you?"

I added with a smirk and he places a curl behind my ear. But I still saw the sensitivity, the slight pain in his eyes. I knew he needed comfort and I just needed him. I pulled him towards the bed and ran my fingers up and down his chest.

"How about I show you just how much I want you."

I whispered seductively in his ear. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I saw his eyes visibly darken and go from his light blue to a a midnight darkness.

Soon enough all our clothes were on the floor. He pushed me on the bed and started to kiss my neck, quickly I flipped us around.

"Ah ah ah, Mr Salvatore, I am showing you how much you are loved, not the other way around."

I teased and kissed him quickly to make sure to smart remark would come out of his mouth. I moved my mouth along his jaw line to his ear, sucking and nibbling on his earlobe. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, I could feel him grip harder on my hips, a slight moan coming from his lips. But it was not enough for me to stop playing.

I went lower, starting on his neck slowly licking his carotid artery.. so god damn tempting.

"Take a little sweetheart."

He encouraged, stroking my hair. I smiled at him softly,

"Maybe later. But right now it is about you. So blood can wait for a while at least."

I smirked and before I could say anything else he had us flipped. Again. If this was how dominant he was as a human, god help us all when he becomes a vampire.

"Do not start complaining love, I am _very_ happy."

He growled in my ear, sensing that I was about to was about showing him exactly how much I loved him, that no one else could ever take me away. And right now, he believed it.

In one swift movement he was in me. So slowly, too slowly.

"Faster Damon."

I moaned as I felt him smile against my cheek, but completely ignored me. I tried to entertain him, but it did not last longer than a minute.

"Ugh Damon! Faster! Please!"

I begged, moaning loudly. He finally complied.

"I love it when you beg.."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That was.."

I breathed out, unable to finish my sentence.

"Amazing."

Damon ended my sentence for me, just as breathless as I was. He rolled over onto his side and started playing with my hair.

"You tired yourself out today, I think you need a little something to drink love."

Damon chided me, griping my hair and starting to pull my lips to his throat. I swiftly picked up the little penknife that I had used the night before and sliced a little part of my throat.

"Here, quick before it heals up again."

I whispered with a smiled as he pressed his mouth to my throat.

"Good boy."

I cooed as the veins popped out from beneath my eyes as I bit down on his throat. It seemed that the more we did this the clearer the connection became.

"_This just happens to get better doesn't it?" _

Damon thought, knowing I would hear it, I stopped my feeding, giving one long last lick to the wound I had made on his neck, and watched as the vampire blood that was now in his system immediately healed the two small bite marks.

"_It seems to. I like it this way, I like being inside of your head."_

I thought with a smile on my face as I wrapped my leg around his hip to pull him closer to me.

"_You just like screwing with my head beautiful," _

He laughed and I could not help but giggle in response. He was partly right, I did love the affect I had on him. He leaned down to kiss me again, the emotions flew threw me; even more powerful than the last time if that was even possible. All of the love, lust, passion and pain that had happened today, all poured into one steamy kiss.

"_You are all mine. Forever Elena. No one else is going to have you."_

Damon promised mentally. I knew he meant it, I could feel the emotions that accompanied the thought. And, anyway, I knew he would probably try to kill anyone who came close.

"_I know. Remember it is not one sided, you will belong to no one else for the rest of our eternity."_

I teasingly thought back. Again, he knew that any other girl who tried would wind up very dead.

"_Believe me I know sweetheart. And I would not want it any other way." _

I giggled as he kissed my neck and suddenly I felt how tired he was.

"_Sleep my love. I will still be here when you wake up. I love you Damon." _

I thought as I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder.

"_Goodnight Kitten. I love you too." _

He thought kissing my hair softly, before we both drifted off to our little peace of heaven, the connection sharing our dreams.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Mmm, good morning princess."

Damon teased in my ear successfully waking me up.

"Morning."

I purred as I stretched my arms above my head, looking up innocently at Damon who's eyes were currently glued to a certain _asset_ that was emphasised a little with thanks to the stretch.

"What?"

I asked, my eyes wide and innocent as he smirked at me.

"Nothing."

He answered slyly as I rolled my eyes.

"Do not even think about it. I have things to do today. And I cannot have you distracting me _dear._"

I teased giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sliding out of the bed and slipping on a blood red lacy corset and holding it just along my rib cage to keep it up.

"Is this your way of telling me to get the hell out of your room?"

Damon winked at me while I giggled softly as he stood in front of me, now fully dressed.

"Hmm.."

I trailed off, softly pressing my lips against his.

"You can go now."

I whispered softly when I pulled away, and smiled devilishly at him.

"Uncontrolable little thing."

Damon said lowly as he shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"And that, my love, is why you love _me_."

I sang as he made his way to the door while I continued to hold up my corset, denying him of anything. He turned around quickly.

"Always."

He promised before winking and closing the door behind him. I was not standing two minutes before Emily came into my room, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, child."

Emily walked towards me and waved her hand for me to turn around before starting to do up my corset.

"I felt a powerful source yesterday to where you, Miss Katherine and the Salvatore boys were. What happened?"

She asked in a concerned tone. With one last breath my corset was done and I turned towards Emily.

"Elijah Mikealson happened. He is an Original Emily, one of the most powerful of our kind."

I sighed as I sat on the bed as she picked out a dress fom my wardrobe.

"I know of the Originals Elena. What was he doing here?"

She turned around and handed me a dress. I slid it up my body and she did up the velvet buttons at the back.

"When Katherine and I were in England, we met Elijah and Niklaus Mikealson They were very good to the both of us, parties, balls, every luxury was given to us. The two brothers only had one thing in common from what I could see, their charm. And the fact that they were both incredibly handsome. I enjoyed their company, as did Kat, but I was drawn to Elijah.

I thought I was in love with him, but I was seventeen and had never been in love before, I did not truly understand what it meant. But he told me that he loved me too and I believed him, like any young girl does when someone tells them that. What I did not know what was the Mikaelsons intention for both my sister and I. When I found out that they wanted to sacrifice my sister for some ritual I grabbed her and we ran. And that is how we became vampire's.

Elijah turned us and then went god knows were. But Niklaus, Klaus as we knew him, wanted revenge. He still does. Elijah came to warn us that he is getting closer, he has almost found us. He also came to see if I would take him back. He told me that he has always loved me and he always will. Begged me to let him try again."

Emily pulled me into her arms hugging me tight to her.

"You poor little thing,"

She murmed into my ear before pulling back and grasping my shoulders.

"I take it Damon did not like it. Did Elijah leave?"

She asked gently, sitting me down at the vanity table so she could do my hair. She re-curled my hair and pulled it to the side, clipping it so it hung over my left shoulder, covering the thin lacy strap of my crimson dress.

"Elijah did, but I do not he went far. As for Damon, he may have tried to put a stake through Elijah's heart. Not that it would have killed him. But he knows now, he knows that I cannot live without him."

I said softly, a small smile on my face.

"You are going to turn him."

Emily stated, it was not a question. She could tell.

"Yes. I wish that he would not have to change him, but it was he wants. He wants to be with me forever."

I smiled as I ran my fingers over the velvet bodice, averting my eyes from hers.

"And what about Stefan? I cannot imagine the Salvatore Brothers spillting."

Emily remarked, in a soft voice I did not expect. I knew how she felt about vampirism.

"Katherine told Stefan everything. He wants to turn as well. But I will be the one to turn Stefan, not Katherine. I just worry about Stef sometimes."

I sighed deeply and played with one of the curls on my shoulder.

"I know you care about them both but are you sure about this Elena?"

I looked into Emily's calm brown eyes, I knew that she was worried about all of this but I knew what to do.

"I am sure Emily. I love Damon, ad Stefan is like a brother to me. I would do anything for either of them. If they want this then I will do it for them."

I said with finality, nothing was going to change our plan. Emily now had a small smile on her face.

"Then you are going to need a little help, child."

"What do you mean?"

I asked confused, Emily was one of the few people who knew how to surprise me.

"Well my dear, if you are sure about this then so am I. You know I look at you like one of my own so I will help you. You are going to need daylight jewellery and such I suppose. You would not want your boys damned to the night for etenity."

I giggled and stood up, giving Emily a quick hug.

"No I would not. I will just go and get Katherine now."

Emily laughed lightly and excused herself, expecting us in her quarters in an hour. I quickly slipped into Kat's room to see her at her vanity table with a deep look of concentration on her face.

"something wrong kitty kat?"

I teased and closed the door gently behind me. A small smile graced her features, her previous expression now gone.

"So, why has the great Elena Pierce decided to grace me with her presence."

Kat teased back and I giggled.

"Well Emily has decided to aid us a little with the transition of Damon and Stefan, we are meant to meet with her in an hour to create daylight jewellery."

I said softly, pulling Kat out of her seat. Kat's smile was a lot brighter now.

"Ugh. I cannot wait an hour Elena. We will just have to surprise her."

I giggled as she linked our arms and left her room, as we quietly discussed the best type of jewellery for the Savatore boys, eventually deciding that rings would be best. We walked down to Emily's quarters, unheard and unseen, Giuseppe would certainly have something to say about respectfull young ladies being with the servants. He was something of an elitist. It was cold and damp, but bustling with activity. I could not imagine Emily here with her family, I could really only picture her in a house of her own; even if it was small. Someone as good as Emily should not have been living here.

"She should not be living here Kat."

I stated, nothing but the truth. Kat looked around her, taking it all in. We had been raised in wealth, ever since we turned we had stayed that way; no reason not to. You would think that after all of our time on this earth that we would be used to poverty and slavery, but I never had a good stomach for it.

"No, she should not."

Kat said softly looking directly ahead. We walked swiftly towards the room that Emily had instucted me to visit.

"This is it."

I said gripping Kat's hand, it was fairly larger than the rest; but still I would much rather she had her own little place.

"Emily?"

I call out and then a young girl, only about a eight years old. And the double of her her mother.

"Auntie 'Lena?"

The little girl asks as soon as she sees me, she recognises me as Elena and not my sister, it just has to be a Bennet thing.

"Hello Abbigail."

I smile warmly at her as she jumps into my arms,

"Miss me Abbi?"

I giggle as she wraps her tiny legs around my waist.

"Always!"

She laughs insanely as I spin her around, a trick I learned from Damon.

"Auntie 'Lena?"

She asks as I finally stop spinning.

"Yes sweetheart?"

I say endearingly to the child in my arms, I had always seen her as my own, probably why she called my 'auntie'.

"Momma said that you are in love with Damon Slavatore, the oldest brother who lives here, is that true?"

She askes with all the boldness only a eight year old can. I laugh lightly as she lifts her dark eyes up to mine, eager for an anwser.

"Well, he is awfully handsome."

She giggles and smiles brightly,

"He is, he looks like a prince. I was walking outside with Momma when I saw him and I came and talked to me and asked me my name. I told him it was Abbigail Bennet, just like Momma taught me to, and he told me his. He asked if I knew you and I said you were my aunite,"

I had to laugh at that, I just had to wonder at the expression on Damon's face at that.

"And then I asked if he knew you and he said you were the most beautiful girl in the world,"

I blushed as Abbi giggled.

"He said that someday that I would be a princess because I was so pretty."

She said proudly and I smiled down at her, I should have known Damon would be so good with kids, I guess I should have known though. What was he bad at?

"Of course he did! You are going to be beautiful little one."

I exclaimed as I kissed the top of her nose and she snuggled into my neck.

"Now now Abbi, do not smother your Auntie Elena."

Emily appeared and repremanded Abbi, but it was soft and hardly any warning there. But I kept my grip on Abbi and smiled at Emily,

"Oh no Abbi is fine Emily. Acctually, Katherine is going to get our little _matter _sorted, while Abbi and I go out for a walk in the gardens if that is okay with you Emily?"

I know Kat would gladly get the rings and have them spelled while I was out, she knew how much little Abbi meant to me.

"Oh please Momma!"

Abbi begged to Emily from my arms, and she smiled to the both of us.

"Go! Before I change my mind."

Emily laughed as Abbi giggled and I rested her on my hip so that I could walk with her in my arms, I knew how she like to be babbied by me.

"Come on then princess."

I whisper in her ear as she wrapps her tiny arms around my neck. As I walk out of the servants quarters, I walk quickely into the gardens, prepared to give Abbi my own personal tour of the gardens.

"Well now Stef, now we have two lovely ladies to keep up company."

I hear Damon's usual purr come from right in front of me as I look at than handsome Salvatore brothers stare at me and Abbi.

"It seems we do."

Stefan smiles brightly at me. And I see Abbi giggle and move my arms so she cannot hide behind them.

"Now Abbi say hello to the two Mr. Salvatore's."

I say lightly as I tickle her chin and she laughs infectiously and then she turns her tiny body to the two brothers, smiling brightly.

"Hello."

She says quietly and I laugh, children could be so bold one minute and so shy the next.

"Auntie 'Lena your Damon keeps staring at you."

Abbi says loudly to me and make sure that both Stefan and Damon hear her. I stare at her with disbelief as both Salvatores break into laughter, and then Damon came up towards us and wrapped his arms around my waist while Abbi smiles at the two of us. I honestly think that her witchy senses are already kicking in.

"You see Abbi, It is because your 'Auntie 'Lena' is just so beautiful that it is wrong _not _to stare."

Damon smirks and taps Abbi's nose, god it kills me to watch him like this. To know that I can never give him this.

"I wish I looked like Auntie 'Lena, everywhere we go everyone stares at her."

Abbi sighs and I turn my attention from Damon.

"Oh no, I wish I looked like you little one."

I say and wrap one of her curls around my finger while she smiles at me, bigger than I have ever seen her smile before.

"I am going back to the house, Father wanted to speak to me today anway."

Stefan said smiling slightly, I knew he was still slightly uncomfortable with just Damon and I.

"I will see you for dinner then Stefan."

I smirked at him and he came and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Elena,"

He then turned his attention to his brother.

"Goodbye brother."

He smiled and gave him a quick hug while I looked on at them fondly, they were like little children the way they fought; I guess that is why I always felt the need to protect Stefan as well as Damon.

"Goodbye Abbi."

Stefan smiled and kissed her hand like a true gentleman. I smiled at hi and he nodded his head once before walking back to the house.

"Is Mr. Stefan in love with you too Auntie 'Lena?"

Abbi asked innocently, not realising of course how it struck a nerve with Damon.

"Of course not Abbi, he is my friend, your Auntie Kat likes him; but it has to be our little secret okay?"

I say to Abbi making her laugh while Damon's grip on my waist tightens. He could be very possesive when he has to be.

"Mr Damon? Should I call you Uncle Damon, because you and Auntie 'Lena will get married one day and then that will make you my Uncle right?"

Abbi looks between Damon and I with those dark brown eyes, and just as I was about to protest Damon answered her.

"Yes you can call me Uncle Damon Abbi. Because you are right, someday your Auntie 'Lena and I will be married, and then one day you will too."

Damon said softly and ruffled her hair. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I knew that he wanted to spend forever with me, but the fact that he said someday he would marry me with so much conviction. I knew he meant it. He wanted to be married to me. Through everything it should really not affect me this much it did, and I loved him a little more for it. He brushed away the tears and and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear,

"I mean it Elena, one day I promise you I will put a ring on that finger."

He said running his fingers over my wedding one. So before I started to cry again I turned my head to Abbi.

"Yes Abbi, you can call him your Uncle Damon."

I kissed her forehead and she giggled and demanded she be put down. Once I set her down she moved into the middle of Damon and I and grabbed each of our hands and swinging them. A slight pang went through me when we walked through the gardens, laughing and talking. I would never really have this, I would never really have my own family; the one thing I had wanted as a young girl in Bulgaria. I notices that the sun was setting and I knew it would be best to get Abbi back to Emily.

"Come on Abbi time to go back to Momma."

I said lifting her up and she snuggled into my neck, she was so tired the poor thing. But then she suddenly snapped her head up.

"Wait Auntie 'Lena!"

She cried before I could start to walk away.

She jumped from my arms and ran to Damon and he lifted her up twirling her around.

"Goodnight Abbi."

He whisperes in her ear, but with my hearing I catch it.

"Goodnight Uncle Damon."

She says softly before Damon hands her to me with a quick kiss on my lips.

"I will see you later kitten."

He purred in my ear.

"You will."

I winked quickly as I walked swiftly back inside the house to get back to the servants quarters. Abbi fell asleep soon after we entered the warmth of the mansion and I held her a little tighter. I knew that I myself would never have children, but Abbi would. And then her children would and so on, I would be an Aunt to generations of Bennet's and I could live with that. At least then I would have somebody to look after.

"Emily?"

I said softly, trying hard not to wake the sleeping child in my arms. I saw Emily hand Katherine a velvet pouch that I guessed held the two rings. She turned to me then and her expression visibly softly, I handed Abbi over to her with a quick kiss to her forehead and a hug to Emily.

"Thank you Emily, for the rings."

I said quietly and walked towards Kat who grasped my hand; she always made an effort to be kind to Abbi but I knew she found it hard, losing her own baby had left a scar on her that would take a lot of time to heal.

"No need to thank me child. Abbi loves when you take her out, she obviously had a good time if she is so tired."

Emily smiled and ushered us out of the room, before we woke up Abbi. Kat and I walked out of the servants quarters quickely hand in hand.

"I think we need to turn them soon Elena."

Kat said to me as we walked the halls towards the dining room.

"We do. The council will be getting closer, we need to turn Stefan and Damon and get out."

I knew Kat could hear the slight pain in my voice when I mentioned leaving, this was as close to a home as we had had since Bulgaria; and now Kat and I could not even call there home.

"I know. But we need to this _soon _Elena. I mean it."

I knew she was serious. But so was I.

"The we will do it soon."

I answered calmly.

"When?"

Kat stopped walking because we were just outside the dining room.

"We will turn them tomorrow night."

Damon POV.

I hated him. I hated Elijah with everything I had because he had nearly taken my girl away from me. But he did not. She was _mine_. The night spent with her was perfect, more perfect than I coud have ever though. I knew that no one would ever be able to take her away from me, no matter how hard they tried or who they were. But we had a plan; Katherine, Elijah and I. And we _had _to stick with it. Her life depended on it. I would do anything to make sure she was okay.

When I saw her today with little Abbi Bennett on her hip I wanted to lash out at something. How dare fate take away her chance at motherhood? She would have made an amazing mother. So when I saw the slight pain in her eyes when I twirled Abbi around I knew she was thinking along the same lines as I was. And then Abbi had asked if she should call me Uncle Damon. And it felt like everything fell into place when she talked about marriage. Of course I would marry Elena someday, the way she looked at me with those big brown doe eyes full of tears I knew that she felt the same. So spending the day with Elena and Abbi, it felt like having a family. A family I knew we would never have. But I was okay with that, as long as I had her.

I sat with Stefan in the dining room, talking and laughing like we had not done in years. It felt nice though, behaving like children. I was listening for the footsteps of Elena, I knew her and Katherine must be at dinner soon. I kept talking to Stefan even when I heard the soft sounds of Elena's voice from the other side of the door, unable to quite make out what she was saying though. And then I heard it. The one thing I had been hoping for and dreading at the same time. The sentence that meant I would not have much longer with her.

"We will turn them tomorrow night."

**A/N: Hi guys! Do you all hate me? I know I have taken **_**way**_** too long to update, but school has kept me busy. Thank you SO much for all the reviews! They mean so much to me, you are all little angels! A big thank you to Cdaye8184 who has been there for me through all of it, she has so much talent and you **_**need **_**to check out her stories. Like my into of little Abbigail Bennett? I just thought I would hive a little insight into the Bennett family tree. Soo.. I think we only have a chapter or two left of 1864 :'(. Don't worry my lovelies we are not done quite yet? Likey the new chappie? AS ALWAYS REVIEW MY DEARS! Until next time xoxox.**


	13. Of Blood and Drastic Measures

The Petrova Twins Chapter 13.

Chapter 13.

Elena POV.

It had to be done, we all knew it. If we waited any longer we would all be dead, and although Kat did not share the same views as I did about the extent of our danger she knew that we had to leave. That and the fact that she was my sister and would do anything for me, as I would do for her. Dinner went smoothly, as it almost always did. Since Giuseppe was out on yet another council meeting, another factor to why we would turn our boys tonight, I broke it to them I could easily remember how it had went.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Good evening sweetheart." _

_Damon's silky voice appeared in my ear with a lingering kiss on my cheek._

"_Hmm, good evening to you too." _

_I purred in his ear as his hands went to my waist. Before I could kiss him properly though I heard Stefan cough loudly as he smiled at me and Kat took her place at the table opposite him; turning her head to smile at me that girl would never change. _

"_Hello Stefan." _

_I drawled and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. _

"_Good to see you can pull yourself away from my brother to say hello to your friend." _

_He teased and I rolled my eyes, but I could not help the laugh that escaped me as I sat down next to Kat as she winked in my direction. I smiled at Damon and as he smiled back as I suddenly felt a lot more confident about telling the Salvatores. We were a crazy, unnatural family. But a family none the less. And family stuck together, no matter what. _

"_So I have news to bring."_

_I said softly, but by the look in my eyes told the boys that I meant buisness. _

"_What is wrong 'Lena?" _

_Stefan asked worried, but Damon looked as if he expected it. I cocked my head at that but he simply shook his head and I knew he would tell me later. I would get it out of him one way or the other. _

"_This secret council, what ever it is, is getting much closer than either me or Katherine would like. This is not even mentioning the Klaus situation. If we stay here much longer we are either going to be found by Klaus or discovered by the council. We need to get soon as we can. So, if you boys do not mind, we would like to turn you both tomorrow night. And then we will run." _

_I peeked at them from beneath my eyelashes, at some point in my speech I had look down to the dinner table with my food still untouched on the plate. _

"_Of course Elena. It does not matter to me you know that, both of you." _

_Stefan answered calmly, something I was quite proud of him for. But of course I caught that sneaky look to Katherine as he said 'both of us'. Maybe I would not have to wait so long before they got together. I smiled at Stefan and looked towards Damon, slightly worried that he had not said anything yet. But he simply smiled at me and took my small hand in his, _

"_You know how much I love you 'Lena. It is not a problem if you decided to turn me right now sweetheart." _

_He soothed and brought my hand hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss there.I smiled and shook my head as Kat laughed and and nudged my arm which immediately made me turn to her, Damon included. _

"_Yes, dear sister," _

_I patronized while she rolled her eyes, _

"_So since you have both been fine with our arrangemnet for tomorrow night we should probably discuss the details." _

_The boys nodded while Kat shared a glance with me, we already had this planned._

"_Damon already had vampire blood in his system, if he gets more tonight he will not need anymore tomorrow. So I can turn you first if you wish Stefan, then I can leave you with Katherine while I, well, kill Damon." _

_I giggled slightly as Damon laughed, I wondered slightly how he could be so cool and collected when talking about his own death. _

"_I am fine with it 'Lena. Just go gentle on him alright?" _

_Stefan's light laugh caught my attention and I smiled suddenly in his direction a snarky comment already forming in my mind. _

"_Well, Stefan, your brother does not, on occasion, like it gentle. And I, being the perfect little angel that I am, just give him what I wants. When I feel like it." _

_By now Stefan was holding his side by laughing so hard and Kat let a giggle escape. _

"_You can see the resembelance between us now, right boys?"_

_Katherine said teasingly. _

"_Oh sometimes too much Katherine." _

_Damon got out, smirking at me, looking to seductive for his own good. _

"_Oh god too much information Elena, you are practically my sister now."_

_Stefan had finally managed to stop laughing. And as much as I would have loved to dismiss the slight pain in his eyes when he said 'sister' I could not. Stefan still needed time. _

"_So we know what our plan is. By this time tomorrow we will be in transition." _

_Damon said softly and we all nodded. We all knew our plan, we were going to stick to it. _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After dinner Damon had come back to my room with me, so I could give him some more of my blood. But of course with us, it was never just the blood; it always lead to more. So as I woke up to him placing butterfly kisses along my neck.

"Good morning."

I purred as kissed me slowly, making my dead heart beat faster.

"Morning love."

He whispered in my ear when he finally pulled away from my lips. I turned on my side to him hugging the blanket closer to my body as he shifted his position so he was facing me.

"How do you feel about tonight."

I asked gently, almost scared of his reaction. Almost.

"You know that I am ready for this Elena. Stefan and I both are, we happen to be stronger than you think."

He replied just as softly, brushing a few curls behind my ear.

"I trust you, Damon I do, but I know how hard it can be for a newborn vampire. It will be tough Damon there is no doubt about that. I just worry about you both."

I sighed and he kissed my head before he got out of my bed, letting me turn on my back and think about how our day would end. With us on the run as usual, only accompanied by two handsome Salvatore's.

"I know you worry, and I love you for it. It might be hard but I am doing this for you, so we can be together for the rest of our eternity. It will be worth it Elena, all of it."

He promised staring at me with such passion in his eyes that I could not do anything _but _believe him.

"I promise you Damon, that I will never leave you, I will be there for every hard moment and we will get through this together. Like you said, for the rest of our eternity."

I promised right back, there was nothing on this Earth that could tear me away from him forever. It was one of the powerfull affects love had; complete and utter devotion. So when he smiled, really smiled, I knew he felt the same.

"I am going to go spend the day with Stef, he is my baby brother after all and this is our last day as humans."

I smiled and nodded,

"Of course. Kat and I have things to do anyway."

I pushed him towards the door, but not before he could give me one last quick kiss.

"I love you."

He whispered, I could still feel the ghost of his lips against mine.

"I love you too. Now go!"

I giggled as he winked at me before closing the door behind him. I felt like a inexperienced teenager again as I leaned against the door and thought about our future. How it would be, to the two of us together. I knew now that it was impossible to live without him. I was still like that, staring dreamily into nothing with my back pressed against my bedroom door when Katherine walked in with a smug smile on her face, already fully dressed.

"So it would seem that I get all day with my favourite sister."

She said slyly, pulling out a dress from my closet and throwing it to me.

"Kat I happen to be your only sister."

I laughed but we both felt the pain in our hearts when we thought of our little sister who had died too young at the hands of Klaus. But even through it all I knew I could not bring myself to kill Klaus if there was a way. Kat would have to do it, because though he had killed my family, was going to kill Katerina, and would kill me if he found me, but he reminded me of a child.

As long as he got what he wanted he would be calm and likeable, very close to loveable. But if he did not he would throw a tantrum, the end of the metaphor was that he would kill a few people after. But still, I could not take his life, I had no idea why; but maybe there was a way for him to be changed. Well, not changed, but helped. Something or someone who could bring out the best in him and help him fight the dark. Emily had always told me that I should always agree with the feelings in my gut, that the light inside of me helped me to read people. But the only thing that I ould think of that could ever do that was a young beautiful blonde with the name of Caroline Forbes. A girl who's light was so powerful that it could help anyone's dark side, a side that each and every one of us possesed. A girl who used to be my bestfriend. A girl who was now dead.

A wave of depression hit me when I thought of the young woman with the grey-blue eyes, my only friend apart from my sister. I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I slipped into the midnight blue dress that reminded me of how dark Damon's eyes could occasionally get. Kat watched me carefully as she did up the strings at the back of the dress, and pushed my now straight hair over my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay you know? Klaus will not hurt either of us or Stefan and Damon. We are family Elena, I would not let anything happen to any of us."

"I know Katherine, believe me I know. But I am sick and tired of running, we have been doing it for far too long! I just want to know that for once we are completely safe. The only thing I can take hope in now is that there will never be another Petrova doppelgänger. I would not stand for another piece of our family being tortured with that."

I sighed and leaned into my sister's embrace as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Hopefully someday we will be able to stop running. But that is the reason why we run 'Lena! So we can protect the Petrova name, so we can protect the people we love. Namely Stefan and Damon now. We are doing this for them okay?"

Katherine looked me deep in my eyes, making me believe that this was the only choice we had. And truth be told it was.

"Okay. I really do not know what I would do without you Kat you know that?"

I whispered softly as she started to pull me out the door, towards the little meadow in the Salvatore's gardens.

"I know Elena, you know that I love you more than anything. You are the reason I am not a complete and utter dark side vampire. You give me something to fight for."

Katherine's eyes now glistened with tears and a few managed to escape. The sight of my normally composed sister break down in tears was enough for me to do the same. Because, even after everything, I was nothing without my twin. Just an empty shell of a girl I once was. Without her I would have lost my best friend, the only person in my life who had always been there for me and always would be.

We just sat there for a while holding each other and reminicing about much simpler times in Bulgaria or the places we had been since we had turned. From when we were little children playing hide and seek in tall grass to discovering the world with new found power. Every high and low had been togther. And everything in our future would be together, because nothing can ever truly break the bond of family.

Damon POV

I left Elena's room with the most stupid grin on my face, it was always the way when I had just been with her. I would be the first to admit that she could drive me crazy but I would not have it any other way. So when I dropped by my younger brothers room to find him just coming out I smiled and tilted my head to indicate to come for a walk through the maze, were we always went ever since we were kids and just needed some space from the rest of the world.

"So how are you feeling about tonight then Stef?"

I asked him looking into his green eyes that always knew me so well.

"I am completely fine about it. It is just the fact that Elena is the one turning me."

Stefan would not look into my eyes and I wondered what was wrong.

"What do you mean about Elena?"

My protectivness of her automatically taking over. She would always have that special hold over me.

"It is just that, well, I never told you Damon, but I told her. I loved her Damon. I still do. But she let me down easily, tld me that she loved you and that maybe I should try with Katherine. But I cannot Damon, not yet anyway, because if I tried to be with Katherine all I would see would be Elena. And that is not right on any of us. I just have no idea how I am going to reac to her tonight."

I was in slight shock over Stefan's speech. I knew he cared for Elena, had tried to get her affections before she was truly mine, but love? Now that I did not know, and I had to try much too hard to keep the jealous side of me at bay.

"So you still love Elena? Does she know that you still love her?"

I asked trying hard to keep my sanity.

"Yes she knows, she can see it. But I will not act on it Damon, she belongs with you. There is no one on this earth that could make her as happy as you do."

Stefan said with such tenderness that I felt guilty that he did not know about the plan. But he could not know, he would not agree with it and he would ruin everything. But I could think about the plan now, the only comfort I could take in it was that Elena would be safe and even though it would now happen soon because we were turning tonight, it would not happen right away. I would still have some time with my girl beforehand.

"Thank you brother."

I said softly, we just sat there for a while and I almst felt like a child again. Just being with my brother in the middle of our gardens.

"The council are acting soon Damon, father told me so. Maybe if we talked to him about how not all vampires are these killers that he thinks they are, then we could stay here for a while . I mean, he seems to love Elena and Katherine-"

"Stefan you cannot go to father about Elena and Katherine! He may like them but if thought for one second that they were vampire's he would put a stake through their hearts himself! Promise me, brother that you will not go to father."

I could not believe what Stefan was saying? Was he really that naïve?

"Of course Damon, I promise."

The look on Stefan's face was that of a young child just told that he could not have a dessert after dinner.

"Do not look so upset Stefan we are about to travel the world with vampire twins that are easily the most beautiful girls in the world."

I teased, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked as I heard Stefan's familiar laugh.

"I think we should be worried brother. Those two could get us into all sorts of trouble."

I smiled at Stefan, well, we both know that they could do whatever they wanted and we would still love them both in out own way. Katherine was like the sister I never had and I could not help thought that someday she would be my sister in law. Not just by Elena.

"Ah but the trouble will be worth it if it happens to be with them."

I smirked as Stefan laughed again.

"They are incredible. But you, brother, have the hardest job, you are going to have eyes in the back of your head. If people in Mystic Falls are staring at Elena like that just imagine how it is going to be in the big cities."

Stefan teased, trying awfully hard to get under my skin.

"Well brother as long as she does not spend a night with one of them I am perfectly content with it."

I tried very hard to be serious but of course Stefan saw right throught it,

"Maybe I am lying,"

I sighed and then smirked at my brother,

"Fine I am definetly lying. Any man that so much looks at her the wrong way I am going to want to tear out their throat."

I laughed with Stefan, we both knew it was true though. It felt nice to be so close to my brother again, there was a time when I thought we would be at odds forever since he had wanted my girl. But that was over, for now at least. Because all of our highs and lows had been together. And now everything in our future would be together, because nothing can ever truly break the bond of family.

Elena POV.

It was now dark and Kat threw me a pale pink lacey corset as I looked at her in confusion.

"Please Elena. You are not turning those boys in a dress. We are making sure you look as sexy as we can to those boys before we turn. It is not like you are going to be naked Elena. And anyway, if any of the maids see you walking around the mansion in your dress they will go straight to Giuseppe, you know how loyal they are to him. So you see sister I am the smart one."

Katherine smirked at me form her position on my bed as I reluctantly put on the corset. I felt Kat tuging at the strings and I sighed,

"Fine. But I am not going into Stefan's bedroom with just a corset on."

I said with finality, it was now Kat's turn to sigh.

"Always so stubborn Eleniana. Well then put this on then."

She handed me the beautiful violet and sky blue silk robe that had once belonged to our very own mother.

"Kat…"

I ran my fingers along the fabric that seemed so familiar,

"I found this when we found Mama and Papa dead. It was just lying across her bed and I could not bear to leave it there. So I took it with us, and I completely forgot about it,"

Kat looked down ashamed, she should not have been.

"But I found it earlier today, and I thought of you. How Mama would have been so proud of you no matter what we have both done. And I am to Eleniana, I am _so _proud of you, sister. So this is yours now."

Kat said as a few tears escaped, we were defenitely having an emotional day today. I grabbed her for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Kat. And people may see this arrogant bitch that you can pretend to be sometimes but I know how you are, and through all of it I will always be by your side. Forever and always."

I promised her, running my fingers through her curls. She wiped her tears away quickely and kissed the top of my head. She pulled my hair from my back so it hung over my shoulders, laying on the soft silk of my robe.

"Now go. Come and get me when Stefan is an transition."

She demanded smirking again pushing my shoulders towards the door.

"And you call me stubborn!"

I huffed as she winked at me and closed the door behind me. I smiled softly and made my way to Stefan's bedroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I knocked lightly on Stefan's door before entering, finding him reading a book on his bed.

"Hello Stefan,"

I said softly with a smile on my face as his face lit up when he saw me.

"You look beautiful Elena."

I looked at him with my head cocked to one side as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"So I have been told."

I teased as he came and gave me a quick hug.

I took both of his hands and led him to the bed as we both sat down.

"Are you sure about this Stefan? I really could not live with myself if you resented me for this later on, for turning you into a monster."

I had to make sure that he wanted this. I could not turn him if he was not ready.

"Elena look at me. I want to do this. You and Katherine, you both just came into my life and I have no idea what I would do without either of you now. I want this Elena."

Stefan was so sure of what he was saying, he was so good with his words that I trusted them. I trusted _him_. I nodded my head slowly and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You know that I still love you Elena. And it is hard. But I know that someday, I will be able to love you the right way, like a sister. But we are family now 'Lena, and it does not matter what I feel for you, because I know deep down that you belong with my brother."

Stefan sighed and I looked into his emerald eyes.

"Stefan I love you. But I love you, as you say, the right way. But I believe in you Stef, and someday you are going to be completely over me and you are going to realise that a wonderful girl was waiting for you all along."

I winked as he laughed, he knew I meant Katherine. I smiled at him once more before deciding to break the comfortable silence.

"So are you ready?"

I teased and winked as he chuckled.

"Oh yes."

I giggled and bit into my wrist, I could feel Stefan's eyes on me and I was proud of him that he was not scared. Well, he would be like this soon enough. I held up my wrist as he began to suck lightly on it, I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to my wrist, effectively making him swallow it down harder.

I pulled away after another minute of Stefan eagerly sucking the wound on my wrist. It was only then that I realised I had not fed since two nights before, even then it had not been much. After feeding Stefan I suddenly felt very weak and I slumped against Stefan's bed.

"'Lena?"

Stefan asked worried.

"Hmm? Sorry Stef, I have not fed in a while, I am just a bit weak. I will be fine."

I promised even though I knew I had to feed fast. Stefan being Stefan saw through it of course.

"No Elena, come on, take a little. I do not want you to pass out in the hallway trying to get to Damon."

Stefan teased and he could not help the thin laugh that escaped.

"Only a tiny bit Stef, just a prick of your finger okay?"

He nodded and moved so he could support my head and held his finger to my mouth. I pricked it gently and sucked lightly, I began to feel stronger already with just one drop. But then I tasted it, and all the strength immediately left me.

I coughed and spluttered and fell to the ground, paralysed on my back.

"'Lena! Elena! What is happening?"

Stefan asked, my poor little Stefan was so worried. I could only form one word.

"Vervain."

"No.."

Stefan muttered, before he could add to it thought the door burst open. Giuseppe Salvatore. Obviously when he told the boys the council would strike soon he had meant very soon. Tonight.

"Father what are you doing?"

Stefan asked terrified as he watched me lie on the floor.

"Stefan I trusted you to come to me if you knew anything about the vampires. I expected as much from Damon but not from you. You have disappointed me. Now to be quite honest I thought I was going to have to have to be in Damon's room tonight, it seems that you Miss Elena, like to mess with both my sons. I did not expect that in the least."

As Giuseppe turned his attention to me he knelt down and placed a muzzle across my mouth.

"Now go Stefan, tell the sheriff we have found another vampire."

Giuseppe demanded and I was surprised by Stefan's answer.

"No."

The shock on Giuseppe's face was clear.

"Are you desobeying me? Go now."

"No."

The firmess in Stefan's voice amazed me, I was proud of him.

"Stefan if you do not go right now I will kill her right now while you watch. So go get the sheriff!"

At this the pained look in Stefan's eyes killed me, he ran out of the housewith a few tears in his eyes and it broke my heart. Giusppe grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the house were I saw nearly all of Mystic Falls vervain vampires and drag them into carts taking them god knows where.

It was then that I saw Kat being dragged into a cart and driven away, and I could net help the tears that were streaming down my face. They had my sister. They were going to kill us all. And then my eyes found Damon's. He was partly hidden in the woods, only my vampire eyes could find him. The pain in his eyes was killing me and all I wanted to do was kiss it away but of course I could not. They through me into one of the carts and they removed my muzzle. I grabbed the bars and stared at him with tears in my eyes. His pain mirrored in my eyes. He only mouthed a sentence, a sentence that gave me hope.

"I will save you."

Damon POV.

I had been waiting so anxiously for her, waiting to be turned. That was when I heard everything outside. I met Katherine out there in a panic, she grabbed my shoulders and told me what I really did not want to hear. That the plan had to move to tonight. Our plans had drastically changed. It was much different now but it had to work. Before I could question anything she walked out into the mob and let them tak her down, but I knew that it was part of the plan.

And then my angel came out with a muzzle on her mouth, being dragged by my very own father. She looked so scared, all I wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. Her pain mirrored in my eyes. But I could only mouth a sentece to her, a sentece that was needed for the plan, which would give her hope.

"I will save you."

**A/N- Hello my lovelies! I have missed you all :'( how do you like the chappie? So the plan is really kicking off! Special thanks got to cdaye8184 for her long reviews that never fail to make me smile! I love you all soooo much for reviewing! Go on! Click that little button! You know you want to;) **


	14. Of Lost Moments and Years of Waiting

The Petrova Twins Chapter 14.

Chapter 14

Elena POV

I fell against the floor of the cart, tired and pretty powerless from the vervain that was circulating in my veins. My head rested on my shoulder as I tried desperatly hard to think of what was going on. My boys were going to try to help me. To help _us_. They had my sister. They were going to kill her. They were going to kill all of us. All these thoughts rushed through my head when I realised that they would not only kill the vampire's, they would kill those who tried to protect him.

Damon and Stefan. Stefan and Damon. The boys who had both captured my heart in different ways. They were going to die, they would have to vampire's all alone. Unless they would not be caught. They would just be human and live the rest of their lives in their beautiful house with human wives and young children. They would be _normal_. And when Kat and I were dead that was all I could hope for. I had accepted the fact that I was going to die, the heartbreaking fact that Katherine would too. But my boys would not have to do, that was my mission now. To keep them alive.

The cart stopped suddenly and I only reallo looked around now. Of course I recognised everyone here, they were all passed out. But I was easily the oldest vampire here, the younger ones had not been strong enough to handle the vervain. But I thanked god that I could not see Pearl or Anna, but that did not mean they were not in one of the other carts. The thought of young little Annabel being dragged away from her mother killed me. The door swung open and I expected to see one of the council members drag me out. But one of the council members would not have removed my muzzle.

But what I did not expect was Miss Emily Bennett.

"Emily?"

I croaked out, as she pulled me from the cart shutting the door quickely. She pulled me into the darkness of the forest, so no one would see us. For someone so small she was surprisingly strong, she held me up all on her own.

"Listen Elena. We do not have much time."

She said quickly as she placed a finger under my chin so my eyes were lifted to hers.

"There is no way that you can get out of this Elena. Stefan will soon realise he cannot do this,"

I noticed somewhere in the back of my head that she did not mention Damon, but my brain was still so full of vervain I did not question it.

"Even I cannot my dear. But we have a bond Elena, I will not let you die. They are taking you all to Fell's Church. They plan on burning it down and trapping all of us in there. There is now getting out. So I am going to seal you in. But Elena it could take years before I could you out again. That is if I could _ever _get you out. It will take powerfull magic to trap you all in but to get you out again? Near impossible."

I sighed into Emily,

"Please Emily, do not put yourself in danger with such a spell. But Katherine, you cannot let her be in the tomb Emily, she needs to be out and in the world. It does not matter if I never get out of there but it does for her. Please…"

Emily looked down at me with a sad smile,

"Elena I will not promise anything. But those boys are in no way going to give up. They will not let you die. To open the tomb again it would need them both, their combined love for the both of you. That is the only way the spell will work, four people need to be joined in their love for the said person to bring her back. One must be the love of family, a father, mother, brother, or _sister._ The second must be a love that has been bred into them, a bond made before their time, but it will form into friendship once the person is brought back. The final must be the love of of two men, both must love her equally but differently. That means I need Damon, Stefan, Katherine and and one of my future family members."

Emily's words flew through me, but if I were to live, that means Damon and Stefan would have to turn, it would take time before a Bennett witch as strong as Emily would come around again. They would have to turn in order to save me.

"But they will have to turn."

I moaned almost inaudibly, but Emily caught it.

"I know that. In other cases I would have not let it happen. But I cannot let you die Elena. I will do what needs to be done."

Before I could argue with her much longer she lifted me back into the cart.

"I am sorry Elena but I will do what has to be done. No matter what the cost."

Emily said calmly, emotion void of her face. She was on a mission. She carefully placed the muzzle back on and it burned yet again. Emily disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of her being here at all. Her plan the only thing on her mind. It was only now that I realised were I was. I could just make out Fell's Church. I could peer through the bars to see quite clearly. All the Founders had built their own tombs. Planning for it to be treasured for generations to come. And now it would be my prison for god knows how long. I was frightened, for the first time in a long time I was truly scared. And it was all from the thought of losing the ones I loved. The vervain was slowly taking over, making me weaker by the second. I had not realised until now that the cart was covered in the stuff, I had been too preoccupied before to think about it. I can feel it now. Itching, burning into my skin, talking away every ounce of power I have left.

My eyes were slowly closing, drifting to a place with less pain. I knew I was giving up, but my brain was shutting down, I had all but forgotten Emily's plan. My sister was going to die and I would die with her. The Petrova twins finally gone from this earth. Who knows, maybe I would see Mama again. I let myself think about a time when life was so much simpler. I pictured when Kat and I on our thirteenth birthday, when our beauty really started to bloom. I thought of the attention we got, the jealous stares from the other young girls and the appraising looks on the boys. I was in our nature to love it, to love the attention. Katerina had always revelled in it though, I would only take it if it was there while she sought it out. But still, we were twins, alike in every way and yet so powerfully different.

And then for the second time that night the door of the cart opened. This time revealing two handsome young men with pained eyes. One with eyes so green they captured the colour of the forrest so perfectly. The other with his deep blue eyes that could freeze you in place or make you melt completely. My boys, come to rescue me.

"Damon hurry!"

Stefan shouted as Damon just stared at me, as if in a trance. He snapped out of it and grabbed my waist, trying to support my head as Stefan lifted my legs as they set me down on the cold ground, at least the burning had stopped.

"Oh god Elena. My poor, poor Angel."

Damon whimpered as he carefully lifted the muzzle from my face. Stefan was struggling with the ropes that bound my wrists, he was shaking so hard that he could bearly get a grip on them. Damon was stroking my hair lovingly, crying softly and moaning out appoligise that I did not understand. Why was he sorry? He had nothing to do with this.

"Elena we are going to get you out of here okay? We promise you will be fine."

Stefan promised and placed a light kiss on my hand. I was breaking him too, without even saying anything.

It was killing me that I could not even say anything to them, the vervain was too powerfull, still in my system. The fact that the muzzle had been drenched in the stuff was really not helping the cause. I stuggled for breath as Damon moaned even more, whispering words that made no sense to me.

"Damon we have to move her. We have toget her out before they come back!"

Stefan was aggrevated I could tell, but he was trying desperatly hard to stay calm for the both of us.

"No Stefan. She is hurt. There is no way in hell I am going to put her in more pain, you can go if you wish brother but I am not leaving her."

There was a plea in Damon's voice that Stefan did not catch. But why would he want Stefan to leave? I was beyond confused and all I wanted was to make sure everyone would be okay.

"I cannot leave her Damon you know that. I would sooner die."

Stefan took one of my hands in his as my back arched slightly as I pulled in another breath, trying to find the will to speak. Damon slowly took the other one, kissing the temple of my head.

"Well we might, if they catch us. But I cannot take her from here right now Stefan, you have to understand that."

Damon looked into Stefan's eyes and for a moment I could see the connection there. The brotherly bond. The bond they must have had before I burst into their lives. It hurt to know the strain I had put on it, I was pretty sure if I was my twin I would have destroyed it completely. But I knew that the bond the Salvatore's had would never be broken forever. Something would always bring them back together.

I knew that for a fact, Katherine and I had fallen out more than once, the longest period being fifty years when she was on a blood binge and I could not take it anymore. But eventually she had come crying back to me, begging for me to forgive her and promising she would never go as over the edge as she had been. Of course I forgave her, like all families, you can fight and hate each other for any amount of time, but family stick together. No matter what.

And then I saw her, little Annabel, with those big brown eyes that looked so frightened. All I wanted to do was run and hug the young girl who had become so much like family to me. I could not see Pearl though, and Pearl never left Anna's side. And then it clicked, that was the reason behind Anna's fear. Her mother had been taken too. I could not imagine Anna without Pearl for any length of time, it was like me without Damon. Two halves of a whole.

Anna's eyes landed on me and widened even more, if it was possible. She made a move to go towards me but I looked at her sharply, stopping her. Just because her mother was caught did not mean she had to be. It took all of the strength I had tried to save, but I knew that it had to be done. At least this way I could save one person at least. I had Anna's full attention now as I mouthed one word to her.

'Run.'

And she did. With one more glance at me she ran and never looked back after. I breathed a sigh of relief. Anna would not be caught tonight.

"Damon,"

I somehow managed to croak out and he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"'Lena,"

He breathed and lowered his head to mine.

"Stefan?"

I needed to know that Stefan was going to be okay too.

"I am right here Elena."

I breathed a sigh of relief as they both held my hand, the love of my life and the man who had become a brother to me. I needed them both more than I cared to admit.

"Damon? What are you doing!"

I was in shock, I had thought my sister would have been locked up in Fell's Church right now, not straying in the shadows. What was she talking about? Damon had looked conflicted and broken as he had began to lift me up, to take me away.

"I am sorry Katherine. I cannot do this. I cannot live without her. I can keep her safe! I will protect her! Just please Kat, I cannot go through with it."

Damon pleaded with my sister, but she could not take her eyes off me. What plan? I wanted to scream at them. What were they keeping form me? But a silent tear fell from Kat's eye.

"I do not want to do this either Damon. But it has to be done. Nothing will stop me. Not even you and Stefan."

Katherine said swiftly. The look on Stefan's face gave him away to me, I could tell he did not know any more than I did.

"Katherine you cannot take her away from me."

Damon begged, but Katherine was cold now, she would not listen.

"It has to be done."

She looked at me once more, grief in her eyes for only a moment.

"I am so sorry Eleniana."

She whispered before she disappeared into the night.

And then all hell broke loose.

I heard the screaming and shouting, a signal that they were coming.

"No,"

Stefan whispered once, as I turned to him. I ran one hand along his cheek, he would be okay without me. And then he fell the ground, blood on his shirt. Someone had shot Stefan, my poor young Stefan dead. Now to be a vampire. A strangled cry left my lips, he would not be able to survive being a vampire on his own; Stefan was too good. Damon rushed to his brother's side, still holding my hand.

"Damon.."

I whispered softly as he looked back at me, but my eyes diverted to Stefan, who was still bearly holding on. He was fading. I tightened my grip on Stefan's hand, and he glanced at me, his chest rising and falling even slower.

I held onto Damon's hand a little tighter, it was just the three of us in that moment. The three broken angels with tears running down our faces. The second gun shot sounded and the man that I loved lay on my other side, blood trickling down, staining his white shirt. The shouts were clearer now. They were so close.

We lay there, there was nothing else we could do. Stefan was dying. _Damon_ was dying. And soon they would be vampire's on their own. A few tears escaped my eyes, maybe they would not turn; maybe they would just let themselves die. Our hands were still connected, I could not bear to be apart from them, they made no move to be apart from me either.

I turned my head so I could look at Damon, sharing one last look with him. God, I love him.

'I love you,'

I mouthed one last time, I could acctually feel them now.

'I love you too.'

He mouthed back. As a single tear dripped down his cheek. My poor, poor Damon.

"There they are! Grab her now!"

I could hear the shouts loud and clear now, I could see them running. The men, of course, were the ones coming to take me; but I could see some young girls, about seventeen to twenty on the side-lines, watching quietly. I saw one young girls eyes grow large as she looked in our direction,

"Look,"

She said, grabbing two other girl's arms,

"The three of them, they are holding hands! How romantic! Wait, is that Damon and Stefan Salvatore? That must be Elena Pierce! I knew she was far too pretty!"

I heard the girls say loudly, they really did not know the half of it. I felt strong arms pull beneath my shoulders, dragging me away from Damon and Stefan. I heard the murmers through the crowd of men as well,

"Little harlot, holding the hands of two men. Brothers at that! Those boys are dead anyway now, traitors."

I winced from what it must have looked like, like I had romantic attachments to them both. The thought made me sick, having them both like that, using their jealousy against the other. They threw me back into the cart, the vervain burning again. But I grabbed onto the bars, holding on tightly so I could take one last look at Damon, Stefan was dead now. He would wake up in a few hours, but Damon was still holding on. Our eyes locked, crystal blue meeting chocolate brown, and stayed that way until I could no longer see him, but the look in his eyes killed me. The pain was excrutiating, and I knew that it was not the physical pain he was going through.

But his image would keep me going, those piercing blue eyes would get me through this. I would be strong for him. I was about to let myself fall to the floor of the cart, to break down and think about everything I had lost, but something caught my eye. Soemthing that should not have been here. More like _someone. _

Elijah. Elijah Mikealson who had promised to love me all those years ago, who still held a candle for me. The shadows lighting his face so accuratly, one shone bright, the light and honor that Elijah could never loose. The other darkened by the shadows, the vampire in him, the killer, the part we all had in oursleves. But what was he doing here? But he just stood, watching me silently.

"I am so sorry Eleniana, but I have to protect you. I cannot let you be in any danger my dear."

I could hear Elijah's English accent faintly in my ears. What were they all talking about! Protecting me from what?!

I looked one last time to Elijah, before he disappeared into the shadows again. The door opened one last time as they dragged me and the others out, throwing us into the tomb, alchohol was poured all over, probably so that the fire would catch even easier.

"Elena?"

I heard a voice croak, to my distaste my eyes took a while to adjust so I could see who it was.

"Pearl?"

I asked hoarsely, the thought of Pearl and Anna being separated turning the knife in my stomach that was already wedged in so deep.

"Where is Annabel?"

Pearl managed to get out, of course she would worry about her child.

"She is safe Pearl, i would not let her stay. She ran."

Pearl's agonized face softened a small amount, she knew her little girl would be okay.

"Thank you Elena, I know you had a part in it,"

Peal sighed,fading quickely,

"I only told her to run Pearl, that was the least I could do for her."

The darkness was coming over me, my body screaming to close my eyes.

Pearl smiled once and let her eyes shut, closing out the rest of the world. I could feel the heat of the fire around me, but it did not burn, not like it should of. No, Emily's spell was protecting me, protecting all of us. So I let my eyes close, and think about the man who I would be eternally in love with. Damon Salvatore. _My _Damon. And I still thought of him as I blacked out, resting for an amount of years that I could not guess.

Damon POV

I was going out of my mind. She was my everything. My world. She had a piece of my heart held in those dainty little hands of hers. And now Katherine was telling me that I had to stay away from her. For the last few moments before she was put in that damn tomb I would not be able to be with her. But there had always been something about Elena that made sure I could never stay away from her for long, I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

So I went after her, to at least just see her one more time. But Stefan ran to me before I oculd even move, breathless and scared, but his eyes were shining. Elena had obviously gave him her blood before she was caught. Jealousy ripped through me when I thought about that. _Stefan _would have those last few moments whith her? The dark possesive part of me growled at that, what right did my brother have stealing those precious minutes I could have had with the woman I loved. So when Stefan told me that she had collapsed on the floor after drinking his own blood made that anger boil in my blood, but I tried so desperatly to keep it under control.

Stefan had no idea about the plan. He had no idea that Katherine had tipped off the council tonight. No idea that Elena would be trapped in that tomb until we could find a way to get her out again. He would not understand, Stefan would not get how I was trying to keep Elena safe. How I _needed _her to be safe. Because the danger was so close now, Katherine said she could feel it. Elijah was a different story, he wanted to protect Elena as much as I did, but he was not very trusting of the witches; doubted that we could get Elena out again when the time was right. But I did. I had no other choice. I could never let my princess be in harms way.

When we found Elena in that cart, with that damn muzzle around her throat, I wanted to hit somethiing. Somone. The person who did this to her. I broke at the sight of her, so tired and with vervain burns along her mouth and hands. My poor girl. She was unable to speak, the vervain in her system slowly taking over. Stefan was finding it hard too, I knew, but not like I was. I felt like a prat of me was dying at the sight of her like this. But I had to stay strong, to try to stick to the plan, because sometimes you have to hurt the one you love to make sure they stay safe.

But my resolve always broke when it came to that girl. I was going to take her away, keep her safe myself. We could do it, I knew; I would die protecting her. Then Katherine showed up, a steel resolve in her eyes. She loved her sister more than anything, she did not care who got hurt in the process. Not even herself. I had even begged, but Katherine would have none of it.

And then my little brother was shot in the back, holding my girl's hand. She whimpered at that, and it hurt, knowing that even if she did not love him like she loved me, she still cared so deeply for him. But I was bitter now, bitter that I had to share even these moments with him. When the second gun shot fired it as aimed at me, and they did not miss. We lay there, just the three of us, the brothers unable to move from the gun shot, her because of the vervain burning her from the inside out.

When they took her away something snapped inside of me, the light that she had gave me. When she left, she took the light with her. But her eyes caught mine as she gripped the bars of the cart. I could not tear my eyes away from hers, those pools of soft brown captivating my gaze. The darkness was fighting to take over me, but I could not let it quite yet, not while I could still see her.

When she disappeared from my sight, more pain managed to turn inside my heart. My girl was gone.

So I let my eyes close, and think about the girl I would be eternally in love with. Elena Pierce. _My _Elena. And I still thought of her as I blacked out, thinking of how she would be resting for an amount of years I could not guess.

**A/N: OH…MY….GOSH….. have I ever mentioned how much I love you all?! I have 130 reviews for my little story! Compared to others it isn't a lot, but to me it means the world. So thank you. How did you all like this one? I think I have one last chapter of 1864 before we move on from this time period…. Don't worry though I'm not done yet;). I want to thank cdaye8184 who's long reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face! Oh… what is that little button down there with the blue writing? You just HAVE to ckick on it and see;). Lots of love my dears! Xxx.**


	15. Of Grieving and Stupid Special Comets

The Petrova Twins Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Damon POV

I woke up beside Steven's Quarry, Stefan still asleep beside me.

"I see you have woken. I will get Miss Katherine."

Emily Bennett's soft voice came from behinde me, I turned to see her sighing softly, the light gone from her mocha brown eyes. I knew that the gried from losing Elena was hurting her too.

"This was not my choice Emily, you know that."

I was pleading I knew, but I could not stand the though of _anyone _keeping me responsible for Elena being in that tomb. It broke my, now dead, heart.

"I know it was to keep her protected Damon. I understand that. After all, I am the one who cast the spell that preserved the tomb underneath the church. But that spell Damon, is going to take a lot to break. I have already explained to Katherine what it will take and she thought no problem of it. But they are family. And you may love her, but I do not know how your feelings will change in years to come; you may have to wait eternity for her."

Emily's soft voice was uncharacteristicly stern, her eyes narrowed. I glared back, how dare she even _think_ that I would give up on my girl? How _dare_ she?

"I will always love Elena, Emily. I would have thought you woud have understood that, After all, Elijah seemed to love Elena as much as he did in the 15th century! I may be thankfull but you are _never _to question how much I love Elena."

I growled. I did not care if I had to wait till the end of time, I would do it for her. Emily looked at cautiously, pondering if she could trust me. She sighed lightly,

"To open the tomb is going to need a very powerfull witch. A witch that has to come from the Bennett blood line, because of your love for Elena I am trusting you with my family. You will need one of them to perform the spell."

Emily's soft voice was back to normal, looking at my directly in the eyes. It was not a large price to pay, keeping the Bennett blood line safe.

"Of course."

I promised and she gave me a slight smile.

"That is not all it will need to get into that tomb Damon, four people are going to have to be there; each one of them must love Elena. The bond of a family member, where Katherine comes in. A bond that has been made in a time before them, one of my blood line; most likely the witch that will perform the spell. And the love of two men, both most love her equally but differently, that will be you and Stefan."

I was prepared for all of it, but the end killed me.

"Stefan? Why in hell does Stefan have to be apart of this? All she needs is me!"

I growled, there was no way in hell I wanted my brother being key in getting Elena out. He had done enough, I thought sarcastically.

"Beause I need the love of two men, who both lover her differently, I could probably try to use Elijah. But this spell is not sure to work, the stronger the connection between all the participants the better. Katherine has strong feelings for Stefan and she sees you like a brother, the Bennett witch will be one of my own and you and Stefan _are_ brothers. If you want this to have more of a chance I need Stefan. Put your pride aside Damon."

Emily's voice was scolding at the end, I knew she was right. But that did not mean I had to like it.

"How long will it take Emily?"

Her dark eyes were guarded,

"You really want to know?"

Emily was hesitant, almost afraid.

"Tell me Emily,"

I pleaded, I needed to know how long I would have to live without her.

"If Katherine is sure that everything has been dealt with, well.."

"Well what Emily?"

"It took a lot of power for me to cast the spell, so much that I could not do it all on my own. I had to draw power from the elements, and even they could not help me much. It just so happened that a comet past over here last night, it carried so much energy that I was able to use it. It is going to take that much power to open it again, it will need to be when the comet next passes."

I was starting to get anxious, why was she not telling me?

"How long will that be?"

"On average? Around one hundred and forty five years. And if Katherine is not sure abut the danger it will be double that."

Emily watched as I fell on my knee's. Saw the pain and grief in my eyes. That long? How could I live without her for that long? A century and a half without the woman I loved, and if Katherine failed it would be double that. I could not, every moment without her I could feel myself breaking a little more.

"Come Damon. I am sure you will want to talk to Katherine."

With my face void of emotion I stood and followed her to the edge of the Quarry where Katherine stood looking over the water, more in thought than I had ever seen her.

"Thank you Emily. That will be all."

Katherine dismissed Emily without turning around, keeping her back to me.

"So when did you plan on telling me that Elena was going to be in that damn tomb for the next century and a half? Or were you goin to keep this to yourself, make sure your twin was trapped forever so you would have no competition?"

I growled, anger clouding my vision. Katherine quickly turned around, pain and anger in her own eyes, but they were red along their rims and tears were still falling from her eyes.

"Do not _ever_ say that again, Damon. You have no idea how much I love my sister, I feel everything she feels, and it is killing me that I have done this to her. But I will protect her no matter what, because I have no idea what I would do if she died. How else was I supposed tp protect her? We are tired of running Damon, we have been doing it for far too long."

I sighed starting to pace mindlessly.

"Katherine I cannot live without her for that long, please do not make me do this."

I begged, my pain mirrored the one fo Katherine's. I knew her and Elena were twins, but for me they were nothing alike,they both had certain traits that were exact and the fire in their eyes was hard to miss, but Katherine's eyes were a fraction of a shade darker than Elena's around the edges, Elena's hair held a natural straightness, like a waterfall; while Katherine's formed tight ringlets. There would always be something, either by the way she looked or little mannersims.

"There is no choice in it Damon. She is in there! All I want to do Damon is go forward to the 21st century so I can have my famiy but I cannot. We just have to take care of our problem as soon as we can, we need to find a way. And then we wait for the comet and the witch. We have no other choice."

Katherine's voice was resigned, I knew how much she loved Elena, it was a bond I could not understand, a bond that was stronger than even Stefan and I's once was.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?"

I asked softly, for her, and Elena's, sake. I had never been so angry at my brother before, I would probably forever resent him from stealing my last few moments with her. So I could have told her just how much I loved her, that I would never give up. But I knew she would be angry at me for it, she had a soft spot for my younger brother, she had a strong urge to protect him from everything. And I suppose I was jealous of it, that she seemed to want to spend time with Stefan almost as much as she wanted to spend it with me. Even if the reasons and emotions behind it were not the same.

"He cannot know,"

Katherine's voice was low, brimming with feeling. I knew how she felt about Stefan, and as much as Katherine would try to deny it, it was love. But it was hesitant, and I doubt Katherine has loved anyone apart from her sister and herself in a _very _long time. Take that and the fact that my baby brother was in love with _my _girl, they could not be together. At least not right now.

"I really doubt he will want much to do with me now Elena is gone, but he will want you, Damon. He will need his brother, as much as I needed my sister when I turned. But I can sense that you do not want to, but he needs to be looked after. We need him to get Elena out. I will look over him, just look Damon. I know he would not want me there. But first you know that I need to take care of our situation."

I sighed, I knew all too well about our situation.

"I know Katherine, believe me I know,"

Katherine sighed, she walked hesitantly towards me before wrapping her arms around me lightly and I accepted it. I would never admit it but Katherine had become some what of a sister to me.

"She loves you Damon. And I know my sister well. You have to never doubt how she feels for you, and when we get her back you have to realise that she is not capable of loving anyone else as much as she loves you. Just look in her eyes Damon, she gives anyone a window to her soul through those, what her words do not say her eyes do.

I know you have your doubts about her feelings for Stefan and even a little for Elijah, but she needs you. You bring out the humanity that she thought was lost forever when we turned. And every other love she has ever had does not even hold a candle to the love she has for you. Hold onto that Damon, because these years are going to be hard. Damn that, they are going to be hell. But you need to fight, and please try not to turn it off."

Katherine's speech had left me in shock, she had never been big on pouring her heart out and when she did I knew she did it in the confides of her bedroom with Elena holding her hand. But deep in my heart it hurt, hurt to think of my girl and how I had kept that from her. The things I had not said to her that I would now give anything for her to know. But… turn it off? Turn what off?

"Wait, turn what off Katherine?"

Her eyes narrowed without her noticing.

"Our humanity Damon. As a vampire everything is heightened, all your good traits. Love, light, selflessness, passion, protection. But everything that as a human come easy enough to repress, eveything dark, anger, depression, jealousy, the guilt that comes with feeding. Sometimes it just gets to much, there is not a vampire in history who has not struggled with it. And when those feelings get so powerful that they hurt most vampire's choose to turn it off. They feel nothing. But recovering from the deep end is always the hardest, near immpossible. Take it from someone who knows. Promise me Damon to try. For her."

Kat sighed, her own memories flooding back. I felt for her, I really did.

"I promise Kat. You know I hate to dissapoint her."

She gave me one of her rare smiles.

"I know. Stay safe Damon, do not do anything that I would not."

She winked, trying to salvage her reputation as the ultimate Ice Queen.

"Well Miss Katherine that is a very short list."

I smiled back, this was our goodbye. Honestly it was too painfull to look at her and not think of Elena.

"Goodbye Kat, take care."

"You too Damon. Here, this is for you. Give this one to Stefan please too. Once the sun comes up you are going to burn unless you are wearing this. I will see you soon."

She said softly before she disappeared, the tone in her voice making me realise that I was family to her in some sort of way. Brother and sister, bonded over the one they both loved more than anything. She gave me a ring, lapis lazuli I recognised. Elena had told me about that, sun burned vampires unless they had the particular stone spelled by a witch. It was clear that this one was mine, the ornate D was carved into the centre. I slid it onto my finger and smiled a little, it was from Elena, my last reminder. I carefully placed Stefan's ring in the pocket of my tousers, I may hate my brother right now but I never wanted him to die. All I was left with was the wind now, with memories of better times. Alone. Well, I thought I was.

"You have not gone to help Katherine yet then Elijah?"

I asked, turning around to face the man that had once had Elena's heart, my mouth twisting into an unpleasant smirk. It was easy to tell that I did not like Elijah. Well, at least for the man himself it was.

"Do not be so bitter Damon, I thought we were past the jealousy phase. And Katerina will have to learn to wait now anyway."

Elijah's voice was dry but his smile was genuine.

"Well, she is not here. And you were apart of the plan."

I rolled my eyes, if he thought we could just be friends he was not thinking straight. If I could ever even think about it I needed Elena by my side, she brought out patience in me that only my mother before her could.

"You were apart of the plan to, do not forget that."

Elijah commented as my eyes narrowed, we really needed to stop talking about it, I really was a masochist.

"Please, Elijah, do not speak of it anymore. But we had to do it, you know that better than anyone."

I hated the look of pity that passed along his face, the only time people had looked at me like that was at my mother's funeral, and I had hated it even then.

"I know the effect Eleniana has first hand Damon, do not forget that I love her too. In a way I am losing her all over again, but when I lost her the first time I followed her. She or Katerina never knew but I watched over her, made sure she was safe. But now I cannot feel her presence it hurts. But you and I are alike Damon, you must understand that."

I scoffed, humoured by the thought of it.

"How so?"

"We will both do anything to protect her Damon. Even if we end up hurt in the process."

I sighed, I knew he was right, though I would never admit to it. I nodded my head to him as he began to walk away.

"Make sure Katherine is not hurt during this all Elijah. Elena would never forgive either of us."

My goodbye to Elijah nothing alike my one with Kat.

"No harm will come to Katerina, that I can promise you. Besides, I doubt the world could live without at least one Petrova Doppelgänger. And since no more can be created Eleniana and Katerina will be fine."

Elijah chuckled and I allowed him a quick smirk.

"Goodbye Damon."

I stared at the spot Elijah was previously in, it was hard to think that I was now capable of that speed. I walked to where Katherine had stood, sitting beside the water. I removed my shirt, only realising the dried blood from where I was shot, I placed my fingers where the wound should have been; my turning had effectively healed it.

How could I do this? I had honestly no idea. I thought I would have Elena by my side, helping me. Showing me how to control my hunger, how to feed, how to compel. I _needed _her. I should have known it would not have been this easy, my life never was. My mother had died when I was too young, my father shutting me out because I looked like her, my brother and I may have been best friends but now… now everything is different.

But all Elena wanted was for me to be happy, I knew that; knew that I should try for her. But that selfish part of me thought why should I? She was locked in a tomb and was out here, so why should I be happy when she was not here to see it? I watched as the sky turned from its purple red hue and turn bright blue, I could appreciate it even more now. It was all so much more beautiful now, the water looking like crystals and the soft grass that much smoother. The sun was hotter now, but it felt like it was dimmed, I knew if I took of my ring it would hurt like hell.

I knew I had to leave soon, I could not stay in Mystic Falls without her for very long. But I needed to see Stefan, give him is ring and make sure he feeds. Hell, I needed to feed myself. I could feel the hunger coming on now that I thought about it, the sun starting to hurt my eyes.

"Damon?"

Stefan's voice drifted to me, I saw my baby brother with dried blood on his face, hiding in the shadows. I rolled my eyes, obviously he had no trouble feeding.

"Hello brother."

I mocked as he stared at me in shock, probably wondering how I was in the sunlight.

"How are you-"

I smirked, cutting him off.

"Walking in the sun? Katherine gave me my ring, she also gave me yours before she ran off. Here."

I threw the ring at an awkward angle as I watched Stefan catch it with no difficulty. Damn vampire abilities.

"When did she leave?"

Stefan asked as he slid the ring onto his finger and walked out towards me smiling.

"A few hours ago, not long."

I scratched the back of my head, unsure of where to stear the conversation. I decided that if he mentioned the plan to get Elena out, or anything to do about the danger, I would talk about it and then leave. If he did not then I would not bring it up, the least little brother knew the better.

"Elena…"

Stefan choked out, pain was clear in his eyes, his new vampire state putting him in even more heartbreak.

"She is gone Stefan. Gone."

I said darkly, I really could not stand Stefan looking like the meaning of his life had just disappeared. That was my role, and mine alone.

"I know you hate me for it but I loved her Damon. I still do."

Stefan sounded lost, but I just could not bring myself to care; as hard as I tried.

"I love her too, and no matter what you feel for her will ever stop my feelings for her."

I reminded him, my eyes hard and my mouth set in a straight line. I was not in the mood to talk about how I felt about my princess with my brother.

"I could never. She choose you Damon, she will always choose you. She told me herself Damon that she is incapable of leaving you."

Stefan looked down, unable to meet my eyes.

"You have not fed brother, you must."

Stefan pleads with me, thinking that I am going to let myself die. The grief of losing the one I loved driven to death itself.

"Do not worry brother I will feed."

I rolled my eyes,

"Come then Damon, it is euphoric. The feeling of power, I understand the speed Elena loved. We could travel together, be brothers."

I laughed at that, after everything he honestly thought I would want to spend my eternity with him? After confessing his love for the one thing that mattered most in my life.

"The Salvatore Brothers, together through thick and thin. Well brother I will turn and I will be here for your eternity, but I will make it an eternity of misery for you."

Stefan's brow furrowed.

"Damon, please. Damon!"

I could still hear my brother shout for me to come back but I did not turn. I ran until I was at the back entrance of the tavern I used to be so fond of before Elena, God she had changed me. I felt weak, I knew that I needed to feed. All I could concentrate on was the loud beating hearts of the drunk men and the cheap women. Blood. I leaned heavily against the stone wall, desperate and tired.

"What is a handsome man like you doing out here on his own? Need a little company?"

I saw a young, definetly drunk, blond young woman smiling devilshly at me while biting her lip. Girls like her I would have usually loved, they were easy. But after Elena they disgusted me, right now though I needed blood. And needed it fast.

"Come here,"

I commanded as the girl giggled and skipped towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I leaned into her neck, thinking she was going home with someone tonight. I bit into her neck, the blood consuming me. The thick addicting substance sliding down me throat, after a while I heard the girl whimper and her body slackened; but I could not bring myself to stop. And then her heart stopped beating. I let her body fall to the ground without bothering to wipe the blood from my face, I was a vampire now. A real monster.

But _she _was never like this, at least not in my lifetime. But I knew she had her dark side too, but none of it mattered to me at the time, still did not, we were even more alike now. My fallen angel. I had to try for her, just like Katherine had said, she would hate it if I left a trail of bodies everywhere I went for at least the next century and a half. And nothing could hurt me more than disappointing her.

So I ran, ran to the church that was burnt to the ground. I let a few tears escape as the overwhelming grief came over me,

"I am so sorry 'Lena. So sorry. I promise you though sweetheart I will be back, and I will get you out as soon as I can. I did this to protect you, we all did; Katherine, Elijah and I. But I love you, and I always will. We will be together again soon princess I promise."

I left Mystic Falls with some peace of mind, knowing that I had done what was best for her. That I had protected her for once. I knew enough from what both Elena and Katherine had both told me that I had done the right thing. At first I had wanted to be apart of the 'after-plan' as Katherine had called it, but she had adament that I was not. If anything happened to me Elena would never forgive her. It had taken time but eventually I realised that both Katherine and Elijah had experience with it, and I had none. It was safer for all of us if I left them to it.

All I knew was that they were trying to 'take care of it'. I knew Elijah was trying to find some way not to resent to death but Katherine had no problem with it. Either way it did not matter to me, as long as it was no longer a danger to Elena. I knew it was dangerous. I knew _he _was dangerous. The most Dangerous vampire of all time.

Klaus.

**A/N: I'm back! Finally! Sorry guys I was just so caught up with everything and this chapter was kinda hard to get out. We are officially done with our 1864 time period! YAY! Now there might be a few time periods in between, like the twenties maybe, but that is a maybe. TEASER: Let's just say I **_**hate **_**killing characters, especially hot ones;). How did you guys like? I needed to give Damon some closer with Katherine and Elijah and he needs to be kinda mad at Stefan; I mean the guy took the last few moments he could have had with Elena! **

**I really hope you like this one! You all mean so much to me! I mean seriously you give me soo much love! Oh but don't stop;) Cdaye8184 you are amazing girl… EVERYONE GO READ HER STORIES NOW! Please review, I need all the support I can get right now because I'm kinda worried what you guys think of the time skips! Sorry for such the long a/n :S. LOVE YOU ALL! xox**


	16. Of New Plans and Blond Vampires

The Petrova Twins Chapter 16.

Chapter 16.

1900

Katherine POV.

There was no way to kill him, after thirty six years of trying it was official. Around ten years ago Elijah and I thought we had a break through, thought we had it. We did the impossible; we had tracked down Michael Mikealson for God's sake! He was going to give us the one stake in this _Earth _that could kill Klaus, well, give us was a bit of an over statement. But once I showed him his favourite son he was pleased enough. His only condition was that he wanted to be apart of it, at first I had questioned why he wanted to be so big in his eldest sons death. It was only then that I found out about Hybrid curse, Klaus was half-vampire, half-werewolf. He was not Michael's son.

So Michael's wife, Esther, had betrayed him. This was his revenge. Everything was perfect, for once I thought I could see light at the end of the tunell, for the first time in over thirty years I thought about Elena. I had pushed her to the deepest corners of my mind, because thinking of my twin hurt. It hurt so much that in the first year I was screaming into my pillow at night, I would wake up with tears running down my face and my hand clutched around my necklace. The last thing I had that reminded me of her. After that I had tried to stop thinking about her, because in order to track down Klaus I needed to have a clear mind. And at that time my mind was far from clear. So I had thougt about anything but my sister, I went into automatic mode. I was ruthless. And for the first time Elijah was too.

So a week after we had been given the stake we went back to Michael, ready to start tracking Klaus down for what we thought would be the final time. And then we found Michael with that very stake in his heart, the stake burned, unusable. A simple note beside him,

'_Nice try Elijah and Katerina, but you both will not be able to kill me. Not now and not ever. Where is the lovely Eleniana? It is quite unusual to see the two of you apart. I will find her Katerina, and she will pay. You will too eventually Love. Until then, Klaus.' _

For the next few months I turned everything off, I killed everything that came my way, went on blood binges that only Elena could have pulled me out of. Elijah just looked lost, like nothing could ever matter anymore. One night I was wrecking the bedroom I was in, emptying all of the drawers that held my clothes and ripping everything I could find. And then I found her picture, one that was painted of her some time in the seventeenth century. I knew then that I needed to stop, she would not be proud of me in the slightest right now. 'Lena had always seen the best in me, she had seen the best in everyone, but through everything she told me that she knew who I really was. I was just like her, we were twins, two halves of a whole. I _needed_ her, I was breaking.

I had to pull myself together. Had to pull Elijah together too, she would not like it if she saw that I had let her Eli get in such state. So I placed everything back in it's place and went downstairs to Elijah, still holding the picture. I threw it in his lap,

"Tell me what you see Elijah."

I said calmly, my tears, for once, not streaming down my face. I saw the pain flash in his eyes, but at least pain was _something_.

"Tell me."

I said with more power in my voice. I saw him look up from the picture, for the first time in months he looked _alive_.

"I see her."

Elijah sighed,

"Say her name."

I felt like I was in one of those crazy hospitals, getting them to realise things on their own.

"Eleniana."

Her name came out as a strangled cry, and I felt very bad for Elijah.

"Now tell me what you feel."

I say slowly, it has to be done.

"Pain. She is gone, and we cannot let her out until my brother is no longer a threat to her, and now we have no hope."

Elijah's first tear dropped down his cheek, but I was sure once we were going the sobbing would start. After all, it had with me.

"What else Elijah?"

I ask softly, carefull.

"Love. I love her Katerina, I always will. And it _hurts _because she is gone."

I moved to wrap my arms around him, letting my walls down for one night. I was right, the sobbing was starting. Elijah was like family, I knew that Elena no longer loved him like she used to but that does not mean that she stopped completely. He was like a brother to her, therefor a brother to me. And while Elijah thought of Elena I thought of Stefan. I had not thought of him since I left Mystic Falls, I had to clear my mind as I said. And Stefan Salvatore was one thing that would certainly take up space in my head.

I had always like him, from the moment I sat eyes on him I knew he was special. The same way 'Lena first felt about Damon; a connection. The only difference being that Damon felt it too, he loved her before she allowed herself to love him. But there was something special about Elena and Damon, more than just soul mates. What was it Mama had once called it? Twin Flames. I remember Eleniana had asked Mama the difference, between soul mates and twins flames. Mama told us that soul mates can be anything, from best friends to siblings and lovers. People that brought out good in each other. But twin flames were rare, very few were lucky enough to have them, Mama said that only people who are pure of heart; the defintion of light, had twin flames. Aparantly they could spend life-times looking for each other.

Back then I had thought it was just another of Mama's stories. I took no notice of it. But now, now I could not help but think that it was true. It was my sister's love for a man who had changed her. She had waited too long for someone like Damon.

And even then I thought about how I could not even have my soul mate, of course I had 'Lena, but she was not here. And I had never felt like that for anyone apart from Stefan, and I did not even love him yet. But I loved my sister, most did. I could not blame him for that of course, everyone fell in love with Elena.

I looked back to Elijah, poor boy, another one of those who had been struck by the unknowing heartbreaker that was my sister.

"We cannot give up Elijah."

I said finally, the fight inside of me far from over.

"I know Kat. But I have no idea what to do now,"

I was dragged back into thought, back into everyone who Elena and I had ever loved, anyone I could get a favour from. I could think of a few who owed both Elena and I favours, but people who we both had loved? Practically none. Well, two.

One being Rebekah Mikealson.

Rebekah had not been around when we where in England, no, the most likely thing being she was locked in one of those damn coffins. When we came back to England in the eighteenth century, curious to see how London was now. We had no idea that Klaus had followed us there. But even I could not regret those few months that we spent in England, because it was then that we met Bekah.

Klaus had released her a few years prior, and she had stayed in London while he continued to track us down. But he was intent on finding a way to kill us that he did not even let his only sister about us, did not even let her know he was back in town. Elena and I, being the socialites that we are, were used to fitting in. Getting the attention of both men and women, making us popular where ever we went. In that same social circle we met Rebekah Mikealson, the blonde bombshell that had London on it's feet. She was beautiful of course, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She immediately sensed that we were vampire's. And then a friendship was born.

We had told Bekah are history one day, she had nearly been sick. Elena had asked what was wrong and she had broke down in front of us, in 'Lena's arms. And for the strong woman that was Rebekah Mikaelson to break down was very rare. She told us her story, how she turned and why, who her family were. How, for so long, she was the only girl in a boy's world. The only female Original. She promised to protect us from her brother, promised us that no matter how much she loved him she would not let us get hurt. And Bekah never broke her promises.

The day came when she ran back to Klaus, she missed her brother, but she always kept us in the loop. Then she told us that Klaus had found us, really found us. That goodbye was full of tears and promises to never forget, that someday we could be together again. But we could not go to Bekah for help, she was either in that coffin again or with Klaus, there was no way to get to her. When we ran to Italy that night Elena had cried the most, cried that the people she loved never stayed. She had lost Caroline too. And that brought us too our second.

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

I our thirty something years of searching I had found something, something very interesting. We were in New York, I wanted a big city to amuse me, when I heard the whispers of some of the men in the bar's. They were talking about the young beautiful debutante's that were avalible, they were pigs. I smirked when I heard, 'Katherine Pierce' and the definite agreement of the gentlemen. And then I heard a name that I had not heard in century's. Caroline Forbes. I knew it was her when they talked about those captivating blue-grey eyes. She had turned, one of the best friends I had ever had was alive. Well, sort of. And now, I knew what we had to do.

"Elijah? I have an idea."

I said smirking, I knew exactly how this was going to work. I saw Elijah's eyes light up, the prospect of a challenge exciting him.

"What?"

He asked smiling at me, I answered with a simple sentence. The smirk clear on my face.

"We are going to find Caroline Forbes."

Caroline POV

I sighed as I sat down on my bed at the appartment that I had lived in for the past two years. I loved New York, the glamour, the beauty. I was given that attention from all the men that every girl secretly craves. But life had been hard, harder than I had ever thought it could be.

When I had turned seventeen, and of the marrying age, I was shipped of to the most respected Lord's house in the country. The Mikaelson's. I had heard, from whispers on the street that only the two brothers lived there. The mother and father were always gone, leaving only Elijah and Niklaus. I knew I was pretty, my golden curls and light blue eyes had always gotten me attention. When I moved in I met the most handsome men I had ever seen; Niklaus Mikealson. But he was just Nik to me. But he was dangerous, I could see that, still I fell for him. And then it was announced that we were to have new arrivals, twins at that. I could see every man in the room smile at the idea of two young women, exactly alike.

When they came it was talked about all day, the girls were catty though, all betting that they were nothing special, bearly pretty, only rich. That night they were to be presented, I could remember it as if it were yesterday,

'_May I present to you, Eleniana and Katerina Petrova from Bulgaria.' _

When the twins walked out everyone was spellbound, they were the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen. The very incarnation of perfection. In such a culture were pale skin was normal the olive skinned girls stood out, their perfect waist length dark brown hair and doe like chocolate eyes could melt anyone. They mingled perfectly, you could sense the petty jealousy from every girl in the room and the admiration from every boy.

There was something about them though, behind their beauty. I talked to them, they both had a wonderful sense of humour and an even bigger sense of loyalty. They were special I could sense, I had never really had any friends that I could be myself with; every other girl only cared about how they could marry the richest man. But the Petrova's were not like that, far from it, and I was drawn to it. I saw Elijah walk towards us, his eyes never leaving Eleniana's. He seemed just as entranced as the rest of us, he led the twins towards Niklaus and I felt as if I could cry. He wanted them. Wanted them more than he would ever want me.

Back then I noticed eveything, noticed how Elijah was completely in love with 'Lena and how she would blush every time he looked at her. Noticed how sometimes late at night 'Lena would creep out of Nik's chambers and him with a satisfied smirk on his face. It hurt more than anything, to see him staring at her like that; but 'Lena did not deserve my hatred. Not in the slightest. I loved her like a sister, and no matter what she did that love would never stop. I did not realise that even in my death it would not stop.

One night I could hear crying in the hallway, both 'Lena's and Kat's chambers were close to mine, I slipped outside and hid in the shadows of my door, afraid to be seen. It hurt to see my best friends cry as they ran from the grounds. I was about to run to Elijah, scream for him to get up and tell him that the love of his life seemed to be running for _her's. _I stopped though, I could see clearly through the window, it would be a full moon soon. I could Elijah's face as he grabbed hold of Elena and I sighed with relief, he would bring my sisters back and we could calm them down; find out what had happened.

I had turned away, ready to run to Nik, I knew he had some what of a soft spot for 'Lena. And then I heard the screaming of the girls o loved the most. I watched as Elijah snapped both of their neck and kissed Elena's temple, whispering words that I had no chance of hearing. No, no no no no no. This could not be happening. They _could _not be dead! They were all I had, all I had ever had. I was backing up, ready to get out of this house, then _I _was the one screaming.

"_I am so sorry love, but this was going to happen one day. You are too special Caroline, but we cannot be together now. I have other obligations first and I am not the man you need right now, I need to change love, but first my family must be one again. For that to happen I must be powerful. So for now Caroline, this is goodbye. But I will come for yoy again my love." _

Those were the words Niklaus Mikealson whispered in my ear before he fed me his blood and snapped my neck, turning me into something I had no idea about. The only thing I had left of him was the day light ring around my finger. It had been a learn as you go process.

Without anyone to help me I had become stronger, fiestier. I had changed, but I was still the old Caroline, still optomestic, the light was still inside of me somewhere. But Nik had never came back for me, not yet anyway. But I was not one to stop everything just because of some man. No, that was not Caroline Forbes. But even the pain of Nik was nothing compared to the dull ache in my heart that 'Lena and Kat had caused. But they were _dead_. They died before they got to live their lives at all, and they had such bright futures. I had no idea why Elijah would kill them both, why he would do that to the only girl he loved and her twin. But I could never think of it for long, because thinking about that then I had to think about _them_.

I twirled the ring around my finger, sighing as I thought about all the history behind it. And then the one person who I thought I would never see again burst through my door, with the man I thought had killed her. Well, technically he had.

"Kat?"

I whispered, shell shocked, with her vampire hearing she heard me though.

"Hello Caroline."

She smirked back, and I immediately knew that I had the right twin, 'Lena could never replicate that smirk.

"You are here, I mean, your alive! Sort of. Ugh!"

I was shaking my head with tears in my eyes as I jumped to hug her, Kat's slim arms wrapped around my waist as she spinned us around, God I thought she was dead! I thought they both were-

"Wait. Where is 'Lena?"

I asked with my eyebrow cocked, those to hated being apart, could bearly do it for more than a day. Surely if 'Lena was in New York with Kat she would have wanted to see me too?

"It is a long story Care, sit."

Kat said slowly as we both sat on the small sofa, Elijah still standing by the door. I saw the tears in Kat's eyes before she even started talking, I knew whatever story she was about to tell did not have a happy ending.

"Caroline, 'Lena and I's life since we turned was hard, all we did was run. W ehad no other choice. Klaus was after us, and once Klaus wants revenge he tends to get it."

I was confused, why would Klaus want revenge on them?

"But why would Nik want that?"

Kat smiled sadly,

"You really do not know anything do you? Klaus and Elijah, they are part of the Original family. The Original Vampires. They are as old as time itself, but Klaus has a different father. That father was a werewolf. So technically speaking Klaus should be a Hybrid; half and half. But a witch, his mother, placed a spell on him to keep his werewolf side from manifesting. To keep him from becoming too dangerous. But the curse can be broken,"

Nik, was an Original? I had heard stories of the Old Ones, but I had never once thought that Nik would be apart of that infamous family. Now werewolves, I had experience with. Had met quite a few, one of them infact I had slept with. Tyler Lockwood had definetly been a fun plaything, lasted for much longer than any of my others. I smiled internally, but carried on giving my full attention to Kat.

"You see when the Mikaelson's were human, Klaus and Elijah both fell for the same girl. Tatia Petrova. My however many greats grandmother. They both loved her so much that they grew to hate each other because she would choose between them. So Esther, their mother, killed her and used her blood as part of their transition. And now to break the Hybrid curse he must drink the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger as part of the ritual. It was meant to be me, he could only drink from one and I guess because of Elijah he decided to spare 'Lena. He had a soft spot for her anyway. But she found out, and instead of saving her own skin she made us run. She was selfless, like she always has been."

I wiped away the tear that was sliding down Kat's cheek.

"I had a baby Caroline. And they gave it away. That is why I was banished from Bulgaria, I had disgraced the family name. 'Lena could have had her life that she deserved, a baby and a family of her own, but she came with me; telling me that it would not be home if I was not there. So when Elijah turned us, he did it to protect us; we would not be as easy to kill as vampire's. We ran to Bulgaria. But Klaus got there first and killed our whole family and every single servant. Our Mama, Papa, even our little sister; just to remind us of the danger of double-crossing Niklaus Mikaelson."

How could he do this to them? Was he really that cold hearted? I had to think of the possibility that maybe there was no heart left.

"But he never knew about my baby, though Elijah did. After 'Lena and I fled, again, and Klaus was busy hunting us; Elijah came. Trying to clean up this mess that 'Lena and I could not bear to fix. And then he came across my baby, compelled the woman who now had her to forget that she ever did and then he killed my baby."

I heard the catch in Kat's throat before she said the words that made me want to find a stake and shove it in Elijah's heart. I pulled her in for a hug, letting her sob on my shoulder, because when Katerina Petrova cried; she really cried.

"But even I know that he had to, because if he had not then a new doppelgänger would be born sometime in the future and then she would have to die too. So it is okay, because it was for the best. But since then 'Lena and I have had to change our names, not much I will admit. It just makes us seem more… American."

I smiled at Kat, raising one of my delicate eyebrows.

"Well?"

Kat laughed lightly,

"Katherine and Elena Pierce."

I giggled,

"They suite."

She laughed with me as I hugged her once again,

"Now tell me about _Elena_."

Katherine sighed, God it was easy to call her that, and grabbed my hands.

"In 1864 we started to get bored with the big cities, well, Elena was. She wanted a small town somewhere in the south. So we picked Virginia. And… I have no idea why, but this little town just called to us, Mystic Falls. So we packed and made arrangements and left with our witch. We stayed with these boys, the Salvatore Brothers. Damon and Stefan. They were both extremely handsome,"

Kat trailed off for a moment, lost in thought. For Kat to say they were handsome, they must have been beautiful.

"And they fell in love with 'Lena. But she only had eyes for Damon, the definition of tall dark and handsome with ice blue eyes. And as much as she tried to fight us she could not. They wre the perfect couple Caroline, and I have never seen 'Lena so happy when she was with him."

She was sighing now, but I did not understand what was wrong with the picture yet.

"So did they run away together? Is that why they are not with you?"

I asked smiling, surely that was not so bad.

"No Caroline, far from it. We were going to be a family, Elena, Damon, Stefan and I. I had a thing for Stefan, still do infact. But he loved Elena, and even though she only cared for him like a brother he never stopped feeling the way he did. But he loved his brother, and he never wanted to tear them apart, so he started to get over her. Started that is, but I doubt he will ever really get over her."

Kat paused for a minute before she started talking,

"Everything was perfect, 'Lena was giving Stefan and Damon her blood while they were willing. But Damon and I knew what we had to do, Klaus was close, we already knew that before Elijah showed up and confirmed it. Our little Bennett witch happened to love Elena like a daughter, so we had our plan. There was this tomb beneath a church, our plan was to lock Elena in it until we had dealt with Klaus whatever way we could. Because it was her he wanted revenge on above all. She was the one who got away."

God, this was what he wanted? To kill Elena? To kill my bestfriend? Bastard…

"Damon hated the idea of course, the thought of being away from her for any amount of time killed him. But he always wanted her to be safe, so he agreed. And then the Mystic Falls council happened. They knew all to well about vampire's. And before we were ready to get 'Lena locked up they took her, forcing our plan to happen sooner than we wanted it to."

This was Kat's plan? Of course I understood, I would have done the same if I had been in her place.

"So, Elena is locked up while the council think she is dead. Well, that is if they are not dead yet,"

Kat and I both giggled slightly at that,

"I cannot get her out until sometime in the 21st century Care, and if Klaus has not been dealt with by then I cannot let her out and then it will be another 145 years."

The tears were starting to come again from both of our eyes now, Kat and I were crying so much that I had forgoten about Elijah at the other end of the room.

"And that, my dear Caroline, is where you come in."

Elijah's smooth voice drifted from the doorway towards us, I turned to him as I wiped my eyes, confusion clear on my face.

"How can I help?"

I asked, my voice slightly higher than normal.

"You were the only one that could bring light to him. I have known my brother for a very long time and I can safely say that no one has an effect on him like you do."

I smiled slightly, thinking about how sweet Nik could occasionly be.

"So what are you proposing I do?"

I asked gently,

"We find my brother, then he sees you. Then you give the relationship a chance, he has not came for you yet Caroline because he thinks he is not worthy of you. Your love, if you can give it to him, will change him. Bring out the humanity that he has buried so deep. And because he knows how much you love both Katerina and Eleniana, he will not harm either of them. But it is up to you Caroline, we will not force you into anything."

I listened to Elijah carefully, I knew in my heart that he was right. But I would not do this out of obligation, I would do this because I wanted to. Because I loved Nik, because I missed him so god damn much. And because I loved Elena. I looked to Kat, and she smiled in reasurance. I smirked back at Elijah, I knew what I wanted.

"So when do we start?"

**A/N: Hello my little muffins! I'm quite proud right now, I updated within a week:D! I think I am in love with you all right now, if I could find you I would hug you all! You guys just continue to amaze me! Big special thanks to Cdaye8184 for her continued support, I might have given up long ago if it had not been for her! So how do y'all think about this chappie? I decided that I **_**needed**_** a couple of chapps before present time. I LOVE Caroline, and am the BIGGEST KLAROLINE shipper ever;) next up the twenties! HINT: Let's just say we will be getting one more original thanwe bargained for;). Do not forget to review my dears! Click that button… you know you want to;) LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE! xox **


	17. Of Changing Personalities and The 20's

The Petrova Twins Chpater 17

Chapter 17

1920

Damon POV

Fifty seven years without her. _Fifty seven_. And I knew that not even half my time had been served. Words cannot desrcribe how much I miss Elena, how much it hurts to think about her. My years as a vampire so far have been far from uneventfull, Stefan had a blood problem when he turned; killing everything in sight. And then little Alexis Branson magically popped into his life, apparently Lexi has a thing for lost causes such as my little brother. Lexi was very pretty I could give her that, long platinum blonde hair and creamy skin, but she would never hold a candle to my princess. When Lex had found me in the shadows, quietly looking over my brother, she made it her second mission to get to the bottom of me. The only thing I will say is that Lexi should have been a psychiatrist. The woman had me in tears telling my story.

Lex had become a friend quickly while she promised to not tell Stefan about me. I told her I did not want my brother to know that I was looking out for him, Lexi did not understand why but she complied none the less. I left Chicago five years ago, unable to see Stefan lose so much control and not even Lexi able to stop him. She said she would give him a few years before she returned to fix him; he needed to experience the bloodlust before she could train it out of him.

I was partly ashamed of myself, never mind Stefan. I was not the man I used to be, bitterness had taken over. It is impossible though, not to become even slightly bitter and snarky when the world seemed to be completely against you. Oh God, I sounded like a hormonal teenager; even worse, I sounded like _Stefan_. I had left a trail of my own bodies over Chicago, but it was nothing compared to my brother's ripper tendencies.

Even though I was now the King of Snarkiness, my emotions were still on. And I could not take it any longer. The guilt from not being able to protect my brother from himself, from not being able to protect Elena from Klaus without throwing her in a tomb. From all the people I had drained dry, unable to stop the bloodlust that was much more powerful than I had expected.

There was only one thing left to do.

I was turning off my humanity.

Katherine POV.

Twenty years. Really nothing in the grande scheme of things but longer than Elijah, Caroline and I had thought. But then we landed in Chicago, by my choice of course. I refused to tell even Caroline why I had been drawn here, stating that Klaus got bored in small towns and was most likely in a city. The truth, which I had far too much pride to tell, was that Stefan Salvatore was there.

I heard stories, about a ripper, a vampire with eyes so green that he bearly needed compulsion to get what he wanted. I knew it as Stefan, I trusted my head; and I had never been wrong before. My sweet, innocent Stefan had turned into a monster; a blood thirsty monster. He had turned into me. It broke my heart that Stefan had turned so dark, not for the fact that he was a killer; I happened to like my men as twisted as I was. It was the fact that I knew Stefan could not handle any sort of guilt, when the time came that his humanity came back on he would cripple under it.

"Are we going out tonight Kat?"

Caroline asked, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her pretty little head on my shoulder. I smirked slightly at the plan I had for this evening.

"I think we will Care, you do not mind do you Elijah?"

I ask innocently, peering at him from underneath my eyelashes. I heard Elijah chuckle at that,

"You look so much like your sister when you do that,"

I smiled wistfully at the thought and I heard Caroline sigh, she had the hardest time dealing with 'Lena not being here. Caroline was neurotic as a human, as a vampire it was scary.

"We are identicle twins Elijah. By definition we look exactly alike."

I teased as a grab Caroline's hand from my stomach.

"We are going to go get ready now Elijah, be ready for eight."

I winked as I dragged Caroline up the staircase. I sat down on her bed as she rifled through her wardrobe, Caroline Forbes and clothes was a love story that could rival Romeo and Juliet. Care threw a black beaded dress on my lap,

"Go put it on Kat, I can't have you just staring at such a beautiful thing,"

Caroline sighed as her eyes landed on the dress again. I chuckled slightly as I stood up and held the dilicate dress in my hands. I stepped along the smooth wood floors to the bathroom. I slipped into the thin material, not having to wear a corset was a relief. I could acctually breath now. The dress was amazing, pearls and diamonds lined the neckline and carried on down the middle; I ran my hands over it absentmindedly. I thought about everything that 'Lena would miss, how she would have so much to learn. It would not take long though, 'Lena was a smart girl; she picked thing up fast.

I pinned my hair up and slid the jet black wig on top of my head, it was the fashion for a girls hair to be short now. I could not bear to cut my hair, apart from my necklace it was the only thing I had that reminded me of Elena. It was sad I knew, but sometimes I would look in the mirror and pretend it was Elena in the reflection.

I pulled a long pearl necklace over my neck and put on dark red lipstick on before I sauntered back to Caroline, dressed in a pale pink and cream tassle dress with her blonde hair pinned up to her chin and a feather hairpeace clipped in. Care knew the plan for tonight and she was dressed to kill, not lierally; I think. She knew are plan for tonight though, to find Klaus.

"Are you alright Care?"

I asked softly as she made no move to stand up from the bed and kept her back to me, were er shouders shaking?"

"I- I'm f-fine,"

Caroline managed to stutter out, I ran quickly beside her and took her in my arms as she began sobbing,

"I don't know if I can do this Kat, I haven't seen him in so long! What if he found someone else? What if he doesn't have any feelings left for me? What if he hurts you! What if-"

"Stop it Caroline."

I cut her off, neurotic control freaky Caroline was taking over, there might as well have been a sign saying welcome to the dark side.

"You _can_ do this Care, you are far stonger than you think. This is Klaus Mikealson we're talking about of course he hasn't found anyone else! Care, you are the only woman he has ever felt anything close to love for; apart form his sister. You're special."

I soothed and stroked her arm, I knew how to calm Caroline down. She just needed to feel loved.

"And don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

I whisper soflty in her ear as her breathing returns to normal. I understand how she feels, my own heart is having a war with the thought of Stefan. Imagining Stefan's bright green eyes gave me a strange sense of hope. I stood up and grabbed the makeup scattered around her vanity table.

"Now come sit over here so I can make you even more beautiful than you already are."

I winked as she giggled and sat down delicatly in front of me. We giggled the whole way through as I tried to distract the gentle blonde in front of me. I applied pale pink lipstick to her lips before pulling her up to her feet and pulling her to the full length mirror as I stood slightly behind her.

"Beautiful,"

I say softly as she smiles at me through the mirror.

"Hardly,"

She whisperes back, but she's smiling; that smile is real. And that's all that matters. I grab her hand and run down the staircase to find Elijah ready and waiting with his perfect side parting in his hair that never fails to make me laugh. But when I start this time he glares at me and I only laugh harder.

"Oh shut up Katerina."

He growls and steps outside as Caroline starts laughing now too, we know Elijah's most prized possesion is his hair. Make fun of it and you're on his hit list; a very dangerous thing considering he's an Original vampire.

We stepped into the car that was already waiting for us as Elijah tried desperatly hard to ignore the both of us, he caved about half way to our destination as the bubbly blonde was stroking his ego. The car stepped and I smirked, this was it. _Finally._ Years of running had come down to this.

"Come on Blondie."

I tease as Caroline growls at me, I laugh quietly as Caroline leads the way into Gloria's bar. I knew Gloria was a witch, a pretty powerful one from what I had heard; but not as powerful as Emily Bennett was. I had returned to Mystic Falls very briefly after her death, I visited where she died. Where she was _killed_. I brought my mind back to Chicago as we entered into Gloria's, the men at the door smiled at Care and I. It was practically a rule here, if you are not beautiful then you don't get in.

I let Caroline and Elijah lead as I slinked behind them. I was wary now, Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were all here; I could feel it. My stomach dropped when my eyes found Stefan, my perfect little Stefan Salvatore. He was not so perfect anymore though, and then my eyes landed on the stunning blonde bombshell in his arms. Rebekah. My breath caught in my throat, he was with _her_. No, he did not love her. That relationship was born out of bloodlust, I would know. Why was I acting possesive anyway? He was not mine, never had been. His heart would always belong to my sister.

I let Elijah and Caroline walk on, intent on finding Klaus somewhere in the speakeasy. I crossed my arms across me waist and watched the couple dancing on the floor. Rebekah looked up from Stefan's shoulder and her eyes popped open, I moved my finger to my lips and tilted my head back. Indicating for her to follow me. I smiled brightly at the girl who was like a sister to me, and I saw her smirk her lips right back before I turned myself around and went to the back of the room, darkly lit and only a few men in the corner drinking. I heard Rebekah make some excuse to Stefan and follow behind me. I turned to face her as she jumped into my arms,

"Long time no see Kitty Kat."

She teased and wrapped her arms around my neck,

"I've missed you Bex,"

I whisper softly in her ear, seeing Rebekah is like seeing Caroline all over again. Memories come flooding back carrying emotions with them,

"Where is 'Lena?"

Bekah asks worriedly, scanning the room quickly but failing to find my sister.

"Where is she Kat."

She's demanding an answer now, I know she is terrified.

"She is not here Bekah, when you helped us run I thought we might be okay. But we weren't. Klaus followed us, even when I didn't realise it. I had to do something to protect her Bekah, so we moved to Virginia in 1864, she fell in love with someone. And they loved her back; him and his brother. She refused the younger brother though, she would not toy with them both. So Elijah, Damon- the one she loved- and I formed a plan to keep her safe. She's locked in a tomb now, something like being asleep I guess. We won't be able to get her out utnil some time in the 21st century Bekah."

I grabbed her hands as she began to shake,

"This was Nik's fault. _He_ is the reason for this. But why are you here now? And who where these brothers? I know Stefan was turned sometime in the 1800's."

Bekah asked, concern lacing her voice. I try my best to stay calm as I answer her.

"You know Elijah wants to protect 'Lena too? Poor boy still loves her,"

I heard her chuckle softly at that.

"But we brought someone with us to Chicago, and old friend of 'Lena's and mine. She was very close to Klaus Bex, he turned her. He felt something for her, he was different around her. More gentle, more _human_. So we thought if Klaus would see her again, let himself love her, that he would change. That he would not want to hurt 'Lena anymore,"

Bekah's bright blue eyes lit up,

"Nik could change?"

She whispered, it told a story if even Klaus' only sister did not have faith.

"Yes,"

I nod as Bekah squeezes my hands.

"Now tell me, do you know anything about Stefan?"

She asks bluntly, a trait I had always loved about her.

"Do you love him Bekah?"

I ask softly, afraid of the answer that she would give me.

"No, I have not loved someone in a long time. But I do feel something for him, Kat,"

I sigh deeply as she stares deeply into my eyes.

"When 'Lena and I moved to Virginia in 1864 we satyed in this town. Mystic Falls. And I told you that we stayed with these men, and the two sons they fell in love with Elena?"

Rebekah smiled slightly at the fact of my sister finally letting herself love someone.

"Yes,"

"They were Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

I saw the shock register on Bekah's face before she nodded her head and squeezed my fingers.

"Keep going,"

"She fell in love with Stefan's older brother Damon, and he loved her back. But Stefan wanted her too, she loved Stefan as well; but like a brother. She felt the need to protect him against everything. Even vampirism. But Damon was turning for her, and Stefan would not let his brother and the girl he loved leave him. He wanted to be a vampire. It would have been the four of us Bex, a perfect family. But I knew what we had to do to keep 'Lena safe, and Damon hated to do it but he knew as well. But it happened sooner than Damon or I expected,

We were going to have make sure that Damon and Stefan had went through their transformation, let Elena and Damon have their last few moments together. Tell Stefan what we doing . But it didn't work like that, Stefan still has no idea and I'd like to keep it like that. He loved Elena and he thinks she's dead, if he finds out that both his brother and I lied to him about it before he has to know I don't know what will happen."

A tear dropped from my eye, I would not let any more follow.

"He-he l-loved her?"

Bekah stuttered out, verging on a panic attack.

"I'm so sorry Bekah,"

I breathed as she grabbed me for a hug,

"I never told you how much I missed you Kat, I lost my sisters the day you both left. And I stick by my my family, you know that. I will do whatever needs to be done to get 'Lena back."

There was a determination in Rebekah's eyes that only came out when she really wanted something. I knew that she missed Elena, maybe even slightly more than she had missed me. I didn't mind though, she was part of 'Lena and I's extended family. I couldn't help but think that her and Caroline were going to get on brilliantly.

"Right now all we need to do is introduce Klaus to Blonde vampire he met in the 16th century, you know, while you were in that box,"

I teased as Bex shoved her elbow in my ribs,

"Christ Bex,"

I moaned and slapped her arm,

"Tit for tat,"

I commented when she glared at me. She linked her arm with mine as she lead me to where Klaus was sitting, God he had not changed the slightest. I looked around quickly for Stefan, failing to find him I knew he was feeding somewhere. Good, it gave me more time.

"Brother, we have a visitor."

Klaus turned towards us and grinned widely,

"Hello Katerina, to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you and that stunning sister of your would have still been running from me. Where is Eleniana? The two of you are very rarely apart."

Klaus comments, with an eyebrow cocked,

"Somewhere you can't hurt her,"

I smirk back as Klaus chuckles,

"I have missed the Petrova fire greatly love. Now, why are you here? You know I could kill you right now."

My smirk grows wider, I will not show my fear to _him_.

"Well, you see Klaus, if you kill me now you will not get your surprise. And if you kill me after, your surprise will _not_ be happy."

I tilt my head at the confused expression on his face,

"And what is that surprise Katerina?"

I refuse to answer him, simply smiling. I like to watch him sweat.

"Now now Kat, don't be so mean."

Bekah giggles beside me and Klaus' eyes flick to hers,

"And you both are friends?"

He questions.

"Of course Nik. But you already knew that, that's why you put that damn dagger in me again."

She remarks and his eyebrows knit together,

"You should not meddle in my buisness little sister,"

Klaus spits out,

"She is more like family to me than you have been Niklaus."

Rebekah returns as he stands to face her,

"Shall we stop the sibling rivalry for a moment? You are still to see your surprise Klaus,"

I comment, wary of him hurting Bekah.

"Come on then Katerina, where is this _surprise_ then?"

I watch as he rolls his eyes.

"Follow me."

I lead him to the bar where a certain bonde vampire is sitting on her own at the bar. Klaus stops for a moment and stairs at her back in shock, he cannot even speak. Rebekah comes to stand beside me and I smirk at her, as she stares in awe at her brother. She has never seen him speechless. Caroline turns around, her light blue eyes light up at sight of him.

"Caroline."

He breathes, and stares at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hello Nik."

She whispers back and smiles shyly. As if snapping out of a daze Klaus wastes no time in grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you love,"

This time when Klaus says 'love', I know he means it.

"You never came back to me Nik, I thought-"

He cuts her off playing with a strand of golden hair that has fallen out of place.

"I had thing to take care of, I knew that you would never agree with me going after Katerina and Eleniana. I had no choice to do it alone. I underestimated there sense of self-preservation though, they are good."

It looks as if Klaus is going to continue but Caroline cuts him off,

"Why do you bother to contiue to hunt them down? They do not deserve this Nik! They protected eachother, and that was it! You cannot keep trying to kill them, I won't have it. I can't be with you if you are like that Nik, you can't hurt the only family I have left."

Care's voice is strong, and I am beyond proud of her. She has grown so much from the insecure little girl she was when I met her.

"But-"

Klaus begins, but she cuts him off.

"No Nik. No buts. It's all or nothing."

She offers, with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed across her chest.

"I can't leave you again Caroline."

Klaus sighs and runs his fingers through is hair.

"The make the choice Nik. Me or revenge?"

For the first time since forming the plan I'm worried, what if Klaus' taste for destruction was stronger than I thought? Was there really no humanity left inside him?

"What if I could offer you something else Klaus?"

I say decisively. As much as it pains me to do it I know a way to help him.

"And what would that be dear?"

He asks mockingly.

"What if I told you there was a way to break the hybrid curse without the Petrova Doppelgänger?"

Klaus' eyes widen in shock as my smirk does the same.

"I would say you were a dirty rotten liar Katerina,"

I saunter towards him,

"Then compel me to tell the truth."

I dare him, knowing he will not back down from a challenge. He grabs my arm ruffly and stares into my eyes, his pupils dilating,

"Is their a way to break the hybrid curse without having to kill a human Petrova Doppelgänger?"

He bites out, and I have no choice but to answer with the truth.

"Yes."

I lets go of my arm and steps back.

"How?"

His eyes narrowed at me,

"Brother that is not the way to speak to a lady,"

Elijah's voice drifts from behind me and I can see Klaus get more agitated.

"It has been a long time brother."

Klaus growls.

"It has, we shall tell you how to break the curse later Niklaus. It seems you have a choice to make to Caroline first."

"How do you know who she is?"

Elijah chuckles,

"Have you really forgoten that I was with you when you met her? That and the fact that she has been staying with Katerina and I. She would be the perfect sister in law. Speaking of sisters, it is nice to know that Niklaus removed the dagger from your back Rebekah."

Rebekah smiles brightly as Elijah wraps an arm around her,

"It is nice to see you have finally returned to us brother,"

She says brightly as she leans into him.

"What is your choice Nik?"

Caroline asks again as Klaus takes her hand.

"I need you Caroline. I chose you."

He whispers in her ear, but with vampire hearing he might as well as shouted it across the room. Elijah and I share a smile as Caroline and Klaus look at eachother like there is no one else in the room; no one else in the world. Before I can think about anything else I see Stefan enter the room again and I still.

"I need to go."

I say urgently, as Elijah and Bekah look at my line of vision to see Stefan.

"Ah Stefan Salvatore, still hopelessly in love with him Katerina?"

Elijah asks smirking at me while Bex's eyes widen,

"What?"

She whisperes, as I hiss at Elijah.

"Katerina loved him, Bekah. Since he loved Eleniana he was blind to it, but 'Lena always tried to push him in the right direction. The two of you were getting very close the last time I checked."

"Shut up Elijah,"

I growled and he simply smirked back at me. Bekah turned to me with sad eyes,

"That's why asked if I loved him, because you do."

I wasn't expecting that. For her to be sympathetic.

"I get it Kat,"

She squeezes my hand as Stefan come towards us,

"Katherine?"

He stops and stares at me,

"Bekah please,"

I beg the blonde original as she nods her head.

"Stefan?"

She asks in a sugar sweet voice, but he doesn't turn to her, he just stares at me in disbelief.

"Stefan."

She says more forcefully and grabs his chin, making him look in her eyes. Caroline and Klaus are staring now, Klaus' arm wrapped possesively around her waist.

"You are going to forget seeing Katherine here. You are going to forget meeting me and Niklaus. You will not remember any of the stories we told you. Goodbye Stefan."

She finishes and then we disappeared. Leaving no trace that we had been there at all.

We all sit in the large living area in Elijah's and I's house.

"So tell me the story about the curse,"

Klaus says smoothly with his arm draped across Caroline's shoudler as her head rests on his shoulder.

"Well, it's all to do with the necklace that hangs across Rebekah's neck."

I comment dryly, as I re-cross my legs,

"How so?"

Klaus asks,

"You know that your mother gave that to Rebekah, she was also the witch that placed the curse upon you. There is never a one sided spell, so should the Petrova plan fail they made sure the only other way to break it was right under your nose. And before you ask why they would give you two ways you must know how petty witches are. They thought they were being smart."

I sneered,

"I only know part of the spell, but I know that the necklace must be destroyed by a witch. There is more to it but we have time to figure it out."

I smirk as Klaus starts to get aggitated, but Caroline put her hand on his thigh,

"Calm Nik,"

She whispers in his ear, he gives her a small smile in return and kisses her temple.

"So this calls for another adventure then?"

Elijah asks mockingly while I laugh at him.

"I suppose so,"

I answer smiling,

"Well I'm in!"

Bekah says excitedly,

"Me too,"

Elijah says as Rebekah's feet rest on his lap.

"Of course I'll help."

Caroline's chirpy voice butts in.

"Oh great,"

Klaus moanes when he sees the four of us look expectantly at him. I look at the people around me and wonder how we have not killed each other yet. I look from the side of my eye to Caroline and Klaus who are in their own world right now, and I suddenly know why Klaus is so calm right now. It's her. She changed him. But love does that to it, it changes us. No one would have put Caroline and Klaus together, they were just too different. But love is not always right, that's why your heart beats on you left side.

**A/N: Hey there my beautiful readers! So sorry for the delayed update guys! This chappie took a lot more thought than I would of liked. How did you like that? I think we're going to get to present day my dears! You all excited;)? How did I do? Not a big dan of Stebekah you can see;) big thanks to cdaye8184 who never fails to provide me with inspiration! I love you all so much! Big thanks to the TVDFamily! Review? Yes? Maybe? Please? Unitl next time ;) xxx.**


	18. Of Meeting the Crew and Present Time

The Petrova Twins.

Chapter 18.

2010.

Damon POV.

I looked aroud Mystic Falls, I hadn't been here since 1912. It was strange, to see the town changed so much. I had changed too though, turning off your humanity will do that to you. The one thing has remained though is my love for my girl. Elena. Even when you give into the darkness some thing stay with you. My love for her had. I had suffered a century and a half without her, one hundred and forty five years spent without seeing her beautiful face.

I thought, that just maybe, I would forget slightly about the love that I had for her once I flicked the switch. I could not have been more wrong. When I could not feel anything else, it was like being numb. But every time I made a kill something about it would remind me of _her_. Wether it was the colour of their hair or eyes or their skin complexion. _Anything _could remind me of Elena.

I travelled everywhere around the world, places I had planned to see with Elena, I tried not to think about it though; it took the sparkle out of my eyes. I had met a few interesting people along the way, Sage for example. I smirked when I thought of her, she was the one who had taught me the ropes. There had been lots more though, Scary Mary, Rose, Charlotte- and countless others I really don't have the time or patience to name. I had got a lot snarkier, meaner, ruthless.

I arrived in the Mystic Grill, I smirked as I wasked in. The really could not have thought of a more unoriginal name. Speaking of originals,

"Elijah,"

I nodded my head to him as he strolled towards my spot at the bar.

"Bourbon still you favourite Damon?"

Elijah chuckled and I graced him with a smile, aside from being in love with the reason for my existence he really wasn't so bad.

"So where's this famous sister of yours I've been hearing _so _much about,"

I quipped as Elijah smiled back and nodded towards the door where a pretty blonde came smiling towards us,

"Brother,"

She smiled brightly at Elijah, speaking in her posh-ass british accent.

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure."

She stook her hand towards me and I placed a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

"Damon Salvatore, but you already knew that."

I winked as Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Easy Salvatore, you can keep it in your pants for a few days until we get Eleniana out."

I folded my arms across my chest,

"Can't be soon enough."

I grumbled as Rebekah took her spot beside her brother,

"Why are you so intent on getting Elena out anyway? I mean I get Elijah here is in love with her, and Katherine's her twin. Stefan doesn't know it yet but once he does baby bro is going to everything he can. Klaus wants the curse broken and I know about little Miss Forbes. Where do you fit in?"

I asked curiously, how did the only female original fit into our plan?

"Elena never mentioned me?"

She asked, her eyebrows furrowing,

"She hates talking about her past, tried to protect me from it. She only told me about who she turned and where she grew up."

I commented dryly, waiting for her to give me an answer.

"She was the closest thing I had to a sister, I met her and Kat a few years after turned. When I realised my brother was after them I help them run. Of course he daggered me for it for fifty years."

She shot back and I smirked back at her,

"Now now little sister it was neccesary at the time. Let bygones by bygones."

I heard another, maybe even more distinct british voice come from behind me, and I saw the male version of Rebekah. With the same Blue eyes and slightly darker blonde hair.

"So this is the famous Klaus Mikealson. You tried to kill my girl."

I stared him down, as he smirked back at me,

"Well mate she was my girl first."

Mate, ugh. We were _not _friends.

"And she was _mine even _before that brother."

Elijah smirked as I growled at the both of them.

"Boys get over it! Klaus, she was just a plaything to you. Elijah, you had your shot, get over it. Damon, well I'm Caroline, nice to meet you!"

It was only then I noticed the perky barbie underneath Klaus' arm.

"This must be Caroline Forbes. Now you, Elena talked about once."

I smiled as she jumped into my arms for a hug, after a few seconds of shock I hugged her back. She was an infectious little thing, that much was clear.

"I think we might be friends Damon,"

Caroline smiled as kissed Klaus lightly on the cheek, I his eyes brighten at the touch. The little vampire changed him.

"So where is Miss Katherine anyway?"

I heard Elijah ask mockingly as I chuckled.

"You know Kat, always 'fashionably' late."

I air quoted fashionably, making them all chuckle.

"Good to see your speaking so nicely of me _brother_."

Katherine strutted towards me with her hand on her hip.

"Would it be strange to say that I've missed you _sister._"

I mocked back. She smirked before she wrapped her arms around my neck nd I pull her in for a quick hug.

"Well I have missed Stefan more,"

She says suggestively as I chuckle.

"And I've misssed Elena a whole lot more sweetheart."

I patronized and ruffled her curls as she glared at me.

"Come on Kitty Kat, don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age."

She hit me hard against my arm and I pushed her back.

"God, the two of you are like children!"

Rebekah giggled and I winked,

"I can definetly see why Elena was so attracted to you."

Rebekah told me as Caroline nudged her in the ribs as I smirked back at her.

"Carefull Bekah, Damon's ego is getting bigger by the second, if it gets to much god help the rest of the world."

Katherine quipped and laced her arms with the Original.

"Ohh Elijah, should we join hands too."

I mocked as Elijah chuckled.

"No."

He said quickly as we all walked out of the grill, we had grabbed a lot attention in there. Well after all, there was a very large group of extraordinary beauty near their local bar. Who wouldn't stare?

"So what's next in our plan of action."

Caroline asked cooly as we all started to walk to our cars.

"We find Stefan, and then we tell him everything."

Katherine sighed, I knew she was scared of my brothers reaction. I on the other hand could care less. In case you hadn't noticed I will still holding a grudge.

"I know where he'll be. Stefan being the masochist he is will want to be with family, he'll be at the Salvatore Boarding House, close to the quarry."

I commented dryly. I watched as Klaus helped Caroline into their silver mercedes and Elijah and Rebekah hopped in the back. Katherine and I's car were parked beside each other and we walked in silence with eachother.

"How long as it been since you have saw him?"

She asks quietly, and I know her feelings for him haven't changed a bit.

"Around 20, 30 years maybe. You?"

She laughs quietly to herself,

"I haven't talked to him since 1864 Damon."

I noticed how she had emphasised _talked_.

"You know I didn't mean talk Kat."

We stop at our cars but before she climbs into her slick black porsche.

"I just needed to know he was safe."

She looks at me deeply, and I get it. I get it completely. I nod my head before I slide into my blue camaro. My baby. I laugh to myself as I speed down the road, a lot of things have changed since 1864, there would be so may things to tech Elena. And I really couldn't wait. I missed her so god damn much, when she was back in my arms it would only be then when I could really breathe.

I parked beside the Origianl's and Caroline's car, I really had no clue who owned it. I walked in casually with the others tailing me.

"Oh brother?"

I cooe mockingly as I step inside the house. And see Stefan appear in front of me.

"Damon?"

He asks in slight shock,

"Why are you back here?"

He questions, I notice that the rest haven't followed in yet. Probably giving me time to talk to Stefan first.

"I missed my little brother. What about you?"

I say dryly, he can tell by smirk that I don't mean what I say. Not one bit.

"I needed to come back home. It coming up to a century and a half Damon, I needed to be close."

It pains me to think that he's still so desperatly in love with Elena. He hasn't moved on. It angers me too, she's _mine_.

"About that…"

I hesitate, unsure how to carry on.

"She's dead Damon. There's no way around that."

I scowl at his brooding look that never leaves his face now.

"What if I told you she wasn't dead,"

I say slowly, gauging his reaction.

"If she's not dead then why didn't she come for us Damon! You know she would've!"

Stefan's in denial. It painfully obvious. But, my brother is also awfully stupid when it comes to these things. He'd be a terrible evil mastermind. Little kids would probably laugh at him.

"Do you remember that there was a tomb beneath Fell's Church?"

I say as he nods his head, giving me his full attention.

"Well I had to protect her Stefan. And she was in so much danger,"

I trail off,

"Danger? What from?"

He's confused, but I'm willing him to remember the story that the girl we love told us once upon a time.

"Klaus."

He looks at me, realisation dawning in his eyes.

"Yes Stefan. And I knew that I didn't have the power to save her from him, so Katherine and I did the best we could. We kept her locked up along with the others, it was only after the spell was performed by Emily Bennett that we found out we had a wait 145 years until we could get her out. That was if Katherine had dealed with Klaus by then. But she did. Smart girl."

I smirked and I could imagine Kat's victorious grin on her face right now.

"So she found a way to kill Klaus?"

Stefan asks shocked,

"Not quite brother, she found the only thing that could change him. She gave him a vampire barbie doll that is now the centre of his life."

I chuckled and could hear Caroline huff outside the door, Stefan didn't though. His new bunny diet meant he was weaker.

"How do you know he won't kill Elena as soon as we can get her out?"

He says still slightly shocked, I really did not want to have this conversation with him right now.

"Because little Miss Caroline Forbes happens to be one of Elena's best friends. And he hasn't killed Katherine yet so we can expect the best. Anyway, he needds Elena, we found that out at least."

I said dryly, thinking of how Katherine had filled me in during that fatefull phone call-

_New York was boring me, there were plenty pretty girls to feed on, but lately it just wasn't enough. The city had lost its sparkle for me. I looked at the clock beside my bed, 2 am. _

"_Oh, my, god Damon. You are so amazing," _

_A young blonde, who's name I could not for the life of me remember cooed; running her hand up my chest. _

"_Get out, you won't remember anything." _

_I said compelling her, none of my playthings stayed the night. My phone buzzed and I pulled it from the bedside, no one ever called me. I really don't even know why I had the thing. _

"_Hello Damon, miss me?" _

_A seductive voice purred. It could only be one person. Katherine Pierce. _

"_It's been a while Katherine," _

_The understatement of the century. I hear her giggle on the other end of the line. _

"_I suppose so. Well, at least I know a way to make it up to you." _

_She says suggestively. _

"_Kitty Kat we both know if you and I went there I'd only think about your sister." _

_I scold as she scoffs, _

"_Please Damon, your hot but I know how to keep my hands to myself. Speaking of my sister though, I can get her back to you." _

_I sit in shock for a while. Finally, my girl back were she belongs. In my arms. _

"_It's time," _

_I whisper to myself faintly. _

"_How did you take care of Klaus?" _

_I question, I was ashamed to say I had little faith that she would succeed in her plan. _

"_Well, there is no way to kill him. So I did something better, something very Elena-like. I saved him from himself. Gave him the only thing that can save a vampire." _

_She says smoothly, _

"_And what is that?" _

_But I already think I know. _

"_Love." _

_And now it's my turn to scoff. _

"_I never pegged you for falling in love with the Original badass Kat." _

_I mock and she makes a sound ofdisgust. _

"_Oh please Damon, I didn't give it to him. Remember the sotry of Caroline Forbes? Well I found out she wasn't dead, well, kind of. She's a vampire. Klaus practically melted on the spot at the sight of her. She's changed him Damon, it seems impossible but she has. It probably has to do with the fact that she's a little ball of sunshine." _

_I laugh over the phone. It seems only fitting that the most powerfull vampire on this earth would be changed by the love of one girl. _

"_How do you know he won't hurt Elena? We can't be sure enough Katherine." _

_I ask worried, I haven't met the guy. Meaning, I don't trust him. _

"_Here's the funny part, remember the hybrid curse? Well the only other way to break the curse, apart from drinking the blood of a human doppelganger, is for __**two **__petrova doppelgangers to mingle some of their blood with the destruction of the necklace that helped make the curse. It helps that the necklace belongs to his sister. So he needs Elena. And once she helps him, he will be in debt to her. He won't hurt her." _

_I sigh in relief. Thank God. _

"_When am I coming back?" _

_I ask, in a way I'm glad to be coming back to Mystic Falls. No matter what, it will always be home. _

"_Next week. You'll meet the rest of the crew then, Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus. Elijah will be there too." _

_I smile to myself. The way she talks, it's like family. _

"_I'll see you soon Kat, I look forwards to it." _

_And I do, one step closer to Katherine. One step closer to Elena. _

"_Me too. Bye Damon." _

_She drawls before hanging up. Time to come back home. -_

"What do you mean?"

Stefan pulls me out of my train of thought. And I roll my eyes.

"Enough with the questions Steffie, ready to meet the rest of the gang?"

I smirk and before he can answer the all walk through the door.

"Miss me Stefan?"

Katherine stalks toward my little brother and I see his eyes light up, but it's gone before I have time to analyse it.

"Not really Katherine."

My brother sighs and I roll my eyes, he'll give into her soon enough. No one can resist the Petrova charm, especially not a Salvatore. She pouts and runs a finger across his chest, I smirk. Poor boy's doomed.

"I always know when your lying,"

She whispers in his ear before moving beside Rebekah.

"Hi Stefan! I'm Caroline. Elena's friend."

I chuckle to myself, she really is a bubbly barbie. She throws her arms around Stefan the way she did with me. I see the shock on Stefan's face before he allows himself to hug her back.

"Nice to see you again Stefan."

Elijah says cooly, and my brother nods his head in recognition. I have a feeling those two are never going to get along. Stefan looks over to Rebekah and Klaus, a look of confusion on his face.

"You're so familiar."

Stefan whispers mostly to himself.

"It's time,"

Rebekah says to her eldest brother as Klaus steps towards Stefan.

"You are going to remember everything my little sister compelled you to forget."

And I wonder if they have met before. It fits, I suppose. Our lives are all so twisted it doesn't surprise me.

"Rebekah? Klaus?"

My brother breathes out as Rebekah jumps in his arms, I don't miss the pain in Kat's eyes.

"Bekah when I met you I was out of it, I'm sorry but I can't go back there. And now when Elena could get out…. I know she belongs with my brother but my feelings for her won't change."

Rebekah smiles widely at my brother and I resist the urge to rip his head off.

"I know that Stefan. Elena is one of my closest friends. She's like a sister. I know the pull she has."

The blonde original giggles and steps back to her spot beside Katherine.

"Hello mate."

Klaus says to my brother and Stefan frowns.

"You try to hurt Elena when we get her out and I swear t almighty God I will find a way to kill you."

Stefan threatens.

"Oh stop being melodramatic brother. It doesn't suit you."

I sigh and Stefan glares at me.

"I won't hurt her Stefan. I need her for the curse and after well, Care would hate me forever. Besides, she always was a fun plaything."

Klaus chuckles and Caroline rolls her eyes. I on the other hand just want to strangle him.

"We'll see."

Stefan says politely and I can't help but smile. Maybe there is hope for my baby bro after all. What's are next plan of action all knowing one?"

I ask Katherine earning a few laughs and eye rolls. She smiles coyly and plays with her hair, wrapping a curl around her finger. She smirks as she looks at everyone in the room, we are all so willing to do anything to get Elena out. Different reasons of course, but all willing. Her smile widens when she reaches my gaze. She knows we are both thining along the same lines.

"We find the Bennett witch."

**A/N: They gang is back! Well, almost. We still need Elena;). She's coming soon guys don't worry! How is my little family? You all make me so happy! We've almst hit the two hundred mark! It would make me so happy if I could get there:'). How do you all like the present time? I had fun writing snarky Damon? Did I pull it off? Let me know! Big thanks again to cdaye8184 and all my other faithful reviewers how make my day! REVIEW! COME ON MY LOVES I KNOW YOU WANT TO COMMENT ON HOW HOT SNARKY DAMON CAN BE;) all my love xox. **


	19. Of Finding Witches and A New Family

The Petrova Chapter 19.

Chapter 19.

Damon POV.

Finding the Bennett witch. Not as easy as it sounds. Yes, we knew she would be in Mystic Falls, but how do you approach someone you _think _is witch and say,

'Hey have you been having some weird dreams lately about a pretty brunette and someone who says that they're your ancester? Yeah well your witchy powers are stronger than you think and now you are going to come with us and do a spell okay sweet-pea?'

No, you just don't. And I've met witches before, and they give killer headaches. Things have been less than easy, Stefan and I were constantly at each others throat while Katherine constantly watched him out of the corner of her eye. Caroline and Klaus were constantly jumping each other and Rebekah and Elijah were both getting extremely aggitated. I was too, but the thought of Elena pushed me to stay positive.

"God we've been so stupid!"

Katherine screamed and threw herself down on the chair beside me, all of the Original group laughed and I smirked slightly while Stefan tried to contain his smile.

"What now Kitty Kat?"

I teased as she glowered at me, it only made my smirk widen.

"It's going to be a _young _Bennett witch, an older one will not have enough power. So were do you look for a young person, I'm guessing anywhere from the ages of sixteen to around eighteen? They need to be just coming into their powers."

Katherine was leaning forward now, making sure were all listening very carefully to her.

"The High School."

I breathed out, Kat had been right; we had been foolish.

"Damn,"

Elijah swore under his breath as both Rebekah and Klaus rolles their eyes, showing exactly how much they looked like each other. Caroline, on the other hand, jumped off her spot on Klaus' lap and clapped her hands.

"Come on then! What are we waiting for?!"

The blond barbie doll exclaimed, her curls flying around her shoulders. I chuckle sliently and wonder when the hyperactive little thing is ever calm.

"I'm coming,"

I comment and stand on my feet as Katherine follows the both of us out the door.

"No more."

I hear her warn the others as we step into my camaro. We had drove past Mystic Falls High School on the way to the boarding house, and a vampire never forgets anything. I pulled up beside the school as both Katherine and Caroline hop out, walking towards the school. I tap my fingers along the steering wheel and wait for them to come out with the little Bennett. I know that they'll get her, those girls at good at what they do.

I see Barbie's blond hair before anything else, and then I see the petite coffee coloured girl in between the both of them. She look terrified, poor little thing. I pushed that thought from my mind quickly, we needed her.

"Now Bonnie, this is Damon."

Caroline says softly as Katherine pushed her into the car. After a few years they've perfected their good cop bad cop routine.

"You're vampire's aren't you?"

'Bonnie' asks and I smirk widely.

"Smart girl."

I comment and drive off. I can see her scowl in the back seat.

"Now now _Bonnie._ You should be happy, I'm going to help you increase your power. And anyway, all those weird dreams and visions must be creeping you out. I can help you with that."

I say dryly and her eyes look up at me, wide with shock.

"How can you help me? You're a vampire."

I chuckle.

"Yes, that means I'm old. And I knew one of the most powerful witched in your bloodline. Emily Bennett."

As if its possible her eyes widen even more,

"How can you help me?"

She begs and Caroline leans over her seat in the front as I speed quickly to the ruins of where Fell's church once was. Bonnie quickly looks at the window and I know what she's thinking, this is where she wakes up in the morning after her Emily dreams.

"You'll see."

Care soothes. Katherine is wringing her hands in the backseat, I can practically hear her mind whiring. She hasn't been here since that night. I have though, every time I came back to Mystic Falls I came here. It's like a grave, you go there when you miss them more than you should. When you just need to feel close to them. So I came here, pretended she could hear me when I talked to her. It even helped a little.

"You recognise this place?"

Kat asks as Bonnie nods.

"Yeah, this is where I woke up this morning."

She says calmly as I open the door for her, she smiles slightly and steps out.

"Hey! Don't I get your gentleman treatment?"

Katherine huffed as she climbs out of my camaro with no help.

"You got it in 1864, get over yourself honey. The world doesn't revolve around you Katherine."

I tease as she digs her nails into her palms. Caroline glares at me and takes Bonnie's hand and takes her to the site.

"Isn't your name Elena?"

Bonnie asks Katherine suddenly and we all stop to look at her.

"Don't be so surprised, you knew about my dreams. And I saw you. Your name was Elena."

Kta sighs deeply,

"No, I'm Katherine. Your visions are of my twin. Her name's Elena. And I- we – need her out of this tomb. And only a Bennett witch can do the spell."

Bonnie nods her head slowly and I think for a moment that the little witch is awfully calm, after the innitial shock, about everything.

"I've been having these dreams, some of them were telling to come here. Once I did, I'd know what to do."

Katherine narrowed her eyes,

"But you've been waking up here. You already know what to do."

She commented snidely.

"I needed to be ready for it. I wasn't this morning or any other day but I am now. Katherine? Is that your name? Please give me your hand."

Bonnie says as she sits herself down in the grass and Kat walks tentatively towards her.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Caroline whispers in my ear, her eyes locked on the scene before her.

"No clue."

I reply, equally as transfixed.

"Why do you need my hand?"

Kat looked apprehensive and held her hands to her chest.

"I need some of your blood. Just a drop really. But with your blood I'll be able to get a clear picture of eveything that happened and why you need me. I'll know exactly how to perform the spell."

Bonnie stated and Kat kneeled down in front of her and bit her palm, Bonnie grabbed Katherine's hand and squeezed it; making the blood trickle onto the ground before her. The witch's eyes fluttered close and a soft gasp left her lips. Katherine quickly stood up swiftly and moved to stand beside us.

"Is she in a vision?"

Caroline asked softly, but before either Katherine or I could reply to her we were pulled into Bonnie's vision.

Third Person POV.

"_Come on Damon catch me!"_

_A beautiful brunette was running through a field with an equally as handsome young blue eyed man chasing after her. _

"_Why must you always run sweetheart?" _

_He whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind, _

"_Because I know that you will chase," _

_She giggles as he kisses her neck. _

"_I love you Elena." _

_The young man says as the girl leans back into him. _

"_I love you too Damon. Forever." _

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

"_Katherine!" _

_A girl cries as her twin appears infront of her, _

"_What is it 'Lena?" _

_The young girl jumps into the arms of her sister and kisses her cheek. _

"_Where have you been all day! Damon is away and I have been bored as hell!" _

_Huffs the pretty thing as her twin rolls her eyes. _

"_Now now Eleniana calm down." _

_The one named Katherine soothes her sister as she runs her fingers through her hair. _

"_I thought something had happened Kat! You know how I get when I do not know where you are,"_

_She cries as they hold hands, calming each other it would seem. _

"_I love you Elena,you know that sister." _

"_I love you too Katherine. Forever." _

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"_God Emily! Could you pull any harder?" _

_A pretty doe eyed girl exclaims breathlessly as she grabs onto the older coffee coloured woman laughs lightly at her. _

"_You know it has to be done Elena," _

_She says softly and pulls again, the breath hissed out of the young girl, _

"_Does it have to hurt so much?" _

_The olive skinned girl asks, her eyes meeting the other womans in the mirror. _

"_You know I would never hurt you intenionally Elena. I love you like I daughter." _

_The older one smiles at the young girl called Elena. _

"_I love you too Emily. Forever." _

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Damon POV.

Those three scenes flashed before our three pairs of eyes, along with countless other moments I had no time to really think about. Bonnie's eyes were still closed, probably having her vision on how to perform the spell.

"Damon? Katherine? What happened? God, you guys freaked me out!"

Caroline screamed in our ears, I swear someday that girl will make me deaf.

"Vision."

Came Katherine's one word answer. It wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the neurotic blond though.

"Of what? Come _on _Katherine you can't just give me that!"

Kat and I both laughed, we both knew she wouldn't give up.

"Of 1864. And that's all your going to get Caroline."

I warn her and she sulks back, knowing that she can't worm information out us like she can Klaus. Bonnie's eye's open wide as she sucks in a breath, but there's something off about her. Her eyes are glazed over and her posture is much straighter.

"Hello Damon."

A very familiar voice escapes her mouth. A voice that definietly does not belong to Bonnie Bennett.

"You really going to take over a family members body Emily?"

A chuckle, thinking her high morals would be against it.

"It is not doing any harm Damon. You must assemble eveyone you need for the spell Damon."

Emily- Bonnie, if you want to be technical- said in her soft, lilting voice.

"I have them all Emily. When anyway?"

I'm determined to find out before Bonnie regains consciousness.

"Tonight."

Her head is held high before Bonnie's bodie doubles over, her fingers in her hair. I made a move to go towards her but Kat put a hand on my arm, pulling me back. Eventually Bonnie's breathing returned to normal and she stood up, looking at the three of us with a slight smile on her face.

"I know what I need to do."

All of us smile back at her, I know what were all thinking. _Finally_.

"Come on back to the boarding house, meet the rest of our crazy crew."

I raise my eyebrow and she smiles,

"Well, I do need to meet the other brother."

Bonnie says with a smirk of her own and my eyebrows knit together.

"I saw _everything _Damon."

Irritating little witch.

"Get in the car before I ruin everything and rip your head off,"

I say with a smile and hold the car door open for her.

"Thank you,"

She said in an annoyingly chirpy tone. Kat hopped in the front with me as Caroline slid in beside Bonnie. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as we drived down the road.

"What's up with that shit-eating grin of yours?"

Kat laughed at me, but I knew by the spark in her eyes that she was just as happy as I was.

"You know why. We are getting Elena back tonight."

I said with a smirk as I turned to her and I heard Caroline's delighted laugh behind me,

"I haven't seen her since 1492! How do you think I feel?!"

We all chuckled at that, it was impossible to dislike the bubbly girl.

"Well barbie doll, you don't love as much as I do. No one does."

I said softly, this time keeping me eyes on the road.

"She's my twin Damon."

Katherine scolded,

"And she's _my _best friend!"

Caroline exclaimed and Kat quickly turned in her seat,

"Hey!"

Her eyes narrowed playfully, as Care rolled her eyes,

"You can have Rebekah and I'll have 'Lena, deal?"

Care giggled and I smiled to myself, Elena would be over the moon when she had Caroline and Rebekah by her side again.

"No deal! I want my sister!"

Kat's possesive side was taking over and all of us were trying not to laugh at her, we knew that would only make her even madder.

"Okay, girlies we're here."

I sing-songed, and got out of the car before they started pulling eachothers hair.

"Please ladies, not in my car. You can have a cat fight any where else, as long as I have my camera with me."

I winked, bad idea actually; provoking two very strong, bad tempered vampire's. Even if they are girls. I strode into the house feeling their eyes on my back and Bonnie's light footsteps, different from the clicking of heels of the other girls, behind me.

"Honey I'm home!"

I called out and saw Klaus walk over to us all,

"You talking to me mate? Sweet."

He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Klaus. I was talking to Elijah."

I dead-panned and heard Bekah's laugh as she came into the hall, with her other brother in tow.

"No welcome for me Damon?"

She asked flirtatiously as I walked up to her,

"Hello Rebekah,"

I whispered in her ear before walking to the other side of the room. The other barbie winked at me and I rolled me eyes.

"Any news brother?"

Stefan appeared in the doorway and his eyes went to the petite witch in the centre of the room.

"Yes, I do actually. Everyone, this is Bonnie Bennett; the latest witch in the Bennett blood-line. The witch that is going to perform our spell. The spell, that is going to happen tonight."

I stated and waited for it to sink in. Rebekah got there first.

"Oh thank the Lord!"

She screamed and ran to hug Katherine, soon enough the three female vampire's in the room were screaming and jumping around and Elijah walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad it's tonight Damon. You've suffered long enough."

He added with a shake of his hand which I accepted.

"Thank you."

Hell, I was glas too.

"About time mate!"

Klaus exclaimed with a slap on my back, and I chuckled lightly.

"Please Klaus, you only want her back so you can do the ritual."

He rolled his eyes and I thought for a moment about the strange friendship we now had. We were both the same in a way I suppose. Dark, and sometimes twisted, but soft as teddy-bears when it came to our girls.

"I've never seen my two girls so happy Damon,"

He says as he looks at the two blonds.

"And besides, Eleniana was never bad company."

He winks and I smirked at that, bad company she was most certainly not.

"It's really going to happen tonight?"

Stefan asked soflty, the Mikealson brothers smiled at the two of us and walked towards the girls.

"Stefan I know you-"

I started but my brother cut me off,

"Yes I love her. But Damon, I just need her out. I think, maybe, I just need closure. If I see who happy she is with you one more time, I can get over her."

My brother's hand is on my arm and I pull him into a hug,

"I know that I've been a dick, but I can't help it. Especially when I knew you wanted my girl."

I winked and Stefan tightened his arms around me.

"I haven't exactly been an ideal brother either Damon. But we can get over this can't we?"

His green eyes, so different from mine, search mine for any sign of hope.

"'Course we can."

I shake his shoulders as he smiles back.

"And, I think that's enough brother-bonding for one day."

I say and pull away.

"So Bonnie what's the deal?"

I ask and everyone's attention returns to the witch.

"Well, we can leave at nightfall. We're lucky, it's the night of the comet, that's where I'll draw my power from. I'm going to need you, Stefan and Katherine with me-"

"What about Caroline and I?"

Bekah asked and Bonnie shook her head.

"The rest of you will need to stay here. Too many vampire's and all I'll want to do when I;m in the state of mind is give you pain."

Bonnie smirks and Rebekah glares at her,

"And what makes you think you can hurt me? An original?"

She questions, with an air of superority that comes natural to her.

"Because I'm a Bennett."

The witch replies easily. Bekah glares but Elijah places a hand on her shoulder, effectively calming her.

"When we get there I'll need all of your blood and a picture of Elena, I'll pour the blood over the picture and then say the spell. That will open the door. Bring gasoline too please."

That breaks my train of thought for a moment,

"Why the gasoline?"

I question and she turns quickly to me,

"We're going to burn the rest of the vampire's. I won't let them walk out of there, besides, they'll want revenge of Mystic Falls after all that happened. Once the seal is broken it can not be replaced. If you sprinkle gasoline over the rest of them, I'll burn it to the ground."

Bonnie explained we agreed easily, all of us in the room-apart from the witch-had killed before, a few tomb vampires would be no problem.

"When do we leave?"

Katherine asked, her eyes steely and resolved.

"When it gets dark,"

The little witch was excited, the surge of power rushing through her mus have given her a high. A witch doing her first huge spell is the same feeling as a vampire taking it's first drop of human blood. Epic. The feeling of power is immense.

Kat and I both went to sit on the sofa as I found the picture I had of Elena in my bedroom.

"You worried?"

Kat asked running her fingers along the picture.

"Why would I be worried?"

"Well, we did lock her in a tomb for a century and a half. She might be a little pissed."

Kat laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't care if she's pissed. I just need her back."

I say softly and sink back in the chair, she won't be mad at me? Would she?

"Just trying to warn you buddy. We happen to share a temperment and I know how I'd feel if was in her place."

Katherine warned, and I chuckled lightly,

"The downsides of the Petrova Fire."

I smirked and Kat laughed with me,

"You know Kitty Kat, I hate to say it. But, you're a good sister."

I winked and she folded her legs underneath her,

"You're a good brother too Damey,"

She teased and I glared.

"Don't call me Damey."

"Don't call me Kitty Kat."

"Deal."

"Deal."

I chuckled and she giggled.

"This time tomorrow, she's going to be with us Damon. We'll be a family again."

She sighs and I close my eyes.

"Family?"

"Family. Forever Damon."

I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Forever."

**A/N: Okay…please don't hurt me…. I'm so sorry! I've been really sick for about a week and I couldn't even start to think about writing! I hope you like it guys;) Next stop the opening of the tomb! I would have put it into this chappie but I needed to update for you guys and it would have taken me too long to start writing it into one chapter. I love you all for your continued support! Lots of hugs and kisses to cdaye8184 who has always been my No.1 supporter. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Review? Thanks:D xoxox. **


	20. Of High Tensions and Opening Tombs

The Petrova Twins Chapter 20.

Chapter 20.

Damon POV.

"You ready?" Bonnie said as Stefan placed the gasoline in my car.

"Definetly." I said, meaning it like nothing else.

I watched as Katherine quickly slipped into the back seat of my camaro and Stefan was already seated in the front,

"Everything is going to be fine Damon." Bonnie promised in her soft voice,

Strangely I believed the little witch.

"Lets hope so." I smirk as she hops in beside Katherine.

I let myself breath in once, just for a moment think about what's going to happen when she gets out. But I know I shouldn't, we all have to concentrate on this spell first. We need to get into the damn tomb. I close the car door and start speeding down the road, it's just dark now; the last streaks of vivid red and dark purple. It's beautiful really, but I can't wait for it to leave. I need the darkness right now.

"You know Damon I am human, if this car crashes the three of you can walk away. Need I remind you that I can't?" Bonnie laughed and I smirked.

"My driving skills are perfect. As if I'd crash." I rolled my eyes. Silly witch.

"Still doesn't make my chances of survival any better," Bonnie growled.

Stefan smiled at that and I could hear Katherine's infectious giggle in the backseat. It felt normal, the four of us. Then again, I knew it might have been the connection. The reason why it was the four of us going to the tomb. Our joint love for Elena Pierce. I pulled into the little side road that lead to the tomb site, the car suddenly became very quiet. I knew we were all nervous, Bonnie probably more than the rest of us. If she failed in her task of opening the tomb the chances were that one of the three of us would kill her.

"Do you feel that?" Katherine asks as I stop the car,

I do, it's the presence of another vampire. Stefan tenses and so do I, another vampire wouldn't be here on this night by chance. The know about the tomb. I slam the car door as I come face to face with the vampire, Katherine and Stefan by my side and Bonnie slightly behind. But the vampire herself, she's familiar. I know her face from somewhere, I can't quite place it though. And then I realise, remember _exactly _where I know her from. I have my revelation the same time as Katherine says her name.

"Anna."

The young dark haired vampire smiles,

"Hello Katherine. Nice to see you again Damon and Stefan." Anna's calm, very collected. And I have no idea why she's here.

"So why are you here Anna?" Stefan asks with his arms folded across his chest.

Hey, must be our wonder-twin powers. Anna smiles softly before an emotionless mask is placed on her face.

"When you got Elena dragged into that tomb she wasn't the only one. Twenty seven other vampire's went with her. And one of them was my mother."

Pearl. That was her mother's name, I remember. But Pearl was meant to get out, we had Emily make sure they were both okay. Elena wouldn't be happy when Pearl was ripped from her daughter.

"Pearl's in there?" I asked, I just needed to hear her say it .

"No points there Salvatore. But yes, she is. But you knew all about that didn't you Katherine?" Anna's accusation is a shock. Kat wouldn't have done that. Would she?

"I had no choice Anna. By the time I realised she was in there, I couldn't do anything about it! I thought you were with her, and I would have got you both out tonight. You know I'll help you Annabelle." Katherine's eyes were soft as she said it,

She placed her hand on Anna's arm.

"Please Anna. Don't hate me for this. Elena is in there too, and I know Pearl's not the only person you miss." For once Kat's voice is soothing, a tone she only uses when talking to or about her sister.

But Anna's mad right now, she doesn't want to listen to Katherine. That much is clear in those eyes of hers, never mind the steel in her voice.

"I'm doing this for my mother and Elena. Don't think for a second that I'm doing it for you."

Anna turns her back on his and sits down on the grass, my guess being that she won't talk to us until the spell is broken.

"Well, let's get this show on the road shall we?" Bonnie breaks the stramge silence with an even stranger brightness. Especially for the little witch.

"Please," I beg as Kat rolls her eyes.

"Don't be so desperate Damon." Kat scolds and now its my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't act like your not as desperate inside Katherine." I tease as she hits my arm and goes to stand beside Stefan.

She places her hand on top of his and a little of the tension leaves his eyes, I watch as she calms my brother in a way I never thought possible. When Stefan's brooding usually nothing can pull him out of it. Leave it to a Pierce to figure him out.

"Come on the Bonnie, do your witchy juju." I tease as her eyes narrow.

"Always so immature Damon." She places candles around the floor and asks the three of us to stepn inside.

The candles suddenly light and Bonnie's eyes are shut, whatever witch language she's speaking is taking her to another place. I can feel myself drift into the spell with her, it's strange, I feel every emotion I ever felt with her. I can feel Katherine and Stefan's too, along with the ones of Emily that have been passed on.

Moments come flooding in, from visualising Katherine and Elena growing up in Bulgaria, moving to England, moving to Mystic Falls. Meeting me. Elena falling in love with me. Me falling in love with Elena. Stefan falling in love Elena. Katherine falling in love with Stefan. Elena's affection for Stefan. Elena's love for Emily. Elena's love for Katherine. Her.

Bonnie's chanting was faster now, louder. I could hear it from the fog inside my head. But I didn't think of Bonnie's spell for long, the only thought running through my mind was Elena. During all of it the four of us had linked hands. The bond intensifying, the spell working better. God, I could nearly _feel_ her. Could feel her presence, I could practically visualise finding her in there. Could see that door open.

And then it did.

Bonnie fell to her knees, gasping for breath. I knew the spell would take a lot out of a witch, never mind a newbie. Stefan went to her side as she slowly got her breath back,

"Go, now." Bonnie's voice was urgent as I pulled my little present from my back pocket.

"What's that?" Kat asked, as she tried to look behinde my back,

"Blood bag. You know she's going to be hungry." I smirk, and Kat graces me with a slight smile.

"Very practical." Katherine teased,

"Come on." I say shortly and walk into the tomb, Katherine beside me. I turn to see Stefan about to follow.

"Don't even think about it brother. Stay here." I warn, and I know that a part of him knows that I need this moment without him in it.

"Don't worry Stefan. You'll see her soon." Kat's voice is soft and Stefan's eyes are trained on hers.

She presses her hand on my arm as we begin to move again,

"Not without me." Anna's voice was strong as she pushed ahead in front of us.

Kat look outraged at me and I held my hands up in mock surrender. Even I wouldn't mess with Anna right now.

"Let's go already," I breathed as Katherine smiled slightly as we walked through the tomb,

"Mama!" Anna cried out as she ran to Pearl's side, producing her own blood bag,

"Come on Damon, don't pry." Kat whispered in my ear and we moved on, into a darker corner of the tomb.

"Elena," I whispered as I saw her.

"Eleniana, Съжалявам сестра.Толкова съжалявам." Kat whimpered in Bulgarian as she fell beside her sister.

The sight of her there, it was almost too much. She looked dead, I had seen my fare share of dead vampire's, knew how the veins beneath the skin became visible. The sight of her like that, it scared me. I knew that it could have worked out like that; Klaus could have killed her. But she wasn't dead. She wasn't.

"Give her the damn blood bag Damon." Katherine growled,

It was interesting compared with the feather light touches to Elena's face. I kneel in front of her and brushed her curls from her face, I ripped open the blood bag and held it to her lips; gently tipping her head towards her.

"Come on sweetheart, drink." I begged as she began to suck on it,

"Good girl," I said softly as she drained it, her normal features returning. God, my memory really had done her no justice.

"Damon?" I sweet, gentle voice croaked out.

"I'm here Elena. Right here." I whispered and then lifted her into my arms,

"We're going to get you out now," I say and Katherine is right by my side. She pushes my arm then, a signal to move and stop staring at her sister.

I carried her out of the tomb, my eyes trained on her as she snuggled in to my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I can't help but let myself stare at her , she's still in her tight corset and that shall wrapped around her arms. She's so beautiful.

"Pearl. Damon, Pearl's in there too." She moans and I tighten my grip on her.

"It's okay Elena, Anna was here. She's got her now. Everything's going to be okay," I say and and the tension leaves her shoulders.

"Good," She whispers.

It's just like her, to worry about someone else while she herself is in the exact same position. And I couldn't love her more from it.

"Elena." Stefan breathes out as we exit the tomb.

"Stefan?" She asks gently, it's like she can't believe that he's here.

"Just rest Elena, you need to get your strength back. Stefan and everyone else will still be here when you wake up," I say softly and run my fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to." She moaned.

Well, at least we know she hasn't lost her stubbornness.

"For me, 'Lena." I beg, as she flicks her eyes up to mine.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes and I can't help but smirk. She hasn't changed a bit. Her eyes drift close and she's asleep in an instant. Technically, she shouldn't be tired. She's been sleeping for a century and a half. But she wasn't really sleeping, she was in _pain_. And now she's not, she can rest. Even for a little while.

"The two of you really are identical. It's like looking at a reflection." Bonnie laughs and Kat smiles brightly back.

"I know," She winks. But I don't look at them for long, I can't keep my eyes from her.

Kat's so much more lighthearted now. She's got her sister back, and there's light in her eyes again. It's good though, I missed the old Katherine.

"Take care of that will you Stefan?" I asked and nodded to the gasoline, he nodded quickly and ran inside the tomb, sprinkling it everywhere.

"Do your magic Bonnie." Stefan said as he exited the tomb,

"Of course." She smiled and closed her eyes briefly. Then the flames were covering the tomb and faint screams could be heard. The vampire's were far too weak to do anything else. I didn't want to watch anymore, not that I cared about those vampire's lives, I wanted Elena away from it.

"Come on, back into the car." I snipped, the sooner I could get her home the better. Kat practically skipped to the door and I saw Bonnie smile,

"She really does love her doesn't she." She asked in my ear, looking down at the angel in my arms.

"Of course she does. How could she not?" I ask, as Stefan opens the back door for Elena and I. Bonnie just laughed and hopped into the passenger seat.

"I take it I'm driving then?" Katherine asked, only slightly annoyed. She rolled her eyes and slid in to my Camaro,

"Take care of my baby now Kat." I scolded as I craddled Elena closer to my chest.

"Well, you have the one thing that means more to you than your car right now. I'm sure you'll live Damon." She teased as I rolled my eyes.

I played with one of the curls resting on her collarbone, watching as she breathed deeply in her sleep. I pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. There was no words to describe how good it felt just to hold her again. To just see her and know that she was back with me, that everything would be okay.

"She's still just as beautiful as the day we last saw her," Stefan commented, slightly breathless; looking at her perfect face.

"Watch it Stefan," I warned with a quick glare. But I had to admit, she looked even more innocent in sleep.

"Calm down Damon it was just a comment."

"Well, I'd watch your comments from now on brother." I scoffed and let my hand fall possesively to her waist. A shot of lust flew through me. Oh God, I really shouldn't be thinking about _that_ right now. Especially when the poor girl's sleeping.

But I had missed her, and to say a small part of my mind wasn't on that particular subject would be a complete and utter lie. She'd hit me for that I was sure, I smirked to myself. The ride home was filled with a light atmosphere, so different from the one we had left with. And it was all because of the angel in my arms.

"We're home," Kat sing-songed and jumped out of the car, I had to laugh at that. The girl was acting like a young child.

"No shit sherlock," I winked as Stefan opened the door for me. I nodded and he smiled slightly back, he knew that was all he was going to get. I kicked the door closed and winced. Shit. Hurt my baby. Bonnie walked side by side with Katherine as Stefan opened the front door.

"Guys!?" Stefan called out and the rest of our little crew appeared in the hall,

"She's home!" Caroline screamed and Elena sturred in my arms,

"Hm, Damon? Where are we?" She whispered and snuggled closer to my chest.

"We're home sweetheart, and there's plenty of people who've been missing you." I said in her ear and kissed her hair.

"Where's Kat? I need my sister," She begged and I slowly set her to her feet as Kat ran into her arms.

"Eleniana," Katherine sobbed as 'Lena rested her head on her twin's shoulder.

"Katerina, I missed you. So much. You have no idea." She cried back and tightened her grip on Katherine.

We all took a step back then, letting the sister's have their moment. Katherine and Elena weren't the only ones crying though, I could see Rebekah and Caroline both crying softly. Eventually the two pulled away when Kat whispered something in Elena's ear, she tilted her head towards the two blonds with massive smiles on their faces. 'Lena turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of Caroline.

"Care? I- I thought you were dead." She said softly and the barbie's smile grew even brighter.

"I thought you were too 'Lena," She replied equally as quiet before she rushed into her old bestfriends arms.

"You better start hugging me back or things are about to get really awkward," Care nervously laughed and Elena giggled lightly,

"Care you've got my arms pinned down," Elena said lightly and the rest of us burst into laughter before Caroline wrapped her arms around 'Lena's neck instead.

"I was so alone for years Elena. You have no idea how many times I wished I had you with me," Caroline said lowly and brushed Elena's hair behide her ear.

"You know I love you Caroline. So much. Oh, and by the way? I'm glad you're not dead," She winked and the barbie doll giggled,

"Same goes for you sweety," She teased back as 'Lena nudged her.

"Now Bekah are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and show me how much you've missed me?" Elena laughed and Rebekah was in Elena's arms quicker than any human could have seen.

"I think I forgot just how beautiful you were 'Lena," Bekah laughed as the two girls spun around the room.

"Says the stunning blond infront of me," 'Lena scoffed,

"How has my little English rose been keeping anyway?" My angel smiled at Rebekah as the Original's eyes lit up.

"I got my family back Elena. A part of it anyway. And in a way, I have you to thank for that. You and Katherine. I also got Caroline out of it. I need my sisters back though. And now I do." Rebekah commented as Caroline wrapped her arms around Elena from behind and soon enough Katherine had her arms wrapped around Bekah's shoulders.

It was a strange thing to see the four girls, so incredibly different yet the same in so many ways. Each very powerful vampire's, amazingly beautiful, witty, stubborn and dangerous in their own right. Every man's dream, I suppose. But my eyes were trained on only one of them. Elijah soon walked up to the group of giggling girls,

"Do you happen to remember me Miss Elena?" Elijah asked with his arm outstretched. 'Lena grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug,

"Silly question Elijah," She said lightly as they hugged for a while. She pulled back eventually and gave his hand a quick squeeze before moving to my brother, who was quietly observing. Much as I was.

"Hello Stefan." She smiled and he returned it easily, he grabbed her and twirled her around,

"It hasn't been the same without you 'Lena." He said in her ear as she played with the collar of his shirt,

"You are just the same as when I left you Stef," Elena whispered and Stefan sighed,

"It's you. When you're around I go back to the kid I used to be." He said to her and her eyes looked into his,

"You know that-" She began but my brother cut her off,

"You love Damon, Elena. I get that. And he loved you more than life it's self. And I know that I need to move on, the problem was that I never really had a chance to before. Now I do. I need to thank you for that," He said, his brooding facial expression back in full force.

"You do not need to thank me for anything. I should be apologising actually. But things are going to be normal now, well; as normal as they could be for us. We will be the family that we were meant to be. No complications this time." She promised him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek,

"I promise, Stefan." She whispered before pulling away and returned yo my arms. Just where she belonged.

"Well, now that all the mushy reunion stuff is over how about we get down to buisness, love?" Klaus's cool voice called from beside the door, Elena only noticing him now.

"Klaus," She breathed and clung to my arm.

"Miss me Eleniana?"

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Anyone else as happy as I am that Elena's out of the tomb? But everything's not so peachy just yet, there's a reason Klaus hasn't killed Katherine yet and why he won't kill Elena. Also, well, lets just say when 'Lena's fuzzy, warm feelings wear off she's going to get pissed at few people;). How did you like it, my dears? I just need to say how much I love all your reviews? They mean the world to me. Seriously. I love you all so much. Again, massive thanks to Cdaye8184 for her continued support and love. BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO Y'ALL AND A HAPPY CHRISTMAS! xoxoxox**


	21. Of The Reasons Why and Fighting Families

The Petrova Twins Chapter 21.

Chapter 21.

Elena POV.

I could not move. He was here. The man I had spent most of my life running from was here. And the funny part? No one else was shocked. No one ran. No one else even bothered to speak. And he just smiled at me, as if knowing exactly what was running through my head. Knowing him he probably did. But I just clung onto Damon like a young child, scared and frightened and needing comfort.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked in a shaky voice.

This is how I'm going to die, I thought. Just after spending years in a tomb. Wonderfull.

"I'm here for you, Eleniana. Or what is it you go by now? Elena? Rolls off the tongue, dear. Well, not just you. You and your sister, really. You see Elena, I'm not here to hurt you." Klaus spewed out his little story softly, as if speaking to a baby.

And I didn't believe a word of it.

"Please," I scoffed and loosened my grip ever so slightly on Damon's arm.

"I have had years to get over it, Elena. Too much time really. But I wasn't, I still wanted to kill you. That is, until I found Caroline again. Love changes us, Elena. Changes and moulds us into different people, for the better or worse. In some ways Caroline has given me both. And I need her, more than I need power or destruction. More than I feel the need to take revenge on the two of you. That and the fact that I highly doubt Caroline would ever talk to me again if I killed any Petrova. So no, Elena, I am not here to kill you." He meant every word, I soon realised.

Strange, I thought. Klaus was never one to talk about emotions. Never mind to actually feel them. But I always knew there was something about Caroline that unsettled him, made him feel things that he had for so long burried under blood lust and murder. I just did not know he loved her. I should have known he could hide that, from even me.

I watched quietly as Caroline crossed the room to stand at Klaus' side. She rubbed her hand on his arm and kissed his cheek, as he turned his gaze from me to her I saw it. The look in someone's eye that says everything. The I would do anything for you look. The I would kill for you look. The I would die for you look. The I love you look.

And how do I know that I saw it? That I was sure that I knew what it was? I knew, because it was the same way Damon looked at me. The same way Katherine looked at Stefan. Soul mates. I smiled before covering in it up. No matter how much Klaus loved Caroline, I had to find out what he wanted.

"So why are you hear Klaus? I am guessing it is not simply a social visit?" I remarked with my eyebrow raised, he could feel Damon chuckle beside me and Klaus smiled.

"Smart girl. Well, the two of you are the last in the Petrova line, and I need you. It's just by chance that you are the doppelgänger. You and Katerina. There is another way to break the curse. And I need you both for it. I also need something belonging to my dear sister, and she refuses to hand it over if I try to kill you. So," He trails off, as Damon slips his hadn around my waist to support me. Another way to break the curse? No, it cannot be.

"That is impossible, Klaus. You know the only way to break it is with a _human_ Petrova Doppelgänger. Thanks to your brother there will never be another one of those. You honestly can't believe-"

"Now, Elena you know how witches are. Haven't you heard the phrase, there are two sides to every story? Well, it applies to spells to. Doesn't it, lovely Bonnie?" Klaus cuts me off, gesturing to the pretty coffee coloured girl in the room. Witch. She has to be, I can practically feel the energy coming off of her.

"In most cases." The young girl nods, her voice soft. I take a good look at her, poor thing couldn't be more than seventeen.

"Elena, this is Bonnie Bennett," Damon says softly in my ear and I'm pretty sure my eyes have doubled their size,

"Bennett? As in Emily?" I ask, though already knowing the answer. A Bennett witch? Definetly a descendant of Emily's.

"Yes, sweetheart." He sooths in my ear, and I lean into him ever so slightly.

"Hmm," I say before rushing over to the young girl and pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh," She squeaks as I wrap my arms around her, I pull back slightly,

"Too soon? Sorry. I'm Elena. Elena Pierce. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." I say to the young witch, not wanting to frighten her.

"I know exactly who you are." The tiny thing says before doing something I really didn't expect. She pulls me back in for the hug I had started to give her.

It's weird. The feeling I get. Like a want to protect her, no matter what. Strange since I've only known the girl for a few minutes. And then I remember. Remember the bond that Emily and I had. Remember the spell that she cast. That bonding spell, that I had not thought much of at the time. I promised her I would protect her bloodline and she in return promised they would love and protect me.

I should have known have known that Emily's power would have made it last this long. What year was it anyway? But, there were more important things to think about right now. The curse.

"Explain to me Klaus, how this _other_ spell will work." I demanded, taking Bonnie's hand in mine and moving back to stand beside Damon.

"Pushy aren't we?" Klaus teased as I narrowed my eyes.

"Just talk, Niklaus." I was mad now. He knew it, as well. I called him Niklaus. It was now his turn to narrow his eyes.

"Rebekah's necklace. It was given to her by our mother, our mother cast the spell, she stored some of the power inside that necklace. So instead of the moonstone we needed for the original way we need the necklace for this." Klaus sighed, and tightened his grip on Caroline.

"What else?" I asked, my voice steely. I knew it would not be as simple as a few witchy words and a necklace.

"That's were you come in, my dear. Tatia was such a massive part in the spell that the Petrova bloodline would be used either way. The last in the bloodline would have to be part of the ritual. Their blood combined with the necklace and the power would have no where else to go. Therefor breaking the curse." Klaus was tense, that much was clear. I knew he wanted to break the curse. Needed to really.

Elijah had explained it to me once, that Klaus could feel all of this power within him, deep inside. But it was like a locked box. He could feel it, but he could not use it unless he had the key to the box. And the only way to open that box was the curse. It was a complicated sort of metaphor, but I understood. He just needed to release that power. To get it out of his system. That would be the only way he could control it.

"You could have done this without me though, you have Katherine." I was not quite understanding his logic of needing both of us. He winced at that as Caroline's eyes darkened; as if knowing his train of thought.

"A lot of blood must be taken. It would kill Katerina-"

"Would you please call me Katherine already?" Kat interupted with venom in her voice, I smiled at that. She was still my little fire cracker. He rolled his eyes but carried on.

"_Katherine. _But if I take some from the two of you, you both will easily survive it." He said softly, while Caroline smiled approvingly.

"And why the sudden interest in saving our lives?" I asked, I knew it would have something to do with the little blond under his arm. Or the other across the room with his brother. Rebekah and Caroline were his world, wether he liked to admit it or not.

"I already explained that to you Elena. Caroline would not be happy with me if I hurt either fo you. Come to think of it, Rebekah would probably try to kill me too," He chuckled and I smiled slightly. I owed both mine and Katherine's lives to those girls.

"That and the fact that I owe Katherine. She gave me Caroline, my brother back, my sister's affectio n, and the chance to break the hybrid curse. The only thing she asked for in return was that I would spare your life. I included hers though, she's suffered enough since she locked you in that tomb for these one hundred and forty five years. She hates living without you." Klaus said lightly, as the other Origianls in the room made their way closer to us all.

And then it dawned on me. One hundred and forty five years. I was in that god damn tomb for one hundred and forty five years. And Katherine was the one who was responsible for it. Oh, I was _not_ happy.

"Thank you Klaus. Katherine and I will gladly help you break the curse." I said sweetly. Probably for the first time I'd used that kind of tone with him since I found out what he was planning to do to me.

To my sister. My sister who locked me in a tomb for a century and a half.

"Can I trust you, Elena?" Klaus asks seriously. Amd I know that when I tell him my answer that it's the truth.

"I give you my word." I say earnestly as he smiles.

"Good. Don't let me down, love." He smirks and I smile back, God it feel weird to even be mildly comforable around him.

"I won't. You'll see Klaus." I say smoothly as he chuckles lightly.

"You know, maybe we could be friends Elena."

"Do not push it Klaus." I laugh and Caroline giggles. But, I know I could learn to treat him like family. For Caroline. And for Rebekah and Elijah. They were all my family, so by definition so was he.

"Maybe that's enough for one day." Klaus comments and kisses Caroline's neck. Her whole face lights up, and I doubt I've ever seen her as happy.

And then I remember. One hundred and forty five years. It just keeps replaying in my mind. How could she have done that? To me?

"So it is two thousand and ten then, Kat? Did you expect it to be this long?" I ask, and I know that I'm not a long time away from exploding.

The pain on her face is clear as day. She hates herself. But, I'm not about to stop.

"I had to Elena! I had to protect you!" She says and I move from Damon's arm . I need to do this on my own.

"I can protect myself Katerina! You did not need to lock me up! How could you do that, Kat?" My voice is softer near the end, but I cannot look at her. I do not want to.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea, how sorry I am. I wasn't thinking! I only thought about Klaus and how close he was, and I knew he would make you suffer. I knew he would hurt you more than he would hurt me. And I couldn't bear it Elena. So I made a choice. To live without you for those one hundred and forty five years, keep you safe and find a way to break the curse so we would no longer be in debt to Klaus. Or let you die. What one do you think I was going to choose? I was desperate 'Lena. Please, forgive me,"

I looked at her near the end of her speech, watched as the tears came running down her cheeks. I couldn't be mad at her. Not when she was only doing it to protect me. She needed time to get to Klaus on his own, and I would have never let her do it if I was with her. And besides, I coud never hate her. I would always forgive her.

"Why can I never stay mad at you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I really am sorry 'Lena. You know how much I love you." She says as she runs her fingers through my curls.

"I know Kat. I love you too. I'm only mad because you took me away from Damon when he needed me most. Him and Stefan. They needed my help through the transition and I doubt you stayed to help either of them." I said teasingly when a guilty look passed over her eyes.

"'Lena I wasn't the only one who knew about my plan," She says soflty, as if trying to convince me not to be mad.

"Who else Kat?" I ask, surely _he_ didn't know about it?

"Well, Elijah knew." She say and tilts her head towards the dark eyes Original. But I knew, I knew there was still someone else. She would not be guilty about Elijah.

"Who else Katherine?" I asked my eyes darkening.

"Don't me mad at him 'Lena-"

"Just tell me." I said quickly.

But I had an idea who she was talking about. But a part of my heart wanted to deny it. He would not have done that to me. He told me he could not live without me. He would not have willingly threw me into that tomb.

"Damon knew, Elena." She said quietly and I spun around to face a very pained looking Damon.

"You knew?!" I spat and he flinched slightly.

"I thought you were going to die! What other choice did I have! You know you would have done the same for me kitten." He pleads with me trying to take me hands.

"Don't you dare 'kitten' me right now Damon Salvatore! And no! I would not have put in that tomb. You know why? Because I love you, and I would never leave you. If worst came to worst I would have been there with you. I thought you would have done the same for me. Guess I was wrong." I was mad.

I was beyond mad. I was furious. I thought he of all people would have been the one to fight this.

"I thought you loved me more than that, Damon." I said softly, unable to look into those blue eyes of his. I knew that if I did I would melt. Those eyes made me forget everything.

"Please 'Lena. I love you. I spent a century and a half without you. You think that I didn't dream every night of you? That every day I wished I had just screwed Katherine's plan and ran away with you? You don't think that every second of every day I was in _pain_. All because I didn't have you with me. Please don't do this to me. I need you." He was begging now.

Plain and simple. He was crying and I was crying but I still couldn't look in his eyes.

"I need to think about things, Damon. Alone." I say with finality.

I find it funny that my coice sounds strong. Inside I'm broken. My heart, my mind, everything. And all I want to do it jump in his arms and say that everythins's alright. But it's not. And I wil not pretend.

"Okay," He sighs defeated. He knows if he fights anymore I will completely shut him out.

"Just promise me you'll think about my side of things, Elena. I was only doing what I thought was right. I was only trying to keep you safe." He's took my hands and this time I let him.

"I will." I say softly, hoping he does not hear the break in my voice.

"Thank you. And Elena?" He asks and look at him, removing my hands from his. Still avoiding his eyes.

"I love you." He says. His voice is so strong and so sure that any other time I would have believed him. Would have told him those precious words back. But now? Now all I could think was that I needed out of this room.

I wiped my tears and ran out of the room and upstairs, there were so mant rooms I had no idea were to go. So I let myself slide down the wall and start sobbing. I cried for Katherine, for everything she had done. Bad and good. I cried for Damon, for how much he had begged, how he had saved me, how a small part of me knew he loved me. But mostly? I cried for me. I cried for how much I knew I loved Damon, I cried for how much my heart was breaking. I cried until there were no tears left.

It was then that I noticed the three girls standing in front of me. My sisters. One through blood and the other two simply because of our bond.

"Hi," I said thorugh the last of my tears. And then they stopped staring. Caroline and Rebekah both fell beside me, playing with my hair and stroking my arm, while Kat sat in front of me and held my hands.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing 'Lena?" Kat asked as the Care and Bekah both moved beside her.

"I really have no idea." I whimper and they all move to hug me.

"He really loves you. As soon as you went up here he really broke down. He's still crying," Bekah said trying to help me see what I had done.

"The last time I checked, Stefan was telling him not to give up and those other two good-for-nothing bastards were trying, and failing, to console him." Caroline poked my ribs trying to get me laugh, but the start of her sentence made that impossible.

He was hurting. So was I. But I could not give in. Not yet.

"Even Klaus the lazy shit," Bekah giggled and Iet myself laugh too.

"You poor thing." Caroline sighed and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, Rebekah's already around my waist and somehow my head had landed in Kat's lap.

We sat like that for a while, I was not sure long. It felt nice to have my sisters with me. We had never been like this, all four of us together. Katherine was still mindlessly stroking my hair, Care snuggled into my neck and Bekah was resting her head on my chest. That was how Bonnie found us.

"Hey, I thought I could see how you were doing." She said quietly, and I was aware she seemed a little frightened of Rebekah and Katherine. Her eyes darting to them every few seconds.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" I ask softly as she smiled back and sat down in front of us.

"Come on Bonnie, don't just look at us," Caroline giggled and I patted my lap, signally for her to rest her head there. She blushed lightly and laid her head down and I started playing with her beautiful dark hair. Braiding and brushing it out, twisting it and combing it through in a way that stylists would be proud of. It was theraputic actually, it distracted me.

"So," Caroline said, after around a half hour of silence.

"What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" Rebekah askes with no hesitation and I laughed. Bekah was always very straight forward. So were the rest of my sisters, I guess.

"I love him. More than anything." I sigh, knowing that there is no point in lying to them or myself.

"So what's the problem?" Kat asks, her hands stopping their movement.

"He lied to me. He knew what would happen and he did it anyway. I just-" I realise I can't finish my sentence. I have no idea why.

"Are you sure your mad at him? I mean Katherine practically did the same thing. So did Elijah. And I get that he's a special case, but still. You love him and he loves you and he's already had his punishment Elena. He spent his one hundred and forty five years without you. He was in agony. We saw how much pain he was in even in these last few days. He would have done anything to get you out. I'm pretty sure he would have killed me if the spell didn't work." And all of this caem from Bonnie's mouth.

Such a young child, and she understood everything. She was a witch though, a Bennett as that. And I always knew there was something special about them. And she was right. I knew she was. I was being childish. For a moment I thought about if the situation was reversed. How would I cope if he was doing what me what I was now doing to him.

I would not. That much I knew. I would break down. Hell, I was already breaking down. I needed him. More than I needed this stupid fight. More than I needed anything. All I wanted to do was kiss him. To tell him I love him. To make everything right again. To make us stronger.

"You're right." I smield and hopped up, leaving Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie all to fall onto Katherine while she laughed at them.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked, smiling brighter than I'd seen in a while.

"Where dou you think?" I giggled and began to run down the stairs.

"Yes!" I could faintly hear the girls yell and began to follow me.

When I reached the room where we had once been, what had Caroline called it? A living room? I think so.

"Elena," Damon breathed out. I looked at him on the sofa, Stefan by his side with Klaus and Elijah behind him. His eyes were still wet and red rimmed from crying. He looked more tired than I had ever seen him and I noticed the bottle of bourbon on the table in front of him.

"Baby, I'm so-" He started to say as he stood him.

And then I kissed him.

Really kissed him.

And it felt like out first time all over again. Fireworks and shooting stars and everything in between. God, I had missed this. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he grabbed my hips, pulling my closer. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth immediately, I let my tongue slide over his as he groaned into my mouth, he captured my lip inbetween his teeth and bit lightly. I moaned at that. Loudly. I could hear the cheers of the rest of our group behind us.

I pulled away and he groaned pulling me back to him,

"You think I'm gonna let you go now?" He teases and ran his hand along my waist and back down again, making me shiver. I let myself play with his dark hair when I noticed the curls were gone.

"You're hair is different. I like it." I whispered as my fingers ran across his silky locks.

"Well, it's been a while. A lot has changed." He said softly taking my hands in his, as he dropped his forehead to mine.

"You're going to have to be patient. And teach me everything you know." I teased and he chuckled slightly, his head still touching mine.

"I can be patient kitten," He winked and I giggled.

"We'll see." I sighed and he tilted my chin up with his finger. Searching my eyes.

"I love you, you know." I whisper and watch his eyes light up.

"I love you too. More than anyone has ever loved anybody." He teased and I shook my head.

"No, you're wrong. Not more than I love you." I said kissing him lightly.

"Well, I guess we can share that title." He chuckled and I kissed him again. Forgetting about every other person in the room.

No one else mattered as long as I had him. And for the first time in a long time, I realised, maybe there was hope for us all.

Damon POV.

I thought I'd lost her. That thought scared me more than anything, more than when Katherine had told me about the plan, more than when I had found out how long Elena would really be in that tomb for. Hell, even more than the night of the spell. Didn't feel like yesterday when I thought about it. It felt like years ago. But when she looked at me with those big doe eyes and screamed that I didn't love her as much as she loved me, something snapped.

I had always had this niggling thought that maybe she wouldn't want me once she figured out what I'd done, even though I'd only done it to protect her. So when she ran up the stairs and the girls followed her I let myself break down, I just didn't see Bonnie standing there.

"It'll work out, Damon. You'll see." She said comfortingly, I had smiled at her before she followd the others up the stairs.

I didn't believe her.

Iand then Stefan took me to the couch and told me she was just mad, she had all these pent up emotions and she had just let them go. She'd come around. She'd come back. Everything would be fine.

I didn't believe him either.

But when Elijah handed me a bottle of Bourbon and both him and Klaus sat on the table infront of us and told me all about how the Petrova fire was not to be messed with.

"Those girls are dangerous. In my lifetime I've met three Doppelgängers, and Katherine and Elena have got even more fire than Tatia did. And that's saying something mate, believe me. Usually they like a challenge, the like the fight. But when there like this? You need to give them time to cool off, to think about what they want. And eventually, wether it takes an hour or a year, those girls always come back to were they belong. And Elena belongs with you." Klaus had explained.

Those words came from the one person in the house I had least expected, and they meant a lot. Klaus knew those better girls better than anyone did. Understood how they thought better than anyone probably would.

I believed him.

So when she came back down those stairs with a tear stained face to match mine and kissed me, I knew everything would be okay. A few hours. That was the height of it. But really? That's how we were, when we fought, we fought hard. And it wasn't easy, but wouldn't want it to be. And that's how are relationship was, when we fell out it was full of screaming and crying but it never lasted more than a day.

And I needed that. Needed her. I needed her like I needed blood. Without her I woud cease to exist, I would have no reason to carry on.

No one else mattered as long as I had her. And for the first time in a long time, I realised, that maybe there was hope for us after all.

**A/N: Hello my little munchkins! Thank you all for your supportive reviews! They mean the world to me, and each one of you are responsible for it, I love you all! Round of applause for cdaye8184 for her amazing reviews and her support! Check out her stories they are AMAZING! Did you all like this? Hope you did;). This chapter just seemed to flow, not sure why. Next chapter will be a little fluff and prep for the spell. Most likely;). Come on, you know you wanna click that little button down there, do it;). Review:D. All my love xxx.**


	22. Of New Ways and Bonding Moments

The Petrova Twins Chapter 22.

Chapter 22.

Elena POV.

"Right, I think it's about time we got you out of that corset. Believe me honey it feels nice to breathe." Caroline said brightly and I giggled at her, Care had always had an obsession with fashion.

"No, first we need to teach her about speech and technology and then we can go shopping, Care." Kat said strongly and held out her hand to me.

I took it knowing that Katherine and Caroline could argue all they liked as long as I was not a part of it.

"Fine," Caroline grumbled and I just shook my head.

"Come on girlies, we have to teach the young one." Rebekah winked at me as I rolled my eyes. She was always so blunt, one of the main things I like about her.

"Bekah I'm not that young." I sighed as we all left the room, I blew a kiss to Damon and he winked before I closed the door.

"You've been in a tomb for a century and a half, you missed out a lot." Bekah teased and I nudged her ribs with my elbow.

"If I recall correctly, you were in a box for quite some time too Bekah darling." I winked and she just threw her arm around me. It was good to have her back.

"And what is it that I need to learn?" I questioned as I sat down carefully on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

I watched as Caroline and Katherine both slid on top of the counters, Bonnie sat opposite me and Rebekah leaned against the door.

"How to speak." Kat said shortly. Now that I did not get, I already knew how to speak.

"Kat, I can already do that." I rolled my eyes, and she laughed quietly,

"Yes but things have changed over the years, we shorten certain things now. For example, instead of do not we say don't." She explained gently, and I listened. Taking everything in. They were right, a lot of things had changed.

But I was adaptable, and I was always a quick learner. I had no choice growing up but to be, it was second nature by now.

"Okay," I trailed off as the the other girls smiled.

"I know it must be confusing," Bonnie soothed and I smiled at her.

"Try it 'Lena." Kat suggested,

"So, I really don't have a clue about this whole new world?" I giggled and the girls clapped their hands.

"I told you so." Caroline sing songed and I rolled my eyes. I was smart, they should have known I would catch on quick.

"Any others?" I asked, wanting to know it. I just wanted to fit in.

"Anything you can shorten, like can't, won't, I've, it's, you get the picture." Rebekah winked and I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I do." I giggled. "I think I've got it."

"Yes!" Caroline screamed and all the others started jumping around.

"Seriously girls, it's really not that big of an accomplishment," I rolled my eyes as Caroline screamed for a second time and I just laughed harder,

"You did it again!" Caroline danced around the table and I just sat and smiled at her. My little ball of energy.

"Anything else about the new english language?" I raised my eyebrow as Caroline just continued to twirl around the room.

"New words, like amazeballs and shamazing and fly." Rebekah said casually studying her nails as my eyebrow raised even higher.

"Don't listen to her, no one says that." Bonnie said softly.

"Okay, I'll take it from here," Kat cut in and roller her eyes at the other girls.

"First off we have your mean words, skank, slut, whore, bastard, dickhead, asshole, fuck, shit, and so on. But you know most of them anyway," Kat said, rhyming off words as I listened to her with my legs folded underneath me.

And we sat like that for at least a few hours, maybe more, talking about everything and anything to do with living in the 21st century. How instead of carriages we had cars which were machines that had an engine and used petrol or diesel. I didn't want them to get to into it, mechanics was never a strong point of mine. Kat had laughed at that,

"It's a boys thing anyway 'Lena, let Damon explain it some time. Hell, he calls his Camaro his _baby_." She had chuckled.

I hadn't been surprised, Damon had loved anything that was modern even in 1864. It figured his most prized posession would be his car.

They talked about televisons and how to use them and mp3's and ipod's and how Apple had all the greatest new technology. About phones and mobiles and how Caroline was dying to buy me one as soon as we went shopping. They told me about how womans rights and human rights and pretty much everything. How it was expected now for women to get educated and how schools had changed.

How music, dance and art had evolved. Instead of balls it was normal to go to clubs or bars now, and how Rebekah couldn't wait to take me to one. Though Katherine did mention that balls and parties were still to be had, it was only among the rich, famous, or events. I smiled at that, as long as they were not completely gone I was happy.

Everything had changed.

And it was finally time for me to start living in it.

"I really think I have everything girls." I said trying to calm down Caroline who was going into overdrive. The poor thing was nearly hyperventilating.

"You sure?" Bonnie asked me sweetly and I nodded my head to her, she was quickly becoming a friend. It was clear that she was a Bennett. There was no mistaking that.

"Positive." I smiled back at her and she blew out a breath.

"Finally!" Caroline giggled and pulled at my arms until I was standing beside her, "Can we go shopping now?" She asked innocently.

"I suppose we can, Care." I sighed and smiled up at her from underneath my eyelashes. Truth be told though, I was nearly as excited as Caroline about going shopping. That and the fact that Caroline had mentioned no corset. Thank the lord.

"Here, take this. It's October 'Lena, it's going to be cold." Kat smiled and kissed my cheek as she handed me a coat.

I looked at it for a moment, quietly studying it. It was beautiful . A midnight black velvet with the same coloured silk on the inside, lace covered the collar, the wrists and the end of the coat which reached just above my knees.

"It's beautiful, Kat." I sighed, tying the silk belt in a knot on my stomach.

"I thought you would like it," Katherine giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Come on, already!" Caroline shrieked and I rolled my eyes, always so pushy.

We all walked out to the boys in the living room. I watched as Caroline jumped into Klaus' arms while he smiled like a lunatic, Katherine walked up to Stefan and they both shared a smile; not touching but that look had said enough.

Rebekah automatically went to Elijah and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, what surprised me was that he signalled for Bonnie to follow suit. She blushed lightly and walked slowly over to Eli who wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. I smiled at him then and he winked back. He knew how important it was to make Bonnie feel welcome.

"Learn much, princess?" Damon purred in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"A lot, actually. More than I though my little mind could handle." I said leaning back into him, lightly kissing his sweet spot just underneath his ear.

"If you keep doing that 'Lena you can forget about going shopping. The only place we'll be going is our bedroom." He threatened, nipping my neck.

"Oh, so it's _our_ bedroom is it? And how do you know we're going shopping?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow. He wouldn't have listened in, would he?

"Darling, Caroline hasn't shut up about it since we arrived in Mystic Falls. I figured we would be going as soon as possible." He chuckled and it reverberated through his chest, I could feel it running through my back.

"I should have known," I moaned and Damon only laughed harder. "Shut up," I grumbled, moving away from him. Needless to say I didn't get far.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He growled and I pulled away again from his grasp.

"Shopping." I taunted and walked out of the house. I could the faint chuckles of everyone from inside the house, and Damon's mumbling. He would get over it.

I leant against Damon's baby blue Camaro, I could see why he loved it. I loved it myself, though my reasons were probably far different that his. My reason being the colour, it reminded me of the colour of his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were as the pale blue of the sky but how the could darken with lust, and how the could resemble the darkness of the ocean then.

I needed to stop thinking about his eyes, I was a few thoughts away from taking him up on his offer and dragging him into our bedroom with plans not to see sunlight until tomorrow.

"Time to go!" Caroline's chirpy voice rang out, effectively breaking me from my train of thought. I slit into the passenger side of the Camaro as Stefan, Katherine and Bonnie all piled into the back.

I watched as all the Originals, Caroline now included, jumped into their sleek silver mercedes. Damon sauntered over to us and stepped into the drivers seat. He closed the door and ignored me,

"Damon," I sing-songed. Not even a blink.

"Really? Really going to ignore me?" I said bluntly, crossing my arms across my chest. His eyes flickered to me, staring at my cleavage that was being pushed up by my arms. I smirked and leaned over to him.

"You know, my eyes are up here." I said quietly and gently bit down on his ear, earning a small moan from him.

"We're fighting, you don't get to do this," He complained as I kissed my way down his throat, sucking lightly just underneath his jaw.

"We're not fighting. You're just annoyed with me. There's a difference, love." I corrected kissing just beside his mouth. That got an even louder moan,

"All you have to say is that your not annoyed anymore, and I'll put my lips were you want them." I whispered nipping all along his jaw.

"Exactly where I want them?" He asked slightly breathless, and I laughed lightly.

"Not in public. Later, I promise." I said huskily as he moaned again.

"I'll be keeping you to that, baby. I'm not annoyed with you." He whispered and I immediately moved onto his mouth. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip before he opened his mouth and caressed his tongue with mine.

I moaned loudly as he tangled his fingers in my hair and I ran my hands down his chest stopping at his belt. I let one hand stay there and used one of my other fingers to tilt his chin closer to mine. I smirked evily into his mouth before letting the hand that was on his belt drop to something else.

Something that was already _very_ hard. He moaned deeply then and pulled me even closer.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kat called out and I moved away, taking my hand with me. Damon growled at the loss of contact.

"What's with the cockblocking Kat?" He spat out at my sister who raised an eyebrow at him.

"We stuck it out watching you both make out but the moment _someone_ looked like she was going to give you a hand job that's when I put a stop to it. You can do whatever you want in the privacy of your bedroom, but not infront of us." Kat begged and I giggled lightly.

"I would apologise, but I'm not sorry." I winked and kissed Damon lightly on his cheek.

"I didn't expect you too, sister." Kat laughed and I heard Bonnie's tinkling giggle beside her.

"Are the always like that?" Bonnie asked softly,

"Always." Both Kat and Stefan answered in unison. I smiled softly at that and felt Damon squeeze my thigh.

"Alright Kitty Kat, where to?" He asked, a little patronizing.

"Caroline said we're going to Victoria's Secret, first." Katherine answered with a smirk on her face. I watched as Stefan's eyes widened and Damon sighed deeply.

"I swear, it's going to kill me." He groaned and started driving. And then I remembered. Victoria's Secret was a lingerie shop. I smirked back at Katherine thenm she knew exactly what I was thinking. Damon was right in what he'd said.

It was going to kill him.

I leaned into the leather seat and I closed my eyes. The ride wasn't that long, shortened by the conversatin that flowed between the five of us. I kept my eye on Stefan and Katherine throughout the whole journey, noticing how her gaze never failed to leave him and how he would occaisonally peak at her. I smiled to myself, there was no way I was giving up on them.

"We're here." Kat said smoothly, pushing Stefan out of the door. We all hopped out of the car and stepped inside where Caroline was already standing with her hip jutted out.

"And what held you up?" She asked placing her hand on her tiny waist,

"Elena and Damon started to have car sex and it took us a while to stop it." Stefan said calmly and I burst out laughing.

"Now Stefan you did no such thing." I teased and winked at him.

"Ugh, whatever. Elena, get your skinny ass over here. I already took the liberty of picking things out." Caroline scolded and I rolled my eyes, joining my hand with hers.

"Katherine? Bonnie? You coming?" Care asked and the other two girls followed us into the changing room.

"Now, I only picked out a few sets 'Lena. Nothing too drastic, at least not on your first trip. Wouldn't want to scare you," Caroline winked and I saw Rebekah already there, holding out a few sets.

"Go," Bekah winked handing them to me and pushing me into one of the stalls.

I pulled out the first of the three sets, a white bra with black lace lining most of it but the top with matching panties. I took of my coat and untied the strings of the corset, the feeling was amazing. Being able to properly breath for the first time in a century and a half. Not that I needed to do so, but that was not the point.

I clasped the bra on and shimmied up my panties and stepped outside to the girls who clapped their hands when I faced them.

"Beautiful." Bekah sighed as Caroline smiled brightly.

"I knew you would put that one on first. Next the pale pink one." Care said in her no nonsense tone, that I didn't dare argue with her.

I nodded my head to her and went back inside. I changed into the pretty pink set, the bra was scattered with diamonds and the panties had them along the sides. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it was strange. I felt good, like all the dark times were over. I could finally live the life I had been given after years of running. The strange part being I realised this in Victoria's Secret in a pair of underwear.

I stepped out to the girls again and they sighed wistfully.

"I swear you could be one of their models." Bonnie complemented and I smiled at her.

"I'm not sure about that." I said softly, and Kat tutted,

"Please, Elena." She scolded and pushed me back into the changing room.

"Now try on your sexy one!" Caroline called out and I rolled my eyes, leave it to Caroline Forbes to shout that out.

I slipped into the all black lace set, pulling the lacy boy shorts up. The bra pushed my cleavage up and I let my curls fall around my shoulder.

"How do I look?" I asked, leaning against the stall door. I watched as all the girls shook their heads in delight.

"Perfect. Now go out there and show those guys what there all missing. And a preview of what Damon is getting tonight." Katherine winked and I rolled my eyes,

"You have to, 'Lena." Caroline said, practically jumping and Bekah tilted her head towards the door.

"Fine," I sighed. Anything to make them happy.

"Things definetly have changed since the nineteenth century, haven't they?" I asked coyly, with my hand on my hip. I watched as all their mouths dropped, but my eyes were trained on Damon.

"You look ravishing Elena," Klaus said with a smirk as I turned my gaze to him.

"I saw the thing your girlfriend bought for herself so I wouls shut your mouth Niklaus Mikealson." I teased as he smiled back.

"Seems I won't be the only one getting laid tonight." Klaus drawled and went into the changing rooms to Caroline.

"See something you look Elijah?" I teased as he had not even blinked yet.

"Don't tease me Eleniana," Eli said smoothly and I pouted slightly.

"You're no fun today." I sighed as he chuckled.

"Go play with your Salvatores, darling." He managed to choke out.

"If you wish." I said lightly and turned my body to the two Salvatore brothers who had yet to breath a word.

"Well Stefan? How do I look?" I batted my eyelashes at him and heard him breath deeply. Yes I wanted him with Katherine but I wanted to tease Damon and the only way to do that would be to play with another man. And since Elijah refused to play, that left the other brother.

"Beautiful. As always." He breathed out, slightly grasping the chair he was sitting on.

"Thank you, Stefan." I purred out and his eyes widened even more, I smirked victoriously before I felt someone pull at my waist.

"Elena, it's very rude of you to ignore your boyfriend. Especially when you're dressed like _that._" He growled in my ear, running his hand down my stomach resting on my hip. I let my head fall forward to rest on his neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." He sighed and slowly lifted on of his hands to trace the lace of my bra, God, I was trembling.

"I think I have a good idea," I whispered back, because if it was anything like I was feeling right now then we were on the same page.

"Damon," I whimpered when the hand that rested on my hip went slightly lower.

"Jesus you two really are horny today aren't you?" Kat said laughing uncontrollably. I sighed and pulled apart slightly from Damon.

"I swear you are trying to hurt me Katherine. I thought you were meant to be my favourite sister?" Damon winked burying his head in my curls. I smiled and tilted my head back.

"I'm your only sister, Damon. But you love me, don't forget that when your off being an ass. I just don't want to see the two of you having sex on this floor." She replied smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave." I said and walked towards Caroline.

"There all already paid for, and I have the other two in a bag. Just put your coat back on and then we'll go properly shopping." Care winked and I stepped into the changing room to get my coat. I threw it on and stepped out of the small room.

"Come on, already." Damon moaned, nodding to Caroline and Klaus who were full scale making out against their car door.

"I need to know where we're going and I need Blondie over here to tell me," He sighed, exasperated.

"And what's the rush?" I purred in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck form the back.

"Because the quicker we get you shopping, the quicker I get you home. And then you can try on all that beautiful lingerie that Caroline bought for you," He said smoothly back and I giggled slightly.

"You and your one track mind." I replied as he turned in my arms.

"Don't act like your not thinking the exact same thing 'Lena." He growled and I rolled my eyes.

"The difference is I don't make it public knowledge."

"We're a hot couple, love. We might as well flaunt it." He winked as I hit his arm.

"Beside The Grill, Damon. The little boutique next door. That's where we'll be." Bekah said pulling Elijah with her into the car.

"Thank you Bekah. See Blondie? I had to get it out of the Original Barbie," Damon teased as Caroline pulled away from Klaus.

"Please, just because you haven't got any in a while." Caroline spat out as I started pushing Damon into the car.

"That's enough, children." I taunted and shut my side of the car door, Katherine, Stefan and Bonnie already in.

Damon climbed in and started the engine,

"Hurry up, will you?" I winked to him.

"Pushy."

"You love it,"

"I love you." He corrected and I smiled. I turned my head away, not wanting to distract him.

My mind was racing, I couldn't wait to get home. All my pent up emotion from these past one hundred and forty five years needed to be released. Never mind the tension from the moment I got out of the tomb. And I knew the _perfect_ way to rid myself of it.

"So women in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes then?" I questioned as I came out in a bearly there black low cut dress. I placed my hand on my hip as the boys chuckled.

"No, not all of them. Just your sister and Barbie Original over there." Damon smirked as I glared at him. I knew my girls were, well, slutty; but he didn't need to say it.

"Hey!" Bekah and Kat said in unison earning another round of laughter from the guys.

"Are we done now? I'm beat and we've already bought half the shop. Besides, I think boys have had at least three bottles of complimentary champagne." I raised my eyebrow as Klaus guiltily places his glass on the table.

"Really? I think we could for at least another hour. There's this really cute jewellery store around five blocks away and-" Care began, but I had to cut in. I was shopped out.

"Care." I warned placing my hands on her shoulder, looking into those big blue-grey eyes I saw the love and affection that Caroline carried.

"I'm being neurotic aren't I?" Care giggled and I placed a curl behind her ear.

"Just a little. You know I love you, anyway." I said softly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Love you too, 'Lena. Always and forever." She promised me, just like she had centuries before.

"Always and forever." I replied and smiled brightly before moving back to Damon.

"Time to go home," I said in his ear, watching as the smirk grew on his face.

"Finally." He breathed out, wrapping an arm around my waist.

He buried his face into my hair and ran his nose up and down my neck, I sighed deeply and tilted my head back so he had a better angle.

"Oh God, can we please go now _before_ they have sex on the floor?" Kat said tiredly and settled herself in between Stefan and Bonnie.

"That's fine by me, you might want to put in ear plugs _sister_. 'Lena can get a bit loud." Damon winked and I slapped his arm.

"Really? You just had to bring that up?" I rolled my eyes as he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I'm just giving them a heads up," He replied smoothly. God he was an ass.

"As if we didn't already know. In case you've forgotten I used to have an adjorning room in 1864. I heard _everything_. If that's what I sound like in bed I'd be ashamed. And Elena is not the only one making noises _brother._" Katherine teased crossing her arms.

"Oh my god," I whispered under my breath. They were going to be the death of me.

The thing about Damon is that he will never back down, and that kind of attitude only urges my sister on.

"Please, I'm sure you and my baby brother-"

"Okay that's enough. Let's save Elena the embarrasment for once." Stefan cut Damon off, I mouthed a thank you to him and he nodded his head.

"Fine." Kat grumbled and slid her hand into Stefan's arm. Damon and I shared a secret smile at that, there was nothing we wanted more was the two of them together.

Well. That and to get home so I could rip his clothes off.

"We'll call over tomorrow 'Lena," Rebekah said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"All of you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All of us." Caroline verified as I tilted my head.

"We have things to talk about, love. I believe you both owe me your help in breaking the curse." Klaus said smoothly and I watched as Kat stiffened.

"We owe you nothing, Klaus." She spat out and his eyes grew a shade darker.

"I gave you a life back Katerina. I helped you with Elena. You owe me everything," He snarled as Caroline tugged on his arm, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"It's fine, Kat. We'll do anything you need us to do Klaus."`I said stepping in between the two of them .

"Thank you, Elena. We'll plan it tomorrow, with help from the lovely Miss Bonnie." He smiled at us with a glint in his eye as Caroline dragged him out.

"I appologise on behalf on my brother," Elijah bowed his head and followed the rest of his family out the door.

"Come on. We've had more than enough drama for one day," Damon said soothingly and ran his hand up my waist.

He couldn't have been more right.

After leaving Bonnie off at her house she promised to be around early tomorrow morning, knowing the Originals and Caroline would probably like to get things started as soon as they could.

When we finally got home I was ready to burst. Damon had kept his hand on my leg for the entire time and it had gradually crept up closer to where I wanted it. But never exactly there. He was teasing me I knew, but he would pay for it later.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning," Damon said to Katherine and Stefan as we made our way to the staircase.

"Morning? It's only six o'clock. You'd be up there for around twelve hours." Stefan replied innocently. Poor thing.

"Exactly." Damon winked and I saw Stefan's eyebrows furrow further. Katherine started to whisper in his ear and I saw him pale.

"Never mind." He mumbled and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. I dragged Damon up the stairs and I heard Kat and Stefan say something about acting like horny teenagers. Honestly? I didn't care.

"Off with this," I whispered in Damon's ear, ripping his shirt off as soon as we got to his bedroom. He unzipped the little back dress I hadn't taken off and threw me into the bed.

He sucked on my neck and lightly grazed over my sweet spot with his teeth, earning a loud moan from me. He unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor next to my dress.

"So beautiful," He whispered in my ear and I shivered beneath him.

He slid his hands down my stomach to my panties.

"Don't you dare rip them. Caroline will have your head if she finds a set destroyed already." I said breathily, but they were just words. At this stage I couldn't care less.

"She doesn't have to know." He growled and ripped them off.

"Much better," He said winking, his eyes were a couple of shades darker than they normally were.

I watched as his hand slid down from my chest, to my stomach, to the waistband of my panties and eventually to the place I needed him most.

"Oh God," I moaned as he sunk his fingers in deeper.

"It's been far too long, love." He whispered in my ear and removed his fingers.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" I growled out and grabbed his face between my hands.

If he thought he was going to leave me high and, well, not so dry then he head another thing coming.

"Oh we're not stopping, 'Lena. I've been waiting for you for one hundred and forty five years. I'm just cutting straight to the chase, right now." He purred and I sighed against him.

"I love you. And no matter what we have to do for Klaus I'm never going to go anywhere." I promised him breathlessly as he buried himself deep inside me.

"I love you too. Where you go, I go. End of story." He replied softly.

We both knew that there was no more need for words. We didn't need to do anything but be together. Afer everything we've been through, after all that time spent apart, nothing would break us now.

But Damon was partly wrong though. Our story was no where near it's end.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I've had exams and I've just been so busy! I think after all the tension we deserved a bit of fluff! Next chappie will be about how Hybrid spell! Not long until the end now my loves! Big thanks as always to Cdaye8184 for her continued support and love. THANK YOU ALL, SO MUCH! Review ! Go on, you know you want to;). DO IT IN THE NAME OF OUR DELENA 'I LOVE YOU!' Hugs and kisses xoxox.**


	23. Of Breaking Curses and Painful Goodbyes

The Petrova Twins Chapter 23.

Chapter 23.

Elena POV.

Last night had been perfect. It's around nine in the morning now and I'd only slept for about five hours. It really would be a miracle if I could walk today.

I sat there staring at him for a while, watching as the light spreading in from the window glinted on his hair. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, so peaceful. Those kind of looks from a vampire were few and far between. Damon had changed, since 1864. He was snarkier, meaner, sexier. But in a strange way, I liked it; I liked the new him. It wasn't like he had completely changed, he hadn't, his sweet, kind and gentle side was still there. Just for me. There was just something so attractive about him now, something dangerous.

And I had always been drawn to a bad boy.

But watching him like this, like he was just a child. Compared to me he was, I thought to myself. Ah, Eleniana you little cradle robber.

"Morning beautiful." I broke my train of thought to look about at those, very awake, blue eyes.

"What woke you up?" I question snuggling in closer to him as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I heard you giggling to yourself, what's going on inside that crazy mind of yours?" He said back and I laughed lightly, leaning my forehead down to his.

"Thinking of you. Besides, you love my crazy mind." He slid one hand down to my hip then, raising the other to play with my hair.

"Laughing at the thought of me? Not the most comforting thing in the world, kitten. Care to share?" He whispered in my ear.

"No, I'd rather not," I teased and slid out of the bed, pulling on his shirt that was discarded on the floor.

I lent it and kissed him gently, knowing he'd want more.

"And now I'm going to have a shower, that you are _not _going to join me in," I remarked as I pulled away from him, I watched him prop himself up on his elbows.

"What? Why not?" He whined and I laughed at him.

For a man who was close to two hundred years old he acted like a child.

"Because the whole point of having a shower is to get clean. And I know for a fact that you and I would be doing the complete opposite."

"Come on 'Lena, don't be like that." He complained.

As I said. Nothing but a child trapped in a man's body.

"Poor baby," I cooed, walking slowly towards the corner that led to his shower.

"Just try and keep it on your pants for a few minutes okay?" I teased and threw his shirt back at him as I stepped into the shower.

"How can you ask me that while your naked? I swear it's like you're trying to kill me." He grumbled.

I chuckled to myself as I turned on the water. After only having baths for so long the sensation of a shower was strange, but I quickly got used to it. I thought about everything that was going to happen today, about how I would find out the conditions of the 'new' curse.

I was interested to say the least. I should have known though, there was a reason Kat had called Emily Bitchy Witchy when she wasn't happy. I just wanted it to be over, all of it. No more curses, no more running, no more hurt. I just wanted my family. When all of this was over, I knew that Stefan, Katherine, Damon and I would all leave Mystic Falls. I would always keep a watchful eye on Bonnie and never break contact with my other sisters, not after all this time.

I stepped out of his shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel under my arms and folded it making it stay.

"Enjoy your shower, kitten?" He asked throwing on his shirt.

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled back,

"You know it would have been far better if you had let me in with you," He winked and I simply ignored him, picking up my torn underwear from last night.

"I still can't believe you ripped my panties, after Caroline only buying them for me a few hours before." I sighed before throwing the panties in the bin.

"I couldn't help it," He growled in my ear, placing his hands on my hips,

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"How beautiful I am to you." I corrected.

"No, just the fact that you don't see what everyone else does." He whispered softly as I pulled on my black and white underwear Caroline bought yesterday.

"Careful now. I don't think Katherine could handle it if my ego got to the size of yours." I teased, plugging in the hairdryer.

"Please, Katherine's ego is already bigger than mine. She is in no position to judge."

"You're not funny." I winked and began to blow-dry my hair.

As much as I loved playing with my curls I missed my normally straight hair. And anyway, since Rebekah had taught me how to do this yesterday I had been dying to try it out. I watched him as he buttoned up his shirt, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Something on my face?" He asked, his smirk even bigger than before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." He quipped and I rolled my eyes turning off the hair-dryer.

"I know how much you want me,"

"What was I just saying about your ego?" I giggled as he kissed my hair, trailing his hands up and down my arms.

"Maybe you should remind me about that." He whispered in my ear as I looked at our reflection in the mirror.

"You're an ass. I hope you know that. And evil. You're snarky and selfish and- oh holy good god-" I trailed off as his hand fell further down my body.

"If you think after going so long without you I'm going to let you go now you don't know me very well kitten."

"Well, I think I have an idea." I breathed out and I could feel him smirk against my neck.

"And what is that?" Damon asked kissing the sensitive spot beneath my ear.

"That we are both going to go down stairs now and sort this spell out and _then_ you can make our new home the bed." I winked and pulled away from him as he moaned deeply.

"And you say I'm the mean one." He muttered and I couldn't help but giggle.

I went into the wardrobe and started to pick out things that Caroline had bought me yesterday. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved navy lace top and got dressed quickly, not letting myself look at Damon. I knew if I did we would end up on the bed and any thoughts of this spell would be completely forgotten.

I pulled on the pair of black stiletto ankle boots Caroline had insisted on. I looked at the heel on them and wondered how human girls hadn't broken their necks already, with a vampire's sense of balance I would be fine but that's beside the point. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my reflection in the vanity mirror.

Just a few days ago I was desiccating in a tomb. And now? Now my life was almost perfect. _Almost._

"You're perfect. Come on," Damon came up behind me and placed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

He held out his arm as I rolled my eyes, old habits die hard I understand. I wrapped my arm around his and we descended the stairs to find everyone already waiting. Had we really been that long?

"I see you two finally managed to tear yourselves away from your bed for a few minutes," Klaus commented and I glared sitting myself on Damon's lap.

"Don't start." I warned and felt Damon nuzzle into my neck; I tilted my head back so he would have more access.

"They may have left the bed but that doesn't mean they're not going to end up having sex on this sofa." Kat said dryly from her spot beside Stefan.

"You're meant to be on my side!" I exclaimed to her as she giggled softly, to Stefan's happiness.

"Not when you and Damon start your whole eye-sex thing, I've seen enough with my poor little eyes. Don't put me through any more please, 'Lena." She mock begged and I threw a cushion at her head.

"I hope that hurt." I pouted and tangled my fingers with Damon's.

"Yes Elena, a soft cushion definitely hurt my head. It's not like I'm a vampire or anything." She laughed and I giggled slightly.

"So, what do we have to do, Klaus?" I asked, giving the eldest in the room my full attention.

"My dear, it's not too much to ask of you. To break the curse we needed Bekah's necklace, since originally it belonged to the witch who performed the spell. Because the two of you played such a massive part in the original spell it still needs a Petrova. This time it needs the last in the bloodline, and since that is the two of you, well, you know what that means." Klaus smiled. _Smiled_. Not smirked, not grimaced. Smiled. Caroline really was working wonders with him.

"And you need the two of us because taking the blood from one would be too much?" I asked, he had said it before but I wasn't going to let Klaus have any minor details go untouched. Not after what happened the last time.

"I don't _need_ the two of you, Elena. I am simply using the two of you out of the goodness of my heart." I chuckled as Caroline nudged his ribs.

"What heart?" Kat hissed and I looked at her pointedly. Those two would never get along.

"Watch it Katerina. I don't have to save your life sweetheart."

"Okay, that's enough." I stepped in between them both, the last thing I needed was Klaus and Kat at each other's throat.

"I agree. Enough Nik." Caroline said softly and he kissed her lightly.

"I'll play nice with Katherine. I promise," He whispered to Care, as if we couldn't hear him.

"And you're planning for this to happen tonight?" I questioned and he nodded his head.

"The sooner the better, love."

"And what about your precious hybrids? We all know that was part of the reason you wanted to break the curse." Elijah had told me everything back then.

How Klaus felt the need to create a new family since his real one was slipping through his fingers. But he had Elijah and Rebekah back now. Never mind Caroline. Surely, that had to put things in a different light?

"I don't need them anymore, Elena. You know why I wanted them in the first place, and now i have more than enough of what I was looking for. Besides, I'm not sure Caroline would appreciate sharing space in our relationship with a bunch of hybrid pups." He chuckled and played with Care's hair.

"I like the idea of being the only hybrid in the world, anyway." He added, and I rolled my eyes.

He was never going to be completely good.

"So Bonnie, do you think you can do this?" I asked her and she made her way to sit on the edge of the chair Damon and I were sat on.

"Klaus gave me the grimoire earlier. I took a look through the spell and it doesn't seem that much harder than the one I did to get you out of the tomb. And after doing your spell I felt so much power, even if I was exhausted after. But it would be nice to try it out all the same." She laughed lightly and I placed my hand on her knee.

Sometimes she reminded me so much of Emily it scared me. But she was young, only a child, feeling all that control of her powers must give her a lot of satisfaction. But too much of that power and it could hurt her, and I would die before I let that happen.

"Just make sure you don't hurt yourself. I couldn't have that." I said gently and she smiled back.

"I'm a Bennett; I know how to take care of myself." She answered and I giggled slightly.

"And don't I know it." She laughed at that.

"Will you tell me about her? About Emily? My grams said she was the most powerful witch in our bloodline."

"That is until you came along." I raised my eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"I'm not that good," She scoffed.

"Not yet. But you will be." I promised her, and I was telling the truth. There was something in her that was clear to see, that girl had fire and it was going to take her places.

"And I can tell you a lot of stories about Emily, anything you want to hear." I whispered in her ear as she patted my hand

"I have one of her journals too, if you want. She handed the rest of them down, but she gave 'Lena one. After the whole tomb thing, I took it. I knew she would have killed me if I had left it behind." Kat said softly, trying for my sake to be nice to the young Bennett.

"I would like that. Thank you Katherine." Bonnie said sweetly and I smiled at them both, it was nice to see them getting on.

"And where is Bekah's necklace?" I asked, turning my attention to Originals again.

"Back at the house, in a box that only I can get into." Rebekah winked at me and I laughed,

"And how did you manage that Bex?" The girl never ceased to amaze me.

"I had some witch do it back in the forties. I needed some leverage that Klaus wasn't going to put me back in that damn box." She replied simply and I rolled my eyes. Only she would do that against her own brother.

"Shall we go get it then?" I hopped off Damon's knee and he pulled me back down.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled and started nibbling on my ear.

"I'm going whether you like it or not Salvatore." I teased and slid off him again, placing my finger underneath his chin.

"I'm sure you'll live, baby." I winked and couldn't resist kissing him.

I moaned lowly into his mouth when he placed his hands on my hips,

"Please stop, not all of us are as completely loved up as the two of you." Katherine shouted and I pulled away from Damon but I linked my hand from him.

"Then go get yourself a boyfriend Katerina. Stefan, surely you could help her with that." I winked as Stefan's eyes widened.

"If you don't shut up Eleniana, I will kill you." Kat threatened and I simply laughed at her.

"You would only get mad if it were true. So I must be right." I smirked at her and ignored her glare.

She could twist and turn about it all she liked, but I would always get my way.

"Come on Bekah. You, Caroline and I are going to go get that necklace. Bonnie can stay here to get herself ready for the spell tonight and Katherine, well, Katherine can keep Stefan company." I teased as Katherine huffed on the other side of the room.

"Meet the rest of us at the quarry, and then we can get on with the spell." Klaus added and I nodded my head. That definitely was not going to be a problem.

"You can come too Damon." Rebekah said winking at him.

I glared at her at that comment. I loved Rebekah to pieces but if she started flirting with _my _Damon then we were going to have a problem.

"Thank you Rebekah." Damon flirted back and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm standing right here." I said dryly and they both turned their attention to me.

When neither of them spoke I just left the room and headed towards the gardens, they reminded me so much of the ones that used to be in the old Salvatore mansion. To be honest I should have known. Rebekah was beautiful and blond and I should have expected that Damon would be attracted to her. I'm pretty sure that he didn't spend the last century and a half celibate.

"'Lena?" I could hear Damon call my name but I didn't respond. If I did the language would have been far less than lady like.

"Of course I found you here, you've always loved gardens." He said softly coming to wrap his arms around my waist but I took a step back.

"Kitten, don't be mad."

"Don't 'kitten' me right now Damon Salvatore. I'm mad at you." I narrowed my eyes at him as he grabbed my hands.

"I love you, you know that. Only you." He wouldn't let go of my hands and I looked up at his face, softening a little at how I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I was in a tomb for a hundred and forty five years Damon! My feelings stayed the same because I'm still the same person. You're not. You're a vampire now, and things have bound to have changed. Can you honestly tell me that you haven't slept with anyone else since 1864? That you didn't fall for someone else even once?" I let myself vent at him, but I was scared of the answers I could get.

"'Lena. Elena, look at me. Yes, I changed. I had to. If I was still the same person as I was when I was human, I wouldn't have been able to cope with losing you. And yes I slept with other women. A lot of other women, I'm not going to lie. But they were distractions, Elena. You know for the first few decades I only slept with blonds? I couldn't have anything that reminded me of you.

But I _never_ fell for anyone else. Not once. And you want to know why? Because I'm so completely in love with you that even the thought of it made me sick. And you're getting jealous because Rebekah and I flirted a little? I've had to watch my own brother fall for you and have your first love comeback to get you. So I think I have more right to be jealous than you, 'Lena. But I only want you, I'll only want you for the rest of our un-dead lives."

And then I started crying.

"I'm sorry Damon, I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his shirt as he held me close to him.

I had never thought about his side. Selfish of me, I know. But, I suppose that's the Petrova side of me. But he had been through so much all because of me, and in the end he was the one who had saved me. When I first met him he was exactly what I had needed and I had never thanked him for that.

"Thank you." I breathed out, wrapping my arms around his neck so I could look at his face.

"What for?" he smiled crookedly and I let one of my hands graze his cheekbone.

"For always being the one to save me. I love you. And I know sometimes I can be a crazy, jealous, bitch but I'll always love you. Thank you for that too, for putting up with me." He chuckled at that and traced mindless patterns on my hips.

"You're perfect to me. Don't forget that." He whispered.

We stood there kissing for quite a while before I even realised Caroline and Rebekah were standing beside us.

"Okay lovebirds, you both good now?" Caroline said chirpily and I pulled away from Damon, letting him keep me close to his chest.

"Yeah we are," Damon chuckled and Caroline smiled brighter.

"Good." She giggled and I smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry, Bekah. I'm just really emotional right now." I apologised and went to hug her, it wasn't fair, to take it out on her.

"It's okay, 'Lena. I think we're all emotional right now."

"You're right about that." I played with her perfect blond hair and she kissed my cheek.

"Come on sister darling, we have a necklace to collect."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-

"I never even knew you had a house here," I said looking at the beautiful white mansion in front of me.

It was weird, all the Originals had such different tastes but it seemed perfect for them all.

"Well I wasn't going to live in a hotel. And anyway, I like Mystic Falls; it would be nice to come back here from time to time." Caroline smirked and I rolled my eyes. Only Caroline Forbes would refuse to stay in a hotel.

"This used to be our home too, Klaus, Elijah and I. Before Mystic Falls was really Mystic Falls this is where we grew up." Rebekah added, and I nodded my head.

"Mystic Falls is home for all of us, I guess." I said as Rebekah opened the door for us.

"I see you've had your influence inside the house, Care?" I said dryly and she winked at me.

"Of course, Nik isn't immune to my begging." She giggled.

"You and Damon can go get the necklace; I want Caroline to show me around." I said softly and kissed Damon's cheek.

"You sure?" He asked and Rebekah placed her hand on my arm.

"I trust you." I told him, kissing him one last time.

"Both of you." I said looking to Rebekah.

"Come on then Damon; try not to look at my behind this time." Bekah teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah, dear, we both know that it would be the other way around." He replied, as snarky as usual.

"So how about that tour?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's still as beautiful as I remember. It hasn't aged at all." I said running my fingers over the necklace in Bekah's hand.

"It's magic 'Lena, what would be the point in creating a necklace with so much power if it didn't stay pretty." Rebekah laughed and I nudged her ribs.

"Come on, the quicker we get back the quarry the quicker we get all this over with." Damon sighed and I took his hand. I knew he hated this even more than I did.

We all got into Rebekah's Mercedes again, this time with the necklace. I snuggled in closer to Damon and he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"This is all going to be over soon, sweetheart." He soothed in my ear,

"I know. Then you Katherine, Stefan and I can be a family again."

"Always and forever." He replied and I smiled into his chest.

"Always and forever."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you get my necklace?" Klaus asked us as we stepped out of the car and onto the grass of the quarry.

Rebekah rolled her eyes handing over the necklace to him,

"It is _my _necklace Niklaus. Don't forget that," She responded dryly before taking her spot next to Elijah.

"Of course, sister. Hello love." Klaus mumbled to Bekah but broke out in a grin when Caroline threw her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"I missed you today," He whispered into her hair when she kissed his throat.

"I missed you too." She replied and I turned away from them, feeling like I was intruding on a private moment.

"I, for one, didn't miss _someone _who was gone today," Kat said pointedly, looking directly at me.

"Who? Damon? Oh he's not _that _bad Katherine." I teased and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Despite what you think, you're not that funny Eleniana."

"Ouch, Katerina. That hurt." I giggled and then went to stand in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I may have taken it a tiny bit too far. You know it's true though." I apologised and she rolled her eyes but let me hug her anyway.

I broke away from the hug and went to give Stefan a kiss on the cheek before leaning over to whisper in his ear,

"By the way Stefan, we're going to be family soon. And wouldn't it be nice, since Damon and I are together, if you and Katherine could, well, _you know._"

"You're unbelievable Elena Pierce." He chuckled and I winked at him, skipping back to Damon.

"Are my lovely Petrova's ready?" Klaus asked and Kat automatically looked defensive.

"We're ready" I nodded and glared at my sister.

She was just going to have go along with this whether she liked it or not.

"And Bonnie, how about you sweetheart?"

"Is that even a question?" Bonnie said sassily and I laughed, once a Bennett always a Bennett.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Klaus chuckled, but as I went to grab Kat's hand Damon pulled me back.

"'Lena." Damon warned and I kissed his cheek softly,

"It's okay, baby. I'll be fine." I told him, not that it made him let go of my arm.

"I promise you. I left you once; I'll never leave you again." That made him let me go.

"You hurt either of them and I'll kill you Klaus." Damon warned and Stefan moved to stand beside him as Kat and I stood in the middle of the crafted circle.

"And I'll gladly help." Stefan added and I smiled slightly.

Our boys had grown up so much since 1864; it was good to see them stand together.

"I wouldn't dare. Everyone here would help contribute to my demise if that happened, mate." Klaus smirked and I rolled my eyes.

Certain parts of him really never would change. Bonnie and Klaus came joined Katherine and I in the circle, the witch carrying a bowl with the necklace inside and the grimoire.

"Wrists please?" Bonnie asked softly and I gladly gave her my hand.

But Katherine, she was just a little more reluctant.

"Kat," I nudged her and she timidly handed Bonnie her hand.

"This might sting a little. The knife's coated with vervain so your wounds don't heal up. Just so I can get enough blood out. You both might feel a little woozy or hungry after and-"

"Bonnie," I interrupted her rambling.

"We'll be fine." I soothed and she smiled.

I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. It did. A lot. Like a whole lot. I may even have whimpered a bit. As soon as I started to feel light headed she stopped, I looked at the bowl that was now swimming in blood. As Bonnie placed the bowl on the ground and she knelt in front of it, and started saying some Latin words I didn't even want to try to interpret.

I took Kat's hand as Klaus fell to the ground, obviously in pain. It was scary, seeing Niklaus Mikealson; the Original vampire who took whatever he wanted when he wanted it _vulnerable_. He writhed for a few minutes on the ground while Bonnie's chanting grew louder. The full moon eventually made its appearance in the sky and that caused flames to come out of the bowl; the necklace exploded then. That was when Klaus' eye's turned yellow and his elongated from his mouth.

He was turning.

The fur had already started to appear on his skin.

"Go! Elena! Katherine! Get them out boys! Please! Bekah, Eli and I will be fine but you need to get them out, now. I'll make sure Bonnie gets home safe, but those girls need to get home." I could faintly hear Caroline shouting at the boys but I couldn't turn my attention away from the transforming werewolf in front of me.

"Come on, kitten. I'm not losing you to this." He heard Damon say in my ear as he lifted me up and ran towards the car.

"Wait, Damon! Katherine's back there! I can't leave her." I cried and he held me a little closer.

"Stefan's got her, she'll be fine." He promised me and I relaxed a little. Just a little.

"Drive Stefan." I was faintly aware of Damon growling to his brother while he placed my sister and I in the back seat.

"You're letting me drive your Camaro?" Stefan said in shock as slid into the driver seat.

"For God's sake just drive baby bro before I change my mind." Damon groaned and jumped in beside his brother.

I heard the screeching of tyres and Kat grabbing my hand. That was when I passed out.

"Morning princess." Damon said softly as I opened my eyes slowly, to see everyone around Katherine and I.

"Why did we fall asleep for so long?" I moaned and sat up, leaning heavily into Damon for support.

"You lost a lot of blood, Elena. Katherine too. It was bound to take a lot out of you." Bonnie's soft voice said from behind Damon.

"Thank God, you're okay." I whispered and pulled her close for a hug.

"Of course, I am. I'm a Bennett." She giggled and I pulled away, looking behind her to everyone else.

"So, where is Klaus?" I asked confused, seeing Caroline here confused me.

She hadn't left his side yet.

"He's still a werewolf right now. Apparently the full moon has no effect on him." Rebekah answered and I nodded my head.

We had all expected something like this would happen. Something was strange though, everyone was extremely quiet.

"What's wrong? I asked when I saw tears start to gather in Caroline's eyes.

"We're leaving now, Elena." She sobbed and I stood up shakily to hug her.

"We'll see each other again, Care. We've went far too long thinking the other was dead to drift apart now." I sobbed back and she gripped me tighter.

"I knew this would happen but I didn't think I would be this emotional about it,"

"You have a family now Caroline. And I'll always be here, sweetheart; and if you ever need me I'll always just be a phone call away." I promised her and wiped off her tears.

"You have a new sister now. You'll never be alone again." I added and Rebekah came up from behind us.

"I'll take care of her, Elena. She'll be just fine." She whispered.

"I know you will Bekah. I'll miss you too you know." I smiled and she squeezed me a little more.

"I'll miss you too. Don't think I won't come calling in a few years. I haven't forgotten you and Kat's birthday you know. And Caroline loves any excuse for a party." Bekah winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I teased back, knowing full well that Rebekah meant what she said.

"And what part do I have in all of this?" Kat groaned from the sofa she was still lying on.

"Oh please, we couldn't forget you, even if we wanted to Katherine dear." Caroline giggled and that two blondes went to hug her.

"Come here, Eli." I said holding out my hand to Elijah.

"I can't believe you're all leaving." I say softly in his ear as he buries his face in my hair.

"I love you Elena, you know that. I can never stay away from you for long." He whispered and I kissed his cheek.

"I know." I answered.

"Don't be a stranger." He said quietly and I smiled up at him,

"Of course." I patted his hand gently and went to stand beside Damon.

"Bye Blondie." Damon chuckled as Caroline wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, there's something I should have told you a while ago about Elena. You break her heart and I'll break you." Caroline answered in a sugary sweet voice, and I couldn't help but laugh.

A comment like that shouldn't come out of a person like her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He winked as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll miss me, Damon." Rebekah said and kissed his cheek as he rolled his eyes.

"The same goes for you, Barbie."

"The blond jokes are getting kind of old, don't you think?" Rebekah said dryly.

"Nope." He replied popping the 'p'.

"Goodbye, Damon. Take care of our girls." Elijah said jokingly. Actually, I take that back. He sound almost, threatening.

"Oh you know me, Elijah. Sucker for a pretty face. Bye buddy." Damon chuckled and gave Elijah a one armed hug.

"Goodbye, Stefan." Elijah said as the two of them shook hands.

"Bye Steffi!" Caroline and Rebekah giggled in unison while Damon's smile was brighter than ever.

"I trained them well." He said in my ear and I laughed quietly.

Poor Stefan.

"Give Klaus our best." I said to them as they smiled back.

"I will. We'll see you guys soon. You too Bonnie!" Caroline called out as we watched them drive away.

"Why am I crying?" I asked Katherine when she placed a hand on my arm.

"Because that's a part of our family. Another part is right over there." She nodded to Bonnie, who was stood in the corner.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked quietly, and I went to wrap my arms around her.

"Yes, I suppose we are." She sobbed quietly in my arms and I held her tighter.

"If you ever need anything Elena, you know who to call. You too, Katherine." She said looking over my shoulder to my twin.

"Your apart of our twisted little family now, Bonnie. We're not going to let you out that easily." I giggled and she smiled softly.

"You're going to be so powerful, Bonnie. You want to know how I know? Because, you're exactly like Emily." I kissed her cheek.

"I'll be in touch soon, Bonnie. Don't forget us now." I teased and she laughed letting go of me,

"How could I?" She said dryly and went to hug Katherine.

"Goodbye Bonnie." She said softly and Bonnie smiled back at her.

"Bye Katherine."

"You leaving, witchy?" Damon smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

He looked over at me and smiled softly, making me feel slightly better.

"I'm going to miss your snide little comments." He chuckled at that and Damon pulled her in for a brief hug.

"Remember that, you might never get another." He chuckled and walked over to me.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon, Bonnie." Stefan smiled softly and I couldn't help but sigh.

Why weren't him and Katherine together yet? He was such a sweet little thing.

"I'm sure you all will, Stefan." She gave him a quick hug too and then walked in the direction of the door.

"I'll tell my kids you know. When I have them. About a beautiful vampire called Eleniana Petrova who, if they were ever in trouble, would help them." She smiled softly before walking out.

I thought about Bonnie's last words. They were true, of course. The Bennetts were extended family, and I had made a promise with Emily all those years ago that I would protect them.

"So where are we going then?" Kat said and I rolled my eyes.

"Anywhere." I laughed as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where do you want to go Stefan?" I asked

"How about Chicago? I loved it there, but I want to be there with my family this time." He answered and I nodded my head.

"Chicago it is then." I said excitedly.

This is what I had dreamed about. This is what I had imagined for us back in 1864. And finally, a century and a half later we were finally getting to experience it.

"Everybody go pack anything that you need and then we'll leave. Kat, Stef, you two leave your cars here. When we come back they'll always be here, but I think we should take just the one car, and I really doubt Damon is going to leave without his Camaro." I smirked and kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl." He purred in my ear and I kissed him softly.

"Fine." Kat frowned,

But I watched as Stefan took her hand and the grimace disappeared. I had to smile at that.

"Fifteen minutes, people. Then meet back here." I demanded and ran up the stairs with Damon hot on my tail.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He said kissing my neck when we were in our bedroom.

"I'm okay. Better than I thought I would be anyway." I replied, tilting my head back to give him more access.

"Any why's that?" He growled, pulling my body closer to his.

"Because this time, I know I'll see them all again. I've said goodbye before but I always thought I was losing them. Now I feel like it's just for now. It's a good feeling."

"We're finally getting our family, Elena. After all these years we're finally getting to just _be_." He whispered and I nodded my head.

Nothing else mattered right now. I had Katherine and Stefan. I had _Damon._ And the rest of my family just a phone call away. I was happy, and I wouldn't let anything change it. For the first time since I was human, I felt free.

Damon POV.

Yesterday nearly killed me. I had just got her back and then there was a chance she was going to leave me all over again. Only for good this time. Letting her even consider doing the stupid spell made me terrified. But she was stubborn, just like me; and this was the only way she would ever truly get her and Katherine's freedom from Klaus. And who was I to deny her that?

When she flipped out earlier because of Rebekah and me, it hurt. It hurt because it was like she thinking that I had it in me to even think about someone else like that. But in a twisted way, I think it made her understand how I felt. I had nearly always had to compete for her, between Elijah and my own brother I was always fighting. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Because she was worth it all.

When we said goodbye to Kat and 'Lena's extended family I felt almost sad saying goodbye as well. I was going to miss the blonds and even Klaus and Elijah. They were always good drinking buddies. Bonnie Bennett too, little judgy was going to be missed.

We were finally getting to be our family, Stefan, Katherine, Elena and I. And that was all that matters. Because they were all I needed, even Katherine.

Nothing else mattered right now. I had _Elena._ Everyone else was just a phone call away. I was happy, and I wouldn't let anything change it. For the first time since I was human, I felt free.

**A/N: BIGEEST CHAPTER YET! I really hope this makes up for my absence. I am SO SORRY, but my laptop crashed and I couldn't open this to write for weeks. I love you all so much and thank you for all the reviews, and special thanks to Cdaye8184 who is the most amazing writer ever. CHECK HER OUT! This is the last chapter you guys, only an epilogue left to do. I hope you all haven't turned on me and still like my story. Please review and let me know what you think. All my love, xxx.**


	24. Epilogue

The Petrova Twins Epilogue.

Epilogue.

Five Years Later.

Elena POV.

"Damon come on! We're going to be late!" I shouted into our room as he was buttoning his shirt.

"We'll be fine. And anyway, it's all your fault that you distracted me in the shower." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He whispered in my ear and ran his hands over my hips.

I was wearing the strapless red dress that Caroline and Rebekah had sent over from London at for mine and Kat's birthday. They had given Katherine a pair of heels that she had adored. It was Christmas Eve, and we made it a habit to meet up like this every year on this day.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said slyly and turned around to kiss him.

In five years things hadn't changed. They were as perfect as they day we met. But they were different too, Klaus and Caroline were perfectly happy and Rebekah and Elijah were a part of their little family. After a thousand years they had finally come together again. And Bonnie had graduated from college now, she was a doctor back in Mystic Falls.

"We really are going to be late if you keep doing that." He growled as I bit down on his lip.

"So are we telling everyone tonight?" I said softly as his hands rested on my waist.

"It's about time. It's been a week 'Lena. I've nearly said I don't know how many times. I'm keeping it from my own brother."

"I know. And it's hard keeping it from Kat too. They know something's up." I said softly as he played with my hair.

"They'll flip when they find out. _All _of them." He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"Well that's why we waited. So we could tell them all together. So they could 'flip' together." He gently kissed the top of my head and sighed deeply.

"Come on. We need to find Kitty Kat and Steffy before we leave." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"You know they hate it when you call them that." I scolded lightly as I rested my head on the crook of his neck.

"They're not here right now. I can say what I want."

"If Katherine hears you say _that _then you well be dead." I said jokingly walking towards Kat's room.

"I'm already dead sweetheart." He commented dryly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Kat! You in-" I cut myself off when I opened the door and saw what I saw.

Katherine and Stefan full scale making out. With Kat against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist. And Stefan's shirt undone.

"Finally! I've been waiting one hundred and fifty years for this!" I screamed while Stefan blushed.

"When did this start?" Damon smirked as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"About ten minutes ago." Kat commented lightly as she slid her legs down from Stefan, keeping her arms around his neck.

"It's about time you made a move, Stef." I winked as Stefan hid his head in Katherine's curls.

"Well keep yourselves from jumping each other for a few hours okay? We're late as it is to see everyone." I said as I fixed Kat's dress and did up Stefan's shirt.

"Having fun Mother Hen?" Kat mocked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Lots of it." I winked and took Damon's hand as we walked out of the room.

"You know I'm proud baby bro, how long has it been since you got some? Just be careful Kitty Kat over there doesn't give you anything. Like an STD. God knows what she's jumped into bed with." Damon joked as we slid into his Camaro.

"What have I said about calling me that? And you know I can't say anything about your taste in women. Besides the fact that I have no idea what Elena sees in you Damey." My sister replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"We're talked about this before. You _don_'t call me Damey."

"And you don't call me Kitty Kat."

"Okay, that's enough." I interrupted and Stefan chuckled.

"Not now, Kat." He said softly to her and she leaned into him.

I looked at the two of them in the rear view mirror and smiled. My sister looked happier than even and Stefan had the light back in his eyes that he had been missing since he was turned. My family was as perfect as it could get now.

As we drove down the bar just off the block I thought about how Kat hadn't noticed my change in jewellery. I placed my hand on my collarbone to play with my daylight necklace. That was the only necklace there now. For a week I had been playing with a different necklace that had rested on top of it.

"We're here!" I chirped and hopped out of the car.

Damon chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I take it your excited kitten?"

"Aren't you?" I giggled as he squeezed my hand.

"It will be nice to see Blonde One and Blonde Two again. Caroline seems to get more hyper every time I see her. But I want to see how judgy's getting on. I can imagine her as a doctor. Klaus and Elijah have always been good drinking buddies, anyway." He chuckled and I smiled up at him.

Whether he like to admit it or not, Damon had become a part of our extended family.

"You're here!" Caroline squealed and threw herself into my arms.

"Hi Care." I laughed and squeezed her tiny body closer to mine.

"I can't believe it's been a year!"

"You say that every year." I said lightly as she kissed my cheek.

"Elena!" Rebekah shouts and tears me from Caroline's arms.

"Bekah! I've missed you." I say to her as she pulls back.

"I've missed you too. And you're wearing the dress. It looks beautiful on you." Bekah said and smiled brightly.

"I told you it would." Caroline interjected and I smiled at the two of them.

"Where's my little Bon Bon?" I said over them and Bonnie came rushing to hug me.

"Long time no see Elena!" She giggled and I stroked her hair.

"How's Jeremy doing, _Mrs Gilbert_?" I teased and asked about her new husband.

Their wedding had been beautiful, small but perfect. Mystic Falls was the perfect place to have a wedding. Jeremy Gilbert was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met and he was so good with Bonnie, and he knew all about us.

Coming from a founding family he knew all about vampires, he was wary of us at the start but once he got to know us and Bonnie told him our history he gradually became one of us. Not a vampire, just another member of the family.

He never came to things like this though. He said he felt like he was intruding on private moments, and not one of us would stop him.

"He's good. Thanks for asking. He wanted me to tell you he said 'Hi'." Bonnie chuckled and I smiled back at her.

"Eli!" I screamed and jumped into his arms as he twirled me around.

"How've you been 'Lena?" He chuckled at my enthusiasm and set my down.

"Brilliant. And you?" I said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. I've been fine 'Lena." He winked and I moved on to where Klaus was talking to Stefan.

Over the years those two had gotten weirdly close, as had Damon and Elijah.

"There's my favourite Petrova." Klaus chuckled and pulled me in for a brief hug.

"I heard that you know!" Kat shouted over from where she was talking to Rebekah and Elijah.

"You were meant to love!" Klaus smiled back at her as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damon, how is it every time I see you your eyes get more blue?" Caroline said to Damon and I smiled to myself as I saw the two of them and Bonnie all laughing together.

I walked back over to them and wrapped my hand around Damon's arm.

"Hi princess." He said softly as I tilted my head up to kiss him softly.

"Elena?" Caroline said tentatively and I broke away from Damon to look at her.

"Yes Caroline?" I replied, hoping that she'd noticed.

"Is that- Is that what I think it is?" She said in shock.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled brightly back at her.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME! KLAUS! REBEKAH! COME SEE!" Caroline screamed and Damon and I both took a step back to at least try and save our ears.

"What is it?" Katherine laughed as her and Stefan came towards us.

"Elena you haven't told anyone yet?" Care said, her light blue eyes wide.

"No. We wanted everyone to find out together." I whispered as Kat grew impatient.

"What is it?!" Kat shouted impatiently.

I held out my left hand and she grabbed it quickly.

"Oh," Kat said breathlessly and I smiled up at her.

"Damon and I are engaged." I said happily.

And then everyone started shouting and laughing and different hands were grabbing us in for hugs.

"Congratulations brother." Stefan smiled as he and Damon hugged each other.

"'Lena," Kat said, crying slightly.

"I'm so happy for you." She whispered hugging me and I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Kat."

"I think this calls for champagne!" Rebekah shouted and we all laughed in agreement.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was…eventful." Damon chuckled as he slid down the zipper on my dress.

"That's one word for it," I said lightly as I looked out the window at the snow.

"You're wearing the underwear I bought you darling." He whispered in my ear and I tilted my head back.

"It is Christmas Eve. I thought I might give you present early." I teased and turned around in his arms so I could undo his shirt.

He threw it to the ground and walked over to the bed.

"Come over here so I can unwrap my present then." He growled and I moved to straddle him.

"I love you, _fiancé_." I giggled as he pinned me to the bed.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that." He said before he kissed me.

"After all these years, we're a family aren't we?" I asked quietly and he smirked at me, brushing my hair from my face.

"Of course we are. And I love you. More than I've ever loved anything. Always and forever."

"Always and forever."

**The End...**

**A/N: Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it's over! After over a year of dedicating myself to this story for over a year it's done! I want to thank all of you, who reviewed, favourited, or even just read. Especially to cdaye8184, because she was there right from the start and never went away! I love you all so much! I've started a new story called Love Like Mine. It's all human and about Damon and Elena as the two biggest country stars in the business who have to come together to save their label, despite their past. Please go read my dears. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. I'm crying right now like an emotional sap. I love you all. xxx**


End file.
